The Bleeding Orchid
by TheSimplestLove
Summary: Bella is an insecure, quiet waitress working to pay her way through college. Emmett is a ruthless Mafia boss who when he meets her will do anything to keep her. But when Bella gets a glimpse of his life it might be too late for her to turn back and leave.
1. Chapter 1

**I have some explaining to do as to why my stories are gone and why you haven't heard from me. I lost someone very close to me and tried to continue updating trying not to give up on something that meant the world to me which was writing. To top everything off I was losing friends due to the fact that I entered high school and we were just drifting apart I tried not to let this bother me. But I started to get very angry and deleted all my stories because I didn't see the point in them or anything for that matter. After I deleted all my stories and everything that I've saved on my computer I felt horrible. I told my mother about it and she thought that I should work on getting myself better. I am somewhat better I'm not angry all the time nor do I want to hurt myself or anyone else for that matter. My grades are getting better slowly and gradually and I am in a much better place then I was before having a close group of three friends I made late last year who helped me through this and who I appreciate very much. I deleted all my previous stories off my computer so I don't have them but I will be typing them again and reposting them in time. I'm sorry if this is disappointing to hear. I was working on this while I was away and decided to post it. Again I'm sorry for the inconvenience and hope you guys aren't too mad at me. But like I always say. I hope you enjoy this and. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW lol. **

**Emmett is a ruthless Mafia boss in his family business that doesn't know how to control his temper, or how to feel love. When he meets Bella Swan a quiet, beautiful but scarred waitress working at a diner he's smitten with her and slowly starts to fall in love. But things get complicated when Emmett tries to keep Bella from knowing who he is and when Bella finds out she has to make one of the most life changing, dangerous decisions of her life. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**The way it is.**

Emmett P.O.V

"Stop busting my balls I'm handling it," I snap at my father Carlisle pacing back and forth in his study. We had to make this quick mom was downstairs cooking dinner and she wouldn't stand for the men in her life discussing our jobs at the dinner table. My dad the most hard, ruthless, dangerous, cold blooded person I know Carlisle Cullen only had one weakness and that was my mother Esme. No one would disrespect or go against her in this house, something my brothers and I learned very quickly growing up. Edward who was sitting in one of the chairs opposite side Carlisle and right beside Jasper was playing with his favourite lighter, he kept flickering it and looking at the flame with a dull look in his eyes.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you," he says dully. I roll my eyes at him pacing still I didn't understand how he could be so fucking calm at a time like this! We had a snitch on our hands and like Edward said, it was my fault. I was the one who recommended Samuel Uley, I thought he was a good guy we were roommates in college so I knew him well enough to know he could hack into anything that's computerized with anything that's computerized. He was having money problems and I thought I was doing a good thing but word got out that Samuel was actually giving the cops information about where our labs all over the word were located. We've had two in China shut down and one in Texas shut down also. The cops' main goal was to obviously trail it back to us but we knew better than that. We didn't leave trails and we didn't even show our faces anywhere near those labs if we were in the country. We did our jobs very discreetly and sent out people wanting adventure to go and deliver messages. The Cullen's did a lot of things but we didn't get caught.

"Well what are we going to do," Jasper asks my father who was sitting his chair. Legs propped up on his desk hands behind his head he was at ease. Extremely relaxed things like this didn't faze my father.

"No Jasper what is Emmett going to do," he says they all look at me. I know it had to be up to me, I was being trained to take his spot I was the oldest. Obviously Jasper and Edward would be doing the same things I did but my job would be a little different a little more work for me, and because of this he knew I had to start making decisions that would benefit the whole group that would be better for business. Because when he makes the decision to step down, I would run the family business and by no means would I run it into the ground. I sigh as they all looked at me waiting for my decision.

"I'll get rid of him," I say calmly "Tonight," I affirm. Carlisle smirks which means he's satisfied with my answer. My mother walks in at this time,

"Dinner is ready, Edward Anthony Cullen put that lighter away, Jasper what did I say about guns in my house!" She says raising her voice at her two youngest sons. Carlisle smiles as he closes his eyes,

"Apologize to your mother for going against her rules boys," he says calmly.

"Sorry," They both mutter listening to him. Because in truth we all knew what my dad was capable of growing up punishment was not being grounded. Edward stops flicking the lighter and Jasper puts his gun away in his jacket.

"Apology accepted come and eat," She says we all nod and she makes herself clear. "Finish your discussion if you're not done because there will be no talk of crime at my dinner table," Is all she says giving Carlisle one more look he nods his head before she closes the door in frustration.

"Let's not piss your mother off anymore then she already is, Emmett after dinner alright," Is all he says and I nod my head.

"Good," he says touching my shoulder as we leave his study and go downstairs in the living room where the delicious food was already ready to be eaten. We take our seats around the table taking our food into our plates and ready to eat.

"We need to pray," Esme says stopping us from digging in. Carlisle hides his eye roll very well and Jasper chocks on his snicker. Carlisle puts his hands together and we all follow.

"Thank you God," Is all he says before he slaps his hands together signalling the end of his prayer and picking up his fork to presume eating. Esme is glaring holes in the side of his head and I hide my smile as I take a bite of my food. She slowly comes back to earth and stops sending death rays with her eyes at Carlisle's head before she speaks.

"So Jasper where's Alice I haven't seen her in a while," My mother says. Edward and I could barely hide our smirks at the mention of Jaspers serious girlfriend. The one he wanted to marry she knew about who we were and what we did but they got into this huge fight when Jasper was four hours late for a date because he had to handle a hit. Alice gave it to him hard and said he needed to get his priorities straight she was a no bullshit type of woman. Something Jasper was having trouble handling, Edward and I burst out laughing when he told us all of what Alice said to him the next morning.

"Uh," He says glaring at Edward and me. "We're taking a break," He says. My mother's facial features darken.

"You broke up?" She yells. Carlisle takes one look at his wife and gives Jasper sympathetic look.

"We didn't break up we're taking a break, mom a break from each other to decide what we want," He explains.

"You mean so she can decide if she wants a criminal for a husband," My mother says. Carlisle gives her a side look but doesn't comment and Edward and I are quiet. She takes a deep breath before she continues to eat.

"Edward," She says looking at her middle child. "You and Rosalie are you two ok," She asks calmly now. Edward nods his head. Rosalie was a ball buster and she always put Edward in his place but unlike Alice, Rosalie would never tolerate a man standing her up for four hours without a phone call. She told Edward this multiple times so it's safe to say since Edward loved her so much he never went against her rules, while still abiding by the ones my dad has set. I didn't know how he did it but it didn't matter to me, I didn't have anyone anyway. Not that it bothered me… much. I had too much business to do to worry about love, plus Edward and Jasper were whipped mother fuckers and I was nothing like that.

"Oh yeah me and Rose are great," he says as he eats. She nods with a smile satisfied with his answer. I sigh when she looks at me knowing I was next. It was Jasper and Edward's turn to smirk at me. Carlisle rolled his eyes at our childish behaviour.

"Emmett," my mother says. I stuff a biscuit in my mouth and look at her.

"Anyone new in your life," she asks.

"Nope," I say calmly.

"Why?" She asks in a snippy tone.

"I don't know no one that really catches my eye," I explain to her. My father scoffs and when my mother turns to glare at him. He just smiles at wife in return she tries not smile at him, but she fails.

"You're telling me that out of the millions of girls that live in the city of Chicago there is not one girl that catches your eyes," She says slowly.

"Yup that's correct," I say to her hiding my smile.

"Hey! Maybe he's gay," Jasper says. I slap him behind his head for even saying such a thing. Carlisle just mutters something incoherently to himself about that being impossible which is true on his part. I could never be gay I loved vagina too much.

"I'm not gay trust me, I love girls," I assure her she nods her head.

"I just want you to meet a nice girl one to bring home to meet me and one to treat right," she says darkly giving Jasper a pointed look at the last one. He just mutters something about it not being his entire fault. I look at my watch and look at my empty plate.

"Ok I need to get going I'll see you next week mom," I say getting up from my chair I give my father a nod goodbye to which he returns. My mother walks me to the door and looks up at me, I'm taller than her by about five inches.

"Be careful," She says quietly biting her lip.

"Mom," I say

"Be careful," She says not about to listen to me go on about how I'm always careful. I nod my head she gives me a kiss on my cheek and I leave the house. I make my way to my car whistling as I get to my rover and drive four blocks from a diner I've been in once or twice. I walk to the alley way and I see Samuel pacing back and forth looking extremely nervous, I sent a text out from a disposable phone which I already disposed of.

"It sucks when you know you're in a deep amount of shit huh," I say making myself known. He stops pacing and looks at me my face goes hard and dark.

"Emmett this is all a misunderstanding," He starts explaining.

"Tell me the truth Sam, did you maybe tell someone something you weren't supposed to. Someone in law enforcement maybe,"

He looks nervous as he fiddles with his thumbs. I take my hand gun from my jacket, it was simple but I didn't need anything fancy right now. This baby would do the trick, when he sees it his eyes grow wide and I put it towards him.

"No man! Please don't do this I didn't mean for anything to slip out alright no one knows about you guys," He says I shake my head actually feeling some remorse and I put the gun to his head. He has his eyes closed. I didn't want to kill him, Samuel was my friend he was a good friend. But if there's something Carlisle taught me it was that you didn't mix friendship with work.

"Man we're best friends, this is not what you want to do please man remember that girl I was telling you about, Leah I just ran into her and I really want us to have a second chance," He pleads with me I close my eyes. Now really not wanting to do this Sam was telling me about his high school sweet heart since college, Leah he was in mad love with her but they went their separate ways after graduation. It wasn't a decision either of them wanted but something they knew they had to do and he's been in love with her for forever. I didn't know if he was just telling me this because I was about to kill him but it didn't matter I had to do what I had to do. I pulled the safety and he knew that his words didn't matter he was a liability now.

"Then just promise me something," He says I glare at him. "Please man," He begs. When I don't kill him he continues.

"There's a letter under my mattress I wrote to her today cause I knew I wouldn't be able to get through to you make sure she gets it I need to make sure she knows that I love her and I always you can read it if you want just please Emmett," He says

"I don't make promises," I say to him. But that was my personal way of saying yes and he knew it. I put the gun to his head he closed his eyes, I gave him a second to get ready and when the safety went off I pulled the trigger and with one clean shot to the head. He was dead, I stepped back there was nothing on me no blood on my hands. I sighed as I closed my eyes and a tear left my eye looking at his lifeless body.

_Flashback:_

_Emmett and Samuel leave the bar in a drunken stupor both laughing their heads off. Emmett helps Samuel sit on a bench that's right by the water of the ocean. _

"_Man I can't believe you jumped in that fight for me," Emmett says drunkenly as he burps out loud. Sam just laughs as he leans back into the bench. _

"_You're the one that took me out to, bask in my depression so I owe you one anyway" He replies with. They're both quiet for a little bit before Sam speaks. _

"_Em?"_

"_yeah Sam," _

"_You know Leah was a really good, great person, she had a really great smile and a really musical laugh, I mean when we decided to leave each other all I could think bout was never hearing her laugh again," he says quietly. I roll my eyes with a smile as he sets himself on the bench to sleep. _

"_We got to get back to the dorms man," Emmett says. _

"_Na dude let's just stay here for a little bit, I think you should fall in love Emmett it's a great thing and you, you may not know it but your good and loving, I love you man," Sam says completely drunk. Emmett bursts out laughing at Samuel but just rolls his eyes as he gives him a little shove. _

"_I love you too man, gay man love forever," He says to which Sam just laughs as they both slowly start to pass out on the bench in front of the ocean. _

_End of flashback: _

I just shake my head with a look of anger on my face as I think of that night I wipe away the tear that fell and step over his body like he never meant a thing to me in my life. Knowing that Samuel was one of the only people that actually mattered to me but was worse I knew that I was one of the only people that mattered to him when he was live also. I get into my car and drive to the diner that I've been at only about two times in my life. I wasn't ready to go home, knowing that when I got home I would have to deal with a lot of things I didn't exactly want to. Like my mother or my father or my brothers and their relationship problems. I take my spot at a booth by myself texting on my blackberry I look up when I hear a baby cry I look up the mother is calmly trying to sooth the toddler and her husband hands the baby a rattle and it enjoys the sound. It stops crying, I just look at them knowing that I could never have that, not because I wasn't aloud but because I didn't want my son or daughter to be around my profession. To be around what I have to do all the time, I mean sure I owned about 8 high rises in the city as a cover and that's how people know me and my brothers. The Cullen brothers the ones who owned just about every hot spot in town anything that made money in this city we owned and if we didn't we would. What I see next takes my breath away it's a girl, she has long red, brown hair, green eyes. I took her in she was wearing a black short sleeved shirt and a short black skirt to go with it that just showed off her long tones legs. She was a waitress that's why she was all in black. She goes up to the table with the baby and picks up the toy rattle the baby was crying for. The parents smile at her as she plays with the toddler.

"You want this don't you little guy," She says softly handed him the toy that silences his crying and makes the baby burst out in a fit of giggles. She smiles as she kisses the babies hands.

"Thank you so much you have a way with children he hasn't stopped all night," Says the mother of the baby. The father nods in agreement.

"Oh it's nothing he's just so cute," She says softly her voice is like soft music to my ears. She gives them one more wave before she comes over to my table. She smiles a soft smile as I look at her mesmerized by her beauty.

"Hi can I get you anything-" she says softly waiting for me to tell her my name.

"Emmett," I say she nods taking out of her notepad from her black apron,

"Uh… I haven't even looked at the menu," I admit to her she smiles.

"No worries I'll be back," She says before she turns around to walk away but I didn't want her to. "But," I say she stops and turns around looking at me with a smile so that told me she wasn't mad. "I'll have something to drink," I say looking into her eyes.

She smiles as she bites her lip.

"We have lots to drink here can you elaborate," She says a little softer amused by the shyness I didn't even knew I had. I clear my throat Emmett you are fucking man! Talk to this woman and show her how much of a man you are! My inner ego was yelling at me to stop acting like a pussy beyond repair.

"Well I mean what good kind of drinks," I say she looks at me putting her pen and pad down.

"Well we have juice, fruit punch, grape, orange juice, apple juice, and then we go into pop category. We've got Coke, Pepsi, Mountain dew, Dr. Pepper, orange crush, pink crush, purple crush. Oh we've got Fanta purple Fanta, orange Fanta and-

"Alright!" I say cutting her off which makes her giggle at my facial feature. I loved that sound I wanted to hear it again. She smiles looking at her feet for a second her hair making a curtain around her face and she pushes it back.

"Coca cola please," I say and she just smiles before she walks away. When she's out of sight I laugh to myself a little bit. She was a character, that was for sure. She comes not too long with my coke and she places it in front of me.

"Anything else?" She asks quietly. I shake my head and she gives me a little nod before she turns and walks away from me. But I didn't want her to go so I grabbed her hand. A little gasp escaped from her lips it kind of felt like there was a burst of sparks as we touched. She noticed it too because she looked down at her hand a little confused.

"Your name," I say quietly. "I want your name," I repeat more strongly now. She blushes a little blush that I think is the most alluring thing I have ever seen.

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella," she says a little nervously as she looks down at our hands. I nod as I let go of her hand and she walks away giving me a sweet little look as she walks away. I drink my coke so quick I don't even think I tasted it. I sat there for no reason for like ten minutes until I decided it was stupid. I wrote my number down on a piece of paper knowing that I really wanted to see her again and for good measure I left her a two hundred dollar tip, grabbed my jacket and left the diner that I have only visited a couple of times before.

-Two weeks later-

I stood there with a champagne glass blending in with the crowd which was pretty easy to do. I couldn't even believe I was resorting to this. Crashing a wedding for a girl but I needed to get to the bottom of this. She didn't call me back I understood if she was too busy to get back to me the first week. But it had been two weeks and she still hasn't called me, that had never happened to me before and I needed a really damn good explanation. So I searched her up using the resources that being a mafia boss provided. Bella Swan, she's the youngest child to Rene and Charlie Swan grew up in the small town in Washington called Forks, When she was sixteen she went away to the La Push Facility treatment center for girls to deal with mild cutting, Bulimia and depression, she stayed there for two months before coming back to Forks to live with her parents again, And she's been living here by herself for two years in Chicago since she got into Wilmington University under the ancient art program.

She has an older sister by two years named Leah Clearwater who I've connected back to Sam. I didn't think anything of it until I realised the town and soon searched up her sisters' history. Bella's older sister was the girl Sam was madly in love with at first when I found this out I was going to delete her from my hard drive and never go to the diner gain. But the more I thought about it, the more I thought about her the more I realised I wanted to have her and only for the sole purpose of her not calling me. She was interesting like someone I've never met before and I needed to get rid of these pussy feelings so that I can get back to my life and the only to do that was to confront her. My plan was to wait until the wedding was over, the couple getting married went by the names of Ben Cheney and Angela Webber- now Cheney- Bella was the maid of honour but it was weird it was for the guy not the girl and it was time to make her speech. She walked onto the stage and when she did I was mesmerized. She was gorgeous in a royal blue silk dress that had a silver bow where the breast area was. The dress went up to mid-thigh and showed off her long toned legs, her long red-brown hair was up in an elegant ponytail which exposed her back. Her heels were so high which just made her all the more appealing. When she stepped up on stage everyone grew quiet, and bride Angela who looked I might say very pretty on her wedding day smiled. Bella started her speech.

"So I met Ben in kindergarten," She starts off with, her voice had that kind of tone to it, someone who might have had their tonsils removed, it was either that or the acid from all the purging she did when from her teenagers years must have affected her vocal chords somehow. But her voice was like soft music to everyone's ears music that no matter what you were doing you just had to stop and listen. By looking at all the men in the room I could tell I wasn't the only one who thought this.

"He was the kid on the playground who always shared his toys," She says and people around the room giggled. Ben smiled and Angela rested her head on his shoulder as Bella spoke about the people she adored. "And he would always be the one to say something if you took someone else's toy without permission or if you didn't apologize when you should've," She says "So as a kid whenever something happened I found myself always looking at his reaction, so that I can tell what to do," She says you could hear her tearing up a little in her voice but she didn't shed a tear. "I would always look to you and you basically taught me right from wrong," She admits, people awed. I smiled in admiration still trying to go unnoticed.

"So when you met Angela, this sweet girl who was making you sing at lunch time, not great I may add," She says which made a group of people burst out into a fit of laughter. When I looked at the table I realised it must have been their high school friends who probably had some inside joke with Bella because she was smiling. "I knew that you were finally happy and that Angela made you happy, You guys deserve each other I wish you guys a happy life filled with laughter and love and Angela," Bella says looking at the bride. "Patience," She finishes with Angela laughs and this time I laugh with the crowd too. Bella blows a kiss to the two of them before she holds up her glass "To Angela and Ben," She says. Everyone lifts their glass.

"To Angela and Ben," They repeat before they sip and Bella walks off the stage. People start to dance and sway and I keep my distance from the crowd going and following Bella. She was at her table putting her jacket on. She was leaving? She walked over to the exit and Ben followed her I stayed close but too close, close enough so I can hear the conversation.

"Leaving already?" he asks her the two were alone in the hallway and I was in a dark part by the wall.

"Yeah," She says softly holding her clutch. "I would stay Ben and watch you go but-

"I know," He says "I know you might not believe me but it's kind of hard for me too," He admits. She smiles a little smile, He looks down at his feet for a while before he looks up.

"This doesn't have to be goodbye you know, I mean we're still-

"Friends?" She interrupts "Of course," She says smiling and walking over to him and giving him a hug. So these two had a relationship in the past? I should have figured I mean her voice was too emotional during that speech not to be. Ben was a good looking guy, he was tanned black hair hazel eyes. You could tell he worked out and he seemed like one of those, laid back types.

"Come on no crying," he says softly, I couldn't see tears but that's probably because I was in hiding. She kisses his cheek and holds onto his hands before she speaks.

"Take care of yourself Ben ok," She says teary eyed before she removes a ring off her ring finger and hands it to him. He looks down the ring she placed in his hands a little heartbroken. She kissed his cheek once more,

"I love you ok you're going to be a good husband," She says. He hugs her to him.

"I love you too Bella," he murmurs. The back door opens and they softly let go. It's Angela,

"We were just saying goodbye," Bella assures her softly. Angela smiles and nods Bella walks over to her and gives her a soft hug.

"Have fun," She says quietly. Angela nods and smiles but doesn't say anything. Bella walks out giving the couple on more good bye. Angela looks up at her husband.

"Everything's good I promise, let's go back inside," He says kissing her on the head and they return to the party. I gulp down the last bit of my champagne and place the glass on a table before I follow the girl that never called me.

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**I hoped you guys enjoyed the introduction net chapter will be up soon it's already written just being looked over. Give me your input. **


	2. Chapter 2

**All hope is not lost. **

Bella P.O.V

I sighed as I walked down the quiet sidewalk by myself. I just left Ben's wedding and I felt horrible letting go of him was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. The only thing you can hear on this street is the silent click of my heels as I walked. I wiped a tear away thinking about him. Ben Cheney was my first serious boyfriend we dated in high school, we had big dreams we thought we'd get married have a couple of kids grow old together. But of course life doesn't always go as planned he went, came to university a year before me and met Angela. He never cheated but by the time I came down I was pretty much sure that whatever feelings we did have couldn't be rekindled because he was so in love with her. Knowing Ben he would never break up with me for it because he was such a nice guy, but after a long conversation one night he told me everything. His feelings for Angela about how he doesn't think about us anymore like he used to, even though he'll always love me he can never love me like before. So that night we both shed some tears but it was decided it couldn't work, I packed up my stuff the next day and moved out the next week.

Of course I knew in my heart of hearts that he'd eventually one day marry her and that I would most likely be at that wedding. But I didn't think it would come so soon and I most definitely didn't think I would be his best woman. I just didn't think about things I had no control over, which is why you didn't catch me thinking about a lot of things. I sigh as I turn on the street where a park was. I walked up a hill in my heels and slumped on a swing, I took the flask out of my little clutch and began to drink it slowly, sniffling occasionally as I sat in the darkness.

"I hope you're not driving tonight," Says a familiar voice. I look up to see… Emmett? Yeah that was his name the man from the diner what day it was. He was a handsome man, he was maybe 6 ft. 3 maybe 6 ft. 4 blonde hair blue eyes, he was pretty muscular but not disgusting muscular. When he smiles he had dimples that just made you want to orgasm right there. He left me a two hundred dollar tip and his phone number even after I was acting like a babbling fool in front of him. Which he seemed to like, but I didn't call him he was some big time CEO guy and I was what? The waitress from the diner who was going to university, he just left me his number because he needed a good lay, and with my history not being able to handle rejection or loss well I usually tried to avoid situations where I would be rejected or lose someone.

"Have you been following me?" I ask quietly. Wondering why he was here I don't care what he said this was not a coincidence, he was not just in the neighbourhood.

"Yeah," He answers casually taking the swing beside me. I don't say anything much as I just rest my head against the swing as I slowly go back and forth. The light breeze feeling really good against my now hot forehead I sniffle a little bit and turn my head away from him. If he really was following me he would have killed me already so at least I know that weren't his intentions. I felt kind of intimidated by his presence. But truth be told I was intimidated by a lot of peoples presences.

"Did you want your two hundred dollars back," I say reaching my clutch and handing him the bills. He narrows his eyes on the money and then looks at me as if that was the stupidest question I could ever ask.

"Don't be ridiculous,"

I shrug before I take another gulp from my flask and look away from him. Everything was so wrong lately I had bills up to my ears, I had to deal with my sister Leah thinking she was bad luck because a dear friend of ours just died recently right after she spoke to him about getting back together. Right now my life was in shambles and icing on top of the cake was this man following me around.

"Did you want something?" I ask timidly and quietly. I just wanted to give him what he wanted from me so that he can go away. I didn't want him to go away because I was rude but just because he must have wanted something from me to even want to be in my presence for more than he needed to be.

"Yes," He says with the utter most confidence. You can tell that in his change of tone that this was what he was waiting for probably the whole night. I look at him expectantly before he stands up and starts to pace.

"I act nicely, I flirt very smoothly, give you a two hundred dollar tip and you _don't_ call me? I mean what the fuck is that? Are you a lesbian or something?" He asks looking at me. I couldn't believe my ears he was so cocky that he thought that if a girl didn't call him they were lesbian? Wasn't the guy supposed to call the girl anyway? I just shook my head softly before I got up from the swing and folded my arms around myself, keeping warm from the little chill that the night was starting to gain. I wasn't a confrontational person, I didn't yell at people or cuss anywhere else but my head. So I just looked into the beautiful blue eyes of the cocky and disrespectful man in front of me.

"Have a good life…Emmett," I say making sure I said his name correctly. I turn around to leave ignoring the shooting pains I was receiving from my foot. I didn't have heels I had to borrow them from my sister, the way I saw it was why buy something you can't wear?. I almost never go out to an event that requires a fancy outfit, weddings were an odd case that didn't happen often.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!" He exclaims surprised I would even walk away from him. This man really didn't have a clue did he?

"Home," I answer him simply and quietly.

"Why are you so nice? I just yelled at you for the stupidest reason and called you a lesbian!" He says so frustrated I think he was about to pull out his hair.

"Goodnight," Is all I say before I walk away my heels clicking in the night quietly as I walk away from the beautiful man. I'm walking for two minutes before I turn at the park and check to see if he's still standing there. He isn't. and I'm not surprised I wasn't really worth the wait, I was boring. I wasn't the type of girl that guys fell madly in love with I was a plain Jane. I'm walking down the street my arms still wrapped around myself, protecting myself from the chilly air lost in my thoughts when a really fancy sports car speeds right beside me then slows down as I walk. The window rolls down and when I see Emmett I just look ahead and pay him no mind.

"Bella," He says. By the tone of voice he used I just had to look, his voice was hard and cold but his eyes were so soft, it was like two different people in his body at once. "I'm driving you home, you're not walking home by yourself," he says. I didn't like the fact that he was telling me what to do. Who was he to come and tell me what I could and could not do? I wasn't a child and for all I could have known he could have been a crazy, psycho, murderer I was so not getting in a car with him.

"I don't live far from here I'll be fine," I say quietly.

"Isabella," He says using my whole name which causes me to stop walking and just look at him. His facial expression doesn't change. "Get in the car please, I will drive you home," He says hardly. He was asking but I knew that it did not require an answer, he wanted me to get in the car and that's what I was going to do. Something about the way he looked at me just told me that if anything entering the car would be a safe thing for me. He stops the car when I stop walking and I get inside, when I'm safely in the car he starts to speed. I open my mouth to tell him where he's going but when he makes two right turns and three left turns, which were exactly what you needed to take to get to my apartment I was pretty sure he knew where he was going. I stand corrected when he pulls up in front of my apartment complex. He looks at me concerned,

"Where are your keys," He asks quietly. I pulled it out of my little clutch and showed him he nods. "Have sweet dreams Isabella," he says with the sweetest softest smile. It made my heart go a mile a minute. I smile a little as I get out of the car I close the door and look at him.

"Thank you," I say in my usual quiet voice.

"Stay safe alright," He says sternly. I nod my head drinking in his words like it was water and it was my tenth day in the desert with none. I walk up to the building and when I enter is when he drives away, his loud music blasting in the distance. I sigh as I rest my head against the glass door for five seconds before I decide to go upstairs to my apartment. I take of my shoes before I make my barefoot walk across the not so fancy but not so ghetto lobby to the elevator. I walk into the elevator and press my floor, sighing as I rest my head against the wall waiting patiently waiting until I got to my floor. I get to the door to my apartment and when I see that I don't have my passkey I sigh and bang my head on the door a couple of times. Must have fallen out of my purse when I was on the swing or in Emmett's car or something. When the door opens to reveal Leah her raven black hair was up in a clip and she was in my silver silk robe that I bought for five bucks. Most comfy thing I ever bought a great investment for only five bucks that I planned to wear after my hard day of, letting go of my first love and being stalked. But looking at Leah's tear streaked face and a bottle of cheap wine, I knew that my bad day was not as bad as hers. Leah didn't live here she lived in one of those fancy condos downtown. Leah was the favourite the most successful, a psychologist graduated from Princeton university and had a good head on her shoulders. Not Bella I was the screw up always being compared to her, always being told things like. "Why can't you be more like your sister?" I had to deal with that my whole life. I even had to be sent away because I started dealing with my emotions in not so healthy ways.

When I came home after getting help my parents lay off of me. Stopped comparing me to my sister and even tried to be actual parents to me. But I didn't care by then, and they knew that even though I was healthy the relationship I had with them would never be. My mother tries to talk to me and be my mother but I don't pay her any mind because when I needed her she wasn't there, and as for my father he would not know a thing about me if it were up to me. Dad would never mention his mistakes, he never apologised now mom didn't either but at least she tried to make amends, no dad doesn't hide the fact that he wants me to be anything other then what I am, he never said I love you to me and he used to say it to Leah all the time, but not once have I heard it for me. Mom, mom doesn't say it to me either but for some reason it doesn't hurt as much as opposed from dad. But it didn't matter their out of my life now even though Leah tells them what's going on with me because she can be a snake like that. I walk inside and give her a soft hug.

"Hey how you holding up?" I ask wrapping my arms around her tiny delicate shoulders that were shaking from silent sobs. I guide her to the couch and she rests her head on my shoulder as she cries.

"How am I even supposed to go on? Bella he was the only guy I ever loved, and you're telling me that we drift apart for that long and when I finally get him back. I lose him in the most horrible way?" She asks as she cries, wiping her tears with a tissue.

"I don't know honey," I say quietly. Truth was I did know I knew that eventually Leah would move on and get married and sometimes think about him when she wasn't busy with everything life was thrown at her. But I didn't tell her that just because it would be rude and insensitive and not what a mourning person wants to hear. Part of me wants to be mad because I know that he was Leah's boyfriend but he was a dear friend to me also. I haven't cried since I found out about his death but I have wanted to, he was the first person to notice I had a problem back in high school. He cared so much about me that he told me he knew and that if I needed someone he was there, of course back then I just saw it as him trying to smother me or catch me doing something wrong so I denied everything. Not talking to him for weeks. We fixed things between us but when it was intervention time he was the one who did most of the talking because he was one of the only people who actually knew me. It was sad for me because he wasn't here but then I have to remember that Leah lost a lot more then what I did. I lost a good friend but Leah lost a lover. I walk her to the guest bedroom and lay beside her stroking her hair as she cries herself to sleep. When she's asleep I get up and pretty much drag my feet to my bedroom. I turn off the light and lay on my bed, not nothing to change out of my clothes or take the makeup that Leah did for me off my face. I sigh a little sigh as I just lay down their in the darkness, knowing that today was hard but tomorrow at the funeral. It would just be harder, when I came to that conclusion I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

**-Next Day- **

I dreamt for the first time last night in I think ten years. It was a weird dream Emmett that guy from last night was in it. It started out with me in this meadow type thing by myself, running through it in a long white silk gown. I seemed to be having the time of my life, the meadow was filled with these blue type of flowers and the sun was setting in the background. I was playing so carefree when he showed up looking gorgeous. I ran to him laughing before I kissed him but then I just woke up. It was weird he was a stranger who followed me around from work and knew where I lived, but still has not tried to kill me? What exactly did he want? I didn't know. Leah opens the door to my room fully dressed in her outfit for the funeral. A black dress obviously that went up to mid length it was tight at the top but flared out just a little and it had a bow on the waist were it synched. She was wearing black peep toe heels that complimented the dress and her long black tresses were in soft waves.

"Come on get up do you have your outfit picked out yet?" She asks softly as she walks in my room and starts to go through my closet knowing I didn't pick out my outfit. I knew she was just trying to use me as her distraction so I didn't bother complaining about her being in my personal space. She pulls out a black dress that goes mid length and has lace sleeves. It was a tightfitting dress but it was appropriate for the occasion, the dress was also hers. I had to borrow it when I was going out to dinner with my coworkers and had nothing fancy to wear.

"Here, you can wear this and uh, those shiny black pumps I have in the guest bedroom would go perfect with this. I'll do your hair when you're done showering ok?" She asks slash informs me. I nod my head without saying a word she smiles softly before she kisses my forehead. She walks to the door but then stops right in front of it.

"Mom and Dad should be here any minute ok," She says softly. I nod my head at the information. "Be nice to them, please" She begs quietly. I didn't want to put Leah under any stress so again not trusting my voice I just nodded my head and listened to her soft but firm orders. I get up and take the silver robe she must have put back in my room last night. I put it on before I walk into the living room where the door was being knocked on and Leah was nowhere in sight. I open the door and it's my parents my mother smiles a soft smile and opens her arms and gives me a soft hug. I hug her back softly only because if I don't I know Leah would get mad at me and I promised her I wouldn't be so frigid toward them anyway. They walk inside and my father is holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"These were at the door," He says placing them on the table. It takes me a while of just looking at them to realise there the flowers from my dream. My mother takes the card,

"They're for you," She says handing me the card right then Leah walks in and smells the flowers.

"These are beautiful," She says to me. I walk up the bouquet and look at it, when I see my pass key in it I smile softly picking it up and reading the card.

_Found this in between the seat, pretty girls shouldn't be walking at night by themselves. Enjoy the flowers their beautiful just like you hope you had sweet dreams ~Emmett _

I look at the blue gorgeous flowers. Leah is reading the card over my shoulder and she speaks.

"Whose Emmett someone I should know about?" She asks quietly. I shrug to myself watching mom sniff and admire the flowers.

"Well whoever he is he's a keeper, these flowers are beautiful and… expensive," my mom says looking at me.

"What kind are they?" I ask

"Blue orchids, very romantic flower," She states as she goes to put them in water without my permission, But I don't comment on it because knowing me I probably wouldn't have even remembered myself.

"Go get dressed we need to be at the funeral soon," My father says from the couch who was quiet this whole time. Everyone listens and does what their told because everybody does what their told when Charlie speaks and he spoke. After I take a shower I'm in front of my vanity brushing through my blow dried hair when my mother walks in and takes over my hair. She smiles at me in the mirror as she does not saying a word as she uses the tools in front of her to turn my hair into something beautiful. She adds soft waves to it and then puts a white bow clip in the back with two wavy strands framing my face.

"All done you look beautiful," she says.

"Thanks," I say quietly going to my outfit on the bed that Leah laid down for me on the bed perfectly ironed out with accessories right beside it. Just like when I was a teenager I pick up the dress and take my robe off sliding the dress over my bra and panties. My mom just sitting at the vanity as she watches me,

"So who's this Emmett?" She asks quietly.

"Some guy I don't really know him," I say not looking at her in the eye as I slide my shoes on and moisturize my legs.

"Well he seems to want to know you," She says with an encouraging smile. I look away from her putting my earrings on I had no response.

Who was I anyway? Emmett was some rich successful guy who drove sports cars and sent girls orchids. He may have been a little temperamental but he was a sweet guy none the less, and I was who? Bella Swan the former self harm patient paying her way through college so she can become a writer a disappointment to her parents, and the girl who always almost gets the guy. Emmett was most likely was just playing with me.

"Just leave it alone ok, he's no one" I say quietly as I put some of the lip gloss Leah left for me here also. Shouldn't she be doing all this for me like she promised? I didn't know how to do this stuff.

"You'll forgive me one day right?" Rene asks quietly. "Forgive us?" She questions. I don't respond as I fix the lip gloss and she doesn't respond. She touches my shoulder and kisses my cheek before she walks out of the room. I just sigh quietly following her out and going into the living room when we were all ready we left my apartment, to go Sam Uley's funeral to say goodbye one last time.

**Emmett P.O.V **

"Have respect for the dead boys," Carlisle says in his hard voice that had nothing but authority in it. I looked over at Jasper and Edward realising they were both typing on their blackberries not paying attention to the service that was going on. We were at Sam Uley's funeral it was being held outside and just like in the movies it was cloudy and gloomy. People were crying and some were looking at us as if we didn't fit in the equation, some people recognised us though, to them we were friends to them I was one of Sam Uley's closest friends we gave him a job when he needed it the most, is what these people thought of us. But what they thought and what they knew were two different stories.

They didn't know that the people who helped him the most were actually the same people who needed to have him killed. They would never know and we couldn't tell them so to keep up the façade we come to funerals of even the people we've killed. Because without the façade people see what you don't want them to see so by coming to funerals and paying respects, we're keeping them blind. Carlisle doesn't even have to look at us to know what we're doing he could sense it because he was Carlisle Cullen. He could go blind tomorrow and know exactly how people were looking at him and what they were doing, because like I said he was Carlisle Cullen he was trained to do that. My mother just had her head rested on his shoulders with some tears in her eyes, for two reasons. One because she knows that one of us killed him and two because Sam was someone she liked. He used to come over for dinner sometimes and always showed respect. She thought Sam was a good man and he was, but at the end of the day that didn't matter he betrayed us and that was that.

Although Edward and Jasper were distracted by their phones, I was more distracted by Bella who is in the first row sitting with her sister, parents and Sam's family. She was holding her sisters hand who was resting her head on Bella's shoulder silent tears running down her face. Bella didn't cry she just had this sad, tortured look on her face that made me feel something weird inside. When they finally burry him and people are walking around greeting each other and sending their condolences Jasper, Edward and I are behind Carlisle and Esme as they talk to people. When we reach Sam's father he sighs when he sees Carlisle and gives him a manly hug.

"It's unfortunate," Carlisle says.

"We're sorry for your loss," My mother adds softly giving him a soft hug to go along with it.

"I know you boys were such good friends to Sam," He adds to me and my brothers. We nod our heads agreeing with him.

"He was a good guy," I add knowing that I was the one who had to speak. I was closest to him, when Bella taps his shoulder and he looks at her my head perks up when I see her.

"Who is she," Jasper asks noticing my change of demeanour.

"I don't know," I lie. not a good one though.

"You were staring at her the whole funeral," Edward adds he contributes to any discussion that he knows will piss me off.

"Her name is Bella," I say ending it. After that they knew not to ask any questions, Carlisle may be ruthless but when I wanted to be I can be just as bad.

"Yes Bella," Says Sam's father Max.

"Uh Gloria's calling you something about the flowers?" She says in her musical voice.

"Oh yes," He says he looks at the rest of us to state his departure, my father nods. That's when Bella notices my brothers and I, I could tell she was probably confused I wondered if she got the flowers. But I knew she did I threatened the florist. I look at her body up and down her long legs would be the death of me. I was wanted wrap them around my waist and have my way with her. Max walks away and Bella makes eye contact with me, but doesn't say anything so I decide to speak.

"Hello Isabella," I greet her.

"Hi," She says timidly and quietly so much to the point where I almost didn't hear it. She smiles politely at the rest of my family before she turns to walk away.

"Wait," I say stopping her. She looks at me and I turn my head towards my brothers and my parents. They all knew what that means especially Carlisle.

"Leave them be," He orders to all of them and they walk away with polite smiles. I look at her she looks a little amazed at how that worked. You could tell that she was probably afraid of Carlisle now, considering he didn't even pay her any mind. But we'd deal with that for a rainy day.

"Wow," She says quietly I don't think I was supposed to hear that. She was always so quiet it made me wonder if she could even speak at a normal level.

"How are you," I ask her concerned.

"I'm ok, how did you know Sam?" She asks interested.

"He was one of my closest friends," I say simply. Short, sweet and to the point.

"I'm sorry," She says her voice is again quiet.

"As am I," I answer. She nods before she makes a leave but again I stop her, I just didn't want her to go.

"Are you going to the dinner?" I ask. She shakes her head with a look of regret.

"I'm leaving right now I just got called into work,"

"Let me drive you," I say she smiles a little bit.

"I don't want to interrupt your day or anything," she says in her usual above a whisper voice.

"Don't worry you won't be," I say she looks at her watch and sighs.

"I guess that's ok… just let me say goodbye to everyone," She says and I nod. She leaves without another word and I watch her as she says goodbye to people and greets and hugs them when she comes back up to me I smile at her. I should start making amends and start charming her because right now she probably just thought I was some creepy ass stranger, who follows her around, calls her a lesbian and tells her what to do. Not the best way to "woo" a girl.

"I'm ready," She says and I nod walking her to my car. She doesn't seem impressed by it like most girls are which just infuriated me. This was a god damn Bugatti, you don't just find the average man driving these things. This girl in general was just so annoying in a sense that unlike most women she was unpredictable. She waits for me to press the button to unlock the side door, but I go around and open it for her.

"You didn't have to do that,"

She says in her quietest voice yet. I don't like the fact that she didn't appreciate it so when she steps in I just close the door roughly which I know startled her. This woman really was a piece of work, I start speeding to where her work place was and her eyes widen.

"Can you slow down?" She asks frantically. Why was it that even when she so alarmed her voice was still so quiet and soft. Did she even know how to yell? I just chuckle at her face.

"Isabella relax I've never ever gotten into a car crash, I've never even gotten a ticket," I state with the most smug voice ever. She didn't need to know that I've never gotten a ticket because the Cullen family had law enforcement in our back pocket, but that was beside the point.

"Well... can you at least put your seatbelt on?"

I laugh as I speed even more,

"Why don't you put your seat belt on?" I say as I laugh shaking my head. You could tell she didn't think it was funny, but she was smiling anyway. She looks at the stereo that was playing one of my favourite songs and looked at me curiously.

"Who is that?" She asks meaning the artist. She didn't know who J. Cole was? What did she live under a rock or something? I shake my head.

"J. Cole Isabella," I say with utter most disappointment. The way she looks at me is telling me she didn't know who this was for a reason. "You don't listen to music, do you?" I ask. She shakes her head as if ashamed about the revelation.

"Why?"

"I work a lot and school takes a toll on me I guess I don't really make enough time for anything but those two things. I mean I have friends of course but," She says not finishing her thoughts and just shrugging. That was a stupid explanation in my book but I didn't say that.

"Music is good, it calms you, gets you angry all of the above I listen to every kind of music. Except heavy metal never catch me listening to that shit," I say to myself just as I pulled up in front of the diner. She looks at me biting her lip,

"Thank you Emmett," She says quietly. I nod my head turning back into the sweet guy as I smiled a charming smile.

"No problem Isabella,"

"You know I don't really like it when people call me Isabella,"

"I preferred Isabella so I'll you that," I say not leaving room for an argument. She just bites her lip smiles a little bit and nods.

"Ok," her soothing voice says. She pushes the door to the passenger side open and steps out of the car. But before she closes the door again she pocks her head in and speaks.

"The flowers were beautiful Emmett, thank you" She says closing the door. Not giving me room to say you're welcome. She enters the diner without another look in my direction and I just drive off. But for some reason drove slower then I normally would have.

**Hoped you enjoyed. Until next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Because we're young **

Emmett P.O.V

"You do realise that this is going to be one of the most crucial steps in your underground career," My father says from behind me. I'm standing in front of the long mirror of the fancy tailor's office. I was having my new Armani suit altered to my very need, I like everything done properly and everything had to be done in a specific way. The same thing goes for my clothes; I didn't fuck around when it came to my clothes. I look at Carlisle in the mirror he was sitting on the leather couch toying with a lighter, that's where Jasper picked up the stupid habit. Carlisle was always flickering a lighter in his hand and growing up Jasper was the one who always wanted to be just like dad, of course he grew out of it but the lighter habit stayed with him.

"Yes I'm quite aware," I say as I turn to the side. The seamstress comes and helps me out of the jacket. "One stich out of place and I'll have you deported," I threaten. She nods her head scared of me before she scurries out of the room my Armani jacket in her hands. Carlisle gives me a raised eyebrow but doesn't comment as he pulls out his blackberry. Meaning he had better things to worry about.

"Irene that bitch is off the rails again, I've given her too many chances take her out," He orders going down the list of pains in the asses that needed to be taken cared of.

"What is she doing?"

"She's added six new people to her group of insiders, six outsiders Emmett she didn't consult us or anything. So as I checked into these six outsiders she hired and two of them are snitches got two major people in the trade arrested we will not be a third. I want everyone in Irene's inside group killed, she will not live to see another week," He orders. I nod my head understanding what he said; Irene was always a pain in the ass and if it were up to me I would have had her killed two years ago after her husband Alfred died. But she insisted she could run his station without him and keep up his name, and here she was pulling shit like this.

"I'll take the jet out with Edward and Jasper tonight," I conclude. Carlisle shakes his head not looking up from his blackberry.

"Take Laurent, Edward gets carried away and Jasper can at times be messy this is a simple kill your brothers aren't trained like you are,"

"Edward has gotten better and Jasper has learned to control it,"

"Yes they have gotten better but they are not where I want them to be to be able to handle this kill, and that's that," He says not leaving room for an argument. I may have been a man but Carlisle was the man and he would not let you forget.

"Your brothers are too animalistic, it comes in handy but they haven't mastered controlling it you haven't either. But you're a lot closer than they are." Is all he says now he was officially done. I just rolled my eyes annoyed. I didn't like being told what to do it annoyed the fuck out of me.

"Are we done?"

"Anything but, we have a lot to discuss," He says and I look at my blackberry.

"I have a meeting, we'll have to discuss things later," I say

"Alright," Carlisle says as we leave the tailor's and his car pulls up in front of us. He pats my shoulder. Which in Carlisle speak just meant that he was proud of me for something I did, would he ever admit it. No, has he ever said it. No growing up with Carlisle you just had to decode all these things yourself.

"We'll talk later my boy," he says patting my shoulder once more as he gets into the waiting black Mercedes.

_My boy_

It wasn't I love you, and it wasn't have a good day. But it Carlisle speak "We'll talk later my boy," meant that later he would be there. It took me awhile to realise that one but I did. Jasper and Edward are still in the dark when it came down to some things he said. I wait a couple of minutes for my own car to come and direct my driver to take me to the flower shop. I was going to send another bouquet for Bella. She still has not called and she still annoyed the fuck out of me. She was weird so far all I've gotten off of her is that she doesn't have many friends, works and goes to school most of the time, has a weird relationship with her parents and doesn't listen to music.

_The people you run into in life. _

I sigh as I enter the flower shop and wait to be waited on. Just getting lost in my thoughts of the woman, she was always so quiet and to herself. I looked into those emerald green eyes and just wondered what the hell she was thinking about. She seemed so pure with her perfect pouty lips and long ass legs that drove me wild, that narrow waist I swear to God I would worship her body if she would just let me. But I needed to ease into it, I wanted her and I knew eventually I would have her because I always get what I want.

"What will it be today Mr. Cullen?" Asks Ricardo the florist, he was and old Italian man that had three kids now attending college. He was one of those crazy old men that were super horny and said things that were down right wrong but made you laugh all the same. His wife kept him grounded the best way she knew how but sometimes he was just too damn crazy.

"I need the same ones as before only this time… white. I want the best ones she's very important," I say in a no nonsense tone.

"White symbolizes purity, trying to woo a special someone who hasn't gotten her cherry popped yet eh?" he asks in his old crazy grandpa voice. I burst out laughing and his wife Agatha enters mighty pissed off at what she heard.

"Ricardo what did I tell you about that horrible, horrible language!" She scolds shaking her head giving him a whack behind the head, before she leaves the room with an apologetic smile. I shake my head at the crazy old man.

"Don't patronize me your trying to get it in aren't yeah buddy, she's innocent those are the wildest ones in the sack, just give it to her hard and fast and she'll-

"Ricardo!" His wife yells from the other room. He just grunts and rolls his eyes as he goes and ensembles my flowers. I shake my head annoyed and amused that this man was so raunchy, if he wasn't so funny I would take my dealings somewhere else.

"You know the drill," He says handing me the card to fill out. I bite my lip pondering what I should say this time.

_Just to take your mind off of things, hope you enjoy think of me~ Emmett _

Short and sweet I take the mixed CD I made for her and handed it to Ricardo.

"Make sure this gets to her you crazy ass man," I say handing it to him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he says waving me off taking my pay for the flowers. I leave the flower shop and get in my awaiting car. The meeting I had was very simple, employees wanted more vacation time and I said no, but gave them a raise. That was that, it was done soon enough I was on my jet with my good friend Laurent. Being flown to Nigeria where we would take care of Irene and her crazy ass insiders.

_Fucking pricks. _

Laurent was typing away on his blackberry, I'm pretty sure he was talking to his girlfriend Nicole. I used to fuck her on lunch breaks when she was my secretary three years ago. But we quickly got bored with each other and then she met Laurent, my right hand buddy. They are very happy together, although he never lets me forget that I used to fuck his fiancé. Not my fault I didn't go and tell him to fall in love with the stupid chick Jesus. People made no sense,

"I'm telling you man wedding plans fucking suck what's the difference between pink roses and red ones anyways?" he asks with the most confused face I think he's ever had.

"Pink is pink, red is red. Pink is for horny teenagers on Valentine's day and red is more romantic, it symbolizes passion" I state easily propping my legs up on the glass table in the front of me.

"All this stuff leading up to the wedding just seems so pointless its driving me fucking insane, the cake, the dress that for some damn reason I can't see till the day of the wedding I mean what is that!"

"That's the way it is man that's the way it's always been for years, its tradition now shut the fuck up and let me sleep," I say as I close my eyes and think about the quiet, beautiful girl named Isabella.

-Next Day-

Finding the warehouse were Irene did her business was not a hard job at all. Irene was messy left trails and wasn't good at who she hired for surveillance to sum it up she was a hot mess. Laurent takes his Caliber 22 and I don't make a move to grab my pistol as we enter the abandoned warehouse on the abandoned streets of Nigeria. As soon as I step in I spot six people I recognize and the other five must be the new members, Irene was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Irene," Laurent says his voice hard, cold, leader like. It was a lot different from the same guy who texting his soon to be wife and telling her how much he loved her. I noticed the men in my life doing that often. They were the perfect husbands to their wives and the perfect boyfriends to their girlfriends, but when it came to the Mafia business you would never think they even had hearts. Irene enters from a back entrance of the warehouse seeming pretty surprised to see us because she didn't even think she did anything wrong.

"Emmett to what do I owe this visit," She says. Everyone in the room seemed a little bit antsy especially the snitches. I could tell which ones were the snitches without even having to be told. It was the blonde girl reaching for a cell phone to alert someone and a redhead male that gad some features that reminded me of Edward that was reaching for the same thing. I shot both of them in the head from where I was standing before they can move another inch. Causing everyone in the room to go crazy, Laurent started shooting easily setting his eye one a person and taking them out with one bullet to the heart or head. I hate to admit it but Carlisle was right if I had brought Jasper or Edward they would have wanted to have fun maybe let some of them run away just so they can chase them, but this wasn't a kill like that. We just needed these people dead quickly.

Irene was the last one left of course down on her knees in sobs, by now she had already realised why we came to kill her, she knows where she messed up.

"Please don't do this!" She wails I don't feel sorry. Not today not for her she's caused a lot of problems. "I was just trying to carry on his legacy dear God don't do this," She cries as she looks down at the concrete.

"You get to be with him now. Death isn't always a bad thing," Laurent explains to her. At that she knows we would not spare her life we give her a few seconds to accept what's coming. She gives Laurent the nod and I press the gun to her head, cocking it before pulling the trigger. Laurent and I evaluate the scene making sure there were no traces of either of us I take my leather gloves off and the two of us calmly walk to the car that would be driving us to the airport. We get to the airport at about 8 pm and it's about 3. Am when I'm back in Chicago. As my driver drives me home I make an impulse decision.

"Pass by the diner on seventh,"

"Yes Mr. Cullen," He answers with happily. I knew there was a small chance that she probably wasn't their but I just wanted to make sure. When we pulled up there and I saw the lights to the diner on I got a little excited. I stepped out of the car and quietly walked inside and there she was. She had headphones in her ears and those old walk man cd players in her waitress belt. She had her eyes closed and was gracefully swaying to the music, wiping down tables.

"I take it you liked the CD," I say which makes her jump the Walkman falling from the pouch. When she sees me she puts her hand over her heart and smiles a little bit. I smile back,

"Yeah. it's good and again the flowers were beautiful," she says as she puts a chair up on the table.

"You getting picked up?" I ask she shakes her head.

"I usually walk home," she informs me. What was it with this girl! I specifically told her not to walk home late at night on that card! Do people not listen these days or was it just her.

"I thought I told you not to walk home late at night," I say she raises her eyebrow at me, and giggles a little bit. _She was laughing at me now? _

"Well I don't have a car and my experiences with the bus aren't great so I walk, And if I'm going somewhere far I take a cab but I don't usually go far places anyway so yeah," She explains.

"I'm going to do something about that, walking home late night by yourself," I say. "Ridiculous," I add quietly to myself as she puts up another chair. I pick up the Walkman and hand it to her.

"This thing is a piece of crap you've never heard of an I pod before?" I ask

"Are you always this angry… and mean?" Asks hers quiet voice I laugh out loud as I help her put the chairs on top of the tables. When we were all done I walked her to my car where my driver was patiently waiting for me. I let Bella go in first and she did good not to comment on the fact that I held the door open for her. I got inside and I gave my driver instructions to Isabella's crappy ass apartment. How did she even survive without me? I mean I knew she was a grown woman but.

"What school does your sister go to?" I ask her wondering some of the information I got was kind of confusing. If Leah was older then Bella by two years, why did I hear she had a job as a Psychologist she should still be in school.

"My sister works she's not in school," Bella says playing with the mini fridge the car had in here. I narrowed my eyes at her but didn't comment.

"I thought she was only two years older then you?" I ask. Bella stops fidgeting with the fridge and looks at me.

"You probably mean my adoptive sister Bree," She states quietly. "She's two years older me," Bella says quietly as she fiddles with a charm bracelet on her hand. One I never even noticed she had.

"I didn't see her at the funeral,"

She smiles a little smile before she shakes her head.

"Bree ran away when she was sixteen, we woke up one morning to a note and an empty bedroom. Parents searched for her for months but no luck," Bella says looking down at her hands.

"Your mad because she left?"

"Mostly because she left without me," Bella states somewhat ashamed of what she said. I pull her face up lightly with my index finger.

"You don't have to be ashamed there are lots of times I wished I could have run away, everybody does," I say to her. Which in turn makes her smile up at me,

"You're so confusing I don't even know what type of guy you are," she says.

"Are you trying to figure me out?"

"Yeah,"

"Don't waste your time," I whisper as I get closer to her. She smelled heavenly kind of like those orchids I sent her. The driver pulls up in front of her building and I get out of the car walking her to the door of her apartment.

"Thank you Emmett, but-

"Don't say but, just appreciate it ok," I say to which she just giggles at before she gives me a little nod. She enters her apartment but then rushes back to me. She gives me a kiss on the cheek blushes the most adorable blush, and the runs inside before I can even say anything. I laugh to myself as I get into the car and my driver drives me home.

Bella P.O.V

The next morning after Emmett's driver drove me home I woke up to a note on the mirror of my dresser. I look at it and when I realise its form Leah telling me that she's strong enough to go home I just sigh. Clearly she's not as strong considering she needed to write it down on a piece of paper and not tell me face to face. But I wouldn't mention that to her, I had no right. I sigh as I take my covers and wrap it around my body kind of like a cape as I walk into my kitchen. Theirs a knock on the door and when I go to answer it theirs no one their but there is a bouquet of the famous flowers Emmett keeps sending me. I smile a little bit, this was the third time. I pick up the pink orchids, like always they were beautiful. I put it up on the table and take the CD that was placed in here. I smile at the sticky not that said

_Listen to me _

I look in the flowers and when I see an I pod touch, my mouth drops. This man did not go and buy me and I pod. I read the yellow sticky note that was attached.

_Don't complain, just be grateful you don't have to use that piece of shit Walkman. _

I laughed a little bit, this man was seriously a piece of work. I pick up the card and read what it said.

_Enjoy the presents, there's more to come. Listen to the CD … think of me ~Emmett. _

I shake my head smiling as I take the CD and put it into my laptop. The last CD he gave me had a lot of a man named John Meyer. After I googled some of the lyrics it kept coming back to that man. I guess Emmett was just trying to educate me more on music? I put the CD in and walk over to the chair in my living room as the voice of a man and a soft melody fills the room. My covers still wrapped around me,

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have much money but boy if I did I'd buy a house where we both could live. _

I smiled a little bit as I rest my head on the edge of my chair knowing that I should be getting ready for school. But I didn't want to I just wanted to stay home and listen to the CD over and over again but I knew better then to do that. I sigh before I get up and get ready for my day, putting on simple skinny jeans, a rolling stones tightfitting t shirt, and a never ending scarf that you just wrapped around your neck. I threw my hair up in a ponytail put all my books in my side tote bag that I stole from Leah because my back pack fell apart. I quickly set up the new I pod Emmett bought me downloading the songs from the CD he gave me yesterday and today. I put the headphones in my ears, grab my keys and leave the apartment. When I leave the building I go outside to find a man in a suit in front of a Bentley that had my name _**Isabella **_ scrolled on it. I groaned out loud, what was he up to this time?

_There is more to come. _

Comes to mind as I remember what the card that came with the flowers said. The man in the suit approaches me and hands me a paper without saying a word and getting into the driver's side. I read the card,

_Meet Chase he's your personal driver, he drives you wherever you need to go, his phone number is on the back. I don't want you walking around this city at night by yourself, plus Chase has two kids in college he needs this job, I'm paying him well to make sure you get to where you need to go. Don't complain, just enjoy. Think of me always _

_~Emmett. _

He was making it pretty damn difficult NOT to think of him. I look at the card and then at the fancy car and groan out loud. Honestly? Lots of people wouldn't really complain if a handsome man was sending you elaborate and beautiful gifts every morning but I am. This is ridiculous God only knows what he's paying this old man and what the heck and I going to tell my sister exactly? I grunt as I drag my feet to the car and get in the back. He immediately starts driving so I have a feeling he knows where I'm going. The rest of classes is a blur when my best friend Tanya sees the driver her mouth drops.

"Well since you're rolling like this. You're paying for coffee," she says sliding in the car I slide in after her.

"Tanya it's not funny. He sends me the most expensive flowers every day, he bought me an I pod like what the heck does he want from me?" I screech as Tanya informs the driver of the nearest Starbucks. After I said that she gave me a raised eyebrow. Meaning I knew exactly what he wants from me.

"Ok but why, I mean Tanya the man is gorgeous he could every girl he wanted I assure you. He's beautiful," I say she just shrugs as she leans back into the leather seat. Enjoying the fancy gift enough for the both of us.

"Did you ever think that maybe he just really is smitten with you, and wants to give you everything because the connection he feels is so strong?"

"How much love novels did you read yesterday and how much coffee have you had?"

"Seven and a lot," She says sheepishly as Chase pulls up in front of a Starbucks. The two of us get out and enter the coffee shop sitting at our usual table after we ordered our drinks.

"Ok Bella seriously I think that maybe…"

"Maybe what?" I ask as I lick the whip crème off the top of my drink.

"I think that you should be open minded to the man," He says reapplying her lip gloss. I shake my head silently to myself. "Bella I'm your best friend so with being your best friend comes the responsibility of telling you the truth. Just like you would for me," Tanya says.

I sigh awaiting the rude awakening I was about to get.

"What you and Ben had was amazing, everyone looked up to you two ok. You guys were like the couple every girl wanted to have a relationship like, because it was that sweet. But Bella life doesn't always go the way you want it to be planned, Ben is married now and over time he's going to have kids with her and grow old with her. And I'll be damned if I let you sit here and feel bad and sad about it while he's not," She says. I sigh as I rest my head on my hand and she just smiles softly at me. "Don't let someone else's be your misery. I'm not saying this guy's the one. But I am saying he is determined… incredibly hot," She adds at the end which makes me laugh. I wipe a tear away that managed to fall Tanya and I didn't have sentimental talks, But when we did it reminded me of my older sister of two years who I missed very much.

"Ok you're right,"

"Obviously," She says dully like it was the most obvious thing in the word and I should not have even thought otherwise. I just laugh as we finish up our drinks talking about mundane things when we were done I have Chase drive her home and then me. Thanking him for a good day I leave the car saying he could go home now. He seems surprised he was probably expecting someone that partied all night and was about in the city all hours of the day. Too bad he got me simple girl with next to no social life, Tanya did not appreciate that though. I'm playing with my keys as I walk up to the door when I walk inside and see Emmett sitting in the lobby looking quite disgusted. I smile to myself he was such a baby, When he sees me he stands.

"Hey you," He says standing up and kissing my cheek which causes me to blush uncontrollably. He notices the affect he has on me and smiles that dimple smile, why was this man so gorgeous?

"Hi," I say quietly. "Thank you for the flowers, and the I pod ,and the driver…" I say rolling my eyes a little to which he laughs at. "What are you doing here?" I ask softly.

"Honestly?" …" I don't know got off work early, wanted to see how you were holding up with Sam and everything?" He says but it comes out more like a question so I know he's lying but I don't bother point that out. He was being sweet,

"I'm doing ok, one day at a time."

"That's great, well I don't want to keep you just. If you ever need anyone to talk to just call Chase he knows where I am." He says I nod. Honestly where did this man come from? He gives me another kiss on my cheek without my permission and it again has me scarlet red.

"Oh and Emmett can you maybe tone it down on the presents, I appreciate really I just I don't know how to repay you,"

"Isabella don't count on it, ok." He says smiling I just bite my lip. Can't blame a girl for trying I guess. He gives me one more wave goodbye before he leaves. I go upstairs to my apartment sniffing my beautiful flowers, and when I go to sleep I dream of Emmett for the second time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry had two tests and cheerleading practice ran longer than expected because girls were strolling in whenever they wanted to and just uh yeah it's been a hectic week sorry don't kill me. **

_**Acceptance is not love. You love a person because he or she has lovable traits, but you accept everybody just because their alive and human~ Albert Ellis **_

**Acceptance**

**Bella P.O.V **

When I was thirteen that was my first time seeing an actual cheerleader, I don't mean those little teeny bopper ones in middle school that wear too much lip gloss and do more shaking then cheering and stunts. I mean a real cheer team the pyramids high the kicks higher, everything in synch they were focused on the routine and looking perfect. Bree was on that team, I remember going to watch her the first football game and being mesmerised at my beautiful sister at the top of all the main pyramids. When she was done her routine and the game was over she walked over to me with the most grace, the football players looking at her with admiration and the other cheerleaders jealousy. Her long glossy dark brown hair was in a ponytail and she had the prettiest grey eyes. She turned down six after parties and three dates all so she can take me to get ice crème like she promised she would. I didn't understand why she would do something like that I mean these were popular football players that looked like models, and they all wanted to have her and she turned me down so that she can take me to get ice crème? After the first game it didn't make any sense to me. I can remember that day or better terms night so clearly.

_Flashback: _

_Bella and Bree sit in the quiet ice crème shop laughing at something Bree said. Their cups of two scoops ice crème each in front of them. Bree who is wearing a two piece cheerleading uniform the proudly has "WOLVES" scrolled across it in grey takes more ice crème in her mouth with the pink plastic spoon. _

"_I mean it was so cool you guys didn't miss a beat, you were all in sync," Bella says in awe. _

"_It took a lot of practice the head cheerleader Britney yeah she's a total bitch almost wouldn't let me cheer in tonight's game, but I put her in her place," Bree says Bella laughs shaking her head. _

"_I wish I was strong like you or talented like you," _

"_You are," Bree whispers. _

"_Because I can write some stupid story? Any idiot can I mean I'm no Leah and I'm definitely no you," Bella says. _

"_Ok first of all no one is like Leah, I tell you all the time that girl is a robot," Bree says and they both laugh at the jabs being made at the oldest sister of the Swan clan. "And secondly you are talented don't let Charlie tell you otherwise, I've seen your stories and I've seen you dance. Bella not a lot of people your age can reach En Pointe so easily especially since you started so late," Bree says. Bella smiles to herself loving the praise she's getting from her older sister. If there was anyone she really wanted to be proud of her it was Bree. _

"_I mean Bella you started at thirteen and people are noticing you and not just anyone, some people were just born with that skill you're one of them," She says giving her a little touch Bella smiles. _

"_Thanks Bree," _

"_No problem just promise that you'll never stop dancing, or writing you have a gift and like I said don't let Charlie tell you otherwise, he wouldn't know talent if it punched him in the face," She says Bella laughs. _

"_Yeah he can be so annoying sometimes when he's all how many times do I have to tell you Breana, take life more seriously be more like your sister," Bella imitates Bree is laughing so hard she grabbing her stomach at the imitation she joins in. _

"_Or when he's all Isabella look at your sister Leah, she's got a good head on her shoulders you won't find her doing this ballet non sense," Bree says making Bella burst into a fit off giggles. _

"_Oh and don't forget the best one," _

"_I'm the adult and you are the child I am right and you are wrong what I say goes and that is that," They both say at the same time not being able to contain their giggles now. They slowly start to calm down Bree reaches inside her purse and pulls out a pretty fancy looking box. _

"_I bought this for you and I just knew you would love it," She gushes Bella smiles as Bree's perfectly painted black fingernails pushes the box toward her. Bella opens the dark brown Jewellery box and a little ballerina comes out a soft melody playing in the back as it opens and the ballerina is spinning around. Bella smiles at it as she picks up the silver charm bracelet that looked brand new. _

"_So what's a jewellery box with no jewellery I saw the bracelet and I knew you would love it here let me explain," She says taking it and showing Bella. "Ok so this charm right here of the martini glass it's when we went to Spain that one time remember snuck away from mom, dad and Leah your first drink," She says in a tone that's trying to remind Bella as if she could ever forget. Bella looks at the silver martini glass this charm bracelet looked pretty expensive and she appreciated it she appreciated it more after Bree explained every single silver charm why she got it. Bella couldn't help but remember how loved she felt when Bree slid on the bracelet and told her that she was pretty and that sometimes she wished she had her talent. Bella couldn't believe it Bree was talented; she was Bree I mean that girl didn't have one gift she had many she could do whatever she wants and succeed. Bella slides the bracelet on and wears it with pride. _

_End of Flashback: _

I sit at a table in the diner paying with bracelet on my wrist. I'm here by myself and I'm listening to the most recent CD Emmett gave me. This CD was a lot of softer music, I guess that's why since I've been listening to it I just keep thinking of Bree. I sigh as I pause the song that was playing and pass my hands through my hair not knowing what else to do.

"You alright?" Says the voice of the man I'm actually starting to get comforted by right now. I don't know it just seems like whenever Emmett's around all my worries just go away and I'm immediately safe. He comes and takes a chair that I had put up on the table and he put it down beside me before he sat down in it.

"Just a little stressed out is all. You should know what that's like," I say poking fun at him. He chuckles and smiles this dimpled smile that made my heart skip a beat. A tear the fell from my eyes before I could it, he wipes it away with his calloused thumb. I close my eyes at his touch and lean into his hand feeling a wave of calm just kind of take over my whole body. What was this man doing to me?

"Don't cry whatever is bothering you, or whoever is bothering you don't cry over it or them. I don't like to see you cry," He says

"You're a good guy," I say quietly as he allows me to rest my head on his shoulder after a while of him letting me shed my tears on his shirt he wraps his arms around me and I rest my head against his chest crying silent tears until I fell asleep.

Emmett P.O.V

I look down and realise that she was sleeping. She fell asleep in my arms, there was something going on inside my body as I watched the sleeping beauty in my arms. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, like an angel. I lifted her up not even going to try to wake her up because the feeling of her in my arms just felt … right. I didn't even know what to make of these new things I was feeling, I mean I started out just wanting to have sex with this girl, but now I want to hold her? And protect her? And wipe her tears away? Be her shoulder to lean on? What the fuck was that! I just sigh as I dismiss her driver for the night giving him a heavy tip for waiting for nothing. I get her in the back of my car she's still clinging to me as if I'm her lifeline.

"Bella's apartment building please," I say to my driver as I hold her and close the door. I take my blackberry out and start typing away easily with one hand. Breaking my arm in a hit last year lead me to start typing with one hand and it is just another thing in life that I have mastered. When we get to her apartment building I enter it easily with her keys as I carry her, and when I get up to her apartment I swipe the key I made sure to take from her purse before leaving the diner. The apartment building this girl lived in was ugly, small, and just disgusting I mean sure it was clean and it was perfect for a single middle class person. But not for me this place was horrible for me and I didn't want her living here I mean where was the staff?

When I enter her apartment building I feel like…. I feel like I'm entering her mind. I stop for a second just looking around all of the flowers I had sent her in the past week all had a place in the living room making sure it was on display and it just brought out the living room, considering they were the only accents that had color in this room. I walk her to the biggest bedroom in the apartment that was not really that big in my opinion but we weren't going to go into my opinion on this apartment right now. I lay her on the bed making sure to put the covers over her because I didn't want her to get cold if it did manage to get cold in this place… wouldn't be surprised probably has crappy insulation. I look around her room and it's like at every little trinket I see, or every picture I'm getting a little glimpse of who she is. I go to her vanity and when I see a jewellery box that actually looked somewhat expensive, something you would find in my mothers' house which is why I thought it was expensive (my mom didn't like cheap). I open the top and a soft melody starts to play as a little ballerina starts to spin. I tilt my head to the side as I look at it my attention moves to a picture in a frame. Bella's about fourteen maybe thirteen she seems a little young. She's standing beside a girl who's a little taller than her and who is wearing a cheerleading uniform. I pick up the frame and observe the both of them they both looked beautiful, I was one hundred percent sure that this girl was Bella's older adoptive sister Bree. Only because I once saw a picture of her in an album that Sam had and she was in it with Bella also. When I asked him who it was he said and I quote.

"_Oh those are Leah's two younger sisters, she doesn't really get along with both of them but it's the one with the darker hair. Bree that annoys her the most," _

I put the picture back down softly and then I look at the sleeping girl in bed. I sigh before I walk up to her and kiss her forehead kind of as a way of saying goodbye for the night not that she would even know it happened. I leave her apartment in a state of confusion which if you knew me is not normal. I was never confused I was always on top of things Emmett Cullen confused? No way. But I was I didn't know what was wrong with me I needed to have a serious talk with Carlisle about what can be medically wrong with me. I don't know if Isabella was wearing a perfume I was allergic to or something that was causing an inner reaction but I needed to get to the bottom of it.

The next day after I sent Isabella a new set of orchids yellow ones this time and a mixed CD of my favourite happy songs considering her bad mood last night. I enter my parents' house and am greeted with my mother tidying up the living room as she dances around I smile.

"Hey Ma," I say as I embrace her in a hug. She kisses my cheek before she slaps me and tells me to take my sunglasses off. I obeyed her order before I went upstairs my fathers' classical music was softly being played on the other side and right before I knock on the door I hear a firm.

"Come in Emmett,"

I roll my eyes before I open the door and step into his office, closing the door behind me. He has his reading glasses on a glass of scotch that's nearly empty and he was standing up behind his desk as he opened up a book that he probably just got off the book shelf. It was big and old so I knew he was reading it for Mafia purposes not for real-estate purposes. He looks up at me

"Don't roll your eyes at me," He says before he goes back to looking at the book. I roll my eyes again I never knew how he did that, how did he know what a person was doing without even looking at them? It was a skill I coveted so much. I wanted it so badly but I just could never master it and of course Carlisle wouldn't tell me how he did it.

"_The skills you have are the ones you learn by trial and error, not the ones other people tell you how to use," _

Is what he always says and it annoys the fuck out of me. A dagger goes barrelling into the air missing my ear by one inch and it gets stuck in the wall.

"I said don't roll your eyes at me. Don't test me boy," Says his firm voice. I'm about to roll my eyes again but I think he can feel it so he looks up and I don't, I just blink really boldly and he smirks as he settles into his chair reading the large, old book.

"To what do I owe this meeting son," he says calmly resting his feet up on his desk.

"I'm sick," I state seriously as I sit in the seat in front of his desk. He looks up to examine my face immediately.

"What kind of sick?"

"I don't know I was hoping you could tell me am I allergic to something?" I ask he shakes his head calmly as he turns the page in the book.

"Why?"

"Well theirs this girl every time I'm around her I'm getting these weird feelings inside. Like my insides are just feeling kind of ticklish and every time I'm around her and I don't know it doesn't feel right when I'm not with her," I explain my symptoms to my father and after I get into detail of my feeling I see him biting his lip as if not to burst out laughing.

"So what's wrong with me?" I ask Carlisle just smiles as he picks up a bottle of his scotch and slowly opens the lid.

"Esme dear," Carlisle says calling for my mother, who enters the room and immediately walks up to Carlisle and brushes some blonde strands away from his eyes and fixing his appearance. She gives him a kiss on the cheek before she nods.

"What is it," She says casually as she dusts the shelves in here Carlisle watching her backside and I just hide my disgusted face.

"Your son is falling in love," He says I just narrow my eyes at him as my mother stops dusting and squeals giving me a hug and a million kisses.

"Oh Emmett dear," She says as tears are brought to her eyes. I give my father a disgusted look.

"Are you insane? Dad this isn't funny something could be extremely wrong with me," I say getting angry because he was not taking this seriously.

"Emmett, Jasper came to me with the same conclusion after he met Alice, and so did Edward after he met Rosalie and for a matter of fact so did Laurent. I don't know what's wrong with you Mafia men thinking that falling in love means you're sick. Take pride in it," he says leaning back in his chair. My mother smiles at what he says and leans in and gives him a kiss. I roll my eyes and when my father takes out his gun and points it to my head my mother gasps grabbing it from him immediately. I laugh as I stick out my tongue and he flips me off.

"Jesus Carlisle this Cullen temper needs to stop. I will not have you shooting my son are you crazy," She says slapping him behind his head. She turns and leaves the room gun in hand and he just glares at her retreating figure as she slams the door. He looks at me and I smirk,

"Apologize for breaking your wife's rules Carlisle," I say imitating him getting a kick out of it. He takes another gun from his side drawer and points it to me.

"Don't test me boy," Is all he says holding it there. I just smile not saying anything as he puts the gun back in drawer. To other people this was beyond child abuse but in this family it was bonding time. Having a gun pointed to your head wasn't something odd for us it was actually a part of life. When Edward crashed Carlisle's new Porsche he got the shot gun and let me tell you it was not pretty. My father stands up and I follow.

"Emmett I can't tell you there's something medically wrong with you if I know there isn't. You may not think you are but I know you are and you don't have to believe me right now but in time you will. I know a lot of people think that we Mafia men can't love but they're wrong and so are you for thinking that you can. Now this girl I hope she doesn't scare easily because when she meets the family," My father says and I cut him off.

"Don't scare her like you did Rosalie and Alice she, she's softer, gentle more pure then they are. I don't want you to scare her," I say getting defensive my father just shakes his head as he sits back in the chair.

"Emmett if she scares easily do you really think she'll stay when she sees every single side of you," He says making me open my eyes and realise the situation I had in front of me. I just sigh as I make my way out of his office and go down the stairs making my exit.

"Emmett," my mother says stopping me from leaving in my rage, I turn around and look at her. She gets up from the couch and gives me a kiss on the forehead I feel awkward, weird and just not right. Just like I always did when I got some real type of affection from any of my parents just because It wasn't something so experienced. The first time Carlisle hugged me was at my college graduation, I think I was stunned for about an hour before I snapped back to reality and went downstairs to my party. After that I started to really wonder if my parents loved me like they claim they did but came to the conclusion that they really didn't and I was fooling myself. The only thing my parents could ever love was each other and although they never would admit it and my mother would deny it with tears in her eyes Jasper, Edward and I knew deep down that it was true or at least we felt that it was.

"I want you to love being in love ok?" She says with tears in her eyes.

"Mom please. Leave it alone," Is all I say before I kiss her forehead and leave the house. I get in my car and I drive to Bella's work as I pull up I see her leaving the diner her hair falling in glossy waves, she's wearing tight ripped skinny jeans that just made her look gorgeous along with some black combat boots, large black sunglasses and a simple white t shirt holding a black tote bag. It was amazing how she made such a simple outfit look so beautiful and expensive. She was listening to the I pod I bought her as she walks to the driver I bought her also. I smile as I get out of the car and walk towards her.

"Hey," I say as I lean against my car and she turns and looks at me. She smiles before she walks over to me.

"Hey," She says softly. "Thank you for last night sorry you had to see me like that," She apologises she removes her sunglasses and lets me see those beautiful green eyes.

"It was no problem glad I can help," I say "I meant what I said yesterday that I didn't like to see you cry and that I wanted to protect you," I state she smiles softly as she looks up into my eyes.

"Really?" she asks not believing it.

"Yeah,"

She blushes a light pink blush as she looks down at her feet. She gives me a hug and kisses me on my cheek. It takes me a while before I kiss her back you could tell she was caught off guard by it, I could hear something like a sigh as she kisses me and holds onto my arms. I pull apart from her and rest my forehead against hers.

"What are you doing to me?" She whispers quietly to herself.

"I can ask you the same question," I say to her. She let's go of my forearms and I smile,

"I just came to make sure you're ok," I say and she nods smiling. She puts her sunglasses back on and gives me one more kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you around ok," She says and I nod my head. She turns around again. "Oh and thank you for the flowers and the CD they were beautiful," she says smiling again before she opens the back to her driver's car and he drives her away. I smile before getting into my own car just happy that I can see her again even if it was only for a little bit.

Bella P.O.V

-That Night-

"You kissed him!"

"He kissed me is what I said, he kissed me," I say to Tanya. We were sitting at the bar of a very fancy restaurant that I would never have agreed to coming to if she didn't say she was paying for the drinks this time. She was tired of "Going to ghetto places when she didn't need to,"

"Well how was it," She asks as she gives me another Cosmo glass. I try to hide the smile that creeps over my face but it doesn't work as I think of Emmett's kiss. She gushes and smiles as she sees my reaction and I just roll my eyes.

"Tanya I don't know what to do the man is a gorgeous, successful, sweet guy. There has to be something wrong with him I mean people are not that perfect," I stress as I gulp the drink.

"Well who knows maybe his penis is small," Tanya wonders out loud and I glare at her. She knocks on wood.

"Well maybe you should sleep with him just to make sure it's not," She says moving her eyes in a different direction as she sips her Cosmo. I give her little slap on the arm and she shrugs.

"I'm just saying even if he doesn't stick around after you two do it if he takes the driver away you at least have a free I pod now," She says trying to find a bright side of every situation. I just shake my head as I sip more of my drink the expensive ones are better than the cheap ones I had to admit. But unlike Leah when she was in university I couldn't ask Charlie for money because he wouldn't give me a dime unless I became something that ended with a "Gist" so like always since Bree left I was on my own.

"You know what, what in the world would Mike say if he found you talking like this," I say to which she just laughs and shrugs. Mike has been Tanya's boyfriend for as long as I've known her he's like super rich and spoils Tanya lots they look cute together but I don't know. I don't have a problem with him or anything but I just think he's kind of creepy I mean he's hot just kind of creepy. On the category of Mike she looks at me biting her lip, I tilt my head to the side.

"Tan, what's wrong you could tell me anything," I say as I touch her shoulder. She smiles a little smile before she shakes her head a little bit. She looks over her shoulder as if making sure the coast was clear.

"What is he following you? Does he follow you around?" I ask in a hushed tone and she laughs a little shaking her head. She turns her face away from me and wipes what I suspect is a tear but when she turns her face back towards me I see a bruise on her upper cheek and I gasp my hands flying to my mouth.

"Oh My God!" I say no one looks because even when I yelled I was quiet. I was told that multiple times.

"Mike did this to you?" I ask in a hushed tone she nods her head as her shaky hand reaches into her clutch and starts to shakily reapply the makeup she wiped off she wouldn't say anything but Goddammit I had a lot to say!

"When did this start, why are you still with him this is only the first time right?" I ask her she looks up at me her clear blue eyes filled with tears.

"Six months," She says biting her lip my eyes go wide.

"Oh my God he was even beating you at Leah's Christmas party? And you're only telling me now?" I ask surprised. She holds my hand as she speaks.

"One night he was in the shower and someone was calling his cell phone so I answered. It was his girlfriend Kim," She says as she wipes some tears away and gulps down more of her Cosmo snapping her fingers for another one. I'm just so shocked I can't believe it I don't know what to say, if I was strong enough I would kill Mike.

"Oh my gosh," I whisper

"So when he came out I went ballistic I called him a cheater, and a coward and I told him I was leaving and he slapped me," She says as she cries. "And then he kicked me and slapped me again and said I was fooling myself, and that I wasn't going anywhere unless he allowed me to leave but that it would never happen because he loves me too much," She says as she cries I wipe her tears away and I hug her. She cries in my shoulder.

"Don't feel bad for me Bella because you know sometimes he's the man I fell in love with he's back to being Mike and I actually love him, but it's just sometimes he gets so angry Bella I don't know what to do," She says as she cries softly.

"You leave," I say automatically like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No," She says kind of loudly through her tears. "Bella if I don't come home tonight he will go ballistic and he will-

"No he won't you are not going home do you understand me, you're coming over to my house and your new favourite place will be the guest bedroom until you find a place and settle on your own ok" I say as I cry myself I didn't want my best friend in this kind of situation. She nods her head and sighs before she drinks.

"He's going to go crazy," She says quietly.

"I don't care he's not laying a finger on you again," I promise although I have no idea how I'm going to make that promise stay true. Who was i? I didn't have any major power like that but I knew that if anything my father would help me when it came to domestic abuse situations despite how much we hate each other. And if asking Charlie Swan was what I needed to do I would do it. _I just got to get him to talk to me…._

"I don't have clothes, shoes, I have nothing. Bella everything is at the house," She says nervously.

"You have the credit cards we'll go shopping tomorrow before he even thinks about cancelling them. I know it'll get him mad but I'll ask my dad to help us out ok he will for sure." I say she nods taking a deep breath. Even though it was expensive I paid for the drinks to which she disapproves of because it was her turn to pay but I ignored it. We got into the back and Chase proceeded to take us to my apartment. When we get upstairs she gives me a hug and a thank you and goes to sleep going in my room to steal my silver robe. I wasn't the only one who thought the thing was the comfiest piece of sleepwear I have ever bought. I go into my room and immediately call my father he sends me straight to voicemail and I sigh knowing if I wanted to talk to him I would need to see him in person. I didn't know anybody else that could possibly help me with this, but then I did. I go to my side drawer and pick up the piece of paper that had Emmett's number on it before I dial the number.

"Hello," says his husky sexy voice. I take a deep breath but don't say anything. "…. Isabella?" he says and I nod my head. But then I slap my forehead because I know he can't hear me.

"Yeah it's me Bella. I need your help,"

-Next Morning-

"I really don't want to come off that way but there was really no one else I can call I mean my dad but he won't answer my phone calls. I know that Mike is just waking up now and realising she's not home my place is going to be the first place he checks, I know I'm asking for a lot and that this is hard to pull off" I plead to Emmett. I told him I needed his help last night and we were here discussing what I needed his help with over breakfast at a very fancy restaurant. Tanya was at school and I only let her go because she promised she would be surrounded by lots of people.

"Isabella please," Emmett says rolling his eyes as he sips his ice tea with a shot of vodka.

"It's too early to be drinking Emmett," I say shaking my head disapprovingly as I take the spiked drink and place it beside me where he couldn't get it. He's about to ask for another one but I just pout at him and he doesn't, I smile. Doesn't like the pout? I'll use the pout more often than… Emmett just sighs before taking my orange juice.

"Getting your friend somewhere to go will not even be a problem, I can get her in a new apartment with a new car, and a good security system by like five today. My best friend Laurent will check on her sometimes but the protection staff is pretty good anyways" He says shrugging his shoulders like its nothing.

"You'll do it for me?" I ask him hopefully he nods his head. I smile so overwhelmed I could cry, I didn't of course I wasn't one to go around and ask people but I had to do this for Tanya otherwise Mike could kill her.

"I'll pay you back somehow I'll take extra shifts at the diner I promise," I say knowing that I would go and do exactly that. Emmett just narrows his eyebrows at me.

"Isabella you're not paying me back. I don't need your money," He says rolling his eyes as if my promise was the most stupid thing he's ever heard. Why was this man so cocky? "Oh and while we're on the topic of that stupid diner I don't want you working their anymore," He says casually as he sips more orange juice. I just roll my eyes as I take a bite of my delicious scrambled eggs. I found myself very comfortable with him a lot different then when I first met him and I could barely utter a word to him.

"Emmett I can't just quit my job," I say he touches his ears pretending he couldn't hear me. Why was he always making fun of the fact that I was a naturally quiet person?

"I'm sorry couldn't hear you what was that?" He teases. I giggle as I repeat myself.

"I said I can't just quit my job," I repeat he just shrugs.

"Sorry can't hear you, you should really learn to speak louder Isabella," He teases and I just laugh because he was funny. I tilt my head to the side and I look into his deep blue eyes I bite my lip I was pretty sure I was falling for him. I get distracted by something outside considering we were on the deck of the fancy restaurant on looking the beach.

"Is he taking pictures of us?" I ask looking at a man with a large camera taking pictures of Emmett and I. Emmett turns around and looks, rolling his eyes as he sees the man.

"Paparazzi, their like leaches" He says annoyed as he takes my sunglasses from the table and gives them to me to put on. "It doesn't bother you does it?" He asks I shake my head. I guess I should understand Emmett was like Chicago's golden boy, rich family members, single, gorgeous , comes from old money the city always wanted a piece of him. Especially when he was in his wild teenage years and would grace the covers of the tabloids I heard a lot about him.

"I guess the public's pretty interested wanting to know about the beautiful brunette that's occupying my time," he says smoothly I just turn away as I blush and he touches my cheek.

"Love your blush," He whispers. When we finish our meal he walks me to the car where Chase is waiting patiently with a smile and a wave to Emmett. _Yeah be friendly to him he signs your cheque_

"Come to think of it I know a great way you can pay me back," he says and I raise an eyebrow. He takes both my hands and looks at me.

"Come out on a date with me tomorrow night," he says

"Emmett I would love too but I mean i wouldn't fit into your world, and it shows even as simple as the things I wear compared to you it's obvious that you and I are just dimensions away," I say bringing out the painful truth. He just smiles as he shakes his head.

"That doesn't faze me it shouldn't faze you, I want to date you and I want to treat you right and I don't care that you're a waitress or that you live in a crappy apartment," He adds and I hit his arm to which he laughs at. I look down at my feet and then back up at him and nod my head.

"Ok you get a date but it's your own fault if I don't like you at the end of it," I say he just chuckles before he leans in and gives me a chaste kiss.

"You will," Is all he says before he gives me a wave goodbye and gets into his fancy sports car that he informed me was Bugattoo? Something like that I had no idea. I get into the car and as Chase drives me home I just rest my head against the window and smile because I had a date with a gorgeous, successful, sweet guy who was interested in me the plain waitress who worked at the diner.

**Hope you enjoyed. Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys have all had it happen to you before long story short. My heart was broken into a million and forty seven pieces and I spent the last couple of days watching The Notebook, Time Travelers Wife, and Dear John. But anyway I'm here. **

_**Action and Reaction, ebb and flow, trial and error- Change this is the rhythm of living. Out of our over- confidence, fear out of our fear clearer vision, fresh hope and out of hope progress. **_

**Change**

Bella P.O.V

"Whoa look at this place," I say as I step inside the fancy penthouse in one of the even fancier buildings that Chicago possessed. This was in the heart of the city, I told Emmett to get her a nice, cheap affordable place and he goes and gets a place that has a flipping concierge? Oh dear this Emmett.

"Fancy huh!" I hear Tanya's muffled voice from somewhere. I follow it into a room the master bedroom where she was in this huge walk in closet. She was on the floor surrounded by tonnes of clothes and she was hanging them up and organizing them. I smile as I look at her but when she turns to me and I see the bruise I'm just overwhelmed by anger. She smiles a soft smile as she folds a shirt,

"Don't worry it doesn't even hurt anymore," She says getting up and putting the shirt away on one of the many shelves this closet was phenomenal.

"How you holding up is this place ok? Are you sure you don't want to stay at my place I mean its way better I got microwaved popcorn and everything," I say she laughs as her back is turned to me.

"And give up this place? And it's basically free no way?" She says laughing and I laugh along with her. Because Emmett already owned some developments in this building Tanya didn't have to pay rent. She just had to pay for the amenities Emmett said she didn't have to pay for anything because he could have it paid no problem "It's not even pocket change," he said. But Tanya wanted to pay for something so she didn't feel so completely useless. After some muttering about no one appreciating his wealth he agreed that she can. Not informing her that the amenities was only like 600 bucks a month because everything else was already so expensive and thanks to Emmett paid for. That rich bastard, not that I'm complaining I didn't want Tanya to have to live in some grand house she can't afford to live in, but I don't want her to live in an apartment like mine, one she's not used to living in. She was dating a millionaire since like grade ten so the middle class lifestyle is not one she's used to.

"Went shopping," I say settling myself on the floor in the fancy closet.

"Yeah I went on a little spree because, well because I had no clothes," She says I look at all the boxes of designer shoes and designer clothes. I shake my head as I smile, "I dipped into my savings thank God my college is already paid off and everything. Thank God my grandfather left me a mighty fine amount in his will or I don't know what I would do," She says as she walks around the closet. I hug my legs to my chest,

"You sure you going to be ok over here? The security and everything is good how's the restraining order coming?" I ask she looks at me smiling softly.

"Everything's fine Bella I promise and I have you and Emmett to thank for that I know how you don't like asking people for things. But everything's great I'm meeting with the lawyers tomorrow and Emmett's hot friend Laurent comes and checks on me a lot. But he's getting married not that he seems enthused about the idea," She says laughing I look up at her in confusion.

"What?" I say laughing. She laughs too

"Honestly I think the poor guy just comes here because his fiancé is driving him crazy, he came over last night and had me playing chess for six hours while he vented about how she's a crazy bitch that's so involved in wedding plans," She says laughing and I laugh too because that's damn funny. "He's a nice guy," She says softly with a soft smile as she hangs up her clothes. If I could have seen myself I swore the way Tanya was talking about Laurent was the way I talked about Emmett. I raise my eyebrow at her and she looks surprised.

"What! No way Bella he's getting married Jesus Christ I could never be that girl. It was one of those girls that caused this remember," She says pointing to her bruise and I cringe she was right, she was a lot of things but she wasn't a home wrecker. I just shrug and she shakes her head smiling to herself as she hangs more clothes up. The phone starts to ring and Tanya goes to answer it,

"There's a delivery," She says going to the door and opening it. It shows a man with orange orchid flowers and a girl whose incredibly short but beautiful none the less holding a garment bag she steps in and Tanya just takes a step back looking at the little pixie like person like she was some sort of alien I'm pretty sure I was no different. She was talking on her cell phone a mile a minute as she throws the garment bag on Tanya's expensive leather couch. She hangs up the phone and slaps her hands together looking at the two of us with a bright smile, Tanya and I are just standing beside each other wondering who this person was.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Tanya asks after moments of just staring at each other.

"Oh!" She says perkily. "I'm Alice Brandon soon to be Cullen," She says happily as she shows us her huge rock. "I'm marrying Emmett's younger brother Jasper can you believe it he finally proposed," She says admiring the hunk of diamond on her finger.

"Yeah mind boggling," Tanya says somewhat dully as she looks at the little one bragging about her love life and basically how she snagged this hot beautiful rich guy while Tanya and I are here. Me with hundreds and thousands of dollars in debt because of student loans and Tanya on the run because her boyfriend of five years was abusive. Telling the two of us about her amazing love life was just not a good idea considering we didn't know her therefore we were not entitled to be happy for her but I guess we should be.

"Congrats," I say not going to hug her because I don't really know her and that would just be plain weird.

"Wow you are quiet, you must be Isabella," She says as she walks around and looks at the beautiful penthouse.

"Bella," I correct quietly.

"Told me you didn't like Isabella too," She says smiling to herself. She turns on her heel and looks at me. "I'm going to be beautifying you for your date tonight,"

"Excuse me?" I ask stunned.

"I'm going to beautify you, get you ready for your night of being whisked off your feet." She says she starts talking a mile a minute about makeup and hair. Tanya is just looking at her with wide eyes trying to understand what she's saying and I just walk over to the bouquet of orange orchids that I knew were for me. I pick up the card,

_Don't get too overwhelmed by Alice she's just overly friendly and somewhat annoying. Jasper tries not to give her coffee often just don't complain much you said you weren't comfortable because of clothes and I sent Alice and her style. Just sit back relax and be pampered, think of me ~Emmett. _

Tanya is reading over my shoulder and I slap her arm.

"It's private," I say

"Its private," She mocks me. The two of us start to bicker like the children that we are and when we hear a throat clearing we look at Alice both of turning on our heels to face her. Although she was smaller in size I was pretty much sure she was more mature then both Tanya and I by a landslide.

"Are we going to get started or what I have a lot to do before the car picks you up at eight so come on vamo," She says gesturing for us to go into Tanya's bedroom where Alice starts to set up her large train case that had tonnes of makeup in it. My eyes go wide just staring at it, who needed all that? And knowing these people this was probably just a small portion I go in the shower and wash my hair with shampoo that Alice gave me. When I get out Tanya is eating Chinese food that she probably ordered from our favourite Chinese food restaurant. And Alice is asking if it's a five star restaurant to which I just giggled at and Tanya rolled her eyes as she gave me some of her noodles. I couldn't eat much because I was going out but the food Tanya was eating was so tempting I had to have some. While Tanya is playing with all the tools and knick knacks that Alice has laid on the vanity as she does my hair she speaks.

"So where exactly is he taking her?" Tanya asks as she takes a peek at the dress Alice told us not to peek at yet because she wanted us to be "Wowed" after receiving a glare from Alice she leaves it alone but gives me a thumbs up telling me it's cute. I smile for a second but then I cringe as Alice pulls on my hair she was working so fast. She was straightening my hair out adding a little curl to the bottom of it so it wouldn't be so straight and boring. When she was done with my hair and made sure she sprayed the heck out of it so it wouldn't flop, what surprised me was the fact that it didn't look all dried out and hard it looked soft and shiny.

"Wow Alice you know your shit," Tanya comments as she eats more noodles. After I saw what my hair looked like she turned me around so my back was toward the mirror she didn't want me to see the whole thing she wanted me to see it all when it was done. Her words not mine, so I sit there for about a half an hour and while she does that Tanya paints my finger and toenails. When everything was all dried and good they got me in my dress still not letting me see my appearance. When the dress is all done and secured onto my body they turn me around and I look at myself in the mirror and gasp a little bit. I knew it was extremely cliché but I couldn't help it, I'd never ever once in my life has said that I thought I looked beautiful, but standing here in front of this mirror I thought I did. I looked like someone who looks like they belong to stand beside Emmett McCarty. I was wearing a silver dress that had an empire waist it wasn't long though it was just about mid length which was pretty daring but it didn't yell out "Hey look at me!" it still covered all that it needed to cover and had that level of modesty. It showed off my long legs, my heels were just sky high and the most gorgeous pair of shoes I think I have ever seen they were Christian Louboutin pumps that sparkled and my hair looked beautiful Alice was just adding a diamond encrusted head band that I was pretty sure was not able to buy my apartment only. But the whole building, Alice just smiles as she hands me a card that came with the tiara.

_Don't complain, I won't lie its extremely expensive but you are worth way more in my eyes. It'll look beautiful on you can't wait to see you until then think of me ~ Emmett. _

I sigh a girly sigh as I put the card close my heart and try not to make a big deal but Alice and Tanya wouldn't have it and started jumping around for me.

"Who knew Emmett could be so romantic?" She says as she starts to put away all her equipment.

"He's not usually like this?" I ask curiously I figured that he was like this with every girl he wanted to be with and like most girls I was just stupidly falling for it. Alice shakes her head,

"Nope never, Emmett's not really the type to uh show any kind of romantic emotion to a girl which is why I say you are very special," She says. "Alright my work here is done have a great date no sex till the third one, limo will be here to pick you up in… oh five minutes Love you darlings, MWAH, MWAH" She says blowing the two of us kisses and leaving through the front door. Tanya just narrows her eyes as she does the same thing.

"Mwah?" she says blowing a kiss to Alice's retreating figure and giving me a look that basically asks where the heck this girl came from. I just shrug not having an answer because I was too busy trying to find out myself. When she's gone Tanya just shakes the stunned look off her face and hands me the white coat Alice left for me to wear,

"Ok so really how do I look?" I ask quietly as I nervously fidget with my hair and the dress. Tanya stops me from fidgeting.

"You look gorgeous ok stop it enjoy yourself, have fun and call me tomorrow morning to tell me all about it ok," She says as she hands me my clutch and basically shoves to me the door.

"If you need anything I'm only a phone call away," I say and she just rolls her eyes and I'm out of the penthouse, I make my way to the elevator and when I get downstairs and wait outside I see a car waiting for me a driver gets out with my name on the paper and when I wave that it's me he opens the door so that I can get in. I'm just sitting there in the back playing with my fingers wondering what Emmett has up his sleeve when the car pulls up in front of a theatre, not a regular teeny bopper theatre though no. This was one of those theatres that they used in the olden days and now they only used it for plays and stuff like that. Emmett comes from the entrance and greets me with a single Orchid. He looked so gorgeous I just, uh. He was wearing black slacks and a grey button down shirt that was rolled up to his elbows he was wearing this huge ass watch on his hand that just probably cost …. My life as stupid as that sounds.

"Hey there," he says giving me a chaste kiss.

"Hey," I say

"You look beautiful," he compliments.

"Your soon to be sister is a "Miracle worker" sent from above" I say repeating what Alice said and putting quotations around it with my hands. He laughs and puts his arm around me he gestures to the large theatre.

"What do you think,"

"It's cool, But it's going to take a lot more then this to impress me," I say teasing him he gives me a throaty laugh before he takes both my hands.

"A little birdie told me that you love ballet, and that you've wanted to watch a show here for months well," He says showing me two tickets to the nutcracker I couldn't help the little squeal I let out. I did want to watch a play here but the tickets were so expensive, I'm about to ask who would possibly tell him that but then I know.

"Tanya," I say quietly he smiles.

"I scratched her back she scratched mine,"

I laugh and blush because someone actually took the time to go out and ask what I love just so we can have a good first date. So he put thought into it which I loved. He gives me his arm and we enter the theatre when we get to where their taking the tickets the man on the other side smiles politely at Emmett.

"Mr. Cullen pleasure to have you back we have your VIP section waiting," he says in a snobby accent. Emmett just smiles and as the man takes our tickets another man comes and takes Emmett and I to a VIP section in the old theatre but new looking. This place was gorgeous and I loved the fact that although we were kind of by ourselves we weren't completely alone in a huge theatre that would be kind of awkward. We talked about mundane things until the show started and when it did I think I had stars in my eyes. Emmett put his arm around me as we watched and I was just so entranced with the dancers. There were people waiting on our hand and foot the minute Emmett snapped his fingers I guess because he was "special guest" meaning he had a lot of money but I didn't complain about it for once. I loved that we got to see the show in a more intimate setting and I didn't have a complete stranger on the other side of me. Throughout the show I noticed Emmett staring at me and I looked at him.

"What?" I ask quietly.

"Nothing sorry," He says clearing his throat and focusing back on the beautiful ballet show in front of us. I rest my head on his chest as we watch and just enjoy the fact that this was the best date I've ever been on in my whole life.

Emmett P.O.V

She was beautiful, I couldn't help but stare at her throughout the whole show supermodels would for sure kill this girl if it meant they could have her body and girls would kill her too if it meant they could have her easy going personality that I'm pretty sure lots of other men besides me were attracted to. As we were leaving the theatre and getting into the awaiting car that would take us to the restaurant she was gushing about the show and I was hanging onto every word she said.

"It was amazing, the way everything was so effortless yet so put together," She says in awe as the driver starts the car and we're driving.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I say truly happy that she did in fact enjoy it. She had no idea what it was like to have to ask Tanya politely what she enjoyed and have her smirk at me, I could have easily just taken my gun out and put it to her head but I knew that threatening to kill Bella's friends was not a way to win her heart… or her vagina.

"So where are we off to now," Isabella asks curiously as she looks out the window.

"Dinner one of my favourite restaurants," I say she nods her head smiling as she looks at me.

"What," I ask touching to make sure there was nothing on my face.

"Nothing I just… I appreciate the effort you put into this date is all." She says smiling as she takes my hand. I don't say anything but I give her a kiss basically telling her all that I needed to with that kiss. We pull up in front of the restaurant that had probably about a year waiting list because it was so popular and the food here was just delicious.

"You're taking me here? Emmett doesn't this place have a waiting list like six months long?" she asks curiously I was more focused on the fact that there were paparazzi outside. I look at her worried face she was more preoccupied with the restaurant than the ruckus that would soon bother her the minute she steps out of the car.

"Isabella I'm Emmett Cullen, these people would gladly push apart their list if it meant I was coming in which is what they're going to do," I say

"Cocky," Isabella teases to herself and I roll my eyes at her but smile none the less. Now she finally notices the paparazzi.

"Just don't answer their questions and ignore them ok," I say quietly she nods her head still kind of dazed. I step out of the car first and take her hand making sure to push some people away from her with my free arm because they were getting too close to her for my liking. But when security comes and starts moving them away effortlessly I don't have to do much anymore.

_Emmett is true you're announcing your taking over your fathers company?_

_Emmett does this mean you and Carmen are officially over? _

_Are you guys a couple? _

_Where did you meet? _

The questions were endless and you could tell Isabella probably just wanted to know the answers to some of these questions herself. We enter the fancy restaurant and she gasps a little bit as she looks all around the fancy restaurant I was happy I could empress her. The hostess looks at us and smiles but when she sees me it gets even brighter. I try to hide the fact that I so desperately want to roll my eyes.

"Mr. Cullen we weren't expecting you tonight, your favourite table is being occupied but we can have it cleared for you right away if you wish," She says Isabella's mouth dropped at the words she just heard and I just smirk at her. _She was such an amateur _but I decided I wouldn't move the people sitting at my favourite table just because I didn't want her to think well… to know I was a ruthless prick.

"That's quite alright no need a private booth for Isabella and I please," I say shortly and she gets the point gesturing for us to follow her. We do Isabella's eyes are just wide with amazement as she takes everything in the hostess brings us to a private booth, sectioned off away from other people just the way I liked it. People annoyed me most of the time and I was on a date I had to behave myself I couldn't very well go punching somebody in a fancy restaurant. I pulled out her chair so she can sit down and just like a good girl she didn't comment on the fact that I did because she knew it would upset me. I take my seat across from her and I notice her touching the headband or hair tiara or whatever the fuck it was. It was a hair instrument is all I knew, and it was 6 million dollars because they were real diamonds would I tell Isabella that. No I would not.

"Do you like it?" I ask her she moves her hand from playing with it.

"I love it Emmett it's beautiful," she compliments. I smile in satisfaction and take her hand across the table. _Just keep up this lovely game until she gives up the goods and you can get her out of my system. _Although it felt weird saying it now I mean if I wanted a girl and she didn't want me (Which does not happen often in fact it only happened once) I would just forget about them. So what about Isabella has me hooked on her and wanting more, I was taking her out on a date? This was just absurd but I knew I knew that this was a lot more than I wanted it to be and part of me was still trying to deal with it. We talk about unimportant thing before the waitress comes and asks what we'll be having.

"My usual and for Isabella…" I say looking at her.

"The mushroom ravioli," she answers the waitress looks at her funny and I smile as she walks away. She looks at me questioningly.

"What?"

"That's my usual,"

Queue the blush ah there it was. Just like I had anticipated I wondered if her whole body flushed with pinkness when you gave it pleasure. _Down Emmett _I chastised myself. The food is served to us not too long after and while we eat we walk about any and everything.

"So you and Laurent have been friends for how long?" She asks curiously.

"We're more like brothers his parents died when he was about ten and my parents took him in," I say

"That was very noble of them," she says to herself. I nod

"Yeah growing up with three boys was extremely fun I must say you never ran out of things to do and as a teenager you never ran out of things to blackmail, it was a beautiful thing." I say she giggles.

"Tell me about your childhood," I ask it was very broad I gave her room to tell me about whatever part in her childhood she wanted to tell me about fair enough.

"Uh well I was the youngest of two for my whole life, Rene and Charlie thought they couldn't have any more children after Leah but they wanted another one, so they adopted Breanne from a young teenage mother. I was well the mistake or as my mother likes to way "Miracle baby," yeah she didn't fool me for a second," She says in a somewhat bleak voice that makes me throw my head back in laughter she blushes and laughs to herself. When I calm down I gesture for her to continue.

"Bree and I were like partners in crime, you know growing up Leah was always the butt of or jokes because she was just so annoying in a sense that she lived to please our father," she says

"And you didn't," I add in.

"Only until I realised that Leah was the only that can truly please him because her dreams were just like his Bree's and I's were unrealistic,"

"What about your mom what does she say about the strained relationship?"

"I remember being eight years old and asking Bree why our parents loved Leah and didn't love us," She says. Her voice… I just I couldn't get enough of the softness of it I must ask her if she had her tonsils removed or something.

"My mom overheard Bree explaining to me that it was because Leah was better behaved then we were and because we kept asking dad for a dog and Leah stopped after the first time he said no. She said it was because we were too persistent," "So I asked her what persistent meant," She says her voice getting thick.

"And my mother popped up into the room and basically said it was because we didn't know when to give up and that dad didn't like it about us and that mommies didn't like it either," Isabella says I know she wasn't done so she continued. "After that …" She stops' saying what she wants to say "I realised that she didn't really care," Isabella says taking a sip of her white wine. That's not what she wanted to say but I wasn't going to pressure her.

"I don't think Laurent wants to get married anymore," I say willing to say anything to stop her from hurting. Isabella stops drinking and just holds the glass to her lips moving her eyes to meet mine. She places the glass on the table and blinks once, twice three times.

"What?"

"Well I mean I know it's totally normal to fight but they don't fight he's just angry all the time. And I mean I just know Laurent he acts differently he spends less time around the family for Sunday dinners which if you know the Cullen's that's like an order from Hitler if you don't come you can die," I say and she bursts out into a fit of giggles at me joke happy that I could make her laugh and happy that I could express my worries for Laurent with someone. Telling Edward or Jasper would just result in them telling me not to worry that he can handle himself.

"Can I give you my advice?" she asks as she traces a pattern in the back of my hand softly.

"Shoot,"

"I think not only as his brother but as his friend you need to tell him that if he doesn't want to get married that he shouldn't, and that if he's using my best friend as an escape patch he better stop because I think she's starting to develop a crush on him and I don't want my best friend getting hurt," She says but gasps at how forward she was with me. I smile

"So you are human," I say leaning forward and she giggles quietly.

"And we're back to square one,"

Later on when my driver pulls up in front of her apartment I walk her to the door and she takes off her heels walking barefoot as I do.

"So it's the end of our date do you like me?" I ask she sighs and thinks about it.

"I mean I guess there's lots of things to improve though," She teases quietly I smile.

"So a second date is in order? Correct?" I say she nods her head slowly and I pull her body to mine. Leaning down and giving her a soft but meaningful kiss.

"Sweet dreams Isabella," I say quietly. I turn and walk away but then I turn around.

"Oh and any suggestions for our second date?" I ask smoothly she bites her lips and smiles.

"Uh.. more casual," She says I nod my head.

"I'll take that into consideration," I say but both of us knew that I pretty much wouldn't because I was always trying to impress her.

**Ok I'm tired hoped you guys enjoyed just wanted to say thank you to everyone who added this story to their favourites and their alerts and to those of you who are continuously reviewing. Anyways next chapter will be up soon hoped you guys enjoyed. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people how's it going? Wonderful nothing much to say keep the good reviews coming. Hope you guys enjoy. I'm so sorry if there are major spelling mistakes but I've had a migraine and the glare of the computer screen all day was just killing my head I can't read over it but I really wanted another chapter up sorry if it's really annoying. **

_**Always remember to be happy, because you never know who is falling in love with your smile. **_

**Pearly Whites**

**Bella P.O.V **

I leave the back of my driver's car texting on my beat up cell phone as I do this thing was slow but it did the trick so I guess it was ok. I take a seat at one of the tables and sigh as I drum my fingers against the table. When Leah walks in her raven black hair swishing from side to side as she does many women look at her with envy and men, lust. Leah and Bree were always really beautiful and I was always the awkward youngest one. She takes her seat across from me and raises her eyebrow.

"How'd you get here before me?" she asks curiously as she settles her designer bag down in the chair beside her.

"Uh I have a car now." I answer nonchalantly she looks at me curiously.

"You bought a car with what money Bella? See this is just like you go out and do something on a whim that's just so incredibly stupid just like-

"Bree," I say interrupting her knowing that that's exactly the person she wanted to insult, and she knew that's the one person I would never let her insult so she stays quiet. "Well guess what Bree did things on a whim and today I bet you any money she's a lot happier then you and I," Is all I say to which she rolls her eyes.

"Whatever," She mumbles getting up and going to pick up the two Frappuccino's that she already called in to have made ahead of time. She comes back and sits down handing me my drink texting on her fancy new Blackberry.

"Oh and by the way I didn't buy a new car, Emmett didn't like the fact that I was walking around by myself so he basically bought me a driver against my will," I say rolling my eyes as I take a sip of the wonderful drink. She raises her eyebrow at me before she looks out the glass window and sees Chase sitting their leaning against the fancy car on his cell phone he notices me and smiles brightly. I wave with a bright smile too he was a really nice man I've actually had conversations with him.

"Why is this Emmett McCarty giving you such extravagant gifts?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Before you go and tell mom and dad that I'm sleeping with him for money you should know I don't know, ever since he met me at the diner he's been nothing but sweet he's kind of temperamental but that's a turn on and he's just great so far took me out on our first date," I say she just sighs and narrows her eyes at me. I wasn't going to tell her that I was pretty sure Emmett was only doing this for me because he wanted to have sex with me. She would just make a big deal out of it and tell mom and dad or something and I didn't want my parents in any part of my life. It wasn't their business what so ever Leah had a hard time grasping that once you hit the ages between 18-21 your parents can't really tell you what to do anymore.

"Well I'm just saying you must be something really special,"

"You say it like that because you're so used to me not being anyone of importance right?"

"Why are you so defensive today Jesus Christ Bella," She says I don't say anything as I lean back into my chair. My phone starts to buzz in my bag and I take it. It's a text from Emmett.

_**Stop frowning … smile –**__Emmett _

I look from the screen of my phone confused wondering how he knew I was upset. When I look across the street from the Starbucks window I see Emmett in his suit about to get into the back of a Bentley there was a bank across from the Starbucks and I'm pretty sure that's where he was leaving from. When he sees me looking at him he waves and I blush, wave, and smile back at him. My phone buzzes again.

_**Much better second date tomorrow around noon?- **__Emmett_

I quickly type in my reply knowing that I was free tomorrow.

_**Yeah sounds great **__– Bella_

_**Great I'll send a car to pick you up enjoy the rest of your day beautiful**__- Emmett_

He gets in the car giving me a wink in the process and then it speeds into the busy Chicago traffic. Leah noticed the whole thing and just looks at me.

"Look he could be a great guy but Bella you need to focus here. He already has his life in order," She says gesturing to outside where Emmett was and he's not there anymore.

"Leah my life is fine, ok my school payments are back on track and I'm a straight a student so telling me my life is not on track is ridiculous. For God sakes you sound like dad," I say

"Do you just resent me because I didn't grow up hating them, Bella they love us."

"No they love you, they've always loved you, they were at times fond of me and Bree but they always loved you. And you always punished us for not wanting to be like you and you know that's the truth." I say starting to pack up my things I wasn't going to have my older sister basically lead me into thinking that if I changed my university courses I would be loved more by my parents and they were doing it for my best interest.

"So you're going to just walk away from this conversation, Gosh Bella that's all you two do just run away from things you run away from everything that gets hard," She says. I laugh an unbelievable laugh before I look at her.

"Listen to me very carefully Leah, trying to get your parents to love you for who you are should not be hard. They are supposed to love you regardless so yes I'll admit I'm mad because she ran away and didn't take me but it's not because I wanted to run away from mom and dad. It's because I wanted to run to people who could love me for me, and just so you know that's not you." I say grabbing my bag throwing it over my shoulder and leaving the Starbucks calmly. I didn't like to make scenes and I wasn't confrontational so saying things like that to Leah was very new for me but I was just so mad. I was very passionate about my writing I mean I wasn't an amazing writer I knew that much. But I loved it enough to pursue it I didn't want to be stuck in a job that I didn't love. My parents and Leah would just have to accept the fact that I was a grown woman the way I went on about my life was my business they couldn't tell me what to do. I get in the back of Chase' car and when I slam the door closed I think he gets the hint that I'm not in the happiest of moods right now. He starts driving me home and when I get there I go up the elevator. I'm walking to the front door and I see Mike standing in front of it.

_Great from bad to worse_

When he notices me he stands up straight and his beautiful but furious features settle on me as I walk up to him. He's blocking the door.

"Excuse me," I say as I'm now standing in front of him.

"I want her home tonight," He says in a low threatening voice.

"She's not here dummy," I say rudely.

"Then where is she!" He barks out making me flinch back.

"I don't know and even if I did I'm not telling you shit," I say he takes my shoulders and pushes me against the wall roughly.

"Where is she?" He yells again.

"I won't tell you," I say fighting against his tight grip. He takes me and bangs me against the wall again and I hit my head pretty bad. He lets go of me and leaves down the hallway I get into my apartment and make sure to lock the doors. I take a hot bath to try and get myself to stop myself from shaking. It didn't work, I wouldn't call Tanya and tell her Mike was going nuts because then she'd want to stop the restraining order and go running right back to him so he wouldn't hurt me so I couldn't go to her. Couldn't go to Leah because she'd tell me that I should have never gotten involved in the first place, going to my parents…. You already know the problem with that and I already asked Emmett to get Tanya a place with protection and he did asking him to keep me safe would just be pushing it. That would just be greedy and I didn't want to ask him for anything I didn't have to especially since he was so big on giving me lavish gifts already. It didn't matter I was sure Mike wouldn't come near me again tomorrow I would be with Emmett most of the day and plus the restraining order against him would be issued out soon so he would find no reason to come after me, I wouldn't be able to lift it. But still even with all the good things it was still scary I was still worried he would come back or something. I touched the back of my head and when I pull it back I see blood coating my fingers I almost puke. I gently wet my hair and examined the wound. Nothing big and definitely nothing deep it hurt a lot but it would be fine. I get dressed towel drying my hair deciding to be sensitive on my head. When I get into bed I sigh and hold myself to keep from shaking uncontrollably.

_Relax Bella_

I tell myself I think about the time Bree took me Disney Land and all the fun we had that weekend. Soon enough my worries were gone and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up to banging on my door I got up scared ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. When I looked through the peep hole and saw Alice I sighed as I opened the door and she comes strolling in garment bag suitcase of face products and all. She looks at the knife in my hands and narrow her eyes at it then she examines my face.

"You look like you haven't slept all night," She says.

"Oh but I did," I answer going into the kitchen and putting the knife back in its rightful place. _Like you were really going to stab him if he came… amateur_

My rational side yelled at me I just rolled my eyes at it. When I get in my living room Alice starts setting up she doesn't say anything as she hands me a shampoo and conditioner pointing to my bathroom. I go in and gently wash and condition my hair washing my body with my strawberry scented body wash that always calmed me down. I dry myself off and then put my silver robe on. I go into the living room where she already has everything set up including a studio chair.

_How in the world…. _

I sit down in the chair and she starts to brush through my hair softly with a wide brush.

"So are you going to tell me why you greeted me with a serrated knife," She says as she adds some product.

"It's nothing I thought it was Mike, he came by yesterday." Is all I say not giving her any further information so she can go blab to Emmett and he has me walking around with 9 security guards and two dogs. I shivered at the thought.

"You know Bella if I tell Emmett e can take of Mike," she says it coming by my ear. I'm looking at myself in the mirror confused. When she senses that I have no idea what she's talking about she just smiles.

"What?"

"Oh don't worry about it. You'll know when Emmett tells you but it's not going to be anytime soon keep this conversation from him will you?" she says smiling as she goes to her hair products and puts the nozzle on the hairdryer. I just nod my head too confused to even wonder why she would want to keep this conversation from Emmett.

"Ok," I say and try to relax as she tells me she's going to put my hair in a high ponytail with loose waves at the end and I just hum in response.

The dress Alice picked out for me was more casual but it was by no means the type of casual I was going through. It was a floral pattern dress that honestly was so gorgeous and you don't hear me saying that about clothes….ever. But this dress was wonderful it went up to mid-thigh it was tight around the waist and upper body she gave me these red sky high heels that just made the flowers on the dress pop out because some of them were red this dress was casual but gorgeous all the same I tell you. Alice makes me sit down so she can do my makeup.

"Now since your hair is up and pulled away from your face I'm going to make your eyes so subtly appealing. No eye shadow but lots of mascara," She says I nod. When she's done with my eyes she applies some blush and lip gloss she moves to the side so that I can see myself and I smile at my reflection. It was amazing how I only thought I was beautiful after Alice was done with me. I stand up and she hands me some designer tote bag and a soft cashmere sweater. She smiles as she does,

"The car should be downstairs now. Have fun," She says softly with a smile.

"Thanks Alice," I say making my way to the door grabbing my cell phone.

"Bella," She says stopping me. I look at her,

"Yeah?" I answer she looks at me as if contemplating.

"You probably already know that Emmett likes to play games with girls," She says I nod and smile. I knew not to take him seriously what did she think I was that stupid? Once we did it he would be gone just like everyone else.

"I know Alice relax," I say with a little laugh.

"No, I was saying I don't think your one of them," She says I tilt my head to the side. But I don't say anything as I take steps back turn and leave through the front door. She knew she caught me off guard she knew she probably shouldn't have even said it but she did and now I was confused.

-Half hour later-

When the driver pulls up in front of a building that seemed like it didn't have people living in it for decades I raise my eyebrow at it. He seriously didn't understand casual did he, I walk up to the front door of the building and enter this place was abandoned and empty. Was this some kind of practical joke. I'm about to turn around but then I see a bright yellow sign.

_All Isabella Swan's to the roof. _

Is what it said in pretty pink handwriting I just laugh out loud as I take the sign and go up 12 flights of stairs in these heels… not fun. But when I get to the roof I laugh honestly he just didn't understand casual I have to admit it was a beautiful day to be eating outside nice and sunny with a little breeze. Theirs a band playing soft music off to the left and to the right theirs double doors that were open and a wonderful aroma was coming from it I'm guessing our food was being cooked. Right in the center of everything was a table set for two and it was tastefully put together there was no way Emmett did this by himself. Speaking of the man he comes from the inside holding a single white orchid. I show him the sign that directed me up here.

"How many Isabella's do you know exactly," I say as I take my steps toward him. I walk up to him and he opens his arms for me I walk into them and he kisses me on my forehead. Very different from the usual chaste kiss he always gives me.

"You look beautiful," He compliments

"You look handsome," I say in return as he guides me to the table. Pulling out my chair for me, I sit down and he goes and sits down across from me.

"Wow you really understood the concept of casual," I say rolling my eyes gesturing towards the people playing the soft music and the fact that this roof was decorated as if we were in an actual restaurant.

"This is casual," he says shrugging and I just laugh a little to myself.

"Right," I say he takes my hands in his from across the table.

"I tried," he says laughing and I smile along with him.

"I know you did and that's all that matters," I say quietly meaning every word I said. It truly didn't even matter anymore I didn't what to make of what Alice said. But Jesus I knew it meant something especially since Alice seems to know Emmett pretty well.

"What's on your mind?" he asks softly.

"Nothing… well nothing important," I say he lets it slide and right when he's about to say something a male server comes and puts two plates of some five star meal in front of us. He leaves without saying a word and Emmett speaks.

"I own a bistro down on Lawny road it's one of my favourites so I brought the chef with the promise of a good raise," He says I laugh as I shake my head. I take my fork and bite into the pasta it tasted delicious it was like spice pasta and the meatballs were just perfect.

"So how many restaurants do you own?" I ask curiously.

"Me by myself 8 the family owns quite a bit," he says as he eats.

"Doesn't it get stressful running all those places alone?" I ask looking off into the wall wondering what it's like to own so many things.

"At times but I mean it's what's expected of me I'm the oldest Cullen." He says shrugging with a little smile. I think for once I saw a little of who he really was.

"Do you sometimes feel like what's expected of you and what you want are two very different things," I ask quietly. He looks at me in my eyes leaning back into his chair and nods his head.

"Sometimes," He replies.

"What do you want Emmett," I ask him really wanting to know.

"Right now?" he asks and I nod he gets up and gives me his hand I raise my eyebrow. "I want to dance right now," he says I just smile a little bit as I give him my hand and he gently pulls me up walks me to the middle of the roof and we dance slowly swaying side to side. The people playing the soft music make it just a tad louder so that we can hear it better and I smile as I rest my head against his chest and he holds onto me just a little tighter as we sway. He twirls me softly and I giggle as he pulls me back into him. I look up into his eyes and he looks at me with a look that was intense, it was filled with an emotion I had never seen in his eyes before. I didn't know what the heck it was and it was actually kind of driving me crazy.

"You know I've never done this before," He says softly I nod my head not trusting my voice to say a damn thing. He clears his throat and just holds me to him not saying another word, I rest my head on his chest again knowing he wouldn't try to say anything else either. Because we both know that with those seven little words he said all he needed to say. The thing is I thought he would never admit it but he did, and now I was even more confused.

Emmett P.O.V

When Isabella and I finished our little dance on the roof I tell her theirs still more and we walk her arm laced through mine. We walk to and ice crème parlour she just giggles as we come inside.

"So maybe you do understand casual," She says softly I just smile. I got vanilla with sprinkles and Isabella got double chocolate chip we got the little fancy ice crème cups because we both agreed that cones just got messy. We had something in common we hated cones. I pay for the ice crème much to her dismay and we're walking through Golden Gate Park a very large park that I often walked my dog in when I wasn't too busy. Her arm is still linked through mine as we stroll through the park her ice crème in one hand spoon in the other, she puts some ice crème in her mouth before she continues with what she was saying.

"So how many dogs do you have?"

"Living with me in Chicago only one,"

"What kind is it,"

"It's a husky named Duke I just recently bought him he's still quite small," I say she looks up at me with the cutest face I'd ever seen.

"Can I see him one day?" She asks and I just chuckle.

"No problem, although I should warn you he doesn't take to strangers easily," I warn she shrugs as she takes more ice crème into her mouth.

"When I was younger Bree and I kept asking for a dog but Charlie wouldn't get us one because we weren't straight A student and when we became straight A students he said we didn't deserve it because we should have straight A's all the time," she explains. I just shake my head,

"Think that's a hard childhood Carlisle used to tell put a lighter near our ears when we did something wrong. It's the closest thing he had to actually setting us on fire," I say her eyes go wide and I just throw my head back and laugh. "Yeah he was a crazy bastard," I say she just looks dazed.

"Wow, but you have good memories with him right?"

"Not a lot but there are some." I answer.

"Can you tell me one?" She asks I look at her. "If you don't want to you don't have to," She backtracks quickly.

"No, No I'll tell you," I answer. I had to think no one ever really wanted to know these things about me and I never even thought about telling people especially Carlisle definitely not Esme she'd cry or something brothers would think I was pussy. But her she just wanted to know because… she cared?

"My favourite time was when I was 16. He and I went hunting together it was my first time I wasn't good at all but he taught me how to use the gun properly. We talked about everything for the first time I spoke to him about girls, and classes and teachers and he actually laughed at times." I say thinking about that time kind of getting lost in the memory Isabella looks up at me and smiles.

"That's so sweet, I didn't know you hunted." She states looking up at me as we walk.

"It's something only my dad and I do. Even though we don't do it often like once every five years but," I say laughing and she laughs too.

"What about you?" I ask her she shakes her head.

"Me and Charlie never really had any moments trust me if we did I'd remember them. Had a couple with my mom but nothing cherish worthy actually I don't even think those were moments I think she was just being a mom," She answers me. I wrap my arm around her shoulders as we walk the empty ice crème cups thrown out. She rests her head against my shoulder as I go and we're just walking comfortably when a paparazzo shows up and starts to take a picture of us walking starting to draw attention to us. I start to get angry I just wanted to go on a freaking walk with the girl!

"Go away Enrique," I say annoyed I knew this particular paparazzo he was one of my main stalkers.

"Sorry man I need a new T.V and this is going to pay for exactly that," he says Isabella just watches me as I stop walking and reach into my pocket pulling out a wad of hundred dollar bills. I give him ten of the bills.

"One more picture and then I go," he says. I look at Isabella and she just shrugs I wrap my hands around her waist and she just smiles a beautiful smile for the picture and I'm just looking down at her. He snaps the picture and coos

"Awe look at the lovely couple," he teases as he examines the picture on the camera. I roll my eyes shoving the money in his hand.

"Now get the fuck away from us," I say rudely. He just rolls his eyes as he walks mumbling about how I should be a lot nicer to him. Isabella just looks up at me as we walk.

"You know you really shouldn't be shoving money around like that," She says shaking her head softly.

"I don't want people bothering us while we're out it pisses me off," I say as we walk.

"You don't say," She says to herself. I just smile we talk about a lot of things. Some of her high school experiences she briefly mentions some friend she had that was a guy but she realised I didn't really like it when she mentioned his name so she stopped even saying his name after a while. I was a jealous bastard I could admit it. When I drop her at her door at the end of the day she did the same thing she took off her heels and held them in her hand. She even let her long hair down from the high ponytail I watched entranced as she did that as her long Red- Brown tresses fell down to its long length which was almost by her waist. When I get her to the door she just tilts her head to the side watching me with a look in her eyes I didn't know what to call it. No words were said as I wrap my arm around her waist and gently pull her toward me I lean down and kiss her like I usually do. But I don't know something about it was different. She wrapped her arms around my neck and it was the way she kissed me back she sighs against my lips as we kiss fighting for dominance. We pull apart because we need to breath but we were in position to leave each other's arms. My forehead is pressed against hers and our lips are close to each other but they don't touch.

"Third date is in order?" I ask softly as I hold her to me.

"Mhhmm," She answers before she presses her lips to mine again. I pull her closer to me and I notice she even does the leg pop. We kiss for about thirteen minutes more before she turns to her door two heels in hand and enters. I hold the door open for her and as she walks in I pull her back and give her a hug a kiss on the forehead just wanting her in my arms one more time.

"Sweet dreams Isabella," I say. She just smiles a little as she walks inside I walk back to the car and when I get home I'm in some kind of daze it was like I was on autopilot. When I get in the house I see Jasper on my couch smoking a cigar and I look at him weirdly.

_How did this motherfucker get inside?_

But then I remember that we were Mafia gang members and then everything suddenly made sense.

"Alice," is all he says. I sigh as I drag my feet to my office and their Alice is in the large swivel chair playing with a lighter as she looks at home photos. Honestly is everyone picking up this lighter habit when she sees me she smirks as she leans forward.

"She doesn't know damn thing does she?" She asks quietly. I don't say anything as I close the door. I don't answer her as I go to the little bar I had made and pour myself a glass of scotch.

"Get out of my chair," I say rudely and she does rolling her eyes in the process. I sit in my chair and I look at the pictures. Ones of Carlisle holding Jasper, Edward and I ones of him and Laurent he was so happy in these pictures. We were happy in these pictures Mafia Boss? The only thing you saw in these pictures was a man who loved his four sons. I look at the pictures with no emotion on my face I look up at her.

"Emmett your taking her out on dates and giving her expensive gifts, you think about her when you get home and you contemplate on calling her at night, you love her." She says and I glare.

"Alice!" I yell firmly.

"You do! Why is it so hard for you guys to accept the fact that you're capable of loving, all I know is that she's a nice girl whose quiet and she may think she's got it all figured out that you are just a player but she loves you too, I don't just know it Emmett I feel it. And-

"Alice, stop it. I'm not Romeo and she's not Juliet in reality this is a Bonnie and Clyde disaster ok I just need to have her for one night so I can have her out of my system. She'll walk away with a tiara worth six million dollars that she can sell and I will have my life back. This is not a love story this is me doing what I need to do or who I need to do so that everything can go back to normal." I say she doesn't say anything after that and I take my own cigar lighting it up. I look at the pictures on my desk once more again no emotion. I pick up the picture of Carlisle and I when I was 2 maybe 3 we're sitting on a leather couch I'm on his lap and we're both laughing at something. He has a bottle of beer in his hand I had one in my hand too. See even at a young age I think that's what he was laughing at the fact that I had a bottle of beer in my hand.

"It's amazing isn't it," Alice says quietly "Those were the years that Carlisle was the best father and the only person that can remember it is Esme. I think it's because she's the only one who needs it knowing that he was once that man helps her believe he can still feel. She needs these memories to survive, but these ones destroy you and your brothers," She says quietly. "I think you guys are so horrible to your mother because she can remember the times when things were good and she can cherish them but you guys can't because you were so small. You guys yearn for the feeling of happiness that only she can remember you having you guys just all want to be happy," She says.

"Alice honestly this conversation is not even important or going considered my mind will not change Isabella and I will never be real," I say. As I say that theirs a pain shooting from my stomach to my heart and for a second I feel like I'm having a heart attack for a second but it calms down.

"Just because you have to follow in your father's footsteps doesn't mean you have to go to the same destination falling in love does not mean ending up like Carlisle and Esme," She says

"Alice go!" I yell she just sighs grabbing her purse and making her way to the door before she leaves she speaks.

"Romeo Juliet, Bonnie and Clyde even though ones romance and once tragedy they both have the same concept and end the same way… everyone dies," Is all she says before she takes her leave slamming the office door in the process. I look down at the pictures of happier times and think about what Alice says. Even though Isabella was from a whole different world it didn't matter because if I loved her and she loved me that's all that matters we would die together is what Alice is telling me. I shake my head, Alice was always saying crazy shit like that. Isabella and I like I said would never be real…

**Hope you enjoyed going to go take some Tylenol now. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter the third date is finally here. Yes! Lol enjoy and don't be light on the reviews either… anyways let's get to it! ENJOY! **

_**The team with the best player wins~ Jack Welch **_

Bella P.O.V

"So third date is tonight," Tanya says examining my well composed face as I highlight some things from my study notes. We were in of course Starbucks studying over Frappuccino's well at least I was trying to study over Frappuccino's Tanya was just staring at me tap my foot.

"What does that have to do with studying," I say she tilts her head to the side.

"Tonight is the moment of truth I mean tonight it-

"All ends… yeah I know, I'm just trying to focus on something else so this day and … this night will go by quick and I could just go back to my life," I say quietly. Tanya looks at me with a sad look she looked extremely beautiful as the sun was setting outside and it shone on her features Tanya really was a beauty.

"You know Bella he might want to stay around after you know…. Tonight he might want to stay around," Tanya says trying to get my hopes up but I knew better. That was just not going to happen. Tonight Emmett and I would have sex and then it would be over the charming guy I once knew would be gone and he won't call. Of course there was the part of me that hoped everything I was assuming was wrong and that Emmett would actually want to stick around but I knew that was just not the case. Tanya bites her lip as she looks at me,

"You really do like him don't you?" She asks I nod my head sadly.

"I knew what he was asking for from the beginning even Alice said he plays games like this all the time. I just I should have known better," I say to myself.

"Hey, it happens to everyone you set rules and cast restrictions on yourself and then you fall for a guy it messes you up, but no matter what happens if he doesn't stay… It's his loss not yours," She says I nod softly giving her the best smile I can muster even with my crappy mood right now. I felt gloomy since I woke up this morning. Knowing that I would never see him again if he could help it, I didn't even think it would be hard to finally have him out of my life now just trying to picture my life without him is just… odd kind of like it's impossible. But I had to deal with it this wasn't Romeo and Juliet. This is just a man who liked to play games and I just had a faint dream that I could somehow win but he made the rules and he knew the cheat codes.

"I guess," I say as I go back to my studying no longer wanting to have this conversation.

Tanya P.O.V

I'm at home in front of the fireplace lying on the leather couch. I move my eyes to look at the clock above me eight o clock Bella should be getting ready right about now to go on her date with Emmett Cullen. Tonight would be their last date Bella was so sure that after they had sex tonight he wouldn't call her again because he admitted to her along with Alice that he just likes to play games. I rolled my eyes why were men so fucking dumb? I pull the pillow I was resting my head on closer to my body I knew this was bothering her I think she fell for him more then she's letting on. I sigh as my front door opens the place that Emmett hooked me up with was just amazing. When Laurent walks in whistling I smile not looking at him as my heart thumps in my chest just knowing he was in the room.

Laurent really was a piece of gorgeous man he showed me pictures of when he was a teenager, he used to sport dreadlocks but he doesn't anymore he didn't have long hair it was perfectly shaved almost as if he went for a cut this morning or something, because I can remember him having hair on his head last week. He was just an amazing piece of dark chocolate. He had that perfect amount of muscle that wasn't overbearing but was just enough to make me feel protected from the world when he wraps his arms around me, and oh my God don't even let me tell you how hypnotizing those hazel eyes are. He was dressed pretty casual which was unusual for him in Ralph Lauren polo and jeans that he wore pretty damn good. My eyes travel to where his… manhood should be but then quickly look back up.

_Tanya he is getting married you thirsty slut! _

"Tanya," He yells coming in not realising I was on the couch. He had his own key just in case Mike decided on going buck wild and when I called Laurent he couldn't get in. Emmett explained everything to me my first night I was pretty sceptical considering I had no idea who Laurent was. Since Emmett was so gorgeous and the oldest Cullen. When he told me that his younger brother and best friend would be checking in on me I half expected some scrawny, reject white kid considering Emmett said younger brother. But when Laurent sauntered in the penthouse and stated his name I just stared at him like he was a piece of meat. This tall, gorgeous piece of black man was supposed to keep me safe? Can he keep me safe from my crappy sex life too?

"In here," I say quietly I could hear his light footsteps as he comes in the living room. He comes and sits on the floor in front of the fireplace near the couch.

"Hey you alright?" He asks softly as he rubs my back.

_Dear God his touch… _

I don't move still laying front down on the couch my head turned toward the fireplace.

"I'm ok… just thinking," I say quietly.

"Care to share?"

"Don't you have other things to worry about like your wedding… that's next week." I say this is right this is a good idea let's just keep bringing up the fact that he was getting married it would keep me reminded that I needed to calm the fuck down! He doesn't look happy about the wedding mention he looks down at his shoes.

"Yeah," He says quietly.

"Well don't seem so excited,"

He looks up and smiles at my sarcastic comment.

"You always make me feel better,"

"Why were you down?"

"Another fight another day, All we do lately is fight about everything even things that don't involve the wedding I mean. Is this what the rest of my life with her is going to be like cause if it is I-

He starts but cuts himself off. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It should get better both of you guys are just nervous. Nervousness can lead to anxiety and being anxious can cause fights. If you love each other you should be ok,"

He looks at me his hazel eyes piercing into my ice blue ones.

"I feel like sometimes I don't love her anymore and I feel like she doesn't love me at all. She's had visions her whole life about a perfect wedding and I feel like I'm just the guy she dragged into it, it's horrible I know." He says as puts his face to his hands.

"I think you're just nervous," I say sitting up now touching his shoulder and giving him a friendly comforting gesture.

"What about you what's got you down?" he asks I knew that meant that conversations about him were over and I was not to say another thing or ask another question. Point blank done.

"Oh you know day by bloody day, I guess It's just I've been with him for so long that I'm afraid to move on," I say quietly tears fill my eyes and he wipes them away with his thumbs "I think that maybe sometimes I deserved it," I continue and he shakes his head as he looks at me coming and sitting beside me.

"No," He says firmly. "You will move on because you deserve to be loved and to be treated right. I hate him so much because you gave him something so special thinking you would have him forever and he destroyed you, Tanya he does not deserve you, and you definitely deserve better." He says I look at him and he looks down at me. Before I could tell him to stop he presses his lips to mine I sigh not being able to think, all I can do is enjoy the feel of his lips on mine. It gets intense and he wraps his arms around me pulling me onto his lap I'm straddling him. We pull apart to breathe and he starts kissing down my neck and I know that as much as I want to I can't contain myself.

_I was going to hell… _

He picks me up my legs wrapped around his waist and while he's kissing me he carries me to my bedroom. I help him out of his shirt and he helps me out of mine. He kisses down my neck helps me out of my bra and kisses my sensitive peeks. I couldn't remember anything not even my own name I was gone. Lost within the depths of my pleasure I couldn't think or comprehend a proper word. All I could do is moan and whisper Laurent's name.

"Someone who can appreciate you," He whispers against my stomach as he kisses it send tremors throughout my body.

"Someone like me," He finishes with before he gives me a soft tender kiss.

"You," I correct quietly. He just smiles a smile I've never seen before and it warmed my heart.

"Me," Is all he says and after that we made love all night.

Bella P.O.V

I sigh as I look out the window of the limo. Where the heck was Emmett having the date this time? When I see the harbour I raise an eyebrow really wondering. I was wearing a black lace dress that had lace cut outs on the side showing some skin. I was in sky high shiny black pumps and my hair had glossy long curls and my makeup she went for a smoky eye and a glossy lip. Her words

_If you're going to be taken out go out with a bang. _

I looked beautiful but I felt like crap. I just wanted to get this over with and be done with it. When Chase pulls up on a busy street in front of the harbour he hands me a paper telling me to walk to the dock. I just smile at him and wave goodbye I make my walk down to the docks and when I see Emmett standing beside a boat that had some name on the side I think it was written in French. Which meant I didn't understand it at all? He's standing there with a red orchid and when I walk up to him, he smiles.

"Wow," I say looking at the fancy boat. He smiles,

"Yeah since it's the third date I thought that I should go out with a bang," he says. I just giggle a little because that's what Alice said he escorts me inside and I smile when I see rose pedals scattered all over and a table that was romantically decorated for two.

"This deck is beautiful," I compliment.

"Thank you," He says shoving his hands in his pocket. A man in a uniform comes in and tells Emmett or "Mr. Cullen," as he addressed him that dinner would be done in five minutes. He had a whole staff on this boat. Wow a lady goes and turns on some music and Emmett and I are just sitting beside each other on a plush couch type thing he had on this deck on looking the beautiful ocean.

"Did you speak to Tanya tonight," He says. I shake my head and he laughs out loud. Before he explains to me that Tanya would call me with news tomorrow morning, I tried to pry it out of him but he wasn't having it. He was firm and a prick.

"Dinner's ready," a lady in a uniform says as she places two plates on the table. Emmett and I make our way to the table and he like a true gentleman pulls out my chair for me. When he sits down I look at what we're eating and of course it looked delicious. The steak was so tender it almost melted in my mouth goodness it was so tasty. And the garlic mash potatoes were just amazing. Emmett ran some really good restaurants.

"Which restaurant is this. The food is amazing," I say as I take a sip of my wine.

"A French restaurant thought I'd go a little into my roots when I opened that one up,"

"You're French?"

"Half, other half Italian my father being French."

"Do you speak the language?"

"Oui, Je parle a la fois francais et Itallienne," he answers.

_That was so sexy. _

"Are you the only one who speaks both languages?"

"Pas moi et tous mes frères parlent les deux langues"

"Ok I got a C in French and a C- in Italian," I say he just laughs making those panty dropping dimples show.

"I said all me and my brothers speak both languages," he answers.

"Oh ok," I say

"Do you speak any other languages," I nod my head.

"Dutch, and German" I answer proudly.

"Who taught you?" He asks seeming very interested.

"My grandparents, they didn't speak any English so if we were going to talk one of us had to learn the language and since I was younger and could grasp things quicker it was me," I answer and he smiles nodding his head. He talks about his wild college days and I talk about how I had a rebellious stage from my last two years of high school to just last year when all I did was party. He seems surprised and I bow my head ashamed I didn't like to share that with people. He tells me not to be ashamed and that everyone has that phase in their life. When a song starts playing that I recognize because it was a song on one of his CD's I smile as he gets up and extends his hand for me to take. We start to sway to the music and when I look into his eyes I know that this was it. And everything leading up to this moment was just a blur in the background.

"You know Isabella after tonight your probably just going to think I'm that guy,"

"What guy?" I whisper knowing exactly what kind of guy he was referring to. A dick.

"The kind that hurts girls, but I just want you to know that I'm not him," he says fiercely.

"Then don't act like him," I say as we sway and he shakes his head softly.

"You wouldn't understand Isabella just promise me you won't think of me as that type of guy regardless of what happens," He says quietly.

"Ok, I believe you." I say quietly as I pass my hand through his hair. He leans down and kisses me thank God the staff was gone. When the kiss grown intense and his and travel to my ass I moan as he lifts me up from their and I wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me to a room at the back of the boat and I'm not surprised when I see that the room has rose pedals all over it too. See we both knew how it was going to end theirs also candles lit all over the place making it a very romantic setting. He unzips the back of my dress and kisses down my neck from behind me. My eyes are closed and my mouth is parted slightly at the feeling of his cool lips on my hot body. The dress falls around my ankles and I'm in a matching black lace bra and thong that he just groans at upon seeing. I can feel his member against my ass as he pulls me by my waist continuing his assault on my neck. He turns me around and starts kissing my lips we walk until my knees hit the bed and I fall back he climbs and hovers over me. I slowly unbutton his shirt and kiss down his chest and stomach.

"Jesus fucking Christ," He groans out as I do. I flip us over and I'm on top, his hands on my waist and I grind against him both of us moaning and him making animalistic sounds. I go down and kiss his lips I'm about to kick my heels off but he stops me.

"No keep them on, I want them on through everything," he says huskily in my ear making my eyes roll to the back of my head.

_Why oh Why was he SO SEXY! _

He unbuttons my bra expertly before he flips me over again and I'm completely exposed to him from the waist up. He takes my nipple into his mouth sucking gently while his two hands keep my hands restrained over my head.

"Oh my God," I say breathlessly.

"You like that huh," He says huskily in my ear making my … womanly parts get all wet.

"Please Emmett," I whimper as I go to unlatch his belt.

"Please what," He says cockily, this was driving me mad!

"Please," I say again not being able to form a proper sentence. He knew good and well what I was asking for. He just smirks as he takes his pants off kicking them off the bed and getting back to kissing me. It wasn't long before he got bored with that and he was finally ready. I almost passed out just thinking about how that would fit inside of me. But he made it work I sighed when he first entered me slowly. He started at a slow pace but then quickened it. I was gripping his shoulders probably making some crazy scars but at that moment I didn't care and I know he didn't he was too busy. Grunting like an animal. We came together and it was loud as we screamed each other's names. He pulls out of me and collapses on top of me I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Wow," We both say breathlessly. I laugh a little bit as I rest my head in between his shoulder blades and he holds me to him.

"You are so cocky it's ridiculous," I say still out of breath. He just laughs a good hearty laugh and I smile as I listen to his steady heartbeat.

"Ready for round two?"

"Oh yeah,"

-Later that night-

There were nine rounds. Nine blissful rounds that I don't think I will ever be able to forget even if I tried. I was lying in bed beside Emmett who was fast asleep one hand was lazily draped over my waist. I turn to face him and gently pass my hands through his hair. I bite my lip; he looked so cute when he was sleeping. I quickly wipe the tear that falls from my eyes but then more come and it gets to the point where I'm silently crying beside him just looking at him. I silently get off the bed look for a paper and pen. Holding the covers to my body as I quickly scribbled something down.

_I'm not up for the awkward or hurtful goodbyes. We had something special Emmett I don't want it to end but I know it has to. Think of me ~Isabella _

I quickly put the dress on and zip it up taking Emmett's button down shirt because its cold out knowing he wouldn't care less. My lips were swollen from all the kissing I had sex hair and my shoes were in my hands. As I left the boat giving Emmett one more kiss on the forehead when I was walking to the main street I'm sure I looked like a first class hooker.

"Taxi!" I say flagging down the taxi and getting in the back. "324 Delany drive," I say softly wiping away some more tears. The cab driver doesn't say anything as he drives away and I look out at the big boat as he does.

_Goodbye Emmett_

I think knowing this will be the last time I saw him and with that thought more tears came.

The next morning I wake up and walk into the kitchen I open the front door nor orchid no CD just like I knew their wouldn't be but hoped there would be. I close the door trying to hold myself together, five minutes later Tanya comes walking through the door and when she sees me she asks me the question with her eyes and I nod my head.

"We did it and I left, it's done." I affirm quietly hugging one of Ben's old sweatshirts to my body but I had Emmett's button down shirt on underneath. I didn't know how I was helping myself by sleeping in it but I knew that by wearing the clothing of two men I had such strong feelings for. Both men I lost and I guess by wearing their clothes I was just holding onto them even though their already gone. Tanya sighs before she walks over to me and wraps her arms around my neck and my tears escape onto her shirt.

"I guess we both got our hearts broken by a Cullen," She says. "Those heartbreakers" she says quietly.

"What happened with Laurent," I say as I wipe my tears away and we sit on the couch.

"We…." She says and I gasp.

"But Tanya you said tha-

"I know what I said," She interrupts softly placing her hand through her hair. "Which is why after it happened I realized that I couldn't continue with it so I told him that he needed to forget this night ever happened and that he needed to go home to his fiancé and that he would be a great husband. I told him that he was just nervous and I wouldn't hold this against him and he just needed to return and love his future wife, Bella it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I think I fell in love with him," She says quietly.

"I'm sorry babe," I say quietly she just shakes her head.

"I came to tell you that I'm leaving for a little bit,"

"Excuse me?"

"The restraining order went through today and I don't have to worry about Mike but I just need to leave after this thing with Laurent Bella I'm a mess. I can't think straight or eat properly so I'm just going to go up and stay with my mother for a little bit," She says quietly. I didn't want her to leave if Tanya left I would be so alone it's not even right. But I knew she needed this heck I needed to escape if anything but I couldn't. My bills and responsibilities wouldn't let me.

"Ok just don't stay away for too long cause you know I can't survive without you," I say laughing a little through my tears as we embrace in another hug. And she wipes her tears away,

"You deserve better," is all she says before she gets up kisses my forehead grabs her purse and leaves. I sigh as lay on my couch and hug myself as if keeping myself together. I lived without Emmett Cullen before I can certainly live without him now.

Emmett P.O.V

-Next week-

"Emmett are you ready?" Jasper asks and I nod as he my father and I enter the old warehouse in our suits. It was the day of Laurent's wedding and we had a few lives to take before Laurent and Nicole became husband and wife. Edward was with our brother making sure he doesn't go nuts. He fucked Tanya last week and since then he's been in a daze. When I woke up after Isabella left I felt like someone slugged me in the stomach when I didn't find her. Although I have to say she was smart and made it easier on the both of us leaving without the awkward goodbye. But something wasn't right, I didn't feel right ever since she left my life and its pissing me off. It was driving me crazy it was like she was on my mind ten times more than before it was fucking insane! I take the note she left me that night I've been reading it over and over again. Probably about 23 times a day because it's pretty much all I have left of her.

_I'm not up for the awkward or hurtful goodbyes. We had something special Emmett I don't want it to end but I know it has to. Think of me ~Isabella _

And boy did I, I thought about her everyday just about all the time. I stuff the note back in my pocket when I see my father looking at me with a smirk. We enter the warehouse we see Riley Bears sitting there shining his gun while his men are loading their guns into suitcases.

"Riley," Says my father's calm but cold voice. Riley's body goes stiff over the voice. I don't even wait for him to greet my father as I knock him on the back of the head with my hand gun. Sending him crying out in pain on the floor

"Hold your fires!" Jasper yells his voice daring one of the men to even cock the gun and see what happens.

"Carlisle please, don't do it don't kill me," He says as I yank his large ponytail back. I grip it hard to the point where his hair is almost being pulled from his scalp.

"Riley you owe me six grand do you have that six grand now," Carlisle says calmly as he walks up and down slowly. Carlisle was such a shit disturber sometimes.

"Yes! I have it I have it I swear," He yells.

"Where!" I yell

"The top shelf on the left its all their everything," He says I gesture my head towards the box and Jasper goes to get it. Kicking Riley's leg really hard as he does and he yelps out in pain. He takes the box and counts the money roughly. Giving Carlisle and me thumbs up I let go of his ponytail taking the money I put it in my jacket and my father goes up to him.

"It's missing four hundred," He states calmly pointing a gun to Riley's head.

_How in the hell did he know that!_

Riley reaches in his pocket and hands Carlisle six.

"Here everything's here," He says handing it to Carlisle who hands it to me. He smiles before he speaks.

"It's three months late," Is all Carlisle says before he takes the gun and pulls the trigger towards Riley's head. Jasper and I don't waste any time as we start shooting his members every last one. We leave easily piling into my fathers' guardian.

"I wonder how the place is decorated?" Jasper asks casually as he passes a hand through his hair. My father just blinks at the road in amazement at how simple Jasper can go from stone killer to stupid dumbass wondering about a wedding venue. I just laughed a little to myself but paid him no mind. When we get to the wedding venue it was a venue near the beach she had a huge ass tent for all her guests and man the tent was just about the size of a football field. It had people dining and getting to know each other. This is just for the wedding the reception was in a whole different tent. I venture to the smaller tents where I knew Laurent should be with Edward. My father and mother enter together hand in hand I go in behind them. Laurent is their having problems with his tie and Esme goes in to fix it like the mom she is. She just smiles at him tears in her eyes.

"My baby," She says. Laurent just kisses her forehead before he looks at me.

"How was the," He says but Carlisle shakes his head slightly telling him to remember that Esme was in the room. "….Gift table it seemed to be getting over filled," He says quickly. Jasper just smirks and my mother knowing that it was a cover up just rolls her eyes but smiles none the less.

"It was great everything looks great we'll call someone in to clean up all the mess around the tables though," Carlisle says to which Laurent just gives a slight nod. Meaning that he needed to call someone in to get rid of the bodies, Laurent looks at himself in the mirror once more his brain was somewhere else you could tell. I go up to him and clap his shoulder.

"If you need a getaway car, I'm going to miss the first 15 minutes after that I'll enter," I whisper near his ears he just nods his head grimly.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Laurent announces.

"A walk the wedding starts in twenty minutes," My mother says.

"I know mom I just I need to think for a little. Don't worry I won't be late to my own wedding," He says laughing a little. My mother nods but you knew she was worried Carlisle just looked at Laurent with a look of knowledge he knew Laurent was having major second thoughts.

"Laurent my boy," Carlisle says to him right before he leaves. Laurent looks at him

_My boy_

He realises that Carlisle was saying he loved him and that he was proud of him. I just smile as it registered on Laurent's face everyone in the room knew it. My mother was smiling softly as she pretended to be occupied with her hair. No one would dare tease Carlisle about it or say out loud that we all knew what his decoded words meant because we were smarter than that.

"Yeah," Laurent answers.

"Your tie is crooked," He says getting up and adjusting Laurent's tie. He just smiles when he's done and Laurent takes his leave from the tent.

"He feels," Edward whispers to Jasper to which Carlisle just slaps him behind the head. Hard. But doesn't utter a word. Esme tries to hide her laugh but I don't I burst out laughing.

Laurent P.O.V

I sigh as I pace in front of Nicole's tent where I knew she was getting ready to marry me. Something was wrong upon leaving Tanya's apartment I thought I would feel guilty about not telling Nicole but I don't. I love Tanya I fell in love with the girl while Nicole was too busy loving the idea of a wedding and not a marriage. I sigh, Tanya probably hated me after we made love I felt so happy. But she made me realise that I was getting married and that whatever feelings I have for her need to go away. But I couldn't do it. I enter Nicole's tent where she's in a ball gown type of dress. She looked beautiful. She's in front of the mirror looking at herself as she fixes her necklace, she looked distant. Wearing the same look I've been wearing the past couple of days.

When she notices me she gasps.

"Laurent you're not supposed to be in here its bad luck," She says shoving me a little as she smiles.

"I wanted to see you," I say.

"The wedding is not that far away you can see me then," She says I wrap my arms around her and she laughs as she looks at me in the eyes.

"Laurent seriously," she says laughing a little bit. I knew that laugh it wasn't real It was nervous. I look at her in the eye.

"Why do you love me?" I ask her. She narrows her eyes at me.

"Seriously it's not funny go back to your tent," She says

"Answer the question," I say firmly.

She doesn't.

"You don't do you?"

"Laurent of course I care for you,"

"But do you love me anymore? Be honest I swear to you I won't be mad," I say.

"Why are you doing this? Are you trying to get out of this!" She asks I go up to her and look at her in her eyes.

"I cheated on you last week with another woman," I say she pushes me away from her softly but she doesn't say anything.

"You're kidding,"

My silence is the answer. She slaps me across the face. I deserve it so I don't do anything.

"Do you love me," I ask again. "Because if you do. I will take your hand and we will get married and I will spend the rest of my life earning your trust again, but if you don't. We walk away no hard feelings," I say. She thinks about what I said.

"All those people," she says quietly.

"And you probably know about ten of them," I respond. She smiles through her tears and I got her answer as she softly shakes her head.

"I don't want to," She says quietly. "I don't love you like that anymore. But I do love you in a different way," She admits as the tears fall. I wipe them away and wrap my arms around her. She cries into my shoulder for a couple of minutes. She looks up at me her chin on my chest.

"What are we going to do?"

Just then Esme walks in.

"Nicole sweetie," She says but stops when she sees me. "Emmett you're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding," She scolds. But when she sees the two of us she knows something is up. Nicole looks up at me and I nod.

"Esme," She says softly. When she says that Esme sighs

"There's no wedding is their?" She asks quietly. Nicole gasps a little before she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry," She whispers. Esme walk s up to the both of us and pulls the two of us to her.

"Sorry for what I just want you be happy even if it's not with each other," She says softly. I nod my head and she kisses Nicole's cheek then mine, "I'll go tell Carlisle and then the rest of the people. Don't worry ok sweetie I'll handle everything ," She says Nicole nods before Esme leaves the room. She sighs as she takes the veil off and I laugh a little bit.

"What?"

"Your wrinkled your nose," I say quietly. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You always wrinkle your nose when you're under stress," I point out and she just smiles a little bit as she looks up at me. "I'm sorry," I say quietly. "I didn't do it to hurt you or because we were in a fight I did it because I fell for her," I say she just smiles a little bit.

"It's ok I can't pretend like I'm angry cause I'm not I got so caught up in the fantasy I didn't realise that a marriage is not was I wanted," She says quietly. "I mean the wedding planner was hot but I didn't have sex with him," She teases and that's when it happens. It's officially ok I burst out laughing and she just smiles.

"Shut up," I say giving her a shove. She gives me another hug and I just hold her to me knowing that unlike all the other people who said "We can still be friends," were just forcing something that's not there. Nicole and I were barely done for five minutes and you can already tell that friends are all we were supposed to be in the first place. I'll always appreciate her and respect her, remember her she was the major woman in my life for a long time. She pulls apart from me,

"Go, go tell her how you feel," She says quietly.

"I can't leave you here to deal with all these people yourself," I say.

"Not to worry I have come to the rescue!" Rosalie says as she enters with Alice. My brothers girlfriends Alice being Jaspers new fiancé. Nicole just smiles as she looks at them.

"We have notified your mother and she is completely understanding, While Laurent is here dealing with the after affects you will be in Hawaii enjoying a vacation with your mother and sister on Laurent's dime," Rosalie says as she hands Nicole three plain tickets and Alice hands her a dress. I just smile as Nicole rolls her eyes but smiles none the less. I open my arms for her again giving her one more kiss on the cheek knowing this was goodbye.

"Take care of yourself," She whispers to me.

"Same to you Nicole," I say softly. After that Rosalie and Alice sneakily get her into a car with her mother and sister without being noticed by party guests. When she's gone I run to Emmett whose leaning against the tent I was getting dressed in, drinking some scotch and reading a piece of paper. Honestly he's been reading that piece of paper over and over again since he last saw Isabella. I don't know if he hadn't realised but she was clearly NOT out of his system if all he can do is think of her… the dumbass.

"Emmett!"

I say getting his attention he shoves the paper in his pocket quickly as he takes me running to him. He's wearing a smirk.

"Very nice Laurent dump her smoothly with a paid vacation, I like the way you think." He compliments giving me a head nod before he finishes off his scotch and placing it on a passing trey.

"I know this is not what you would prefer but I need you to do me a favour," I say urgently not wanting to waist anytime.

"What now?" he says aggravated like the true older brother he was.

"I need you to take me to the diner where Isabella works,"

**Ok yes I hope you guys enjoyed next chapter will be up later this week I need to write more chapters I'm telling you ahead of time no I am not disappearing I am just writing more chapters. So that I can update more often. How did you guys like Tanya and Laurent P.O.V thought I should give them a chance to explain this whole mess theirs two sides to every story right? LOL and Emmett getting Bella out of his system… yeah right. Anyways keep the good reviews coming! oh and sorry about the bad french google translater. I got a c in french so yeah my french is bad lol... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So yes next chapter is up and sorry it took me a while to update REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

_**Our greatest glory is not in failing, but in rising up every time we fail~ Ralph Waldo Emerson **_

Bella P.O.V

It was a busy day. Just like most Saturdays were. I was so busy going up and down around the diner taking orders and delivering them that I didn't have time worry about the fact that Tanya was gone and that Emmett was gone or that Leah was pissed at me. All in all it was a pretty ok day. I'm taking the order of this teenage couple when I hear a familiar voice.

"Now I need to speak with her now!" I completely stop listening to the teenage boy telling me what type of milkshake he wants, when I look up and see Laurent giving my boss a threatening glare. I look towards the couple who noticed a change in my demeanour.

"I am so sorry can I get back to you guys in like a minute something's come up," I say asking them.

"Oh yeah no problem," The girl says giving me a polite smile. The guy smiles too as he takes her hands in his. I smile somewhat jealous of their affection but say a grateful thank you as I walk away towards Laurent and my boss.

"Listen do you know what I'm capable of If I need to speak with her I will speak with her now," Laurent says threatening my boss in his suit. He was dressed for his wedding which was today, I was dreading it but only because I knew that Emmett probably brought a great hot date to the wedding and I was here diner girl. I walk up to them and when my boss notices me he huffs.

"Bella do you want me to make this guy leave because I can," He says smugly and I don't say anything as I look at Laurent.

"Uh Laurent shouldn't you be getting married? Your wedding started…. Ten minutes ago," I state looking at the huge clock on the wall. Laurent glares at my boss and then with an eye roll my boss walks away signalling me five minutes. I nod my head not wanting to get him upset, he knew I wouldn't this is the first time he's ever gotten a problem from me and I can guarantee it would be the last.

"What is it?" I ask quietly.

"The weddings off I couldn't go through with it," He says. I touch my head a really big headache coming on. Honestly I just didn't understand men and their hormones. It was ridiculous,

"What am I supposed to do with that information?" I ask barely above a whisper my head still in my hand.

"Tanya, Isabella-

"Bella," I correct before he can finish. He knows something snapped in me by the way I said it. His eyes drift towards outside, through the glass windows I can see Emmett sitting his sports car reading a piece of paper. I narrow my eyes. Was that the note I left him? He catches me staring at him and after locking eyes with me he quickly looks away. I look at Laurent who doesn't comment.

"Where is Tanya Bella please, Where is she I need to tell her how I feel." He says I observe him for a second before I give a little sigh.

"She left Laurent," I say quietly.

"Her flight left last night, she's with her mother in Texas." I say

"Address." Is all he says not making any room for me to rebut. He gives me his I phone and I quickly type in the city, the street, and the house number of where I knew Tanya's mother lived. When I handed it back to him he smiles gratefully at me and does something I didn't think he'd do.

"Thank you," he says taking me in his arms . "He's a mess too Bella just be patient with him he doesn't know what his feelings mean," Is all he says before he kisses my forehead and runs out of the diner in a hurry. I look over to him getting in Emmett's car and when I see him staring at me as he drives away. I look away and pretend I didn't see him going back and taking orders of the teenage couple that was waiting for me patiently.

Tanya P.O.V

I look down at the cider in my cup. I look at my mothers' back as she rummages through some cupboards. I take the mini bottle of bourbon and spike the cider easily. I put the little bottle on the table and my mother turns and looks at me. Her long strawberry blonde hair in its natural long waves her green eyes staring at me worriedly. Miranda Langston was no joke. She was a true southern bell and as soon as she opened her mouth you knew she was. My father Victor Denali said that's what drew him to her she was a small town girl in the big city looking for adventure- enter my father. He wanted someone to settle with and give the world to- enter my mother. But of course like most men my father had to screw everything up and cheat multiple times. So my mother left him moving back to Texas she left me with him too. Not because she didn't love me or because she couldn't take care of me but because I was in my last year of high school. I had a life I had a plan picking me up and moving to Texas because her marriage didn't work wouldn't be fair and she knew that. Plus she wanted me to love my father. And I do but sometimes I just wanted my mother there. She was always a call away. My father still pinned for her and she still for him the only thing keeping them apart is all the state lines that kept them apart.

"Cookie the alcohol ain't gonna do you any good ya hear me," she says softly passing her hand through my hair. A mothers touch was so powerful even as the grown woman I am now. She softly traces the bruise on my face that was caused by Mike's hand it was nearly gone now.

"That man don't know what he did puttin his hand on my baby gurl wait till I tell your father about that boy." My mother says softly tears in her eyes tracing the little bruise. I smile softly.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner mom," I say softly. She shakes her head.

"It's ok baby gurl. But I tell ya all the time just because you grown don't mean me and daddy aint still me and daddy cookie." She says I nod shedding some tears. She goes down to my level on the chair. "Everything is gonna be alright sweet cakes. If this Laurent boy gets married and it's not to you he don't know what he missin you understand me?" She says softly I nod my head softly and she wipes some more tears.

"Now go to the back and say hi to Molly little thing misses ya so much," She says smiling and I nod. Molly was my horse truth be told I missed the thing too. One thing Bella and I really had in common was the fact that we loved riding she had a horse but her father sold it when she wouldn't do what he wanted in her courses. The man was a piece of work. I walk out to the stables and when I see my big grey horse I smile a little as I walk to it wrapping my arms around it.

"I missed you so much Molly oh God my life is a mess," I say telling my worries to a horse like I used to when I was small.

"Can I help you fix it?" asks a very familiar voice. I turn around and when I see Laurent clad in his wedding tux I know something is up.

"What?" I ask so dazed I couldn't finish my thought. He was here not in Chicago getting married but here in Texas in my moms' barn.

"What am I doing here right? Why would I be all the way in Texas looking for you when I should be celebrating my newly marital status?" He says I just look at him. Molly basically yelling at me to say something. Even though she was a horse I can feel it.

"Tanya I love you, I just met you I don't care ok the way I feel for you I have not felt for anyone in… ever. The wedding I couldn't go through with it. You were not just a fling trust me if you were I wouldn't be here." He says softly. I still don't say anything and I think the horse was starting to get annoyed with my temporary muteness.

"Don't tell me to go away or that I'm not serious because I haven't been so serious in my life," he says I walk up to him while he's still talking and I smash my lips to his. He wraps his arms around my little body giving me the feeling of safeness again. Shielding me from the world

"I love you too," I say quietly and he just smiles before he kisses me again. I rest my head against his chest and I look up at him.

"You couldn't change on the plain?" I ask as the two of us walk toward my house.

"Give me a little credit I was anxious" he says in his defense as we enter the house. When we do my mother is in the kitchen working on a pie when she sees the two of us hand in hand she raises her eyebrow but then smiles when she sees his tux.

"My my you must be the famous Laurent." She says wiping her hands on her apron. He nods his head out of respect.

"Nice to meet you," he says giving her his hand to shake. She kisses her teeth before she wraps her arms around him.

"I don't know how it's done in Chicago but when you enter this house you give me a hug ya hear?" She scolds he laughs nodding his head.

"Now. I don't care what anybody says I aint got no dishwasher so you two better get to washin and then you could play and have some pie alright?" she says Laurent smiles.

"Yes ma'am." He says she leaves the kitchen with a firm look and then the two of us go into the kitchen. I help him out of his tux jacket putting it on the table. I hug him again and he traces the scar on my face glaring at it as he holds onto me tighter.

"Stop it," I say softly. "It doesn't hurt anymore." I promise him softly.

"I'll kill him," he promises. There was something in his voice that made it sound so…real?

"No don't let him get to you it's over ok," I say and he sighs and nods.

"We seriously need to wash these dishes my mom doesn't play," I say and he laughs.

"I like her she kind of reminds me of Esme," He says and I smile. Laurent really loved his mother. We do the dishes side by side sometimes sneaking glances at each other.

Bella P.O.V

-Two weeks later-

I'm sitting in my living room watching Dear John when Alice bursts in the with a bright smile ,a garment bag and her big rolling train case of makeup. She was dressed all fancy herself.

_Uh I thought I was done with those. _

"Great news my engagement party is tonight and I know its short notice but you're coming," She says opening up her suit case thing and handing me two bottles. One shampoo one conditioner.

"Uh Alice I don't know if you've been out of the loop but Emmett and I"

"I know but it's not for Emmett come for me I mean… we're friends right I want you to meet all my friends plus. Tanya will be there with Laurent and I mean Emmett will be busy I'm sure you won't even run into him." She says. As she ushers me into the bathroom before I can even argue the door slams.

"Ugh" I say as I strip my clothes and go into the shower can't catch a break these days. I take a quick shower since Alice keeps telling me to hurry up. She does my hair so quick her fingers looked like a blur and at the end the waves looked great. Of course they did it was Alice we were talking about. She puts me in a charcoal grey long dress with a sweetheart neckline. She places the tiara that Emmett bought me and I'm about to say otherwise but she glares and I don't. The thing was just sitting there in its case looking pretty in my room. She adds some diamond stud earring and hands me some black shiny pumps and smiles.

"Perfect," She says. I sigh as she hands me a clutch.

"Alice seriously I don't want to be lugged around in a room full of people I don't know. Especially if their all of Emmett's friends and associates and I was _Not _invited." I stress to her as we leave my apartment.

"I'm inviting you plus. This day is not about Emmett it's about Jasper and me I want you there you're my friend and I want you and Tanya to be in the wedding," She says as we're outside waiting for the limo and she's jumping up and down. I don't know how she was doing that in heels. When we get in the limo I smile and give her a hug now not being able to say no even if I tried. It would be impossible.

"That's great Alice," I say smiling softly. My insides felt like they were on fire, I was happy for Alice lord knows I was but why did I have to go through all of this and be a part of her wedding too. I would be having to see more of Emmett for sure and that was the last thing I wanted. The driver pulls up in front of a fancy Hotel and I follow Alice out and into a reception room. It was decorated so tastefully you knew Alice was here prior to the party to make sure everything looked painfully perfect. The smell of delicious food was attacking my nostrils and I could basically hear my stomach growl. Everything was in full swing by the time we entered. I stuck by Tanya for most of the time that I could but she was too busy being whisked away by Laurent so my best bet was Alice a girl named Rosalie and my cell phone.

Rosalie was really gorgeous with long blonde hair blue eyes and a body supermodel's kill for. But unfortunately she seemed not to like me very much so I stayed clear of her. It was towards the night and I really just wanted to get away from all of Alice's annoying friends. Tanya was in a corner talking to Laurent and his mother and Alice was dancing with Jasper. Smiling up at him with the look of love in her eyes. I go to the refreshments table feeling so depressed just being around these people it's ridiculous. I take a glass of wine and take out my dinging cell phone. It's a text message from Leah telling me I better get my act straight and all this crap. I roll my eyes.

"Love you too sis," I say

"Siblings irritating creatures aren't they,"

I look up and I see Emmett reaching for a glass of champagne too. He takes it never moving his eyes from me. I'm just staring at him he looked good. In a casual white button down dressy shirt and black slacks. Wearing that huge watch I was beginning to think it was his favourite.

"Hello Isabella," He says

"Hey,"

"I didn't want to come Alice kind of didn't give me an option I promise I won't bother you or anything," I say quietly feeling extremely awkward.

"Yeah Alice can be very… persistent. Plus why would I want you to leave I've been trying to find the right time to see you again," He says

_Don't fall for it. _

"Right," I say quietly drinking from my glass.

"Dance with me?" He asks I shake my head softly.

"Emmett let's not do this ok?" I ask quietly not wanting to make a scene.

"Isabella I know how this looks but I've been trying to find a way to talk to you for weeks." He says. I put my glass down and smile softly at him.

"I have feelings for you Emmett," I say and he looks down at me in the eyes because he knows something else is coming. "But I don't believe you," Is all I say before I use all the strength I have and walk away. Willing myself not to cry at Alice's engagement party knowing that if I smudged my makeup she would kill me. I go up to her give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Telling her I needed to go because I did I couldn't be around Emmett's world anymore. So I did I went home and for weeks I stayed away from him it was the morning of my birthday when everything changed. I woke up to the sun shining through the window and picked up my vibrating phone. It was a call from my mother I ignored it. When I looked at my screen I had five missed calls two from Leah, one from Tanya (Who was in Tahiti with Laurent and wouldn't be back till tomorrow) one from my mom and one from my dad. I didn't bother listening to any of them. My parents called to give me a strained happy birthday and Leah called most likely to tell me a whole year has gone by and I still haven't changed my courses. I sigh before I take my blanket and wrap it around me.

"Happy birthday to me," I say quietly basking in the fact that I was now 21. I finally get up and get dressed to go to work. Like a true party girl! … yeah right. I grab my fringe bag that I stole off of Leah and open my front door surprised when I see something familiar. Orchids from my dream the very first color Emmett ever bought me the blue-ish ones. I bite my lip smiling a little bit as I pick it up. I read the card.

_I want you to have a happy birthday beautiful. Never stop thinking of me~ Emmett. _

"I never will," I whisper as I bring the orchids inside and put them in water. I take the little jewellery box and open them revealing the most beautiful diamond incrusted heart necklace I have ever seen. I turn it over and theirs words in French engraved on the back in fancy script. I smile softly as I take the necklace and fasten it around my neck. I leave my apartment and on my way to work something happened. You know those moments in your life where everything kind of goes in slow motion? Kind of like it goes slow on purpose just so you can see it unfold … so you don't miss anything. Well this is how it happened. I stopped taking Chase everywhere I hadn't discussed it with Emmett I just told Chase I'd call him on the days that I needed him and never really did, but I knew for sure Emmett was still paying him thank God. I was walking to work when everything went down. I came out of Starbucks sipping on my Frappuccino when a huge brown dog came running towards me. Running into my legs and making the drink go flying out of my hands. I bump smack dab into someone and fall down on top of them. When I see who it is cursing under me I gasp.

"Bree?" I say getting up and looking at her. She stares at me for a second as if she's afraid I'll disappear. But then the tears gather in her eyes. She wraps her arms around me.

"Today of all days oh my God," She says laughing to herself I laugh through my tears too as I look at her.

"You owe me a coffee," I say through my tears and she laughs. Work long forgotten the two of us turned and went into Starbucks. When the tears were dried and excitement wore off we were sitting down with new drinks and new attitudes.

"Where did you, where have you been, have you spoken to Leah? Why didn't you take me with you? Why didn't you call?"

"Bella calm down," She says calmly as she sips her drink. Bree was just as beautiful as I remembered.

"Ok, well can you at least tell me where you've been these past years," I ask.

"San Francisco, I moved there for two years before I had enough to pay for college met my boyfriend moved in with him and, we've moved here to Chicago because of his work he got transferred," She says I nod my head taking everything in.

"What's his name?"

"Nick,"

"What does he do?"

"Doctor,"

"So he's older?"

"Yes,"

"Do you love him?"

"With all my heart,"

After that I nod my head knowing she was telling me nothing but the truth.

"How's studying to be a psychologist?" She asks in a weird tone. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Bree I'm in school under ancient art , and a writing program." I answer her with a tone that asks why she would think I'd want to study and be a psychologist. Since when? She knew me better than that.

"What?" She asks

"Why would you think I'd be studying that I mean you haven't been around but. I thought studying something Charlie wanted was not in the plans for any one of us," I say Bree looks like someone punched her in the stomach. Tears well up in her eyes and she speaks wiping them away.

"Ok Bella I'm going to tell you something and you're not going to like it one bit. Um about four months give or take a week I went looking for you in Forks. Leah was their at mom and dads' house. Bella they wouldn't tell me where you were. They said that you were studying Psychology and that having me around would influence you back into your old ways. So I left it alone they knew I was here they knew I was looking for you," She says as the words come out it's like she's saying it in slow motion.

"That's not true they knew I was looking for you they would have told me," I say quietly shaking my head. My parents and Leah were bad but not that bad. When Bree just looks at me with a bite of her lip I rest my head on the table. Willing myself not to cry at the amount of betrayal that I felt was attacking me. she writes her number on a piece of paper and hands it to me I put it in my purse wiping away tears, not saying anything as I give her a soft hug and leave the Starbucks in tears. I walked around the city for hours not even realizing the sun was going down. I ignored everyone's phone calls and happy birthday texts feeling like this was the worst birthday I can ever endure. Not that past ones were that great anyway.

I went to the beach for maybe two hours and just watched the sun set. Wondering how on earth Leah and my parents could do that to me I just didn't understand it. I walk to my apartment and when I see Leah in front of the glass doors with a pissed off look I go towards her but when she sees mine she knows something is up.

"What's wrong with you birthday girl?"

"I cannot believe you knew were Bree was and you guys never told me" I say She stays quiet for a little bit but then she finally opens her mouth.

"It's what needed to happen ok dad thought he could convince you to take the courses you should have been in and –

"Enough," I say quietly cutting her off. I could feel the redness going towards my cheeks.

"You did not have the right to keep her from me especially you. You are my sister when you do things like that you finally know why Bree and I always had hard times accepting that you were because you never consider us when you plan your schemes with dad," I say not even giving her another second to say anything else. I take out my cell phone and call Chase.

"Good evening Miss. Bella where shall I pick you up," Says his old voice that was very professional.

"Uh two blocks from my house in front of the Starbucks." I answer. He tells me he'll be their soon and I just sigh as I go in front of the Starbucks silently crying on the front steps. I don't know why I called Chase where was he going to take me. I had no one to run to.

Emmett P.O.V

I'm sitting at my desk in my study annoyed as fuck as I take my dart and aim for the dart board. Today was her birthday. I wonder how she liked the necklace, I was keeping my distance from her. But honestly if she was a sickness before she was a fresh heating virus now. I thought about her daily I couldn't concentrate. My phone starts to ring and I grunt muttering out profanities as I look at the caller I.D it was the front desk.

"What?" I say annoyed into the phone.

"Mr. Cullen we have a Bella here for you she's asking that you come down because she quotes "had no one else to go to" end quote," Says the receptionist in a bleak tone. My heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute Isabella was down stairs? This better not be Jasper, Edward or Laurent pulling some fucking practical joke on me.

"I'll be down in a minute," I state hanging up the phone. I pretty much run to the elevator and when I go into the lobby I see her. Sitting on the fancy marble bench her hands in her lap and her head cast down. The lobby was completely empty I'm pretty sure the receptionist left considering her shift ended right when she called me. I go and sit beside Isabella and that's when I realise she's silently crying.

_Broken birthday girl_

"Isabella," I whisper as I take my spot beside her. She looks up.

"I am so sorry for bothering you," she starts wiping tears away as she does. "But I just got told something and there was just no one else to turn to," She says as she cries.

"Stop it," I say softly wrapping my arms around her and pulling her to me. I couldn't help but notice the necklace around her neck I smiled softly to myself. She didn't hate me completely. She sighs as she holds me to her still crying. I hold her for five. Ten. Fifteen minutes and her crying quiets down and I'm brushing my fingers through her hair. She sighs.

"Happy 21st to me" She says dully and I smile lazily still holding her not in any position to let her go.

"Spend the night with me," I say quietly. She puts her chin to my chest and looks up at me.

"Emmett-

"Don't object I think about that night all the time and every time I want it to have a different ending," I admit to her. My inner macho man laughing. LOUDLY. At my confession. She bites her lip as she looks at me thinking of her answer. I knew this was a good time to ask her for a chance at an… us. She was upset and sad and there was no one else to turn to on her birthday but me. Her knight in shining armour she was vulnerable right now and I knew it. But that didn't stop me I wanted her and needed her for myself. I take her hands and trace it with my thumb.

"Can we just have a redo please? I want you to be there when I wake up and I want to hold you in my arms all night and in the morning when I wake up. And I definitely don't want you for only one night," I explain to her basically telling her I wanted a relationship with her. She closes her eyes at war with herself.

"Why do you do this to me?" She asks as she looks up and gives me a kiss. Basically giving me my answer, the kiss grows deep and I cut it off standing up and giving her my hand. She looks at it before she places her little tiny hand in mine. We walk hand in hand to the elevator and when we get in I pull her into my arms giving her a soft long kiss.

"Happy birthday," I whisper to her neck. And the elevator brings us upstairs to my penthouse just so that I can show her how happy I wanted her to be on her birthday.


	9. Chapter 9

_**We all need a past that's where our sense of identities come from~ Penelope lively **_

Bella P.O.V

I smile as I pass my hand through his golden brown messy curls on the top of his head. Just like I did the night I left but this time it was different. I could feel it, his arm is again draped around my waist lazily and his face looks like one of an angel as he sleeps. I kiss his forehead still passing my hand through his hair and he groans a little bit at the sun in his eyes. He opens one up looking at me with it and smiles a little at me. I kiss his bare shoulder and he flips onto his back and pulls me onto his chest. I straddle him and kiss down his chest. We didn't need to say anything we said all we needed to say last night and unlike the first night. It wasn't just sex I was starting to think it was love. I sigh as I collapse into his arms and he kisses the top of my head. Tracing my arm.

"What's your day like?" He asks.

"Well considering I basically skipped work because of Bree," I say "Crying and begging for my job back," I say laughing he kisses his teeth.

"You are not begging for a job if they fire you they fire you and that's that don't like you working their anyway,"

"You know it's great that you don't like me working but Emmett I have bills to pay, a tuition and loans also everything else that comes with life, I can't just quit my job the bills won't pay itself." I say as I take his button down shirt and put it on my body.

"I'll pay your bills," He says as he gets up. I'm distracted by his perfectly muscular and goddess like body but when he smirks at me as he puts his boxers on I roll my eyes and look away I can feel the blush creeping on my cheeks. He comes around on my side of the bed pulls me and kisses me on my forehead.

"Don't be embarrassed I love your blush more than anything." He says taking my hand and pulling me all the way into his state of the art kitchen. I never really had the chance to take this place in last night I was too busy being carried to Emmett's room bridal style.

"Like it?" He asks

"Yeah it's amazing the things I could cook in this kitchen," I say to myself as I wander around it touching all the fancy appliances he had in here. When I see all of them I just want to use them so badly and make a five course meal I loved to cook.

"You cook?" Emmett asks as he takes out some ingredients from the huge fridge and starts putting it on the counter.

"When I can I love to cook," I gush barely being able to keep in my excitement as I twirl around his kitchen. He laughs as he pulls me into his arms.

"You can cook for me whenever you want," He says kissing down my neck and I giggle at the tickling sensation I feel. We're interrupted by his cell phone ringing he leaves my arms and goes to answer it. I take some more ingredients in the fridge and start to whip up an omelette. The famous Swan one my grandmother gave me this recipe along with many others. While Emmett's gone I notice his voice starts to rise and he starts yelling into the receiver which makes me jump a little bit in surprise. He comes back into the kitchen in a rage, when he sees the food on the counter for him he smiles.

"Day starting off on a bad note," I say as he takes his seat on the stool and I put his food in front of him. He digs in giving it a nod of approval but then he looks at me.

"You're not going to eat?" He says.

"I can't I need to get dressed so I can get to work," I say as I start putting the ingredients away.

"Isabella, you need to eat." He scolds as he shoves more eggs in his mouth.

"Emmett I can't I have to get to work not to mention my sister probably wants to kill me, and let's not forget I have a long lost sister that I should probably take to lunch to you know talk to her," I say quietly as I put the last bit of things in the huge fridge.

"I know but this food is amazing you should try some," He says as he eats more I laugh a little bit.

"I know what it tastes like I made it and please don't make it too hard for me to leave right now ok," I say as I'm in his arms. He sighs holding me tighter.

"I just got you I don't feel like letting you leave my arms in case you leave and don't come back," He says passing his hand through my hair it makes me cringe away from his touch and he looks at me curiously. He touched the spot that was bruised from Mike.

"Ow." I say quietly avoiding his eyes.

"What's wrong with your head?" He asks coming and looking at the spot I cringed at ignoring my protests. When I mean ignoring I mean flat out IGNORING like I wasn't in the room. I close my eyes and wait for his reaction.

"Isabella how did you get that bruise on your head it's a fucking bump. Who did this?" He asks angrily I take my hair and softly put it up in a ponytail trying to come up with a lie as I go into the bedroom.

"It's nothing I fell," I say. Yup with the raised eyebrow he gave me I knew that he saw right through what I just said.

"Isabella, tell me who did it or I will find out myself. Just make it simpler on me ok," he says in a no non sense tone as he leaves the huge bedroom and goes into the kitchen coming back with some Ice that felt heavenly on my head. I roll my eyes at his words.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," He says calmly and I raise my eyebrow wondering how he knew I was rolling me eyes when he couldn't even see me.

"It was Mike," I answer sighing. "He came by my door looking for Tanya one night and when I wouldn't give up her whereabouts. He kind of backed me up against a wall," I say I look up at his reaction and he cringes. Then he's furious.

"He put his hands on you! And I'm only finding out about it now!" He yells as he paces up and down his penthouse grabbing his cell phone and typing things into it. I'm guessing he was texting to people? I just leave him be as I go and get dressed. He had a really bad temper I think I would be having to deal with that. When I'm all showered and dressed in clothes Emmett laid out for me (I think they were Alice' clothes) I go into the study where he's yelling at someone on the phone about catching the motherfucker.

"Can you please not use such foul language?" I ask quietly as I enter the office and situate myself on his lap. He observes me for a second before he smiles as he hangs up the phone.

"You're the sweetest girl I've ever met you know that?" He says looking at me with a look in his eyes I've never seen someone give me.

"I do now," I say quietly I lean down and give him a kiss we kiss for a good amount of time we hear a throat clearing and when I turn my head to see who it is I notice its Edward Cullen. Emmett's younger brother. I get up off of Emmett's lap and he stands up as I do.

"I should probably get going wouldn't want to be late for work," I say as I wrangle my fingers together. He puts his hands in either of my arms softly as he looks at me.

"Spend the whole day with me tomorrow on my yacht say you'll do it?" He asks softly.

"Work" I remind him quietly. Edward just stood their eyes on the wall pretending he wasn't listening.

"I will get you the day off with pay and extra if you just say you'll let me give you the birthday you deserved," He says I sigh as I smile and look up at him.

"Ok," I agree. He smiles my favourite smile.

"I'll send a car for you tomorrow, be careful think of me." He says quietly I give him a kiss on the lips and he gives me one more on the forehead. As I walk away Emmett speaks.

"Yesterday was Isabella's birthday," He says to Edward as he slumps in his chair.

"Happy B laded" He says and I smile in thanks blushing as I leave the room muttering an inaudible thank you.

Emmett P.O.V

"Shut up," I say looking at Edward as I light a cigar. Isabella had just left through the door, we had a sweet and an incredible love session the night before that still had me thinking of her in the most none gentlemen ways there are.

"I didn't say anything," Edward says smiling. I roll my eyes at him before I pick up my ringing phone.

"Yes Terrance it's me Emmett you're calling my phone dumbass," I say as I twirl in the chair taking a puff of my cigar.

"What the hell do you mean there's a set back? Somebody ordered those guns and you had better have them delivered on time that's bad for business I don't want you poisoning the Cullen name!" I yell into the receiver before I hang up. I turn and face Edward whose smiling at me I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You love her," it's not a question or a suggestion. It's said in a tone of fact.

"Don't be ridiculous,"

"Emmett "I want to give you a better birthday" I mean what was that you spent all night making love to her," Edward exclaims

"How do you know we weren't just having good sex,"

"Because," Edward says softly. I'm standing as I type numbers in the phone pretending I'm trying to call someone when I'm really not.

"Because," I say rolling my eyes.

"Because she slept in your bed," He says so quiet I almost didn't hear him. When he says that I put the phone back where it belongs because he along with I knew that I really wasn't calling anybody. I sit down in my chair and put my head in my hands. Why was it so hard for me to come to terms with this? I loved her. I LOVE Isabella, does she love me? I can't voice my concerns to Edward because he's continuing with what he's saying.

"And you never have anyone sleep in your bed or come to your house because you don't find them important enough to know what you're like at home," He finishes with and I look up at him.

"We need to deal with someone call Laurent because if we do this without him he'll be pissed."

"What are we doing?"

"We're paying Mike Newton a little visit,"

-Later-

Mike Newton's office workers were irritating me from the moment I walked In with Edward and Laurent. We walked in passing the registration desk and ignoring protests to enter his office. When people recognized who we were they stopped protesting to. Because we were the Cullen brothers we owned everything , including their boss Mike Newton and they knew it. I walk into Mike's office who is drilling his dick into some secretary. I looked at her mediocre nothing special, most CEO's just fuck their secretaries so they can say that they did in fact fuck their secretaries even though they weren't that good looking. It was stupid I mean I understood needing a quick fix but really? This girl?

"Damn you don't knock who the hell are you!" he asks removing himself from the secretary and pulling up his pants. She fixes herself and leaves the office without another word. At least she knew her place. Mike sits behind his desk looking at the three of us and then realization dawns his face. He was probably wondering why the Cullen brothers were in his office. I go around his desk and pull his drawer open taking out one of his cigars.

"These ones are my favourite," I say as I walk in the seat across from him and light up the cigarette.

"To what do I owe this visit," Mike says. Laurent wanted to pounce I can just see it he wanted to kill Mike. I look at him and pretty much gave him the green light to say whatever he wants. But he doesn't he just holds Mike down restraining his arms and Edward pulls out his gun and places it on his neck. I watch calmly as I smoke my cigar.

"What the hell man! Oh my gosh don't kill me don't kill me!" He cries out as I watch him calmly.

"Sucks to be weak doesn't it. Did Tanya scream too," I say calmly and he gulps as he holds back tears at the mention of her name. Laurent was seriously trying not to just snap his neck. "When you wrapped your hands around her fragile neck did she scream and ask you to stop?" I ask. He just looks at me.

"Answer him!" Laurent yells.

"Yes! Dear God yes just don't shoot me!" He cries out.

"Did you ever violate her? Did you ever take what she did not want to give you?" I ask as I blow out cigar smoke from my mouth.

"Don't make him wait for an answer," Edward says as he presses the gun farther into his neck.

"Yes," Mike answers breathlessly.

"How did that make you feel?" I ask pretending to be interested.

"Powerful it made me feel powerful," He says quickly. I can see Laurent's grip tighten and Mike let out a whimper.

"Well my brother Laurent doesn't like the way you treated his girlfriend. If it were up to him Edward would have shot you the moment we walked in," I say as I lean in the chair. Mike looks up at Laurent asking him a silent question. That Laurent just answers with a punch in the face I heard a crack meaning he broke his nose.

"Don't cry Mike you deserve it. The bruise on Tanya's face is very unbefitting," I say. "So don't cry or scream because you don't deserve to," I say. "But to be honest as much of a nice girl Tanya is she's actually like a sister to me she really is," I say as I get up and walk around so that I'm standing in front of Mike.

"But I really came here because of her best friend, Isabella Swan she's my girlfriend," I say and if Mike wasn't showing fear before he was definitely showing it now. "Yeah we just decided last night we're official," I say smiling a sick smile at him. The man made my blood boil.

"So imagine my surprise when she's wincing because there's a bump on her head, And upon asking how she got it. She tells me you backed her up against a wall and put your hands around her neck," I say darkly. He winces again and I pull my fist back punching him in the face again. He cries out and Edward smirks. He was enjoying it because Edward didn't like men who put their hands on women. He HATED them with a passion. So seeing Mike get what he deserved was like a birthday present for Edward that I never bothered to buy.

"The fact that you're still alive is amazing don't push it," I say taking my cigar and putting it out on the side of his face which makes him scream. "Tanya wants her clothes and you will have them delivered to Laurent's house where she is staying and if the judge asks she gets half of everything at the hearing on Saturday do you understand?" I ask. He nods ferociously.

"Good oh and Mike if you even think about putting your hands on Isabella again." I chuckle at the thought. "You will die a slow painful death and I will record it so you can see yourself wither into nothing as you die do you understand?" I ask him calmly.

"Yes," He forces out Laurent's death grip was becoming too much for him. Edward kicks his foot HARD and he shouts out in pain as he collapses on the floor heaving. The three of us walk out casually like we did nothing wrong like we just came to visit. We all pile into our cars with not another word I speed my way to my office because I was already late for a meeting. Couldn't help but roll my eyes at that thought because everybody knew that if I wasn't at the meeting there really was no meeting.

Bella P.O.V

"So will that be all?" I ask the man in front of me with a smile. I just couldn't stop since I left Emmett's house this morning.

"Yes," He answers and I walk away to go and get his order. The whole day I was smiling and glowing and I think people liked that because I got more tips then I ever had in my whole life. At the end of the day when I'm closing up Bree walks in as I'm counting the money in the cash register.

"Hey," I say leaning over the counter and kissing her cheek.

"You seem a lot happier," She says tiredly as she rests her purse on the counter passing her hand through her hair.

"Yeah I am actually." I say as I smile putting the money away.

"Why?"

"My boyfriend my new established boyfriend I mean I'm pretty sure that's what we are anyway… he's perfect." I say smiling avoiding her eyes. She just smiles as she looks down at her hands.

"That's cool your glowing Bella gosh… What's his name?"

"Believe it or not Emmett Cullen," I answer and she looks surprised for a second.

"That guy in the tabloids all the time. The hot one!" She asks and I laugh.

"He's so sweet and so different then what they make him out to be not the part about the anger issues though…. He has those. But he's so sweet and at the beginning it was just a game but now… it's serious." I gush feeling my face get all red. She just laughs.

"I can't wait to meet him, you two should double with Nick and I sometime," She says.

"Yeah… I'll ask him I like that." I say smiling and she smiles back.

Emmett P.O.V

I'm sitting on my office at home talking to my two dumbass employees who lost half my shipment of new guns.

"I give you fucking simple instructions, and you two pull this shit you're lucky I don't take my gun and shoot the both of you to fucking bits!" I yell as I stand up in a rage. They were kids as usual looking for adventure I don't know why I bothered with these fucking dumbasses.

"Oh don't be too rough on them Emmett," Says a female voice I look up and when I see Bree I roll my eyes. She gets in the office and when the boys see her face they perk up Bree was hot that was for sure … but it was Isabella who was truly sexy.

"Get out," She says to the two guys. They follow her rules immediately and leave my office. So maybe there were a lot of things I didn't exactly tell Isabella about what I knew about her. Once I dug deep enough it was amazing the information I got on the middle sister. Bree. It was a small world I knew Bree her birth parents worked for Carlisle when they were teenagers and they still loved the crime life. Kids would slow them down they handed Bree over to a family who would take care of her that would be Isabella's parents. When Bree ran away she came looking for her birth parents and instead found Sam… someone she knew and he told her. He told her everything and then I like always had to clean up his mess telling Bree her parents were dead wasn't enough she wanted in. She wanted in on this life and here she was. One of the first female workers that was actually considered equal in my organization oh wait *insert eye roll here*… Carlisle's. But Bree stopped and resigned meeting a doctor and falling in love with him she gave up a life of action for love. Dumbass.

"I've never questioned your motives before." She starts as she sits across from me and pours herself some scotch. The bitch had nerve she was a lot different than Isabella. She was raw and dangerous. One of my best employers but also my most controversial one Isabella had absolutely no idea that one of her own used to work for me.

"But," I say as I situate myself back in the chair.

"What do you want that she has she is not a toy Emmett."

"I don't want to play with her… I love her." I say so quietly I almost didn't hear it out loud. I could hear the clinking of a glass. She just looks at me like I'm crazy.

"You know that Bella is-

"Pure, sweet, intelligent and incredibly naïve yes," I say.

Bree laughs cockily as she leans in her chair. I told you she was a bitch. She picks up her glass of vodka. And crosses her legs.

"Well all be damned" She says. "The big Emmett Cullen can't kill me… immunity." She mocks cockily.

"Don't get too cocky I know where your boyfriend works," I say glaring at her as I gulp down some more of the burning alcohol. She doesn't buy into my threat. Bree was right she gets immunity if I killed her and Isabella had to go through the death of her sister I would lose her for sure. Even if she never did find out if it was me but Bree was enjoying this too much. Her facial features darken.

"She's my sister, she's very innocent and very broken do not fuck with her feelings Emmett,"

"Or what!"

"Or else," She says darkly there are tears in her eyes. "She's been through way too much to have to deal with your games love her or don't love her. But whatever you do don't let her think otherwise," She says

"Ok," I say "I love her, I haven't told and I won't anytime soon but I promise that I do but I also promise if you ever speak to me like that again with immunity or without it you will wish you never did." I say I didn't care who she was. I was the boss I was in charge. "Do you understand?" I ask. She nods her head firmly as she wipes some tears away. I felt sorry for her I truly did she loved her sister and just wanted to protect her from monsters like me.

"Go," I say I let her off easy and she knew it. She gives me one more parting glance before she goes and I sigh. Taking a cigar and lighting it up. Why was my life so fucking complicated?

Bella P.O.V

The next morning as soon as I got up I got a knock on my door and I there it was my orchids and my letter. Telling me to bring a swimsuit considering it was hot outside and we were going on his boat. I smile before I go put on a skimpy black strapless bikini that again I stole from Leah. I don't even think anything cute in my closet belonged to me. If she had everything why spend money I didn't have? I put short shorts over it and a simple boat neck white shirt sliding my sandals on. I fill up my bag with things I'm going to need like sunscreen and all that fun stuff take my sunglasses and rush out the door. Knowing that Chase was already downstairs waiting for me, I get in the car quickly giving Chase a polite hello and then we're off. When he pulls in front of the harbour I sigh remembering how the last time I was here how I felt at the end of the night. But I had to stop myself from feeling that way this time was different. I just knew it was. I get out of the car and when I get to the boat where he's standing he smiles wrapping his arm around me and giving me a kiss.

"Hey how's your morning been?" he asks as we walk onto the boat.

"Great yours?" I ask happily as I take my seat by the captains section thing he immediately starts to make the thing movie.

"You're going to work this thing?"

"Yes Isabella I _am _a professional." He gloats rolling his eyes like I should know better and I just roll mine. "But anyways my morning sucked until you came anyway,"

"Aw and why is that?" I tease.

"Because I woke up and I thought you'd be their but then I realized that was two nights ago guess I enjoyed it too much," He says. I smile as I get up and wrap my arms around him giving him a soft kiss.

"Well you have me now," I say quietly.

"Right," He says taking my sunglasses off. "I like your eyes," he says and I smile hugging him he wraps his strong arms around me for a little bit but then I remember.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you steering the boat?"

"Oh right!" He says gently moving me to the side and regaining control of the boat. I smile as I go take off my shorts and top lay a towel down and then start tanning. This weather was honestly beautiful after putting the boat on auto pilot Emmett finally comes and sits beside me. In his swimming trunks showing off his wonderfully sculpted body.

"Ok so I know this may be too soon but my sister wants to have dinner with us next week? Is that ok?" I ask somewhat nervously I didn't want him to think I was rushing into anything.

"Bree right?" He asks and I nod my head.

"Sure no problem I can even call the reservations at one of my restaurants if you want," He says. I smile as I touch his shoulder.

"Really?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah," He says smiling back. "You just got your sister back in your life I don't want any bumps in the road,"

I go in and hug him he kisses my temple and I put my back against his chest and we just observe the water in a peace full quietness. But then his phone starts to ring and he leaps to answer it. I just play with my hair as I walk to the ledge of the yacht and admire the clear blue water. Emmett is talking in hushed tones for a little bit but I don't bother him. If he wanted me to hear he wouldn't be talking in hushed tones anyway. When he's done he comes and wraps his arms around my waist. I turn to look at him.

"Everything ok?" I ask he nods.

"Everything is perfect," He replies giving me a kiss on my forehead and hugging me close. I sigh into his shoulder but when I hear a constant clicking sign I turn around. By the annoyed look on his face he heard it too. We turn around and over the edge of the yacht was a little boat with two paparazzi's I groaned and he grunted knowing that this would no longer be a peaceful time with those dumb dumbs outside. He sighs before he gives me another chaste kiss.

"We'll go out to dinner," is all he says before he goes back to the steering wheel and starts sailing back to the harbour.

**LOL were not expecting that one huh. I planned this from the beginning. Next chapter will be up either later tonight depending on when I finish my project and if not tomorrow night. Hope you enjoyed. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I know the Dutch is probably the worst thing you've ever read but honestly what the heck can you do with google translator lol. Thanks to those who offered to help me translate I was just in such a rush I only remembered when I finished writing the chapter. **

_**He loves me he loves me not~ every teenage girl in the world **_

Bella P.O.V

"Well I mean who goes to work right?" Leah says dully as she shoves a magazine in my hand entering my apartment. I read the cover and it has a picture of Emmett and I kissing on his yacht in yellow letters at the bottom it says

_**Could the mystery woman be tying the famous Emmett Cullen down? **_

I roll my eyes before I walk into the apartment and when Leah walks in and sees Bree sitting on the couch she just stands and glares at her. Bree smirks as she stands up folds her arms and just looks at her smugly.

"My sweet, sweet Annaleah," Bree says placing her hand over her heart mimicking how dad used to call Leah by her whole name.

"Don't test me bitch," Leah says.

"Hello to you too sister,"

"Guys stop, please." I say annoyed as I sit at the couch and flip through the magazine. Bree rolls her eyes as she grabs the magazine from me and starts to read it. She laughs when she sees Emmett and I on the cover.

"Dad flipped his shit when he saw this," Leah says.

"Why?"

"Because you look happy and you know Charlie the only ones aloud to be happy is Leah and occasionally Rene," Bree says teasingly.

"Bite me,"

"I don't need more bitchiness in my system I have enough,"

"GUYS please," I say Bree continues reading the magazine and a silence falls upon the room. Then I feel it the feeling you get when you know somebody is watching you. I look up and see Bree and Leah with raised eyebrows basically telling me to spill. They may hate each other but that didn't stop them from being exactly alike.

"So how's the sex?" Bree asks as she takes a spot beside me on the couch. I take the magazine and hit my head with it.

"Can you guys like not be so forward?"

"No," They say in unison. I just roll my eyes as I read the magazine basically showing pictures of Emmett and I on our dates and an article on how I was changing him for the better.

"Come on Bella don't be so prudish, is what they say about Emmett Cullen true is he really a sexual master, or is it all talk and those girls are so blinded by his money they don't see he can't get the job done" Bree asks Leah just smiles as she raises her eyebrow and I groan.

"That bad huh?" Leah asks.

"Not that good," I say and they both laugh Leah even takes a spot on the floor by my feet.

"How good," She asks.

"Nine times the very first time nine blissful rounds just the first," I say getting hot all over my body just thinking about it.

"Whoa," Bree says. I nod my head in agreement.

"The man is just a genius it's like he can read my mind and he just touches all the right places without me telling him to and he's a tease dear God he drives me nuts." I say and then I get up and go into the kitchen to get some water and Bree and Leah burst out laughing.

"On a scale of one to ten how big?"

"Leah!" I screech.

"Well I'm curious," She asks.

"It's huge," I respond quickly. Leah just smirks and Bree does the same. I get a knock on the door and run to answer it when I see Charlie and Rene my smile fades and I glare at them. Charlie just walks in my mom following him.

"What are you guys doing in Chicago?" I ask

"Leah told us about you meeting up with Bree," My mother says hopefully my father stays quiet.

"Of course she did," I say crossing my arms. A throat clears and they turn around to be faced with her. Bree just stands their as smugly as ever as she looks at our two "Parents".

"Bree," My mother says as she takes a step toward her and Bree takes a step back. Her arms are crossed and she looks at the floor for a second before she looks back at my mom giving her the message.

"You're so grown," My mother says with a chocked up voice.

"People who haven't seen you in years say that,"

"You ran away,"

"I came back."

"And you lied to her" I scream making my voice known. Everyone in the room looks at me. Ok maybe I didn't scream maybe I just raised my voice a bit but for me that was screaming I didn't believe in loud confrontations.

"You missy should not be talking we still need to discuss you and this no good billionaire," Charlie says making his voice known for the first time. I don't say anything in fear of him.

"Don't talk to her that way she's not a little kid," Bree screams. _That was an actual scream._ With all of us in here in my apartment talking to each other like this, it made me feel like I was a little kid again and it was just another day with the Swan family.

"You will not speak to me in this manner,"

"I just did! She can do whatever the hell she wants and love whoever the hell she wants its none of your God damn business!" she screams.

_Love? … Did I love Emmett. I mean I never thought of it before. _

"Let's not fight ok," My mother says calmly as she puts her arms around Bree and I smiling with tears in her eyes as she looks at us. "I'm just so glad all my babies are safe and together," She says as she looks at her three daughters. Bree just goes over and takes her purse.

"I have to get home before Nick it's our anniversary," She says quietly before she leaves the apartment not taking another glance at Charlie and Rene and then she was gone. It was quiet for a little bit before there was another knock on the door and Leah went to answer it. When she sees a bouquet of Orchids she rolls her eyes picking them up and shoving them in my arms. I smile as I gently place them on the table and read the card. My mom comes and takes the little box it came with and when she unveils a pair of expensive looking earrings she gasps.

"How serious exactly are you and this Emmett boy?" She asks tilting her head as she examines the sparkling earrings. I take them from her.

"That's none of your business," I say quietly as I take the flowers put them in water and disappear into my bedroom with the earrings. Placing the box right beside where I kept my hair tiara. I know if I stay on my bed for a couple of hours and don't come out they would leave. They would have no choice but to get the message. But of course I think wrong and Leah comes in my room after me.

"Bella," She starts off with and I look up at her. "Those earrings are worth two million dollars," She says and my heart stops. Emmett would NOT spend that much money on me, he couldn't have dear God please let this not be true. TWO million dollars, what was wrong with this man? I look up at her slowly and she nods her head as she picks up the tiara too.

"And this thing is like four or five," She says knowingly.

"How do you know all this?"

"Bella come on I was in a relationship with a pretty rich guy too," She says coming and sitting beside me on the bed. I burry my face in my hands "I know you're probably going to believe otherwise but what I'm about to tell you is actually because I care,"

"Please Leah nothing about course selections ok?" I ask.

"Nothing about that it's just… I think maybe you should be careful about this Emmett guy," She says. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Leah, Emmett's harmless."

"Bella I researched Sam used to work for Emmett they were good friends," She states.

"So…" I say quietly.

"So I think he was trying to tell me something about him but I didn't really understand." She says she looks down at her hands and then looks up. "I just don't feel right about him are you sure you're safe around him and everything,"

"Leah when I'm around Emmett I feel the safest I could feel in the world." I shake my head. "He's a good guy Leah, he may be you know temperamental towards his staff but he doesn't have an evil bone in his body," I assure her and she nods her head.

"I have to go with mom and dad I'll see you later," She says getting up and leaving the room. I get up and go take a shower. Getting dressed and packing my bag with my school bags so that I can go to the library and study after considering my lap top was pretty much good for nothing. I waited for Chase to get here and he brought me to Emmett's house first. I go to the front desk the lady at the front desk now smiles at me perkily. I narrow my eyes at her last time I was here she treated me like a homeless on the street.

"Isabella!" She says

"Bella," I correct quietly.

"Of course, whatever you prefer Ms. Swan can I get you anything water, drink someone to carry your bag?" she asks being overly nice.

"No thanks," I say quietly looking at her weirdly. "Is Emmett home?" I ask still looking at her like she was weird. Was that Vaseline on her teeth? Why were they gleaming?

"Yes Mr. Cullen is in fact upstairs preparing for his flight later in the day he told me no distractions but if you called or stopped by to send you right up," She says still creeping me out with her happiness. I preferred her when she was rude I really did. God is this what being Emmett Cullen's girlfriend did? Have a person hate me one day but when they find out I'm sleeping with Emmett Cullen they're my best friends. I was wondering what Emmett considered us I mean I called him my boyfriend to other people but never said it to him. What did he call me to other people his slut? Or did he call me his girlfriend….. These are the questions that haunt me.

"Sure thing here's the pass key enjoy have a fun time Ms. Swan," She says smiling as I walk towards the elevator for people who lived here. I blink a couple of times as I enter and pass the swipe key so the elevator knew I was a visitor. It brought me to Emmett's penthouse and I was still in a daze as I walked into the place.

"Emmett?" I ask as I place my bag on his couch and wander off into his bedroom.

"Isabella? In here" He says I go into his bedroom and he emerges from the bathroom putting on some cuffs. He comes in and kisses me softly and I sigh as I wrap my arms around his neck knowing it was only supposed to be a chaste kiss but both of us getting carried away. We pull apart and I rest my head against his chest.

"I didn't know you'd stop by,"

"I was just stopping by before I went to study," I say quietly.

"You sound exhausted," He says quietly.

"I am I worked double shifts so that I can buy these books for a new course I'm taking and Tanya's birthday is coming up so I'm saving to get her a good gift cause she always gets me good gifts," I answer the sleepiness pouring from my voice. "Oh and my parents stopped by," I add dully at the end. Emmett chuckles and gives me a chaste kiss before he picks me up bridal style and carries me to his bed where he throws me roughly on it laughing.

"Sleep woman,"

"You can't tell me what to do I can sue you, you know?" I tease fixing my hair.

"For what throwing you on the bed," He says folding up a shirt that he got from his closet.

"You can sue anyone for anything and get away with it in America," I say knowing it was true. The American justice system… I just didn't know about that one.

"I know isn't it great?" He says as he puts a shirt into a suit case.

"Going somewhere?" I ask quietly. He looks at me and I gesture toward the suitcase was he going to tell me he was going? Why did I care? Was it because he was my boyfriend and I wanted to know where he would be?

"Yeah Tokyo for a couple of days thinking of opening up some restaurants their," He says in a monotone voice the humour gone.

"When do you leave?"

"Tonight"

"When are you coming back?"

"End of the week,"

"Are my questions bothering you?"

"Just a little," He says shortly as he packs more things.

"Sorry," I say quietly as I look at my nails. Avoiding his eyes I was acting stupid. Emmett and I were not boyfriend and girlfriend maybe I thought we were because of the way we acted towards each other… couple like. Sometimes I thought we were but then things like this happen. The secretive side when he got short with me.

"Well I should go study but uh have a good trip," I say as I give him a little kiss on his cheek turning around and not giving him a second glance.

"Isabella wait, please." He says as I'm in the living room. I turn and look at him.

"What?" I ask barely above a whisper.

"You're mad," he says as he walks towards me.

"I'm fine," I assure him quietly.

_No you aren't you idiot! _

"You're mad or... sad and I'm sorry ok I just. I don't know how to do this sort of thing," He says walking towards me.

I sigh as he wraps his arm around me.

"Everything's new to me I don't know how to be in a "real relationship" with somebody I don't know how be a …. Boyfriend," He says and I break out into a smile. He looks at me weirdly.

"What?"

"I'm you're girlfriend?" I ask shyly biting my lip. And he just tolls his eyes as he smiles.

"Yes regular girls don't just sleep in my bed you're the only woman who's ever slept in my bed," He says strongly. My heart beats quickly and my palms get sweaty as I hold onto him.

"Well we can make it work somehow," I say quietly. He nods his head before giving me a kiss and I sigh as I rest my head on his chest.

_Honestly this man didn't have an evil bone in his body…_

Being in his arms honestly felt like it was the safest place that I could ever be.

"Have a safe flight… and think of me," I say in a vulnerable, quiet voice.

"I'm always thinking of you Isabella,"

"Good dinner with my sister when you get back?"

"Of course already made the reservations," He affirms and I smile and nod. He picks up my bag and carries all the way downstairs, helps me into the back of my car and gives me a kiss goodbye.

"No studying too hard please," He begs quietly.

"Promise. I'll slack off just for you,"

"Great," he says satisfied with my answer. He looks over at Chase.

"Chase take care of my girl while I'm away alright," he says and Chase nods.

"Sure thing Mr. Cullen whatever you wish," He says and Emmett nods in satisfaction giving me one more kiss on the forehead and lips before I'm in the back of the car being driven to the library. While Emmett waves me goodbye

-Later that Week-

"I'm surprised you actually know how to do that," Alice says from my bed. I was standing in front of my full length mirror in a robe putting my makeup on to go on this double date with Bree, her boyfriend, Emmett and I. Alice obviously came to do my makeup but I asked her if I could try to do it myself she agreed, only if she can watch with a close eye and jump in before it's too late and unfixable. I don't know why I wanted to try and do it myself kind of because I felt like I would be going on a lot more dates with Emmett and Alice wouldn't always be there to make me look flawless so I wanted to learn? I guess I don't know. I was now putting on fake eyelashes but the single ones.

So it looked more natural and I was now on my second set I was going for the victoria secret sexy eye lash look…. Dear God I don't know what was wrong with me. But I mean I guess it kind of came with the job I was Emmett Cullen's girlfriend I mean wasn't part of the job being arm candy? I was so confused at this but I decided that if he was going to try and do something he's never done before for me. Which was being a boyfriend… a serious one. I would have to try and change to accommodate him too and part of that was not letting his reputation crash.

Alice had done my hair in these sexy waves that made my red-brown hair gorgeous. The glossy waves reached just about almost to my waist, my hair was usually around their but the waves brought the length up a bit obviously. I did a smoky eye that looked amazing once I did my eyeliner that I winged out just a bit. A glossy pink- nude lip and I didn't look beautiful… I looked… sexy. I smiled as I bit my lip looking at myself in the mirror.

"You don't even need blush you have enough natural to laugh you a lifetime," Alice teases from the bed. I smile as I turn and look at her. She hands me a black Herve Leger bandage dress that just hugged my body in all the right ways. When she handed me my shiny black pumps I smiled as I examined myself my cleavage looked phenomenal… in a good way though.

"Wow you're going to be making a statement to those paparazzi and public tonight," She says looking at me I blush.

"And what would that be,"

"That you are Isabella Swan and you're here to stay. You really think a bimbo is going to try and compete with you after she sees you tonight Bella you're gorgeous," Alice says smiling.

"Come on I mean I admit I look a little better but,"

"Bella" Alice says stopping me. "You're gorgeous and you know it," Alice says I smile a little bit she hands me my clutch. "Now go make your day view as Emmett Cullen's first serious girlfriend and say hi to Bree for me I can't wait to meet her," Alice says in a rush as we walk towards my door.

"Have fun," She says quickly as she gives me two air kisses and I leave through the front door. When I go downstairs Emmett is leaning against the limo texting on his phone. When he sees me walking towards him he looks…. Well let's just say I got the reaction I wanted.

"Woman… you look like sex," He says in a low seductive voice as he holds me to him. I laugh, "Where do you think you're going dressed like that young lady? I don't think I can let you go out with all those men that are going to be watching you…" He says eyeing me up and down I giggle.

"You have to I need to meet this Nick guy and Bree really wants to meet you," I say as I fix his tie. Emmett's ensemble today was just you know… sexy. That's really all you needed everything else is just minor details to be honest.

"She does, does she?" he asks looking down at me I nod my head with a smile.

"Well… can't keep her waiting lets go my lady," He says and I laugh as he guides me into the car. While we're in the car he's texting away on his blackberry and my phone starts to ring. I take it from my clutch.

"Hello?"

"Yeah Bella Nick and I are on our way to the restaurant are we meeting outside?" She asks. Emmett heard it and he shakes his head.

"We're going to be there before them theirs going to be a lot of paparazzi and press it's the end of the big game. So they should just meet us inside," He answers.

"No meet us reservations under... Cullen?" I say and he nods affirming. "Yeah under Cullen," I say

"Alright I'll see you soon," she says and then she hangs up. Emmett looks at my phone.

"That piece of technology needs to go," he says picking up my phone in between his two fingers and looking at it like it was a ticking time bomb. I laughed as I take it and put it back in my clutch.

"It gets the job done," I defend. He just shakes his head.

"Clearly you need to quit your job at the diner if that's the kind of crap you can afford,"

"Again with the job issue Emmett I already told you my job pays for everything actually I might even consider taking up another one this one is not cutting it," I say and he just grunts and I smile.

"Ok how about if I get you a job, somewhere that is way better then working in a diner." He offers. I think about it.

"I'll think about it… later," I say and he smiles in satisfaction. When the limo pulls in front of the restaurant. My mouth drops a little bit as I look out the tinted window. The block was lined with people who wanted to get in, there were paparazzi and press everywhere celebrities were smiling as they entered the restaurant.

… _Was that Kim Kardashian? _

I turn to look at Emmett and he just smiles.

"It's after the big game plus, lots of stars are obviously going to be here Isabella. People are going to want a piece of you considering I never come to my own restaurant with a date... let alone girlfriend. We might have to take an interview with E don't be intimidated just be your natural charming self." He says adding a smile at the end.

"This is crazy," I whisper.

"No, Now Isabella this is your life," He says not looking at me. His hand on the handle of the door gently keeping the driver from opening it, it was simple words but I knew it meant a lot more. It was a question. He was asking me, asking me if I was ready to give up being an ordinary girl that worked at the diner to be his girlfriend. Because being his girlfriend took a lot more work than the amount I thought I had. I didn't have to think about it as I laced my fingers through his and he smiles just a little bit still not looking at me but he lets go of the door. Letting the driver open it he steps out and then I step out with him and people literally start to scream. And I take a deep breath as we walk towards the carpet that let everyone in the fancy restaurant.

"Just smile," He says in my ear and I do but not in an obnoxious fake way. My real smile because this whole situation was funny Isabella Swan girlfriend of an heiress superstar, business mogul? That was not ever something I would have guessed or anyone else for that matter. We walk up the carpet to the reporter for E and she smiles at us as the camera records.

"Emmett Cullen this is seriously a surprise you don't normally come here with a date," She says in all her fake- ness gesturing to me. "Serious date tonight huh?" she asks probing for information. Emmett smiles,

"Yeah my girlfriend Isabella," He says putting one arm around my waist and I smile at her shocked face.

"You can call me Bella he calls me Isabella because he won't… not" I say which makes her laugh.

_Off to a good start. _

"Well we'll call you Bella so Bella I must say you have done the impossible and gotten Emmett Cullen in a relationship. What is your secret weapon?"

_Honestly? Jesus Christ what type of dumb question was that. _

"Patience with this one you just need to have a lot of patience," I say which makes her laugh more. Emmett looks down at me with a smile and a sparkle in his eyes.

"Well I don't want to keep you guys you look gorgeous by the way, beautiful couple you are enjoy your night," She says and I smile as Emmett guides me toward the inside of the restaurant. Where the velvet rope swung open without a second thought obviously this was Emmett Cullen we were talking about. We are immediately ushered to the VIP section of the restaurant. This place was full of life. Live entertainment celebrities crawling all over the place. Our spot was secluded but not so much that we couldn't see the things going on around us. Emmett was obviously unimpressed he built the place.

"The couple at the front waited 10 minutes extra before being seated… firing the management tomorrow," he says as he takes everything in. observing every situation with a watchful eye. Oh right he owned the place it needed to run smoothly but firing the management over ten minutes.

"Emmett there could have been an inconvenience you cannot just fire everyone,"

"Of course I can I own the place," he says looking at me with a look that shows he thought I was an idiot.

"Ok let's try this again you will not fire the staff over ten minutes,"

He laughs.

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?"

"I have sex with you," I say he narrows his eyes at me before he gives a nod of approval.

"Alright fine I won't fire them but I _will _yell at them and cut their salary until I'm satisfied again with the service." He says leaving no room for me to rebut. I look off to the side as I smile to myself.

"Wow did I just win a fight against the Emmett Cullen sex is a powerful thing," I say laughing as I give him a shove and he just rolls his eyes but smiling none the less. Smiling wide. When Bree comes up to our table with a pretty good looking guy black hair grey eyes he was slightly tan and well built. I approved physical wise.

"Bree," I say standing up. Emmett does the same as I give her a hug. He shakes hands with Nick.

"You look hot,"

"No you look hot oh my god I love your hair,"

"Your shoes,"

"Ten percent off, oh my gosh your dress."

"Herve leger," I say as we both gawk and squeak over each other's outfits. Emmett turns to the waiter.

"Something strong for Nick and I here this is going to be a long night," Emmett says in a joking tone. Nick laughs.

"Amen to that," he says and they bump fists. Well at least Emmett liked him. The two of us sit down and Nick extends his hand to me and I take it gracefully.

"Bella, it's great to finally meet you," He says.

"Likewise," I say smiling brightly.

"Must be Emmett," Bree says looking up at Emmett with a smile. He extends his hand to her.

"Bree I've heard so much about you, glad you were found I hear people were looking for you," He says looking at her in the eyes. She laces her fingers through Nick's as she answers him with a smile.

"Glad I was found," She says.

"So Bella, Bree tells me you guys speak Dutch,"

"Yeah grandparents taught us everything we know,"

"You know it's hard to believe her she never speaks it to me I think she's all talk,"

I look over at Bree curiously. I knew it was rude to have a conversation in a different language if you were with people who didn't speak it. But I was curious.

"Waarom?" I ask her.

_Why _

"Want dan ik heb uit te leggen moesten we de taal te leren omdat onze ouders hebben ons met hen voor maanden de tijd om op vakantie te gaan met Leah ... Hij weet niet we hebben een oudere zus" she says. Nick's eyes widen because this is the first time she's speaking in Dutch in front of him.

_Because then I have to explain that we only learned the language because our parents left us with our grandparents when they went on vacation with Leah… he does not know we have an older sister. _

"Why would you do that" I screech quietly.

"Ladies, ladies let's not get too into it before the drinks are even served eh?" Emmett says keeping the peace at the table before Bree and I had the chance to get into a full on screaming match in Dutch.

"Right," I say smiling as I intertwine my fingers with Emmett's.

"So Nick I hear you're a doctor how's that?" I ask nicely. I needed to get to know this Nick character. He needed to be right for my sister… Or else…. I would tell Leah on him.

_Yeah like Bree gave a flying tuck about Leah. _

"It's great it really gives me the opportunity to help people the best way I know I can," He says sounding like his job was his heart and soul. So he was a good guy… so far.

"So how long have you been a doctor?"

"Six years so far," He says without having to think about it. I nod my head slowly.

"Think you've interrogated him enough?" Emmett asks me a joking tone in his voice. The table laughs and I blush.

"I just want to get to know him." I say Emmett rolls his eyes but smiles none the less. Bree takes her turn and asks Emmett some questions but he answers them without a hitch. Dinner somewhat quieted down when we started to eat.

"I know it's late but let's make a toast," Bree says holding up her glass filled with wine. I do the same and the two guys follow. "To uh serious beginnings, new relationships and long lost ones," She says touching my hand and I smile. She looks at Emmett for a brief second and it felt like the glance meant more then what I was supposed to see. Not romantic by any means but just kind of… secretive like they both knew something I didn't. But I ignored it if it bothered so much I would ask about it later. We all agree and clink are glasses together before having a sip. I smile as I look at Emmett and lean in and give him a kiss.

_I think this was the first time I felt so happy in my life. And I just hoped nothing backfired on me because I was seriously in love with Emmett Cullen and just hoped one day he could love me back just as much…. _

**HOPED YOU ENJOYED. Things are getting pretty serious between Bella and Emmett eh she seems to think Mr. Cullen is perfect and can do no wrong in her eyes. Don't worry she'll figure out the real deal soon enough… So I have a cheerleading competition coming up this Sunday and although it's not my first this one really has me scared because I'm doing stunts in it I have never done before. To make matters more scary we are doing two runs of the routine I am shaking in my silk pyjamas as I write this just thinking about it. This has me terrified I've been spending my time trying to perfect my stunts because I don't want to look like a fool. So Thursday is Cheerleading practice and Sunday is the competition I will try and write a Chapter Friday and another one Saturday and update them Sunday when I get back. That's the plan hopefully but if I don't please don't yell at me this is the most terrifying week of my life… LOL ANYWAYS. Hope you enjoyed. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is hope you enjoyed. **

**Oh and I chose to have Bella speak Dutch as one of the languages because my granddad speaks Dutch and it's on my bucket list of languages to understand so that when I go to Holland and visit I can know what the heck people are saying to me for those of you who asked. **

Bella P.O.V

I walk into the diner sneakily trying to get to the back and put my apron on before my boss can see me in his office. My employers are smirking and shaking their heads as they smile and I try I sneak in. I was late… again this was like my fifth time. I was fighting tooth and nail with Emmett, he wanted to get me a job at some fancy auction house. Now don't get me wrong, when he told me about it I nearly screamed. I would be an appraiser for ancient art and artefacts. This was a job… a career that I was going to school for that he was basically just handing over to me. As much as I wanted to do it I had to think about certain things. I mean I take this job and everything is all great, as much as I want this to work what happens if Emmett and I don't work out God forbid. Would I even still have the job? School would be harder to keep up with by then and everything will be harder to grasp. When I explained this to Emmett he got upset claiming that he wouldn't mess up my future and he knew what he was doing. So needless to say we aren't on the best terms right now. He thinks I'm not being appreciative but I was… I was also just cautious.

"Bella," Says my boss catching me as I try to sneak past. I sigh as I go and enter his office.

"Sorry it won't happen again," I say.

_Yes it will. _

"Yes it will," He says standing up.

"Ok I'm sorry I just got held up at –

"Emmett's? Isabella I understand it's one in a million to meet a really great rich boyfriend who sweeps you off your feet. And I know you're going to interviews and having the paparazzi follow you-

"That's actually a pain in the butt," I say interrupting him. He rolls his eyes at me and I stay quiet.

"Bella this is your job and we need you here just as much as he needs you I get it. But please can you try and balance everything out?" he asks stressed "Your one of my best employers," he says.

"Ok I'll try harder," I say meaning it and then I leave his office and start to work. My mind was somewhere off Tanya had her hearing today. It was basically the judge asking both Mike and Tanya what happened so much that Tanya needed to the restraining order, which she was granted. I wondered how it would go Tanya and Mike weren't married but she was with him for a while. So she could get some money if she really wanted it. But Tanya said she didn't want money she just wanted to be free from him and be able to be with Laurent without looking over her shoulder. Another thing Tanya and Laurent honestly if they kept going at this rate Tanya would be pregnant next week. They need to chill he treats her like a princess and even though she's sceptical just jumping out of a relationship and all. You could tell she really doesn't want to be sceptical, but with Laurent just almost getting married and Tanya leaving the only man she's ever known who happened to beat her. They both know it's best if they just take some baby steps.

I'm running around up and down the diner and people were recognizing me I think throughout the entire day I got.

"Oh my gosh you're Emmett Cullen's girlfriend?"

People left me like sixty to a hundred dollar tips if they recognized me. I thought smiling made my tips bigger but it really was just being Emmett Cullen's girlfriend. I felt like such a worthless slut, people were handing me things and giving me gifts and asking for interviews. For what it's not because I worked hard for the useless recognition I was getting that I didn't appreciate by the way, it's solely just because I was Emmett Cullen's girlfriend. I had to get rid of the clothes I had and Alice gave me a whole new wardrobe. She said I would be under public scrutiny I didn't believe her. Until it was one morning I was on my way to class and there were three paparazzi taking pictures of Tanya and I they weren't terribly forceful yet. But that didn't necessarily mean they weren't annoying. Emmett wanted me to walk with bodyguards but I got really upset at him and he let it go. But truthfully I think he's just waiting for something to happen so that it would be impossible for me to even try and rebut. It was way passed closing and I decided before going over to Emmett's place I would just finish all my homework here so I wouldn't be distracted. I always got distracted by Emmett it was actually starting to get ridiculous. I was sitting at the stool finishing up reading this chapter when I hear the wind chimes, signalling someone entered the diner.

"Hello… excuse me we're closed," I state standing up my voice wary. When I turn to see who entered I take a step back as an automatic reaction. It was a man in a leather jacket he looked kind of odd. Long blonde hair up in a ponytail he had on some ripped jeans and threw his cigarette butt on the floor of the diner.

"Can I help you?" I ask warily. My finger is pressed on speed dial number one which was Chase he was right outside waiting for me. So if anything he would know I was in here in trouble and to call 911. He smiles a smile that sends a shiver through my body… a bad one.

"Yes Emmett Cullen's new girlfriend correct?" he asks as he strolls around the Diner.

"Right,"

"When did this happen he's not one to settle down," he says in a quiet tone as he traces the table lightly with his fingertips.

"What did you say your name was again?" I ask my voice timid. He just laughs as he walks up to me. He's in front of my face now and I really think he might kill me.

"Trying to trick me I never gave you my name," He says I lean away from him.

"I'll call-

"The police?" he quips in. Then laughs bitterly. "You don't know anything do you? With all the power that you've just obtained and your first instinct is to call the police when you get scared?" he says. I look at him confused by what he said and he smirks as he speaks again. "You have no idea huh? Well that means you must be important to him," he states with a laugh. "And I am not going to be the only one to notice," He promises with that sick smile as he stares at me. "You're beautiful you know I would take you for myself," he says taking my long hair in his hands and sniffing it pulling me in his arms and squeezing my arms so hard I thought it would bruise.

"Stop it," I say so quiet I almost didn't hear it. He smiles. He walks away and goes to the tables and throws down all the chairs on the floor making me jump at the noise.

"Tell Emmett that I'm back and I know his weakness now… that's a personal message form James." He says before walking out. Chase comes barrelling in a second later I guess he heard the noise and saw James leave. I was just standing their shaking because I was so scared.

"Ms. Bella are you alright did that man hurt you," He says I'm shaking so much I can't form a proper sentence. "Mr. Cullen is on his way." He says and I nod. When Laurent comes barrelling through the door I'm relived but disappointed all the same.

"Bella what happened!" He screeched and I run to him and start to cry. I didn't know why I felt stupid but that James guy really scared me.

"Where's Emmett?"

"He's coming I was close and he just told me to check on you before he could get there. I was on my way to Tanya'" He answers I nod still crying. Chase excused himself and Emmett comes running through the door breathing out a sigh of relief. I walk over to him and into his arms.

"Isabella, baby what happened why are you crying who hurt you?" He asks in a rush as he wipes my tears.

"He grabbed me and sniffed my hair," I say Emmett looks really pissed and really alert now.

"Who Isabella who grabbed you and sniffed your fucking hair!" He asks really angry.

"A guy named James he left a message… Tell Emmett I'm back and I know his weakness now," I say repeating James. Emmett looks at Laurent with a look in his eyes. They were having a silent conversation. Laurent just nods his head slightly before leaving the diner. As soon as he's out he whips out his cell phone.

"Emmett who was that? What's going on?"

"What else did James say to you?"

"That he won't be the only one to notice that I'm important to you," I say barely above a whisper. Emmett groans as he places his head in his hands.

"You need to stay at my house you're not leaving my sight,"

"Emmett I want to know who that was,"

"Isabella now is not the time for your questions," he says taking my arm and dragging me out the store.

"Can't you just tell me what's going on," I say not letting him take me and going to grab my books. He was starting to get impatient with me and I knew it.

"Isabella I need to get you home"

"Emmett I am not a five year old! I am not a little kid I understand that you want to protect me from certain things but I'm a grown woman."

"Isabella seriously don't push my buttons with your feminist crap what I say will go," He says staring at me daring me to go against him. I take my bag and swing it over my shoulder. Storming out of the diner he follows me and I know he expects me to go into his car but I go into the back of Chase' car and before I could close the door Emmett holds it open.

"What do you think you're doing!"

I flinch. But stand my ground none the less.

"I'm going home when you're ready to treat me like a grown woman then maybe we can talk" I say he just stands and stares at me. Still holding the door he wasn't going to budge.

"You're not safe at your house," he says finally speaking. But now his voice was more vulnerable showing a real emotion and not anymore of that macho man crap.

"I'll text you before I go to sleep," I say quietly. If he wasn't budging I wasn't budging either. He needed to know that I wasn't a baby that I could make decisions for myself. You could tell it was killing him that I was going to win this fight. He leans down and kisses my forehead I close my eyes at the sensation and he closes the door. A little roughly I might add and Chase starts to drive me home.

Bree P.O.V

I was sitting in bed reading "art of the war" as Nick was in the washroom taking a shower. I glanced up at the open door for a second to see that he was still busy washing his hair and singing "bad" by Michael Jackson. I smile to myself I loved that man, I loved him for everything that he was and wasn't everything he can do and everything that he couldn't. He says he loves me too, and sometimes I believe him well I do it's just, he doesn't know everything about me. He doesn't know about Leah he thinks my parents are dead and If he knew what I did when I was working for Emmett or what happened between me and Emmett well no one knows and no one would ever know. He loves Bella and I love Nick and the past is the past. Dear God I feared I would lose him if he found out. I tried to keep him from my real family as much as I could. But Isabella he had to meet her, she was my little sister. I looked out for her all the time. Nick comes out of the shower and I smile as he walks up to me towel draped around his waist.

"Hello Mrs. Gorgeous,"

"Hello Mr. Handsome,"

He hovers over me and starts to kiss me. I sigh in contentment as he starts to remove my shirt. But then he stops as he takes my hand.

"I never noticed this before" he says quietly as he traces a scar on my hand. I got it when I was climbing a fence some years back. A hit gone wrong.

"It's nothing I scraped my hand on the fence as a little girl," I lie quickly and easily.

"Hm," He says quietly tracing the light scar.

"What's on your mind," I ask him.

"Nothing it's just my mom said something the other day"

"What?"

"She said that Bree is a wonderful girl and I want grandkids soon," he says imitating her and I laugh.

"Well I'm not pregnant,"

"I know," He says smiling. "But you think you might do that for me one day… carry my child?" He asks as his eyes bore into mine. I think about it for a second me? a mom? I didn't know about that one didn't work out to well last time. But I loved Nick.

"Yeah one day I will," I promise. He smiles so big I thought his face would fall off. My phone starts to ring and I swipe it off the night stand.

"Hello," I say and Nick gives me one more kiss on the forehead before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Bree! It's me Emmett listen James is back" He says calmly into the phone. I shoot up from the bed and I'm on high alert now.

"What," I whisper yell.

"He went to Isabella's work and sniffed her hair or some shit, I don't know but Laurent and I are working on taking him out. Go to Isabella's house and just stay with her. She's pissed at me and wouldn't leave with me don't tell her shit," He says I sigh as I close my eyes I look into the bathroom and Nick is occupied. I go into my side drawer the one I keep locked. And pull out my gun. I look at Nick who is busy shaving his face and singing a slow song.

"Emmett I don't work for you anymore I have a boyfriend and a –

"I don't give a shit Isabella needs to be looked after and she hates me right now,"

While he's yelling at me I start to get dressed on the lookout for Nick. I put my leather jacket on and stuff the gun in my purse.

"Babe?" I call.

"Yeah?" He answers walking in.

"There's an emergency with Bella I'm going to go over to her place for a sleepover ok?" I say as I hang up the phone on Emmett. He comes in with a pout.

"Bree," He whines wrapping his arms around me.

"I know its last minute baby but she's my sister and she needs me,"

"Baby I love the fact that you found your sister, I really do no one's happier for you than me. But baby can you go back to thinking about us you have to remember she's not a little girl and she lived without you and she's alive," He says. It's my turn to sigh because what he says is true. I pout a little bit and he holds me to him.

"I'm sorry I don't know what it's like to have a long lost relative I should be more open its just I feel like the world knows you better than I do. Like you're a whole different person I mean before you found Bella you barely mentioned her,"

"I know and I'm sorry. Look I'll just stay home," I say softly he shakes his head knowing that's the last thing I wanted to do.

"Kay just go but you have to promise that tomorrow night we are going to go out." He says kissing my neck "To a nice fancy dinner and then make good love all night," He says as he kisses my neck. I smile before I kiss him back.

"I promise," I say quietly before he lets me go.

"I love you," He says.

"You too," I say before I blow him a kiss and run out of the room. I get into my car and drive to Bella's apartment when I get there I go in the elevator and knock on her door. When she answers with a tear streaked face I pout.

"Sweetie pie," I say giving her a hug.

"Bree? How did you know to come?" She asks through her tears.

"Emmett called my apartment and told me I should come and that you needed me babe what's the matter," I say acting like I don't already know.

"I don't even know! I don't know what to believe this guy came in and basically threatened Emmett and Bree, Emmett won't tell me anything. He won't tell me why he's being threatened I mean I'm thinking of the worst." She cries.

"Oh honey," I say as we take our seat on her couch. "I'm sure it's nothing big. Men tend to be… stupid," I say with a little laugh and she laughs a little too. My head is looking around for anything suspicious and when I don't find it I know I have to get up and search the rest of the apartment just to make sure no one was here while she was gone.

"Got to go to the bathroom," I say she nods. I get up and leave and when I'm in the bathroom I start examining everything. Under the sink the bathtub.

"Bree do you have tissues!" She asks.

"In my purse!" I shout back as I make sure there's nothing in her bathroom but when I hear a gasp I run out to Bella. It's my turn to gasp when I see her holding the gun. My gun the gun I was given by Carlisle Cullen himself, it was my badge and she was holding it. But surprisingly it didn't make me angry she was making me scared.

"Bree what the hell are you doing with a gun?" She asks in her usual quiet voice.

"It's for protection," I say using the first words that pop into my head.

"From what exactly," She asks as she looks down at the gun.

"Bella-

"Tell me the truth why does everyone lie to me?" she asks in her usual quiet voice that only shows vulnerability.

"Because of that…" I say pointing to her. "That voice you just used. You are so fragile and so pure the truths about the people around you Isabella they would destroy you," I say as I take a step toward her. She takes a step back.

"You're talking about Emmett too aren't you?" She asks taking more steps away from me. I don't say anything for a while but then I do knowing that she wouldn't give up now. She would eventually find out the truth.

"I ran away, I didn't have money or a plan. I found Sam and he told me he got his money problems fixed doing things that weren't exactly legal. So I stayed away from him for a while. I started searching for my birth parents."

I say I stop trying to approach her now and she stops moving backwards.

"And it lead me right to… to-

"Emmett?"

She interrupts I nod my head.

"My biological parents used to work for Carlisle Cullen they were Mafia members he was their boss. When they had me I just slowed them down they gave to Rene and Charlie because I was a damper in their plan for a life of basically crime." I say.

"So you already knew Emmett and the both of you lied to me basically because you thought I couldn't handle the truth!" she yells just then Emmett burst in and when she sees Bella standing with the gun in her hand he clenches his jaw. Knowing that something is up.

"Have you slept with each other?" she asks quietly. Emmett already knowing he stepped into something bad speaks the truth.

"Isabella-

"Do not Isabella me you knew each other before, you sleep with anything that walks," She says looking at Emmett. "Did you guys have a relationship," just by looking at him I knew he was begging me with his eyes

_Don't tell her Bree. Dear God don't tell her what happened. _

"I have no other choice Emmett. She's my sister," I say as tears fall.

"Bree don't" he growls out.

"No do," She says. "I mean I find out that what… you two are criminals you kill innocent people what else should I know," she says as she cries. I start to cry at what I'm about to tell her.

'Bella when I came here and just got accepted into the crime world. Emmett was training me, he was a lot different from what I was used to. I was scared and I was alone and he was all I had basically so one thing led to another and… I got pregnant"

"Oh my God! I'm going to be sick," She says to herself.

"Fuck!" Emmett bellows out as the words escape my lips.

"I didn't know what to do and he told me what to do, we went together to the clinic and yeah," I say as I cry.

"You're a monster!" She says as she cries to Emmett. He takes a step toward her and she takes a step back. "You made her kill the baby,"

"She didn't want it I couldn't handle it" he says explaining himself to her. I had to agree with him this baby was just not it. I didn't love Emmett now looking back he was like an older brother from hell. The baby would have screwed both of us over.

"It's not his fault Bella we didn't love each other. It just happened and-

"Get out you're a liar and he's a killer. And I don't know if I should be afraid or disgusted!" She yells. But if you know Bella it wasn't exactly a yell. Emmett speaks.

"Isabella this means nothing Bree is like a Tanya to me, a little sister and it took us a while to realize that. But you and I," He says walking towards her she steps away from him.

"You kill people," She says

"I kill criminals," he says

"You drug deal, and sell guns and…"

"I'm sorry Isabella but it's who I was born to be. I'm not all evil you know that,"

"I don't know who you are," She says to him. Then she looks at me. "I don't know you either. Both of you guys just leave and … stay away from me. Keep everyone in your family away from me I don't want anything to do with it," She says before she runs into her room. Emmett punches the wall and I'm about to walk out. When he stops me.

"Breanna," He says stopping me. I turn to look at him and he hands me my gun with a face of no expression. I take it and I sigh.

"I'll go to Carlisle and tell him what's going on," I say.

"Your retired," He reminds me.

"Consider it a sabbatical, I've just come back to work," I say quietly. He nods.

"Be careful Breanna"

"Right, don't hurt my sister," I say

"I'll fix it," He promises I nod before I leave the apartment building getting into the back of Emmett's drivers car. Knowing that Emmett wasn't leaving Bella's side anytime soon

Bella P.O.V

The next morning I get up and just sit up, my long hair a fan around my face. I brush it back. What the hell happened last night? I didn't know. I pick up my cell phone and it's beeping with events and appearances from different people. I forgot I was Emmett Cullen's girlfriend I had responsibilities. But then my mind wanders.

Emmett… Bree?

How did I feel about that, they had a baby together? I just felt it when they looked at each other. I didn't know if I was angry, jealous or embarrassed. All of the above, angry because I didn't know anything they didn't tell me anything. They treated me like a little kid. I was not a little kid by any means. Jealous for obvious reasons, I mean I loved Emmett only to find out he got my sister pregnant and then they killed the baby? They weren't ready they didn't love each other I get it. But I mean I'm obviously going to be jealous and embarrassed because here I was defending Emmett to Leah. Saying he was the most amazing man and the most pure but he was part of a Mafia. After all this I still don't know who this James character is, but now that I know about this mafia business I know he's not anyone safe. I groan holding my legs to my chest feeling like I'm being ripped apart from the inside out. I didn't know what to do who to go to. I felt like I was having a panic attack. The man I ran to when I thought there was no one else. The man who held me when I cried, the man who made love to me and held me close and promised he'd protect me from the world. The man I believed in and was proud of …was a killer. He was a Mafia member and he's killed people and called hits and is just… a bad person. A monster and my sister worked beside him. I picked up my phone and when I heard the familiar "Hello" the tears escape my eyes.

"It's me it's Bella,"

"… Bella I-

"I know I shouldn't be calling you but. I really need you right now I just need you please,"

"Of course Bella you know I'm always here our place our time," He says I nod my head vigorously knowing he won't even be able to see but it didn't matter.

"Ok," I whisper.

"See you soon," He says and then hangs up.

I get up take a shower happy that the water can mask my tears for a little bit. I get dressed and grab my bag, when I leave my bedroom and see orchids on my table. I pick up the note that came with them immediately completely ignoring the flowers. They almost meant nothing to me.

_You mean everything to me. If you give me the chance I promise I will explain everything to you and make it up to you. Don't let go of us, think of me and eventually … forgive me~ Emmett _

I crunch up the paper and throw it in the garbage. Throwing my purse over my shoulder and leaving my apartment making my way to meet up with Ben Cheney.

**Bitch move eh? I know don't worry LOL. But I planned this from the beginning don't worry remember people things get worse before they get better no need to get your panties in a bunch. Bree has a man she loves remember? And Bella well she's just confused at the moment poor girl chooses all the wrong men. And you will find out about little Isabella's past in chapters soon to come. LOL hope you enjoyed don't be light on the reviews either.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**I like guys who are flexible and good guys who are flawed~ George. A. Romero**_

Bella P.O.V

I walk up to the roof of the abandoned building that gives you the best view of the city. They were going to turn this place into a hotel but something went wrong with the pipes I guess. They've been trying to find out what to do with it for years. Ben and I found it the first night I came here. He was attempting to show me around the city and we ended up getting lost. I remember laughing at him so hard when he couldn't remember the way out of this abandoned section of the street. Than a crazy ass dog came into the mix and we ran for our lives of course. Enter the rooftop where we spend just about all of our precious and meaningful moments… well where we used to. Now as I walk up the steps I can see all the memories I've experiences in this place images ran across every corner and every section. Ben and I laughing as we run up the steps, ones of us riding through the building on scooters, water fights, everything you could think of. We did it on this roof… yes even that. When I get to the roof he's already their near the edge his legs crossed. I haven't seen him since the wedding, he looked tanner if that was possible. But it was probably because he was on his honeymoon…. Honeymoon right I forgot for a split second that he was married. That he didn't belong to me anymore and quite frankly he didn't love me anymore.

Who honestly truly did love me? People say they love me Bree says she loves me. But then why did they lie and treat me like this. Ben says he still loves me but why is it that we didn't last and now we barely talk. But then I have to remember because he didn't love me enough I did have to admit. I wasn't a lovable person by any means, I didn't believe it at all.

"Bell," He says as I sit down.

"Hey," I whisper quietly.

He gives me a hug and then he looks at me.

"What's going on Bell?"

"Uh everything… Bree is back" I say he snaps his head to look at me asking me if I was for real and I nod. "But that's not even it she's been back for a while now and she's lied to me so much and I just I guess I can't believe it."

"Come on Bella I read the papers. You're all over them you're on Emmett Cullen's arm and voted one of the most desirable women?" He says like he's confused. I burst out laughing, I would always be Bella to Ben. I wasn't suddenly Isabella Swan, Emmett Cullen's girlfriend or the little girl. I was just Bella, laugh at his stupid jokes and wasn't afraid to eat a McDonalds Big Mac without starving myself for a month afterward. I loved him for it.

"He's not who I thought he was… He lied to me" I say quietly now looking at my hands. "Ben everyone in my life lies to me like I'm some little girl. I take care of myself I pay my way through school and I'm not the person I was before. Even when I was rebelling they treated me like I was five I just don't understand why"

"Who cares," He says shrugging I look at him.

"You don't need to prove yourself to him, to Bree, to your parents the only opinion about you that should matter is the one you have of yourself," He says. I nod my head knowing that what he said was absolutely true.

"What's been going on with you huh?" I ask softly really not feeling about talking about Emmett and Bree. I didn't know the rules of the mafia but I was absolutely sure you weren't supposed to tell your friends you knew people in that sort of thing. It was just common sense.

"Look," he says taking my hand. "I haven't been around much and … I can't promise you that it'll change because well-

"I know," I whisper.

_I wasn't his priority anymore, his wife was. _

"But if you're still the girl you were when I met you, then hell your stronger then all of them and just because you don't curse and can't yell for shit ," He says it makes me laugh. "Doesn't mean anything" he finishes with and I smile.

"You're right," I say he gives me a hug and gets up. Extending his hand and helping me up, that was the first time he took me in.

"Are you in heels and is your hair curled and… is that makeup?" He asks looking… surprised and annoyed?

"Yes Ben," I say as we walk off the roof. "Does it bother you?" I ask. I was pretty sure Angela wore makeup so he can't get mad at me if I wore it.

"No it's just I'm used to the sweat pants and running shoes, flip flops to class. That Bella, you know the one who used Vaseline as lip gloss?" He asks as we walk down the steps of the building.

"People change Ben," I say as we walk his arm around me my head on his shoulder.

"Don't I know it"

Emmett P.O.V

"So what do you want to do?" Carlisle asks as he plays with some blade toy that belonged to Laurent as a kid. We used to love playing with those blade, blade toys? I forgot what they were called but we loved them you used to have battles with them. I tilted my head as I watched him spin it in his hand.

_Did he keep that all those years? _

I know better than to ask but when he speaks.

"Your mom was giving away some of your toys to the homeless shelter and I saw this it was the last piece left," he says quietly as he plays with it. "I remember it came in this big set and you boys played with it all the time every day and then I would find them all over the house, so I used to take them away. Every time I saw you guys with one of these I never let you play with it even thought I knew you guys loved playing with these things," He says to himself as his eyes are focused on the little toy. I just stay quiet I was not going to make a joke, or be sentimental Carlisle didn't do that with his sons either you knew he was being genuine or you didn't. Point blank end of story.

"So I found one and kept one," he says "Point is your kids want to play with toys … let them because they'll be in the real world faster than you think and it'll be no one's fault but your own," he says quietly. I look down at my hands not having the heart to tell him that children were not an option and they never would be. That one was a big no, no if Isabella wanted to be a mother I would make her get over it quick, because there are absolutely no children in my future. At least non that are biologically mine anyway. Plus I wasn't letting her go anywhere, she was mine now I would do whatever I needed to do to make sure she stayed mine.

"Emmett we'll take care of James we don't need to be proactive with him… you know how he works," He says I nod. Slow. So slow to the point by when he's ready to strike we've already got his demise planned and in action. He only managed to get away last time because we weren't paying attention. The Cullen's have more important things to do then chase some dumbass who was constantly trying to push our buttons. Trying to steal or customers, work on our land on our corners. His father was good friends with my father back in the day… partners even at a point in time. But something happened not even I know what happened Carlisle refused to tell us. James' father Caius swore my father was a trader and set him up with a wrong set of people. Causing the death of James' mother. Whom he never met or remembered. So of course he blamed Carlisle for not having a family… a stable one. I didn't know if it was true sometimes I believed what James and Caius said sometimes I didn't. Sometimes I didn't give a fuck, they act like they didn't know what this world was about before they entered it.

"Go see Isabella Emmett, I know that's where you want to be. Leave my sight," He says as he continues to spin the toy in between his fingers. Spinning the chair around so that it's back to me and that was that I got up and left. Because when he turned his back to you it meant you had better leave without saying anything. Because he was mad not particularly at you just at something he'd never tell you about. He always got like this when James was mentioned. I leave the house and speed to Isabella's apartment when I get there I see her being walked to the door by Ben. The guy who just got married… all I can see is red when I see that he's making her smile. She kept her distance though had her arms folded and walking a few feet apart from him.

_Smart. Don't get me angry. _

I pull up in front of the building and they both turn to look at my car considering my music was loud enough for the China to hear it. When Isabella sees me she takes a step closer to Ben. Looking at me with a look of anger I can show her angry.

"What the hell is this!" I ask her pointing to Ben. He just narrows his eyes at me.

"A friend walking me to my apartment after spending the day together," She says through gritted teeth. She takes a look at Ben through the corner of her eye before focusing on me again.

"Isabella we need to talk!" I yell to her.

"Emmett stop making a scene," she says quietly now.

"Let's go," I say loudly now taking her arm and pulling her toward my car.

"No, I don't want to go anywhere with you,"

"Hey! Let her go man," Ben says stepping in not liking the way I took Isabella's arm. I didn't like it either but she was so fucking stubborn.

"Emmett let go," Isabella says.

"Isabella come with me ok we can talk about this," I say more calmly but my grip on her arm not softening.

"Emmett please just leave me alone for now,"

"Let go of her," Ben yells getting impatient he touches my arm and as an automatic reaction I punch him square in the jaw. Isabella gasps.

"Oh my God," She says raising her voice… I think that was her scream. She goes to Ben who's now on the floor because of my extremely forceful punch. She's tending to him. Just then Bree leaves the back of a black Lexus and when she sees the commotion she smiles. Isabella's features darken.

"What the hell did you do Emmett?" Bree asks. But then Ben looks up and when he sees Bree his eyes go wide.

"Bree?" he forces out through his pain.

"Ben…" She says quietly going down to kneel by him.

"I can handle this, both you and Emmett go away," Isabella says helping Ben up.

"Bella don't be like that." Bree says

"Come on I'll get you ice upstairs," She says to Ben and the two of them turn around and I'm about to charge at him but Bree stops me.

"Choose your battles," Is all she says.

"Excuse me," I yell angrily

"You want her to come back to you, you choose your battles wisely right now your on thin ice with her," She says and I grunt getting in my car knowing she was right. I wait in my car outside the building for three hours. Then Ben finally leaves and I wait till he gets into his car and drives away. Before I go upstairs and try to get Isabella to fall in love again with the man who sends her orchids.

Bella P.O.V

"Trust me I'll be ok, I promise go home to your wife." I assure him softly. He nods.

"If anything don't be afraid to call me we're still-

"Friends?" I say just like I did the night of his wedding. The night we said goodbye he nods his head.

"Yeah we are," He agrees. I give him one more hug and then he's out the door. When I close it I sigh as I rest my head against it, I can't believe Emmett actually punched him. When he goes home and Angela asked what happened to him and he says Bella's crazy boyfriend did, I don't think she'll be so happy if I still called afterward. Theirs a knock on the door that makes me jump a little bit, when I look through the peep hole and see Emmett I just put my head to the door but don't answer it. Desperately wanting to open it and run into his arms… but I couldn't do that.

"Isabella open up, I know you're in there." He says calmly. Which was unusual Emmett yelled a lot.

"Go away Emmett," I say quietly.

"Isabella please, Can't we just talk about this just the two of us? We can make this work I know we can just please give me ten minutes." He asks. I close my eyes breathing in the crisp cool air for a second and then I do it. I open the door for Emmett because I was weak, because even though I didn't tell him. I loved him and I didn't want him to go anywhere. He comes inside and I close the door keeping my distance from him. He looks at me for a while… seconds… minutes go by before he finally speaks

"I'm not a good person ok… I kill criminals I call hits and issue assaults. We do a lot of bad things-

"We? You and your brothers?" I ask. He nods surprised I even opened my mouth. He takes a step toward me but I take a little step back. He looks pained.

"Yes, it's not really something we had much of a choice in. We grew up around it Carlisle didn't have that much of a choice either." He says "My father is king of this city, and it's not enough for me I want the world," He says.

"Then take it," I say shortly and quietly as I take a step back from him.

"I want you with me by my side Isabella. I want you back, I- I- need you to try and accept me," He says coming closer to me closing the gap between us and gently pressed me up against the wall. I was breathing a little heavily now.

"Look at me in the eyes Isabella what do you see?" He asks.

"A murderer," I answer tightly. He knew it was a lie.

"I'm still the man who sends you orchids and expensive hair tiaras and takes you to events. Isabella I'm still that guy that- that-

He struggles to find the words. I found this odd Emmett always had something to say.

"I'm still the guy that loves you," He says. It's silent and he grunts as he bows his head and he doesn't respond. "I love you, I've loved you since that night. Or that dreadful morning when I woke up and there was just a note. Isabella I couldn't think straight for the weeks that you left all I thought of was you." He says I sigh as I rest my head against chest. It was wrong he was a criminal but I couldn't do it. I couldn't lie to him not now not about this.

"I love you too Emmett so much," I say quietly I gently put my hand behind his neck and he kisses me softly. I wrap my arms around his neck as he kisses me. It's the softest kiss I think I've ever received from him. He gently takes my legs and wraps them around his waist.

"I don't know what to make of this," I say quietly. He drops his head for a second but then brings it back up.

"I'm a monster I kill criminals and deal drugs in my private life. It's a lot to take in and I don't…. I don't expect you to throw your life away just so that you can fit into mine." He says letting me go. He walks to the door and I follow him opening it up for him not saying a word. He looks down at his feet one more time before he comes to me.

"I love you so much Isabella. Think of me," He says slightly tracing my face. I give him one more kiss and then he's gone. Out of my apartment out of my life I walk myself to my bedroom and cry

"Bella come on just call him," Bree says as we eat our lunch on the outside deck of the fancy Italian restaurant. Emmett's restaurants food tasted way better but this would do.

"No, he's a criminal and so are you. You're lucky I'm even talking to you," I say as I bite into my garlic bread stick.

"You know what Bella I'm tired of this," She says I look up with a daring look. Bree and I didn't act this way towards each other.

"I get it. Ok it sucks I had sex with your boyfriend-

"He's not my boyfriend"

"The love of your life I'm not telling you to be just accepting of this but Bella. When this happened he didn't even know you and you two were not by any means in a relationship. You were like… in high school I think. So seriously think about that"

"That's not the only reason I'm not talking to him and you know it," I say as I bite into my pasta.

"Isabella ok listen to this now. I know that this is bad, what Emmett and I do or what I did is horrible. We kill yes I've killed people before. I've killed a man with my bare hands and gotten away with it. But look at it from our perspective. We kill criminals just like us, we don't kill children or families for fun and to torment like terrorists. We kill bad people sure maybe there were one or two situations where someone who shouldn't have gotten hurt did. But its life people who aren't supposed to die, die all the time."

"You say you're not a little girl so then you should know that," She finishes with. I just sit there.

"Ok maybe your right about some things. But you know that, that still is not a good damn excuse." I reply with. She nods her head.

"Your right it's bad it's really bad we kill, we steal and we sure as hell don't do our taxes normally. But you know what for all the bad in the world it's definitely not as bad as your making It out to be if you looked at it properly," She says. She was done having this conversation or trying to prove her point to me. I knew she was just going to let the words sink in and let me decide when I wanted to stop being so stubborn. I looked out at the beach and saw a bunch of teenage girls in skimpy bikinis with a group of boys too. They were all probably about my age. I bet you none of them had to worry about the love of their lives being in the mafia, their parents basically telling them to screw off and their sister getting pregnant by your love when you were still in high school and hadn't met him yet and him nd hadn't met him yet. telling her to kill it and the idiot goes through with it! But then again I have to remember Bree didn't want the baby and Emmett didn't either.

The amount of lying those two did was ridiculous. If I felt sorry for myself all I had to do was think about Nick. He knew absolutely nothing. For God sakes he didn't even know about Leah and thought our parents were dead. I never thought I would say this in a negative way but Bree honestly was a crazy one. I look back at the teenagers wishing my life could be as simple as theirs looked right now. I didn't want to deal with this. My face was all over the tabloids already, paparazzi got pictures of me walking to class and not looking very happy about it either. Because they haven't gotten any pictures of Emmett and I in public together at all since that night we... broke up? The public is starting to get suspicious.

"Bella?" She calls from across the table. "Just… talk to him without you the man is a mess and he loves you, you already knew that though." She says quietly giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. We go back to eating and I think about Emmett the rest of the lunch. Even when he wasn't here I was doing exactly what he wanted me to do. Thinking of him.

Emmett P.O.V

I'm in my office going over some files that my secretary sent me. What the fuck was this! It was a bunch of crap. It looked like it was written by an amateur she was lucky I didn't go over to her house and shoot her after the crappy first sentence. I take my Lysol and spray my desk I didn't like germs. I guess it was years of having to kill tonnes of people and literally getting blood on my hands. I didn't like it at all. I hear the clicking of heels and my face scrunches up, I wasn't expecting anybody. The door pushes a little bit and when I see it's Isabella I stand immediately.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," She says quietly as she steps in. I just stared at her so hard afraid that she'd disappear if I blinked.

_Did she accept me? My job? My life… every aspect of it? Did she forget something here? WHAT! I was going crazy over here. _

"Yeah there for reading… obviously," I say.

"I want to talk," She says still keeping her distance from me. I just give her a nod, telling her to talk away. I would listen and hang onto every word she said. I gesture for her to take the seat across my desk and she does.

"The night you came into the diner was that the night you killed Sam?" She asks quietly the way she made a face after asking the question which basically was she thought I would hit her for asking no doubt about it.

"Yes," I answer she gasps a little bit.

"Why?" She asks as tears well up in her eyes.

"Because he betrayed me Isabella,"

"How?"

"He told authorities where some of my headquarters around the world were, got some of them shut down,"

"That was the love of Leah's life did you know that?"

"Yes," I whisper.

"He was one of my closest friends did you know that?"

"Yes," I whisper to her. Tears fill her eyes and I take a step toward her chair but she stands up.

"Please don't touch me," She asks quietly.

Bella P.O.V

"Isabella please just be angry at me, hate for me a little bit. But don't give up on me can you promise me that?" He asks. I back up against the wall and he comes forward. I inhale the air that smelled like cigar smoke and Emmett. I close my eyes as he touches the back of my leg.

"You want me to touch you," He says quietly. "See the way your body responds to my touch," He says as he kisses down my neck. I sigh as I lift my leg up around his waist.

"We work best together Isabella. When we make love it's rhythmic," He says as he continues to kiss me. I kiss him back not being able to help myself. I knew he was a bad man but I was in far too deep. I loved him. I loved Emmett so much and ever since he's left my life not having him in my life just felt weird... wrong even. Like I knew what was better for myself and it was having him here with me.

"I'll never forgive you for killing Sam," I say throughout kisses. He looks at me pain in his eyes but he nods. "But I do love you and even though I know that what I'm about to tell you will change my life for forever," I add as a tear escapes my eyes. He wipes it away "It doesn't really change my decision. Emmett I want to be with you despite what you do and who you are," I say he holds me to him giving me a hug and again I feel so safe in his arms. I literally felt like all the bad in the world was running toward me and the moment he wrapped his arms around me they went away. Knowing that no matter what now that he was here they couldn't hurt me. No one else has ever given me that feeling and I know that, Mafia member or not I loved him for that feeling.

"Your life will change," He warns quietly.

"It already has,"

"It'll change a lot more," He promises. I nod my head softly. "I'll try my best to keep it from you but sometimes you may see me do things and I'll look like a monster but I need you afterward to know that it's just me. It's just Emmett," He says quietly.

"Ok" I whisper. "I'll stand by you through anything," I promise him lacing my hands with his. He smiles a little smile one that makes his dimples show. Those dimples that drove me wild, He lifts me up and carries me to the bedroom and we make love all night.

Emmett P.O.V

I look over at Isabella's sleeping form and I smile a little bit from the large window in my bedroom. It was six in the morning and we made love earlier that night. I had too much on my mind to sleep. She accepted me. For everything my past, my future and she was willing to change her whole life around. Just so that she can accommodate me. I couldn't believe someone could love me that much. I knew that I returned that love ten times as much. As I watched her sleeping form on my bed I made a vow that because I couldn't be the normal man for her. I would show her just how much I loved her by giving her all that I was able to. I'd make it known to the world that whoever messes with her. They were dead. I'd kill whoever hurt her when I became king of this city whenever that was. Whenever Carlisle had the balls to step down and let me run this thing the right way. My way the city will bow at our feet. Because they would know that Isabella is my queen.

"Emmett?" She whispers groggily into the night.

"Here," I answer her quietly. Walking up to her, her long red hair was kind of messy and she looked kind of like a goddess considering it reached all the way to her waist. Her green eyes just shone in the light

"What are you doing up?" She asks quietly. Because she was usually quiet it came out quieter. For Isabella you really wonder if that's possible but it sure is. I go to my safe and pull out a jewellery box before I take my spot on the bed beside her. Her eyes widen at the box.

"It's not an engagement ring," I say she breaths out. I chuckle. "It reminded me of your eyes," I say quietly I open up the box and she gasps at the ring. It was huge for sure. An Emerald and Marquise Harry Winston green diamond ring "My grandmother actually told me that if you don't give the love of your life all the precious diamonds in the world. You're a worthless, pitiful man." I say quietly as I take the ring and slide it on her ring finger. Isabella gasps as tears fall from her eyes admiring the huge ring.

"Emmett it's beautiful," She says it sparkles in the night. I wrap my arms around her.

"This is how it went Laurent and I went with Carlisle because he was shopping for diamonds for Esme and, he said that we needed to buy our statement jewellery if we were serious about you and Tanya," I say.

"Statement jewellery," She says more quietly.

"Yes in the Cullen family when you're dating a young lady and you know that she's pretty damn serious. You have to gift her with a piece of statement jewellery to let the public know that even though you're not my wife yet you are pretty damn important. Laurent got Tanya this blue diamond ring and matching bracelet because apparently that's her favourite color?" I say she nods her head softly still admiring her ring. "I was about to give up I tell you I couldn't find anything. But then I saw this ring and all I can see were your eyes, those green eyes and I knew that this was yours," I say quietly. "Once you go out with that ring you'll be treated like royalty you know, you go out with this ring and the beginning of your life changing starts then." I warn her quietly. She nods her head quietly. She gives me a deep kiss and I hug her naked body to mine.

"I can never repay you with something equally as extravagant," She says sadness in her eyes.

"You give me everything just by loving me Isabella just keep loving me." I say she bites her lip smiles and nods. She climbs over my lap and I kiss her holding her naked body tightly to mine. She pushes me down and her long hair makes a curtain around both our faces. I chuckle and push some strands behind her ear. I made love to her four times more again the diamond ring sparkling in the dark.

The next morning when I woke up she wasn't in bed beside me. I got a smell of bacon eggs and other breakfast like foods and followed the good aromas. Their she was swaying to the music that was playing on my CD. Wearing one of my shirts and looking pretty damn good while she does.

"You really love this kitchen don't you?" I ask her she looks at me and blushes. Before she nods.

"I love it I really do," She says. I look around and I'm impressed.

Bacon, Eggs, Sausages, croissants.

Who was she trying to feed an army? I shook my head and smiled realising that she probably just cooked this much because she liked being in the kitchen.

"We're going to a luncheon today," I say casually as I go and take my plate. Filling it with her delicious food and then going to sit at the counter.

"Whose throwing it?"

"Nana Cullen herself, all her children and grandchildren will be there with their significant others or… you will die a slow and painful death," I say honestly. Isabella giggles a little bit.

"So everyone's going to be their?" She asks. I nod my head.

"All my family members. You'll meet everyone" I state.

"Emmett what if they don't like me?"

"If they don't like you they can all suck my dick. I hate my family," I say casually drinking some orange juice that I was about to spike with vodka. But Isabella swiftly took it away from me and shook her head. I didn't object. I knew how to pick my battles and we just came from one of the biggest ones not less than twenty four hours ago.

"Emmett seriously,"

"I am serious Isabella. I'm going to be fucking king of this city when Carlisle steps down and I'll be powerful extremely powerful. Of course they won't like you but not because you aren't likable simply because your gorgeous and richer then all of them. They don't like that," I say and she thinks about it for a second.

"I'm not you are," She states. I shake my head.

"That tiara I gave you is worth about six million dollars. And the necklace I think four or eight. Trust me you'll have a lot more valuable things with them in a couple of years and when I'm king" I state as I place my glass down.

"They won't like you because you'll be my queen, and whether they like it or not peasants always worship royalty,"

**Damn Skippy peasants worship Royalty. LOL anyways yes the luncheon is next chapter actually really excited to write that one. Don't be light on the REVIEWS hope you enjoyed. Until next time. **


	13. Chapter 13

_**A diva is someone who pretends to know who she is, and looks fabulous doing it~ Jenifer Lewis **_

Emmett P.O.V

Isabella was cleaning up the kitchen even though I told her I had housekeeping for that. She was insisting that she can clean up after herself. I go and answer the door and when I see the doorman with Duke on his leash Isabella comes behind me and squeals.

"Oh is this Duke?" She asks kneeling down and petting him. The doorman disappears without another word. Why should he stay he knew he didn't have any more importance in the equation give me my dog and get out.

"Oh Emmett he's so adorable," She says petting him and scratching him behind his ears. He was rubbing against her and wagging his tail. I didn't appreciate that I was training him to be a guard dog and all my months of work gone. All because Isabella had to go and baby him petting him and letting him kiss her. What was I going to do with this woman.

"Isabella stop babying him he's supposed to be a guard dog I'm training him,"

"Emmett he's only a baby,"

"Exactly starting young always the best way to go," I say she shakes her head.

"No, no more he's only a little baby and he's going to act like a baby," She says I narrow my eyes at her and she sticks her tongue out at me. I chuckle, at least she knew how to stand her ground. Duke runs into his section of the living room not even giving me a second look. The door is being knocked on again and when I open it I see two guys with racks of clothing.

"We're here to help Isabella find her outfit for the luncheon," the minute the guy opened his mouth. You knew he was gay. Isabella stands behind me and I just glare at them contemplating on if I should let them in. Alice had sent them when I told her Isabella had nothing to wear.

"Don't touch anything you're not supposed to and if she's unhappy I'll cut off your balls," I say to the two of them. Isabella gives me a little shove.

"Emmett… stop being so mean they're just here to help," She says as they set up their wardrobe racks in the living room and makeup station.

"Help my ass I'm paying them. I would tell them to suck my left testicle but they would like doing that," I say shrugging Isabella's eyes widen.

"What if they don't want to suck it, What if the idea of sucking it repulses them?" She asks I guffaw.

"Oh please everyone wants to suck my dick. Both gay men and woman my dick is a sexual stick of pleasure don't you read the papers Isabella?' I ask her.

"You are so cocky it's ridiculous," she says.

"It's quite alright have fun picking out your outfit," I say kissing her forehead. Disappearing into my bedroom to get dressed for this luncheon.

Bella P.O.V

"Ok girlie now Alice tells us that this is going to be your first time meeting the family." Says one of the gay guys. "Don't you worry we're not as good as Alice but we can still make you look hot," he assures his friend just nods in agreement.

"What about this?" His friend asks holding up a dress from the rack. I didn't like it.

"No," I say softly. "I don't like it," I say politely. I didn't want to be rude there was no need for it. I can politely decline without seeming like a diva. If Emmett was going to be this rude I had to make up for it with niceness.

"HM," He says as he goes and takes a garment bag. He opens it and I gasp just as Emmett walks in the room. All dressed in a tux and his hair was somewhat wet. Must have been from his shower,

"This dress was specifically designed for you by Zac Posen it's called. The Isabella," Says one of the designers whose name I think was Joseph.

"You hear that Emmett?" I say looking at him. "It's called an Isabella," I say he just gives me a thumbs up as he eats a croissant. Extra food from breakfast this morning he seems to really like my cooking although I don't know why. He owns restaurants with some of the best foods in the country… some in the world. I quickly take the red dress into Emmett's room and take a shower. I use the shampoo they give me to wash my hair and while I'm showering I think about what's going to happen today. I was going to meet Emmett's family … his whole family including the matriarch of his family. His grandmother… Would she like me? if she didn't would she tell Emmett? Would he listen to her? A million thoughts ran through my head as I came out. As soon as I did my two wardrobe guys had me put on my bra, panties the beautiful dress. They were doing my makeup and hair at the same time so I couldn't see myself but when I finally could. I gasped a little bit.

"Wow," I say Joseph comes with high black shiny pumps and I slide them on. The dress was beautiful, the straps were crossed diagonally over the front making my cleavage kind of phenomenal. It was tight at the top and kind of flared out at the bottom but it wasn't puffy which I loved about it. They noticed the huge green diamond ring on my finger and gave me green diamond earrings in the same color to match. My red hair now was a little darker red so I knew they probably added a little dye to make it darker. It was shiny and in long waves. It brought out the green of my eyes. The smoky eye they did made my green eyes look… enticing. Joseph handed me the black envelope clutch and I smiled. When I stepped out into the living room Emmett looks up from his blackberry and his eyes go wide.

"You look beautiful, every time you just get more and more gorgeous," He says as he takes me into his arms and gives me a light kiss.

"Every time you kiss reapply," Joseph says handing me the lip gloss he used on my lips. I laugh and Emmett rolls his eyes.

"Alright here's a tip your cars are waiting get the fuck out of my house," He says ushering the both of them to the door rudely. When they're out I give Emmett a scolding look and Duke comes and stand beside my legs, I bend down and pet him. Emmett takes out a bottle of Lysol and starts spraying the crap out of the living room.

"Gay germs, gay germs, gay germs" He keeps repeating as he obsessively sprays the house down.

"What you don't like gay people?" I ask him arms crossed.

"I don't like people Isabella, People annoy me in general. Gay people annoy me just as much as other straight people do. I can tolerate any kind of person as long as they're far away from me and leave me alone. I didn't like the way your little friend was checking me out," He says putting the Lysol back into a cabinet in the kitchen where there are about a hundred more bottles of Lysol that haven't been opened yet. I raised my eye brow at him. Honestly? Big mafia man afraid of germs?

"Don't give me that look I know what you're thinking. I have no shame in admitting I don't like germs. Money is the dirtiest thing around, It touches hundreds maybe millions of people's hands before it touches yours. And I've killed many men with my bare hands and gotten their blood all over my skin. Think about that," he says and I nod reluctantly. It made sense all of what he was saying. Money truly was the dirtiest thing around.

"The car is downstairs," he says gesturing for me to take his hand. I take it and as we make our way to the elevator Emmett locks the door and puts his arm around me. I lean into his touch just liking the relaxation of the moment, knowing that when we get to that luncheon it'll be anything but. We get into the back of the awaiting limo. It was a really beautiful day outside and on the ride their Emmett is on an important phone call so I just lazily trace patterns into his hand. When we pull up in front of the country club I keep my groan in at all the press. There were limo's lined up down the block I guess holding all of Emmett's family members. Emmett just rolls his eyes at all the commotion before taking a gun from the bottom of the mat I gasp he even had compartments in his cars now? I gasp at the shiny fancy looking gun. He just smirks.

"I thought this was a family affair?" I ask

"It is," he says taking another gun and putting it into my clutch. My eyes widen. "Isabella my family is not normal last Christmas my uncle tried to stab Carlisle over eggnog. I'm telling you people in this business are crazy. Now I'm not telling you to go out there and shoot my cousins but I am telling you that if such a situation arises do not hesitate," He says closing the clutch and handing It to me. He tucks his own gun in his jacket and I nod.

"Yes sir," I say carefully holding the clutch. What if I shot myself by accident? I was capable of doing something stupid like that. We pull up in front of the country club and the doorman opens the door. When he does Emmett steps out and all the fans being help by barricades are kind of going crazy. Emmett was a gorgeous man and one of the most eligible bachelors after all. Well… was. When I step out beside him girls are screaming too and I don't know why. It's just me it's just Bella. But Alice explained it to me. To them I wasn't just Bella, I was Isabella. I was a fashion icon and someone they wish to be when they're my age. To them I was Isabella, Emmett Cullen's girlfriend and if I stuck around long enough. Future queen of this city, Emmett and I wave and smile for pictures. I went to take interviews with some television stations I was now more at ease to take them by myself. Emmett was a few feet down from me talking to another television station.

"Isabella," Says the reporter cheerily. She gives me air kisses and I pretend to like it. In truth I've been interviewed by her she was the most annoying thing.

"Cassie we meet again." I say smiling.

"Yes me and you always together,"

"Well it's because your my favourite reporter," I say and we both laugh a fake laugh. Oh don't you just love fame?

"So Isabella I think it's time we broke the ice that ring is really yelling for someone to say something about it," She says and I laugh as she takes my hand. "This ring is gorgeous," She compliments.

"Thank you," I say smiling.

"So tell us all about this ring. Is this a step before marriage?" She asks.

"No, no I don't think we're talking about marriage anytime soon," I say laughing that one off. "But uh yeah it was really romantic when he gave it to me we were kind of just laying around his apartment," I say.

_Naked. _

"You are one lucky lady, Isabella. So today is going to be your first day meeting nana Cullen how does that make you feel?"

"Kind of nervous you know she's the matriarch of this family and she's an incredibly strong woman. So I just hope she likes me," I say crossing my fingers. Other reporters started yelling.

"Isabella, Emmett can we get pictures of you guys together!" She kept yelling so Emmett comes over to me and I bid Cassie farewell to continue taking pictures with Emmett. After three minutes I knew he was starting to get impatient so I guided us towards the entrance and away from the purple carpet entrance. The man swung the velvet rope open for Emmett and I without hesitation. When we enter the main ballroom it's in full swing. People in uniforms are walking around with treys of champagne. Women and men laughing a conversing. Emmett whispers in my ear informing me of who certain people are and how fake they are as we pass through the crowd.

Emmett P.O.V

"And she made a porn video to get back at her husband for his cheating," I inform Isabella as she swipes a champagne glass off of a trey of one of the moving waiters.

"Jesus Emmett what type of family is this?' She whispers to me as we walk through the crowd. I'm about to open my mouth but someone beats me to it.

"One filled with bastards and bag hags," Says the voice of Nana Cullen herself. Isabella ad I turn around to face her in all of her diamond glory. I smile at her and she smiles back at me. Isabella was fidgeting and you could tell she thought she was in trouble by what she just said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-

"Oh honey no need for apologies here" She says coming closer to us and take my champagne.

"Lydia how lovely of you to make your appearance," I say as she comes over and kisses both my cheeks. She looks over at Isabella and smiles a bright smile.

"Would you look at that," she says observing her like she was prey. "When a fellow has a home and a dear little, red haired wife in it what more need he ask of life," She says quoting some book.

"Anne's house of dreams," Isabella says I'm surprised as I look down at her. She knew what this crazy whack was talking about? My grandmother smiles a big smile as she looks at her Isabella blushes.

"Welcome to the family sweetheart," my grandmother says. "Walk with me," She says as she loops her hand through Isabella's and they start to walk. I just walk beside the two of them making sure Lydia didn't scare the crap out of Isabella she can be a real nut job when she wanted too.

"Look at you a beautiful exotic thing you are," Lydia says as she places her now empty glass on a trey and picks up another one.

"Thank you," Isabella says in her usual quiet demeanour.

"Naturally beautiful and quiet. I like her grandson keep her around," She says as the three of us continue to walk. Through the crowd of people.

"I like her too," I state casually.

"You made friends with any of these women yet Isabella?" She asks. Isabella shakes her head softly.

"No ma'am"

"Good don't make nice with any of these hags. Their deceitful and conniving and they target the Cullen wives and girlfriends but their main target as of today my precious Is you," She informs Isabella. Isabella looks up at her questioningly and I know that Lydia Cullen just became her idol.

"Me?" She asks quietly.

"Yes you, In a couple of years whenever Esme and Carlisle decide to step down as royalty and pass the illegal thrown onto my grand son if you shall stick around you will be so powerful sweetheart. They'll all want to kill you," She states casually finishing her glass.

"Don't you think that's enough," I state. Meaning both the champagne and her blabbering I didn't want her scaring Isabella off before she even really got here.

"No," They both answer me. Making me somewhat taken aback. I narrow my eyes at Isabella but she's already back to looking at my grandmother soaking up her words like a sponge.

"Could I lead?" Isabella asks.

"Oh of course dear I see it in you and I don't see it in a lot of people. It takes a special kind of woman to put up with a Cullen man," Lydia says. Isabella looks at me and sticks her tongue out at me and I just chuckle. When Carlisle and Esme come into view my grandmother smiles at Carlisle

"Well if isn't my second favourite son and his wife in tow," She says releasing Isabella and going over to Carlisle to kiss his cheeks and Esme's cheek.

"I love you too mom," Carlisle says rolling his eyes she puts her hand under his chin and smiles at him. As if he's still a little boy. You'll never catch someone doing that to Carlisle Cullen in public. But he wouldn't dare tell his mother to stop the same way I wouldn't dare stop mine. Lydia smiles softly.

"You look just like your father," She says so quietly to Carlisle I almost didn't hear it. Isabella loops her hands through mine and kisses my cheek. As she looks at the moment in front of us.

"Speaking of the man where is grandpa," I say just then he walks up. Looking like Carlisle will in thirty years a few wrinkles but nothing really note- worthy he didn't look his age by any means. Lydia smiles as she sees him come into view. Despite how ridiculous you thought this woman was the moment she saw my grandfather all you can see is love in her eyes. Like they were teenagers or some shit like that.

"Who mentioned the great Anthony Cullen?" He asks taking Lydia's hand and kissing it. I raise my hand. Anthony looks at me for a brief second before his eyes fall upon Isabella.

"I haven't met you before," He says.

"This is Isabella, and she knows her literature." Lydia says as she and Anthony join hands.

"Well Isabella if my wife likes you I'll keep her word. Welcome," He says taking her hand and kissing it. Giving me a nod and a pat on the back before he and my grandmother disappear. Now it was just my parents Isabella and I.

"You know my parents. Carlisle… Esme," I say my mother smiles.

"Yeah we saw each other at the funeral," Isabella says. My mother smiles a sad smile but then it brightens.

"Well this is on better circumstances," Esme says Carlisle nods in agreement.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Isabella, I've heard a lot about you," Carlisle says shaking her hand.

"You too Mr. Cullen," She says.

"Please that's my father's name call me Carlisle," He says she nods her head and then Carlisle gives me a nod. Telling me he approved for whatever reason. But he knew deep down I wouldn't give a shit whether he approved or not but I guess it was nice to know that he did.

"Carlisle we have business to settle," Says Tim. Tim was an old fat cousin who was always trying to win Carlisle in poker and goes around telling people that they're twins. He's always hitting on Esme and one time when he was drunk he touched her boobs and Carlisle carved the word invalid on his hand with a pocket knife and put a gun to his head. Saying if he ever did it again drunk or sober he'd kill him with his bare hands. But that was in the past it was only six months ago.

"Of course Tim, poker although I don't see how this setting is appropriate for that," He says. Walking off with Tim. Esme trailing behind.

"Isabella, all the girls and I are going out to brunch on Friday come with?" She asks.

"The girls?"

"Alice, Rosalie, Tanya," She says when she mentions Tanya Isabella relaxes a little bit and nods.

"Of course I'll come," she says to Esme who smiles sticks up her thumbs and walks away.

"They don't seem so… Mafia like,"

"That's the point Isabella. Your acting skills are the first thing you learn when in training. Suspicious looking people always are suspicious as Carlisle says,"

"Oh," She says. When we go to the far end of the ballroom where Laurent was standing with Tanya and the rest of my brothers Isabella smiles

"People I know," She says all but skipping over to Tanya. The two hug and laugh and gush over each other's outfits and blah. Blah. Blah. Laurent comes over to me with Jasper and Edward the four of us are in a circle the girls don't notice too busy gushing.

"What's the verdict," I say getting down to business. "Martin Gotti has not entered the 50 grand into the account and it's been a month," Laurent says.

"Who in the fuck let it get to a month," I ask raising my voice but being careful people around us who shouldn't hear didn't. Like Isabella and the women who were not too far off

"I did," Carlisle says entering the circle.

"Who fucked you so hard to the point where you would do something so stupid," I say to Carlisle. Laurent tries to hide his snicker but nods and Edward and Jasper stay quiet. They were afraid of Carlisle the youngest ones always were. Nothing but a bunch of pussies

"I will not stand for you and Laurent talking to me in this manner. I know seventy five ways to have you drop dead right now without even touching you. Don't test me," He says to Laurent and I.

"I know 80" Laurent says quietly. I smirk at him and the two of us try to hide our smugness at his reply. Carlisle chooses to ignore us but we both know we're going to get some good revenge later.

"Back on this account I waited a month because I noticed he started putting money in other businesses. Giving money to other bosses… my money to other bosses who work in the gun trade and trying to get into the drug circuit."

It took me a couple of seconds to see what Carlisle was saying before I finally connected the dots.

"He's used your money so that he can start a rebellion against you," I say and he nods.

"What a cheap skate," Jasper says mostly to himself

"Seriously," Edward agrees.

"Well when do we take care of him," Laurent questions. Theirs a slight bell signalling lunch is being served and that everyone should take their seats.

"After the main course," Is all Carlisle says before he walks off to find Esme. I take Isabella's hand and we sit with everybody else. Tanya, Laurent, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice yup our table was the shit and everyone knew it.

"He left you half of everything?" Isabella asks surprised and Tanya nods her head surprised herself. The women seemed so into the conversation they didn't notice Laurent and I share matching smirks.

"That's so weird," Alice says.

"I know at the hearing he seemed so… shaken up," Tanya says.

"Well all that's important is that you have the bastards money," Rosalie says and I roll my eyes. Leave it to her…

Laurent takes Tanya's hand and kisses it.

"Not that she needs it anyway," He says Tanya smiles softly at him before she leans over to him and gives him a kiss. Isabella looks at me and smiles. She mouths the words.

"Thank you,"

And I know she knows. I know she knows that I went and threatened Mike Newton to give Tanya half of everything and she was thanking me for it. I wink at her and she holds my hand under the table.

"So Isabella you can't tell me you've never shot a gun or killed somebody before especially since Bree is your sister" Jasper says. I roll my eyes not liking this conversation. They've been going at it for ten minutes now. Now that everybody knew Bree was Isabella's sister after the awkwardness past. Jasper had his mind set that all of the sisters were bad ass and knew how to kill. But Isabella stood her ground.

"I have never killed anybody," She argues back.

"Fine," Jasper concludes.

"Fucking finally peace," Edward says before he continues eating. Silence falls over the group as everyone enjoys their Chicken Alfredo and Crystal.

"But I bet if you did, you'd be really good at it," He says and everyone sighs and Isabella drops her fork against her plate in annoyance. "Your sister's skill level is beyond this world. I think it's genetic I think you guys have the killer instinct in you. If you trained you'd be amazing," Jasper says stars in his eyes as he thinks about training her.

"Jasper we're not going train Isabella," I say in a tone of finality. Isabella looks at Jasper.

"Why do you think it's genetic? Bree and I aren't blood you know that," Isabella says.

"I do," He concedes. "But you guys were like gun and bullet your whole life weren't you? Always together always going on adventures?" He asks. Isabella looks at him as she thinks about it. I didn't like where this conversation was going. I didn't want Jasper putting ideas in Isabella's head.

"So?" She asks.

"So you both came to Chicago and you both get drawn into this life by the exact same family," He says in a lower tone. Wheels are turning in Isabella's head as she listens to his reasoning and I'm sure Laurent could feel the anger rolling off of me.

"And?" Isabella pushes.

"All I'm saying is people are put in this life like my brothers and I had to learn how to live in it, But people like you and your sister have the instinct to survive in it." He says finishing the conversation knowing it would sink in her head. I glared at Jasper and he knew I was. He really wanted Isabella as one of our killers and I sure as hell would not stand for it. Whether she was good at it or not. Who in the hell did he think he was? Was I going around and putting crazy ideas in Alice's head? Laurent touches my shoulder to get me to calm down and Rosalie and Tanya are just smiling to themselves… I guess they thought it would be better if they just didn't speak. Boy were they right. Carlisle gives me a look from the table he was sitting at meaning it was time to handle business.

"Are you gentlemen done?" I ask my brothers and they get the point.

"Yeah," Edward says still biting on his shish cabob. I roll my eyes as he puts it down and gives Rosalie a kiss. Laurent gets up and straightens out his jacket.

"Where are you guys going," Alice asks.

"Business," He answers and they all got the message I lean down and Isabella whispers to me.

"Here? At a luncheon?" She asks surprised she pretends to fix my tie.

"Yup, Family events is where most of my business goes down. It's good time to track down the family members that owe you," I say. She looks at a loss for words. I had to remember that she was new to this life and didn't exactly know how it worked.

"Ok… well be safe," She says giving me a kiss.

"That I will do," I say kissing her forehead and the four of my brothers and I walk away.

Bella P.O.V

A silence fell over the table as the men walked away. Tanya looks over at Rosalie and Alice.

"I know I'm new at this but does the feeling of worry ever go away?" Tanya asks them. Rosalie takes her glass of Crystal and looks at it before taking a gulp.

"No honey, that stays for forever," She says before she places the glass back down on the table. Alice nods too.

"You stop worrying about them it means you stopped caring," Alice says and I nod in understanding. Alice looks over at me. "Jasper didn't mean to be so intrusive," She says apologetically.

"Oh it's no big deal," I say waving it off. It really wasn't I really did want to know about all that he was saying. She nods her head and Rosalie looks at me smiling.

"Well have you thought about it?" She asks.

"What? Becoming like my sister?" I ask she nods. "Oh no I couldn't" I answer her truthfully.

"But why?" Tanya asks.

"Well first of all I don't like killing," I say like it's the most obvious answer. Tanya nods her head in realization.

"True," She agrees.

"And I just don't think I can work alongside Emmett. I like the man I'm with I like who he is to me. I feel like if I see who he is when he's Mafia man I might be scared of him. I don't ever want to be scared of him," I say.

"I get it, it makes sense," Rosalie says. I smile she was warming up to me. She claimed she didn't like me at the beginning solely because she thought I was a gold digging whore but then she found out I was Bree's sister. Her view for some reason changed.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," I say they all nod and I get up taking my clutch. I look aimlessly around for the bathroom and I know that when I'm in a backroom that I have completely just gotten myself lost in this country club. I hear a grunt and I push the side door open. It's an alley way but what I see makes me gasp a little bit. Emmett, Laurent, Carlisle, Jasper and Edward kicking some man to the floor, I close the door a little bit but still peek so I can see.

"Where's my money Gotti?" Carlisle says. His voice cold, completely different from the man who told me to "Call him Carlisle" not too long ago.

"I don't have it!" The man by the name of Gotti says.

"Well no shit," Jasper snarls. Emmett pulls out his gun and puts it to the Gotti man's head I have a sharp intake of breath and Emmett looks up. When he sees me his eyes widen.

"Spying never did a Cullen woman any good," Says the voice of Nana Cullen from behind me. I close the door. With a thud and look at her.

"I'm sorry," I whisper like I was caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. I run off and I finally fine the bathroom. But I can hear her and… Emmett.

"I need to talk to her," He says.

"I will talk to her, go and handle your business,"

"You don't understand I need to talk to her,"

"I understand very well, she will be fine go and take care of your hit and I will have her back to in in good condition alright young man?"

"Just… you know where I am" He says and I hear his footsteps go away. I quickly step away from the door and go into one of the stalls and when she enters she sighs and crosses her arms.

"I know you're in here Isabella I'm old… not an idiot," she says I step out of the stall.

"I wasn't spying I was looking for the bathroom and I heard-

"Relax Isabella you're not in trouble" she says. I nod my head once and then go sit on the giant poofy round seat in the middle. She goes and checks all the stalls making sure no one was there. She comes over to me and strokes my hair. I try not to let the tears escape but one was really stubborn and fell.

"I'm sorry," I chock out and she shakes her head. Taking a seat beside me.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, you just saw something that scared you and I understand why it scared you. Especially it being your first real glance into their life,"

"I just want to you know be strong for him I don't want him to think that I can't handle this because I really think I can I mean I know I can it's just you know the whole idea scares me," I admit to her she nods as she wipes my tears away.

"Honey I know you can handle this life, not only can you handle this life but you can run this world alongside Emmett like a pro," she said

"Everyone is saying that but I don't see it," I say.

"Oh but I see it. You have the strength to do so and you wil,l no one ever gets used to this life. But after a while with practice and procedure and … love," She says brushing a strand of hair from my eyes. "It can be ok to live in," She says I smile a little as I rest against her and she strokes my hair.

"You're like the mom I never really had," I say she kisses my hair and smiles.

"Thank you sweetheart," She says just then Emmett bursts in looking for one thing… me. Nana stands up and gives me a kiss on my forehead. I don't look at Emmett in the eye.

"You've got blood on your shoes clean it up before going outside and for this event you shall buy Isabella a good strand of pearls. The best way to ask for forgiveness is with pearls," She says pinching Emmett's cheek. I smile a little bit and so does he. When our eyes meet he gives me a lazy smile and I do the same. She walks out of the bathroom and Emmett shoves his hands in his pocket.

"You have some blood on your hands too," I say quietly looking at the splatter of blood on his arm. He goes over to the sink and washes it away. He cleans his shoes too.

"Look are you ok I'm sorry you saw that, I didn't know you'd follow me," He says softly. I shake my head.

"I didn't follow you… I was looking for the washroom," I say like a loser. I blush and he chuckles he kneels down in front of me and I trace his features lightly with my thumb.

"Did I scare you that much?" he ask ashamed of myself.

"A little but I'm ok,"

"What can I do to make you feel better I'll do anything," he stresses.

"Never change being the man you are to me. I love that man," I say quietly he smiles standing up and gives me a kiss. He extends his hand out for me and I take it standing up. He pulls me into a tight hug and I smile against his shoulder. Feeling protected from the big bad world in Emmett's arms. Disregarding the thought that he only keeps me safe from people like him

HEHE Bella saw a little Mafia action. Don't worry she'll never work alongside Emmett that's not how I have this thing planned. What do I have planned? You'll just have to wait and see…Hope you enjoyed don't be light on the REVIEWS. Keep on REVIEWING and whatever you do don't forget to REVIEW LOL


	14. Chapter 14

Bella P.O.V

"You ready to go back out?" Emmett asks me and I nod my head softly. He touches my shoulder not letting me go, holding me softly. I reach up and touch his face giving him a soft kiss. He was taller than my 5'6 even in heels.

"I'm ok," I promise and he smiles a soft smile before nodding his head.

"Come on," He says giving me his hand. I take it and together we walk making our way out of the washroom. When we get back to the table the girls look clueless as to what just happened. I guess the guys didn't tell them. The men at the table just give me soft smiles as I sit back down.

"Maybe I was wrong," Jasper says quietly and Emmett just glares, picks up a biscuit and chucks it at him. I laugh a little bit as I lean into Emmett's form in my chair and he swings his arm around mine.

"Everything all good over here?" asks Anthony coming over to our table and touching Laurent's shoulder. He rubs Laurent's head. "I remember when you went through the rebellious stage and were rocking dread locks," Anthony says. Edward snickers and comments.

"You looked like a terrorist bro," He says. I looked over at Laurent. He was good looking with coco brown skin a good build and hazel eyes, perfectly shaved and looked spiffy. Tanya looks at him with love in her cobalt blue eyes and I know that he loves her just as much. They were cute. Laurent just rolls his eyes.

"Thank you grandpa your contribution to my embarrassment is greatly appreciated," Laurent says. Anthony smiles as he goes and touches Edward.

"Oh Edward my lovely Edward Cullen. Two words ladies bed. Wetter." He says and the table burst out laughing. Edward pinches the bridge of his nose and glares like a mad man. I smile when he moves onto Emmett, Emmett squeezing his eyes closed. Emmett just glares awaiting a secret from his past to come out a bite him in the ass.

"Psycho path, used to kill the neighbourhood cats," he says my mouth drops and the table laughs. I laugh a little too.

"That's so disturbing," I say to him and he just rolls his eyes as he chews on the ice from his glass.

"I had a lot of feelings ok," He grunts and the table continues laughing. Anthony moves onto Jasper and Jasper squints his eyes shut.

"And you Jasper, another two words. Cross. Dresser." He says now Emmett laughs as he puts his glass down on the table. Everybody starts laughing again but Jasper.

"Was not!" he barks back and that makes us laugh more.

"Yes you were don't believe me I have pictures," he says reaching into his jacket pocket. Jasper stops him and that's when Lydia approaches our table with a stern look on her face. Anthony sobers up as he sees her approaching. She looks at him glaring and doesn't say a word as she points to the table they were originally sitting at, he just groans as he walks away from our table and back to his.

"Thank you," The brothers all say at the same time. I just laugh to myself as I rest my head on Emmett's shoulder she smiles at the gesture I just did and puts up her thumbs.

"Nana's always on your side," She says smiling before she walks away.

"I can't believe you wet the bed," Rosalie says to Edward and he blushes a little bit.

"At least I didn't go around killing the neighbourhood animals," Edward defends himself. "Wetting the bed is normal killing animals is not. Especially at that age," he finishes.

"Those animals were annoying as fuck, plus I did it out of love Laurent was afraid of them," Emmett says smiling.

"I was not afraid of them… just this one grey one that would always look at me like it wanted to start a fight or something," he says his mind going off in memory like he was trying to remember it. Emmett rolls his eyes and the day continued on like that. Everyone just taking turns making fun of each other when Emmett deemed it time to go we all got up and said our goodbyes to each other in the front of the club as we wait for our cars to be brought to the front. Emmett has his arms swung around me as we are in conversation with Laurent and Tanya. When two paparazzo's come up to us flashing away with those gigantic cameras of theirs. I roll my eyes they can be irritating sometimes.

"Emmett! Isabella! Emmett! Over here!" They yell and I burry my face in Emmett's chest. He wraps his arms around me protecting me from the flashing lights and Laurent pulls Tanya into his car giving us a quick goodbye.

_Where was our car?_

"How was the lunch Isabella? Did you get along with the family? Are you two engaged?" They keep asking their questions but I ignore them. Enjoying the feel of my head resting against Emmett's chest, there were just those days or those moments when you didn't want to deal with this commotion. But I knew I had to I was a main part of Emmett's world right now and he was a pretty damn busy man and I didn't want to put even more on his plate by complaining. He looks at me and gives me a little kiss and then our car pulls up.

"Let's go home I'm exhausted," is all he says as he basically grabs the car keys from the valet. He opens the passenger door to me and my mind is stuck on something he says.

_Let's go home. _

To him it was just a simple sentence he said but to me… to me it was a message. That Emmett considered being with me… his home and that made me smile.

Emmett P.O.V

I looked at it and just glared. Why did it bother me so much? It was a simple object I don't know why it made me feel a weird way inside. It was a nail polish rack that was hanging on the wall in my closet. Well _our_ closet? I mean that was _her _side. I mean I was pretty sure it was her side her clothes were hung up on that side and her heels were lined up on the racks of that side of the closet. This closet was the size of someone's apartment in the regular world and bigger then someone's house in a third world country. So I knew the space was not an issue and that couldn't be that had me here standing in a closet just looking at a nail polish rack that was on Isabella's side of the closet. Did I want her to go?

No.

She's slept at my house every day since the luncheon and that was two months ago. She always said she should get going back to her house on just about every night but I always tell her that it was unnecessary that she was fine right here with me. We would argue for 10 seconds I would win and she would spend the night. It didn't bother me in fact I thought of my bed as _our_ bed and this house as _our_ house and my room as _our _room. I was even sometimes considering my money as _our _money. Not that Isabella would I still have to fight with this girl for hours to decide on whose paying for the movie. I gave her and emergency credit card and every time she leaves for work it's exactly the same place. Not with her. But on the side table collecting dust. It really wasn't an emergency credit card. I wanted her to shop and spoil herself and buy whatever she desires because I could give that to her. But she refuses she doesn't want people to think she's a "Gold digger" I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I explain to her every single time that she can be a millionaire and people would still consider her a gold digger because I'm richer then her by a landslide. So no matter what way she looked at it, it really didn't matter. But that argument never flew with her so right now we were at a standstill. She comes into the closet wearing one of my button down shirts. Looking sexy as hell as she does her long red hair was somewhat tousled, because of my hands going through it all night. She comes over to me, gives me a kiss and starts to fix my tie.

"What are doing in here?" She asks tiredly as she finishes tying my tie. I kiss her forehead.

"Just thinking," I say she turns and looks at the nail polish rack as she finishes tying my tie.

"About the nail polish rack?" She asks looking at the nail polish rack that had about one hundred nail polishes on it. It was a late birthday gift from Alice along with the hundred nail polishes. Like the rest of this house the closet was organized. Everything by color then size and what it is her side along with mine. She adapted pretty quickly after she cooked she would disinfect the counter and clean up everything just the way I liked it. She would even remind me when I needed to take my medication for whatever million problems I had to take… I had a lot and would always forget…. She took care of me in every way possible. I mean _Every _way.

"Yeah," I answer shortly as I look at her.

"You want me to take it out is it bothering you, is it not proportional?" She asks seriously as she looks at the rack. She knew about my compulsive disorders and always made sure I was comfortable. She even knew how I took my martini's and learned how to make it for when I was stressed. I really loved this woman.

"No, no not at all," I say pulling her to me. She passes her hand through my hair softly making me close my eyes in contentment. I loved it when she did that.

"Are you alright this morning you seem… off?" She asks.

"Why because I'm happy?"

"Exactly," She says giggling and I roll my eyes as I give her a deep kiss. She sighs against my lips and I lift her by her ass and her legs wrap around my waist.

"We can't you have to go to work," She breathes out as I kiss down her neck.

"We never have sex anymore," I mutter and she laughs loudly. I smile because what I just said was utter and complete shit and she knew it. Isabella and I have sex quite often.

"Emmett we have sex 5 times last night,"

"I know but we could have gone longer," I say as she unbuttons my shirt and I go down and attack her perfectly sculpted breasts.

"Emmett you have to go to work," She stresses as she stifles a groan. "And I need to go to school," I say.

"Oh the good old question should I be an adult or should I stay home and have sex all day?" Says the voice of Nana Cullen.

Bella P.O.V

She enters the closet and I gasp. Emmett gently puts me down on my feet and I turn around quickly and button up my shirt.

"Don't you knock!" Emmett grunts out.

"No honey that's overrated," She says.

"What are you even doing here?" he asks his annoyance as he walks out she follows him and I sigh quietly as I follow them.

"I came here to get Bella," She says

"Me?" I say

"Yes we have an appearance today at the horse races," She says as she goes into the kitchen pours herself some orange juice and when she sits down she puts her glass on the counter. I could feel Emmett cringe so I take a coaster wipe down the mark she made place the coaster down and put the glass on top of it. Lydia looks at me and then Emmett and rolls her eyes.

"The things we do for you men," she mutters and Emmett smiles. He comes over to me and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Have fun," he says and I nod as I walk him to the door. Duke comes running to me and I go down to his level. Petting him and rubbing his stomach. I treated both him and his daddy like they were kings and they knew it. But I refused to let Emmett treat me like a princess. I was fine with being a commoner.

"So Bella sweetie how is everything we haven't spoken since lunch," She says as she sips her juice with the most class.

"Great," I say

"It's just me honey you can be honest," She says

"I am terrified," I say and she laughs. I leave Duke alone as he follows me into the kitchen to sit across from Lydia.

"Why sweetheart?"

"I'm just terrified I mean I love this man so much and he wants to give me the world. But I'm afraid that if he gives me the world-

"You won't know how to run it?" She asks I nod my head softly.

"That's invalid sweetheart I think your settling quite nicely," She says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really, you go to the events and stay on your best behaviour you make sure that Tanya stays on her best behaviour," She says giving me a stern look with that one. I giggled, When we went to events I always had Tanya by my side because she would get into little tiffs with some of the men at these galas and events. Like for instance one time she was standing by Laurent and in the circle the men were going on about some kind of debate. I wasn't paying attention I was bored out of my mind but Tanya said that one of the men's argument was invalid and when he argued back she called him an asshole and a cocksucker. I had to calmly pull her away from these men. She knew better then to fight with them. Rosalie was proud of her of course.

Rosalie is known for putting you in your place. Alice, Alice thought it was funny obviously but was just like me in terms of what she thought of the situation. She said we should be smarter and we knew better. Laurent didn't give a care in the world and was going to shoot his gun at whoever put their hands on Tanya. Alice and I were slightly more responsible when it came to public appearances and Rosalie and Tanya said whatever they felt like it. The public knew our group as the perfect 20. Because our looks were perfect fives, two of us were spitfires and two of us were calm and we all still managed to look gorgeous. But don't ask me how they came up with that I thought the whole thing was stupid.

"You are doing fine, you're taking care of all of your responsibilities in Emmett's world and in your own world also. You and Alice keep Rosalie and Tanya out of trouble. Rosalie and Tanya make sure that you and Alice don't die of boredom. You take care of my grandsons sexually, domestically and emotionally when they need it making it easier for them to run the empire, you're doing fine," She says I just stare at her with my mouth open.

"What? Surprised I mentioned sex. Sweetie you ever heard the saying to have a good relationship or whatever you need to be a chef in the kitchen and a whore in the bedroom?" She asks.

"Oh my God," I say covering my ears as I walk into the kitchen. She just laughs as she turns and looks at me.

"Seriously babe you're doing fine, stop stressing. Go get ready the rest of the girls are meeting us at the arena," She says.

"I guess I'm not going to school today," I say shrugging as I leave the kitchen. I go take a shower and get dressed. When I'm all dressed in a white summer dress that was tight at the bust and flared out a little at the waist, my hair was down in its natural wavy way. I put a pair of silver heels on and as I put my lip gloss on the mirror. I look at my reflection and tilt my head to the side. Who would have thought this would be my life…

I grab my purse and start putting everything I know I'll need in it. All of my clothes were a gift from Alice and she still looks at my closet as though it's not filled properly. I don't want her giving me anymore clothes. I had enough and I don't want her buying me anymore clothes. I leave the bedroom and go to Lydia. We're driven to the stables where the rest of the girls are waiting for us. Tanya is rolling her eyes at all the people with cameras and under Esme and Lydia's orders. Just because Alice, Rosalie, Tanya and I were apparently the future doesn't mean we don't listen to the present. We enter and we pass right through security that regular people go through and just like that were in V.I.P waiting for the races to start. We places bets among ourselves and obviously the horse Rosalie picked won.

"Why do they sit on the horses like they're going to fly off?" Alice asks as she sips her champagne.

"Shouldn't you not be drinking that since theirs speculation that you're pregnant?" I ask dully.

"There's speculation doesn't mean I am," She says

"True,"

"Now would not be a good time to get pregnant my lovelies," Lydia says. Esme pretends to be really occupied in champagne and the horse show going on for half time.

"Why not?" Tanya asks her attention fully in the conversation now.

"It's just business is really stressful for the men right now and a baby right now may not be the safest thing," Is all she says. Ending the conversation Tanya is bored again and doesn't bother asking anymore questions but I was still curious and new that I would bring it up with Emmett at dinner tonight.

-That Night-

I'm getting ready to go out for dinner with Emmett. You know because I couldn't be caught wearing the same thing I wore for the stables to dinner. Even though it would pass Emmett was already ready I was just putting my heels on. Duke is following me around as I get ready and Emmett grunts from the bed. He says something under his breath about it being a waste of time all that training he did all because I had to come and baby him. I laugh as I go down to the same level as the dog.

"Your daddy's just mad because you like me better," I say as I rub his stomach.

"He won't like none of us when he's older so enjoy it while it lasts," He says rolling his eyes again and I just continue pampering Duke for a little bit and then I stood up smoothed over my appearance and Emmett and I were out the door. It was typical high class restaurant where a dinner for two could easily pay for a regular person's rent. But only the best for Emmett. We get to the podium and the hostess smiles as she sees the two of us.

"Emmett, Isabella." She says her Italian accent coming out a little bit. I let go of Emmett's hand to kiss both her cheeks. Emmett pays her no mind as he types on his blackberry. Because Emmett didn't like people it was my responsibility to make sure that I was nice in public. I pushed and pushed and pushed but Emmett really just didn't like most of the human race. It was kind of ridiculous.

"Same place as usual," she says

"Yes please make sure it's very quiet," Emmett says finally coming back to earth and being social with people. She smiles and gives him a nod.

"Anything for you Mr. Cullen," She says it was full of pun what she just said. I knew she meant she'd have sex with him. I stifled a groan and Emmett looped his hand through mine because he knew I was annoyed. Everywhere we went there were girls trying to get with Emmett and flirting with him shamelessly? They didn't have a care in the world that I was there? They just batted their eyelashes and swayed their hips. Sluts. The hostess gives us our seat at a very quiet section of the restaurant. Emmett just says usual to her and she nods. I couldn't believe I actually was a part of Emmett's usual I had a usual with Emmett at this fancy restaurant, Emmett McCarty Cullen. I couldn't believe it even with him right in front of me.

"What are you thinking of?" He asks finally putting the blasted blackberry away.

"Nothing so how's work?" I ask him as I turn my ringing cell phone off and put it back in my bag. It was Leah.

"Great I just bought my 7th high rise and it is already full and has a waiting list that's nine years long. People are literally waiting for some people to die to move in to one of the complexes and I feel great because that's more money for me," He says looking somewhat happy as his food appears in front of him. I just smile and shake my head as I say thank you to the waitress who just placed my chicken alfredo in front of me. She refills my glass and Emmett's glass with one of the finest wines in the world and I say thank you again and Emmett barely looks up.

"I'm proud of you is that all the good news? Or any kind of news? Work stressing you out?" I question as I sip my champagne.

"What would you like to know Isabella?" He asks looking at me with that dimply smile. I bite my lip smiling a little bit.

"Ok it's just something Lydia said today," I said. He gestures for me to continue as he bites into his pasta.

"She said that now would be a bad time to get pregnant," I say and Emmett chokes on his wine.

"Excuse me?" He asks raising his voice a little bit.

"Don't make a scene Emmett," I say quietly.

"Are you pregnant?" he asks.

"Uh obviously not," I say as I sip my wine. He visibly relaxes.

"Why in the hell did this conversation come up at the horse races," He asks then mutters something about nana Lydia in big doses is never good.

"Because I mentioned the fact that people thought Alice was pregnant and it just came up," I answer him truthfully.

"Are you trying to get pregnant?"

"No. For God sakes Emmett I would never make a decision like that without consulting you first," I say he looks at me warily and I throw my hands up in frustration. Taking the wine glass and gulping the wine to prove a point to him. He rolls his eyes and I do the same.

"Look ok I don't know what type of girl's you've dated in the past but you should know I'm not about getting pregnant to trap you or… take your money or something ok," I say my voice shaky. The public thought I would do something like this I didn't need the man I loved being sceptical of me. It was really unbefitting especially the way I took care of Emmett on a daily basis. Could he not see how much I loved him? And how I would never even think about doing something like that to him?

"I'm sorry it's just people sometimes-

"Have bad intentions? Yeah Emmett I know. But I'm your partner and your mine we're supposed to be protecting each other from the bad and the hurt. Your not supposed to be waiting for me to do something bad and hurt you,"

"I know. I know I'm sorry" He says actually sounding sorry.

"Whenever we decide that we want kids is when we'll have kids," I say concluding it. "I won't make that decision by myself," I say. Emmett shakes his head.

"We will never have kids," he says in a short tone. I sit up straighter.

"You don't ever want kids?" I ask him so quietly I don't think I even heard myself.

"No," he says eating.

"We will never have kids," He repeats. I saw red.

"It's not even negotiable?" I say.

"How can it be negotiable?"

"Like somewhere down the years we can have one,"

"No,"

"Emmett why don't you want kids?"

"Kids complicate things, they make life of a Mafia boss harder to live it's easier to be without them,"

"Is that you talking or Carlisle?"

"The both of us… Do you want kids Isabella?"

"I never really thought about it-

"Good. Now you don't have to," He says

"Emmett what if in the future I decide I want kids?"

"I'll change your mind," He says shortly.

"And how do you think you can do that?"

"I can,"

"Emmett I'm serious,"

"I'm dead serious. We are not having any kids," He says firmly.

"Ok well what if I decide that I'm going to leave you because I want kids and you don't?"

"…. I won't let you leave," He concludes.

"I am not your property by any means"

"You belong to me. If in the future you want to leave me I will not let you leave. Because I love you and you're not going anywhere unless I'm dead," He says.

"I cannot believe how ridiculous your being. You are behaving like an a- hole. I can't believe you actually think I'll choose you over a baby," I say.

"Isabella you don't have a choice. What I say goes and I don't want children. You want to know how I know I'm right because your heart beats for me. It loves me and it can't leave because if your heart listened to your moral compass you'd be gone a long time ago and you know it. So the kids' situation is no different. You know you might possibly want a kid but you know I don't and you love me and you don't want to hurt me by getting pregnant," He says giving me a big speech.

"So you're taking advantage of it? Because you know this?" I say

"Only in this situation am I taking advantage. Isabella I love you with my whole heart. But you are not going anywhere and we are not having any kids not now not ever." He says nothing but finality in his tone. I don't say anything and I just continue to eat. Who was he to tell me what I could and could not do? I don't utter another word to him letting his words sink in. What I said was true I never really did think about having kids. But I always thought that when the time came I would have the option. I wasn't like most girls who just assumed they'd have kids when they were older. Because honestly when I was a teenager I was so suicidal I didn't even think I'd make it past seventeen. But now knowing that I'd never have kids if I stayed with Emmett, I honestly didn't know how I felt about that. Especially with the way Emmett handled it verbal wise. Telling me I didn't have an option to leave him because he wouldn't let me? Absolutely not! I was livid. But didn't say anything I would let my actions speak for me. When we get to the house I still haven't spoken to him and he knows better than to bother me. I go into his room and get ready for bed going to sleep without saying another word to him. He didn't follow me into the room I know he went into his study to work.

I'm brushing my hair in front of the mirror. My hands are shaking and I honestly don't know why. I'm brushing through my hair and then all of a sudden I'm shaking all over. The brush falls against the vanity with a clank and I'm breathing hard. I didn't know what was wrong with me I just felt overwhelmed. I just felt like Emmett was starting to act like a person that I feared. I didn't want to fear him at all and felt like I needed to prove that to him.

I went into bed after my hair was all brushed out and when Emmett came to bed a couple of hours later I ignored the feeling of being relieved. I ignored the fact that I was happy that he wrapped his arms around me and thought I couldn't hear when he whispered. "I love you" in my ear. When he fell asleep I went into the closet got dressed in skinny jeans and a hoodie. I called a cab from the living room and took some of my clothes that I know I actually paid for and wasn't given to me by Alice, or some designer asking me to wear it to an event. I had to leave everything _Isabella_ behind. I was Bella when I met Emmett and I would be Bella to him always. He always had to remember that. I hover over him and give him a kiss on his temple. Then I leave the penthouse and go to the awaiting taxi outside. When I get home I go and fall asleep in the bed that belonged to me but felt so foreign to sleep in.

I wake up the next morning and I sigh as I think that Emmett is going to be beside me. Waking up without him is kind of odd but I had to stand my ground. I wasn't just another person in his life that he can just boss around. If he didn't want kids then fine whatever he didn't want them. But what if I want them? He has to know that I have free will to leave him (Not that I ever really could). I didn't want to be in some abusive relationship not that Emmett ever hit me. Would he hit me? What if his temper got too out of control one day and he just lost it? I sigh as I pass my hand through my hair thinking of all the doubts I was suddenly having of Emmett. I didn't want to think this way I loved the man with all my heart. I grunt as I fall back on the bed. After much self-persuasion I get up from bed. I go take a shower and reach for the soap but when I realised I was reaching for the soap in Emmett's bathroom I roll my eyes. This is getting ridiculous I get out of the shower and when I open my closet I groan out loud. This whole closet was _Isabella. _There wasn't a pair of baggy sweats in site. Anything close to it had "Love Juicy" stitched on it. I groaned again, how was I supposed to go back to Being Bella when Isabella was everywhere?

"Maybe because you are no longer Bella," Says a familiar voice. I turn around and the light shining from my window because of the morning was causing a glare. But when I look and see my grandmother Melissa I tilt my head to the side. She's supposed to be dead.

"I am going crazy," I say to myself. She just smiles as she sits on my bed. Her golden long blonde hair just looked so mesmerizing. Just like when she was alive.

"Dear child… sit," She says. I sit down and she passes a hand through my hair. Her hand felt warm not hot but warm. Kind of like the feeling you get when the sun is hitting your face that warm feeling of comfort. That's what her touch was like.

"You were born Isabella and you will die Isabella," She whispers.

"I was born Isabella but known as Bella," I respond quietly.

"But you said it yourself. No one knew Bella,"

"Ben did… Tanya did,"

"Ben has moved on and no longer enjoys the knowledge of Bella and Tanya she trying to understand and understanding are two very different things. In this world you and Tanya understand each other on so many more levels because you guys are both in the same world," She explains. I wipe my tears away.

"What if I don't want to be Isabella?"

"And why wouldn't you want to be?"

"…. Because maybe I liked Bella," I say as I stand and fold my arms softly. She smiles and shakes her head she gently takes my arms and traces lines across my wrists. The scars weren't really visible anymore they were only there if you searched for them with a magnifying glass. But she knew they were there.

"You did not like being Bella," She says not looking up as she continues to trace the nearly invisible scars on my wrists, the ones that showed the hatred I had for who I was. More tears escapes as she exposes me and she wipes them away gently making me sit down.

"Why do you hold onto Bella so much?"

"Because it's who I am!" I yell. But if you didn't catch much you knew it was nothing close to a yell.

"Isabella, listen to me. You are not Bella how did you feel most of your childhood?"

"I don't know,"

"Yes you do… you felt, awkward, weird, unaccepted, not yourself, you searched for who you really were but never found it, you felt like a stranger an outcast… in your own life," She says and I know it's true.

"But as Isabella," She continues. "Your strong, happy, accepted, confident, loved… a queen in charge of your own life,"

"Sometimes I don't feel like I am in charge I mean did you hear what he said to me?' but then I shake my head a little bit at what I just said. My grandmother has been dead for years. Of course she didn't hear it.

"Of course I heard it you have every right to be angry, to be upset he should have not spoken to you that way. But-

"But" I say

"Children-

"Don't tell me they're not in my future," I say. Not because I wanted them but not because I didn't. But because I didn't want to know my future if I could barely survive my present.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I was aloud too,"

"Then what is it that's so special I think you guys blow things way out of proportion,"

"Maybe" She says smiling. "But here's what I can tell you. You and Emmett are rhythmic, you guys are destined for each other, and that is not from my own personal opinion. I've seen it," She says and I smile a little bit. I liked the sound of being the "One" for Emmett. Of being the last woman he ever says "I love you" too.

"Why can you tell me we're destined to be together but you can't tell me if we have a baby or not in the future?"

"Because I tell you that you have a baby and you go out of your way to make sure that the baby is not conceived because you know how he feels about it. Then the baby that needed to be born on that day of that year of that moment… won't be and you've messed up not only your future and Emmett's but millions of others," She explains.

"And if I tell you that you don't have a baby. Humans want what they can't have you start to wonder if you'll be a good mom. The more you know you can't have it the more you want it. The more you start to question your relationship. I give him everything why can't he give me a baby then the fights start and then you realize that you want this baby more than anything in the world and if he won't give it to you you'll leave. And that causes a problem because-

"Emmett and I are destined to be together" I say quietly. She smiles brightly.

"Fore knowledge can be a bitch sometimes," She finishes off with and I smile.

"So what you're saying is regardless that I left his house last night. The reason why I feel so crappy is because Emmett and I always belong together. I am Isabella and he is Emmett Cullen and I belong by his side?"

"Exactly,"

"But what if I let go of Bella and I take on Isabella and-

"You're not strong enough to run it?"

I nod my head.

"Isabella can't you see your already running it," She says with a little laugh. I look at her confused and she just smiles. "I wish I can talk to you all day about you and Emmett's future but I can't" She says.

"Ok," I say quietly.

"Go back home Isabella," She says. "He's going to need you with him soon more than he ever did," she says quietly holding my hands.

"Why?" I ask.

"I can't tell you that all I can say is that an event will happen that will cause him to need you with him by his side, go home and work things out. The climax is on the horizon, I love you." She whispers and then the sun from the window shines so bright it blinds me and Melissa is gone.

"The climax of what?' I ask to myself. I feel something in my hand and when I look at it. It's a key a bronze key that looked extremely old fashioned but new all the same. It looked pretty damn expensive and I'm just staring at it like it's an alien. My dead grandmother just told me I was destined for great things and left an ancient key in my hand…. Yeah I needed therapy. I sigh before I get ready and go to class.

Later that night when Emmett surely called me a million times I'm leaving campus when I see Emmett standing against his drivers' car. When he sees me he looks at me.

"I'm sorry I treated you like something I owned. I try to control you because I love you and honestly I just don't want to lose you," he says I stay still.

"Please come home," He asks quietly. I slowly walk towards him and he wraps his arms around me. "I shouldn't have said what I said. I shouldn't have made you think you don't have any freedom." He says quietly. I wrap my arms around him but I don't say anything.

"Kids is something I can't change my mind about. I don't want them in this life and I just want you to understand where I'm coming from. You're free to leave me if I can't eventually give you what you'll eventually want. But… I will say I won't let you go easily I'll fight and keep fighting for you till the end," He says he's done his big speech and I smile.

"I'm not going anywhere… I love you and I understand where you're coming from. I couldn't leave you even if I wanted too… you have nothing to worry about," I say. He smiles as he leans down and gives me a kiss. These heels did nothing for my height when I was standing beside Emmett. We kiss for what seems like forever until we hear it. The flashing of the cameras I smile as I turn my head into Emmett's shoulder.

"Isabella! Isabella! Isabella! Emmett! Guys look this way!"

"Look this way!"

"Is it true you two are engaged?"

"is it true Isabella is going to be helping you run Cullen Inc.?"

"Isabella are you really a Russian spy!"

"Guys look this way!" Emmett just smiles tiredly at them and I do the same. We obviously ignore the questions and comments as Emmett opens the door for me being the gentlemen that he is. I get in and Emmett gets in after me the car starts moving and I know it's taking us to the Penthouse… home.

"I can get them to start calling you Bella if it bothers you," he asks. I smile a little bit as I rest my head against his shoulder.

"No don't I like Isabella," I say and he chuckles as he strokes my hair.

"Since when?"

"Since now," I reply quietly. He kisses my temple and I lean further into his touch. I didn't know what would happen in the future especially since Melissa wouldn't tell me. But I did know that no matter what I was going to stand by Emmett Cullen no matter what. I Isabella Swan would always be by his side no matter what decision he would ever make. He was my king and I was his queen, and forever I will stand by him.

**Was in and out of the hospital for a week and then I had to kind of lay low I've been sick for days and weak too. But finally I'm back and I wrote an extra-long chapter for you… hope you enjoyed. REVIEW as much as you can. Also don't be too rude on Emmett I'm trying to get across that he tries to control Bella only because he's afraid of losing her. That's all. But yes I hope you guys REVIEW lots and enjoyed. **


	15. Chapter 15

Bella P.O.V

"Is this really necessary?" I ask laughing a little as the man transfers all the contact information from my crappy cell phone to my new I phone. Both Emmett and the Best Buy worker nod their heads in synchronization.

"You're Emmett Cullen, why would you even let her walk around with this piece of phone for so long?" He questions Emmett just breathes out loud to show his frustration. The worker who we learned to be Jimmy just laughs.

"She's stubborn," Is all Emmett says as he takes out his blackberry and starts typing away. The information is transferred onto my new shiny I phone and Emmett just gives me a look as he hands the worker the money. That look told me to not even bother trying to complain because he didn't want to hear it. So I just sit there and start to play with my shiny new toy, a roll of my eyes following not too long after. Emmett thanks Jimmy for all his help and gives him a hefty tip. He puts his sunglasses on and as we leave the Best buy there are two paparazzi's going at their clicking and questions. We ignore them as Emmett opens the door for me and then slides in. His driver starts driving immediately.

"I want Starbucks," I say to him sweetly and he rolls his eyes.

"Nicholas my man. Starbucks," Is all he says as he goes back to his phone.

"How's work," I ask as I take some of the cinnamon cookies off the mini fridge. These things were the best cookies I have ever eaten.

"Stressful, but everything should be better after the gala tonight," He says looking at me with a smirk. I roll my eyes he was going to kill someone.

"Oh that reminds me we have to pick up my dress," I say

"Do you never have anything prepared?" Emmett asks annoyed as he looks at me. I just chew my cookie as I shrug.

"If you didn't distract me with sex all the time, I could easily remember things. Want to stop having sex?" I ask perkily as I put more cookie in my mouth and dust my hands off. He just smirks and rolls his eyes muttering the words. _Touché Bella Touché. _We pull up in front of the Starbucks and Emmett's about to get out of the car but I stop him. He looks at me questioningly and I point to James. Leaning against the building, he just shakes his head.

"He can't touch you if I'm here Isabella," he says. "But if you don't want to get out I'll get the coffee," He says in an assuring tone.

"Can I stay here?" I ask quietly not really wanting to face the scary man. Emmett nods softly and gives me a reassuring kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be back in a minute," He promises before he leaves the car.

Emmett P.O.V

Out of all people why was she afraid of that guy? Well I guess I could understand when you're a person like Isabella and James is the first person you meet. I guess that could be scary, he sees me and smirks.

"Don't even mess with me before I shoot you in front of this coffee joint," I say in a deadly tone. If only we weren't in such a fucking public place I could have shot him so long ago. Damn wrong timing!

"You sure you want to do that? You kill me and my secrets die with me. I have some that I'm sure you might need," He taunts. I seem bored and uninterested.

"Anything you know about me trust me does not hold my interest. You're bluffing,"

"Oh?" He says smiling as he walks away. "Tell Carlisle to clean out the skeletons in his closet before I unveil them." Is all he says and then he's gone. What the fuck does that mean! Ass wipe. I enter the Starbucks shaking my head and then my phone vibrates in my pocket. I answer it as I stand in line.

"OMG your Emmett Cullen!" Screeches a teenage girl.

"Shh," I say rudely waving her with my hand and pointing to my cell phone. She nods her head eagerly shutting up as she just stares at me. I look at her like the freak she is.

"Hello?" I answer to the person on the other end.

"Hi is this Emmett?" Says a familiar voice.

"This is he," I answer.

"Hi Emmett it's me Rene? Bella's mom?" She says and I'm a little taken aback by how she got my number. But I know that Tanya could have given to her or even Alice. They do stupid shit like that all the time.

"Oh hi um Isabella is not beside me at the moment," I say thinking she's calling me thinking she could get a hold of her daughter. Although I know they don't have a tight knit relationship and barely ever talk.

"OMG but is she around!" Asks the teenage girl in line that was in front of me, she's been staring at me since the first time I told her to shut up. Staring at me and not blinking as if she's afraid I'll disappear.

"Shh!" I say again annoyed to the stupid hyperactive teenager. She nods her head eagerly again but is jerking her head in all different directions now wondering if Isabella is anywhere near.

"Oh no I um called to speak with you," Rene says grabbing my attention from the dummy child in front of me.

"Oh yes what can I do for you?" I say as I have to basically shove the girl in front of me to move up in the line instead of watching me speak. Didn't kids know any fucking manners these days!

"Do you think maybe we can meet up sometime I have something I would like to discuss with you in person," She says quietly. Is that where Isabella got it from… no. Rene was being quiet because she didn't want to be heard not because she was naturally a quiet person.

"Well I don't know how this would run with Isabella-

"Don't tell her just you and me ok?" She asks. What would this lady have to discuss with me?

"Uh… alright just tell me when," I say and she does. Tomorrow at noon at a bakery way on the outskirts of town. I take it that's where her hotel was? Because there was no way she was here in the city. Isabella would have known. Right as I hang up the phone with her I hear a scream. It's the teenage girl in front of me. She's not looking at me she's looking at Isabella who just walked in. Isabella who hears the scream is a little shocked and then it happens. A group of 12 teenage girls (The girl in front of me and her little friends) they all run up to Isabella.

"Oh my God your Isabella Swan can I have your autograph?" one asks.

"You are such a fashion inspiration I love your clothes, you always look so perfect."

"Is the Isabella dress ever going to be in stores?"

"Whoa," Isabella says laughing and I smile too. When she spots me she looks at me surprised and I give her a little wink. Turning around and going to order her Java chip Frappuccino and my latte. I can hear Isabella's quiet voice behind me asking questions trying to keep all the squealing of the girls at a minimum because she didn't like making scenes. I give the man a tip and carry Isabella her drink. When I enter the circle the girls all kind of squeal as they just look at the two of us. I was afraid if I touched one of them they would fall down.

"So about the Isabella dress is it hitting stores," One girl asks.

"Uh I don't think so but I can ask the designer if he would consider?" Isabella says quietly as she signs an autograph. I just sip my drink happy that no one was bothering me. If I were I would punch them all in the face. They were fucking annoying.

"Is that your natural hair color I would so dye it that color if it isn't?"

"Oh Dear God don't do that it'll damage it for days, but if you do use all natural hair products promise me," Isabella says as she signs more autographs and takes some pictures with girls. Giving them advice as she does without even looking like she's in stress once, I smile as I go to whisper in her ear.

"We have to get ready for tonight love," I say and she turns to me and nods.

"Ok guys I have to go it was so nice meeting you guys," she says.

"Can we have one last picture with just you and Emmett please," A blonde asks and Isabella looks up at me and I nod nonchalantly. She knows I don't want to do it but don't want to seem like an ass in front of these teenagers… even though they all knew that I was. Isabella comes by my side and she smiles and I'm looking down at her with a smile.

"Thanks," the girl

"Group hug," Isabella says to them and they all go and give her a hug. Why was she such a nice person? She waves goodbye and the two of us leave the shop I hand her, her drink and she takes it and smiles giving me a kiss on the cheek. I open the car door for her and when she gets in I get in right after her. She stays quiet the rest of the ride just drinking her drink. But I know that she was happy because of the soft smile that never left her face.

Bella P.O.V

We get to the house and each of us go into our routine to get dressed for this gala today when I come out in a purple strapless dress Emmett just smiles and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Another original?" He asks. I nod my head smiling.

"Vera Wang this time, you like it?" I ask.

"It's beautiful," He says kissing me. "Your beautiful," He finishes with giving me a real kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck but then the dog comes and runs up to us. Emmett grunts and I smile,

"He just doesn't want me to ruin my makeup. Right Duke?" I say as I go down and pet him. Not too long after we reach the gala and it's in full swing. As soon as I was settled with Tanya, Emmett and Laurent were off to handle "Business,"

"Feels like I haven't spoken to you in forever," Tanya says as we both take champagne.

"We spoke to each other yesterday and saw each other four days ago," I say laughing as I take a sip.

"You going to Lauren's wedding?" Tanya asks as she sips some of her champagne.

"I didn't even see the invitation," I say. Tanya and I went to high school with Lauren.

"Go look at it, she probably doesn't know you're staying with Emmett. It's a destination wedding," Tanya says shaking her head a little bit as if to dance and I roll my eyes at her beautiful face. "If I'm right which I know I am she asked you to be one of her bridesmaids I got a letter in the invitation," She says "I know you have one too,"

"Well what did yours say?" I ask interested.

"Read yours," She says and I shake my head. "I'm not going to that wedding," I say.

"Bella the three of us used to be best friends." Tanya says.

"Yes I know Tanya. But that's the only part you seem to remember you always seem to forget why we stopped being friends with her," I say.

"Bella what happened, happened. We can't keep holding onto the past we were just stupid high school students don't you think we've punished each other enough?" She asks softly. "I know you want to go think about it. You, me, Laurent, Emmett on the beach going to restaurants no work to interrupt them," She adds like it's a dream.

"It sounds great but I can't. I would never be able to afford it anyway," I say and Tanya scoffs.

"Oh please like Emmett would even let you pay if you had the money," She says.

"Tanya I am not going to this wedding. Do not mention it to Emmett ok?" I say and she rolls her eyes. She opens her mouth but then Emmett joins us.

"Don't tell me what? Secrets don't make friends," Emmett says scolding the two of us. Tanya rolls her eyes with a smile as she gives him a little shove.

"Don't tell you that I have no underwear on," I say perkily. Tanya just groans as Laurent comes and he looks at her weirdly.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Bella and Emmett sexual talk," She whines into his shoulder and he rubs her back rolling his eyes.

"There, there," He says sarcastically.

"Come Isabella I want to show you something," Emmett says smiling. I look up at him weirdly. I know he's had a couple of glasses of brandy which means business was done for the night and he let loose. I let him grab me and bring me up a million flights of stairs. When we finally get to the roof of the building I gasp as I take it in. You got a view of the city at night it was beautiful. Emmett is smiling brightly.

"It's beautiful up here," I say admiring all the lights.

"Clearly not as beautiful as you," Emmett says. He takes me by my waist and pulls me to his body. Giving me a soft but such a passionate kiss. He pulls apart and it leaves me feeling like I'm on a high.

"I like you when you're like this," I say quietly holding him to me.

"Me too, I'm sorry I can't be this way for you all the time," He says quietly into my hair. I shake my head softly as I look up at him.

"I love all the parts of you, even the ones that aren't likable," I admit to him quietly touching his face.

"I don't deserve you," He says quietly.

"Oh but it doesn't matter because I love you Emmett Cullen. Through the darkest thought you ever have or the evilest thing you ever do. I will stand by you through anything," I vow to him quietly. His eyes get filled with unshed tears. I have never seen a reaction like this one before. He buries his face in my shoulder and I know why he does it. He doesn't want me to see him shed a tear. I could feel them on my collar but I just smile softly.

"I love you so much Isabella," He whispers. I make him look at me and give him a soft chaste kiss.

"I love you too," I say quietly and he smiles.

"I brought you up here for two reasons," he says kind of swaying

"What?" I ask quietly. He goes in his pocket of his tux and takes out a long jewellery box. I give him a stern look and he smiles.

"Didn't spend a dime, It's Nanas," He says quietly. He hands it to me and I open it. I gasp when I see the most beautiful pearl necklace I have ever seen in my life.

"It was nanas and then it got passed down to my mother and they both decided that it would go to you next. When of course I was ready to give it you. These pearls are kind of a big deal, my mom was going to give them to her daughter. But uh she miscarried and it's been only boys since then," He explains softly.

"I can't take this," I say so quietly.

"Oh but you can," he whispers and I smile tears filling my eyes now. This wasn't something he just went out and bought at a store. I appreciate those things for sure. But this was a family heirloom given to him to give to me only if he felt that… that I was the one for him. Knowing this just made me feel so elated. I wipe some tears away as he puts the pearl necklace on. I was so happy I decided to go strapless with no jewellery. And I know the pearls probably looked great against the purple dress I was wearing.

"What else did you want to tell me?" I whisper to him lovingly. He takes my hand and puts one around my waist.

"Dance with me," He says quietly as he sways us around the roof. I laugh,

"You pulled me up here so we can dance?" I ask. _Why was this man so easy to hate sometimes but still managed to be so lovable?_

"Yup," He answers as he twirls me.

"And we couldn't do that downstairs with the music?" I ask. He shakes his head as we move in a swift circle.

"No downstairs with all those snotty rich people trying to outdo one another. Trying to prove who's the most romantic by acting out there love for their partner. Trying to prove to everybody how perfect they are in their relationship," He explains to me softly as we dance.

"But I'm not perfect and I know that and I don't need to prove my love for you to anyone but you. So we'll dance on the roof under the moon and the stars the things that make your natural beauty shine out," He says quietly in my ear. I sigh against him quietly as we dance.

"I know I said it already," He whispers in my ear. "But I love you so much Isabella," he finishes with and I smile.

"I love you too. Forever and always,"

Emmett P.O.V

I smile as I look at Isabella's sleeping form quietly. I didn't want to wake her. Last night we made love and I know it sounds stupid but it felt so different from the first time. But God it was love you could feel it everywhere. She had the covers over her naked body but I can still see some of her. Her upper body was covered but not that great and you could see she still had the pearls on from last night. She looked beautiful with it on like this. You could see the huge ring I gave her just shining the sun that was coming through the balcony window just shone her. Her long red tresses made her look like some kind of goddess in my bed. I go down and kiss her temple as a way of saying goodbye I leave a note for her and then I'm gone. I go the bakery Rene wanted to meet me at. It was a quiet little bakery and kind of reminded me of a bistro in Italy or something. I might actually start coming here. It was dark but not too dark it had a nice dim to it with natural lights from the bright sun outside. Made the restaurant look gorgeous I sit there and when I hear the clicking of heels I know it's her. She comes and sits in the chair across from me on the small round table. A waitress comes up to us before she can even say hello Rene orders two double doubles and sends her off. She handled that nicely.

"You're probably wondering why I called you here," She says. Rene did look like Isabella a lot. It's just her hair was more a mahogany brown while Isabella was a red head. But I know it's because Charlie's hair color and hers intermixed? I don't know genetics was fucked.

"I'm not leaving Isabella if that's what you're going to try and get me to do. I love her," I say seriously and she shakes her head with a little smile.

"Not at all what I was here for, I know you love her and she seems to be very happy with you," Rene says.

"Ok so then what is it?" I ask softly.

"I need you to do me a favour,"

"What kind of favour?"

"As I'm sure Bella told you. Brianna, Isabella their father and I have a very strained relationship," She says just as our coffee arrives.

"She doesn't talk about you guys very often… her parents I mean," I explain. Rene nods. "But I got the general idea," I state.

"I know that you are somewhat close to the two of them and I miss them," She says. "I want a chance for all of us to kind of start over and have a time where we can just clear the air,"

"That's great you should talk to your daughters about that wonderful plan," I say.

"You know they don't talk to me. You know Leah is the only one who talks to us,"

"Yeah because Leah is the only one who you chose to be parents too remember?" I say. I felt bad for the woman but she made Isabella suffer low self-esteem. She was also the reason she had to stay in that horrid apartment and at the end of the day Isabella was the one I loved. So she would be the one I defended and Brianna not the same kind of love but… fondness obviously. We did have a child together even though it was never born ergo I think that Bree will always be considered somewhat important to me.

"I know you don't understand why I did what I did. But I'm trying now," She pleads with me.

"Now? Did you ever think it might be too late now? Don't you understand Isabella lives with me we have started a life together. She's become close to my family members and has even been considered a part of the family," I say.

"And," Rene says trying to fend back tears.

"And how do you know she didn't leave your family a long time ago? Because we both know Bree did,"

"Emmett… you are my only hope. Just don't tell her we're coming or something I just I want to get to know them. They seem to have become such women and I feel horrible for not knowing what kind,"

"Honestly I would love to help you I would. But Isabella and I have been on good terms for a steady while now which if you know us is odd," I state.

"So," She asks quietly.

"So if I play guess who's coming to dinner. I'm sleeping on the couch for a good six weeks. I hate to say it but Isabella hates you guys,"

"Emmett please?"

"Will Charlie be going?"

"Yes and he'll be on his best behaviour,"

"There are conditions some of my family has to be aloud to come I need an alibi" I say she nods "And you guys will be coming into my house… well honestly I pay for it but Isabella runs that place and we both know it" I say softly. Rene smiles softly "If you hurt her or make her feel bad. I will never do something like this again. I'm putting my ass on the line and my back for when I end up on the couch,"

"Emmett just have Bree, Bella and Leah their I want us to be civil ok?" She asks. I sigh.

"Alright fine," I agree she smiles as I write down the address to our Penthouse and I give her the passkey number. I tell her they change it every week so dinner will most likely be this Sunday or Saturday. She just nods and gets up to walk away.

Bella P.O.V

I smile as I wake up expecting to see Emmett. But I see a note instead.

_Got called into work beautiful. I'll make it up to you tonight we'll do whatever you want to do. I love you with all my heart, think of me. ~ The man who loves you. _

I smile as I get up from the bed. I reach up and touch the pearls around my neck and smile falling back onto the fluffy bed. I felt so light and happy. I take the pearls off my neck and go and take a shower. I wash my hair and get dressed I was having brunch with Esme. I take my time knowing I had a whole of two hours. Since I had so long to get ready I decided to make an extra effort. Wearing a pretty yellow sundress. It had the perfect amount of cleavage but modesty I loved it. I put fake lashes on two coats of two different mascaras. Eye liner a glossy nude-ish pink lip. I didn't have to put on too much face makeup since it was daytime, hot, and I didn't have pimples. I just put on some concealer. I put on red high heels that looked amazing with the outfit and I put my pearls back on. I checked the fridge for all the things I needed to get for the house considering Emmett wouldn't be caught grocery shopping. I decided I'd hit the grocery store after brunch. I take my red Balenciaga bag and I look at the credit card Emmett left for me. I sigh I guess I could make him happy, I would buy the groceries with this. Although I can already hear him saying that it doesn't count but I didn't care.

I took my purse and was on my way to the bistro that Esme had picked out for us to eat. Carlisle owned it. When I step inside the hostess automatically rushes me to the table Esme was sitting at without a word. She's drinking her tea with the most class, but when she sees me she smiles a bright smile. I kiss both her cheeks and then sit down. That's when she notices it, the strand of pearls around my neck. Tears come to her eyes and she delicately places her hands over them.

"Emmett told me how it was going to go for your daughter… I can give it back if you're still trying," I say softly not wanting to make her cry. She just smiles through her tears.

"Oh. God no," She laughs still tracing them. "You're like a daughter to me, they look stunning on you,"

"Thank you Esme ," I say quietly. After our emotional encounter we order our food and talk about up and coming events. She even tells me about what Emmett was like as a child. She asks me if Emmett and I plan to have any children in the future and I tell her we have never talked about it and leave it at that. She doesn't seem happy or surprised by my answer.

When brunch was done I went to the grocery store. The house was starting to get extremely empty. All I did was study and all Emmett did was work so we usually just ordered food when we were hungry. But I missed cooking. I started going on a quest for all of Emmett's favourites. He had a favourite hot chocolate, syrup, meat, bacon, certain brands of cereal. The man was ridiculous, he had this thing where he compared about thirty brands of the same product just to see which one he liked better. My phone starts to ring and I smile as I see it's him.

"Hello handsome," I greet as I push the cart looking for the mozzarella cheese.

"Hey beautiful where are you?" He asks. I could hear a gunshot go off in the back and I jump a little.

"Where are you?" I shoot back.

"I borrowed this low life twenty thousand dollars and he's two years past his due date. I'm collecting," he says simply as I hear the safety of a gun go off and someone cry out.

"You couldn't wait till after to call me?" I ask as I turn my nose up at the man in back asking Emmett to end his life.

"Would you shut up for a second," Emmett asks the man really annoyed. There's another scream and a bone cracking a string of curses and I'm annoyed.

"What are you doing Saturday?" Emmett asks me as if it was just a regular question and he wasn't in the middle of committing murder.

"Uh nothing why?" I ask as I look for the stupid cheese that seems to have been sold out. Emmett would not be happy about that one.

"Can you cook dinner for everyone this week my parents my brothers and their girlfriends your sister and her boyfriend. Even the one that doesn't like me what's her name?" He asks casually.

"Leah?" I say

"Yup that's the one,"

"AAGHOHMYGOD YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" someone screams in the back.

"Shut up or I swear to God," Emmett says to the man. I try not to laugh because the situation was by all means not funny but it's just how ironic it all was. My boyfriend's killing someone and in the middle of it he asks me about our dinner plans for Saturday I mean come on. That's a little messed up.

"Sure but what brought this on you don't like people in your house," I say I smile in victory as I find the cheese. I add it to the cart and move along already wondering what I should cook for Saturday.

"Yeah I know but everyone's crawling up my ass about how I never host dinner and blah, blah, blah," He says. I think he was lying Emmett never really listened to his family to begin with which is why I think he wasn't telling the truth about this dinner thing. But I decided to go with it, if it was really bad I would find out.

"Sure I could cook for them," I say.

"Great, see you tonight." Is all he says before he hangs up the screams still in the background. I roll my eyes and just continue with my grocery shopping.

Emmett P.O.V

"You could have just scared my girlfriend just now," I say annoyed as I hang up the phone and take my gun out of its holder.

Mauricio looks at me with nothing but hate. He was tied to the chair in the storage unit where I've been keeping his body. Fucker owed me twenty thousand dollars. He was tied so tightly to the chair it was drawing blood from his hands. His face had cuts and bruises all over due to the ass whooping I just gave to him.

"What is it with you, every time I borrow you money you're always late in giving it back. But not this time Mauricio. You really fucked up this time," I say

"If you kill me my family will come after you. Everybody hates the Cullen's and your weak little girlfriend won't make things any better she's a target,"

I roll my eyes before yawning giving him a bored look.

"Think I don't know that? You just let me handle my business. Oh and by the way," I say as I punch him in the face. He screams out loud in pain. "Do not ever threaten my girlfriend again," I say nothing but anger in my voice as I take the gun and shoot him straight in his head.

"Asshole," Is all I mutter before I pour gas all over his body. Then I set him and the Godforsaken storage unit on fire. I leave calmly knowing that no one has witnessed this because it was an abandoned unit all the way in the outskirts of town. I get in my car and speed towards the city knowing that Isabella was cooking tonight, since she was at the grocery store. I honestly can just feel the glare I'm going to get from Isabella once she finds out that her parents are coming to dinner Saturday. But I was more upset over the fact that I had to have these people in my house. When I finally get to the condo I hand the valet my keys and walk inside. The lady at the front desk does right not to talk to me she knows I don't like people.

When I get to the penthouse theirs a wonderful smell that just hit my nose and I groan as I enter the house. I was so fucking hungry now Isabella could make me fall to my knees with her cooking. I get inside and I can see her dancing around as she cooks. I smile as I go up to her wrap my arms around her and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"You scared me," She giggles as I continue to kiss her neck. She sighs as she leans into me.

"Emmett I'm cooking," She tries to stop me but I hold her tighter. Turning her around and giving her a kiss. I carry her and place her on the island. I take off her shirt and go to my second favourite part of her body. Her perfectly sculpted B- cups. She sighs grinding herself against me. I chuckle as I carry her towards our bedroom where we made love 6 times over.

Saturday came quicker than I wanted it too. I was on edge the whole day and the time five o clock came around I was on my eighth glass of scotch and just a little buzzed. My father enters with my mother and she immediately goes over to Isabella and gives her two kisses on either side of her cheeks.

"Yeah thanks for acknowledging your son mom," I say teasing.

"I already know what you look like I changed your diapers." She says giving me a quick kiss and returning to Isabella. Who smiles and sticks her tongue out at me. Carlisle pours himself a glass of scotch from the kitchen giving Isabella a bright smile as he does.

"Use a coaster," Both Isabella and I say as he's about to settle his glass on the counter. Esme and Carlisle both look at us weirdly but my father chooses not to fuck with me as he can see I'm already on edge.

"Emmett a word," Is all he says I follow him into my office and sit at my desk. He's just smirking at me as he twirls the ice in his glass.

"Tonight has a motive doesn't it," he says as he observes my book shelf.

"Yes,"

"Isabella's going to be upset with you won't she?"

"Very much so," I add. He just rolls his eyes.

"Well just letting you know James is under control you don't need to worry about him,"

I'm taken aback. Don't need to worry about James? He's tried to kill Carlisle himself so many times and he's just going to let him walk around our city like he's just a regular stranger.

"What the fuck are you talking about he messed with Isabella,"

"But he did not harm her. Leave James alone he's inadequate,"

"Carlisle do you know what's going to happen if we let this guy wonder the streets for too long he'll try and kill you, me, he'll try and take down our empire!" I yell standing up getting angry now.

"You may have been bred to lead but your still under my command! James will not be harmed!"

"Why the fuck not!" I yell furious now. Carlisle wasn't making any sense. I've seen him stick a bullet through someone's head just for looking at him the wrong way. But James could toy with my girlfriend scare her and threaten her and we leave him alone? No way something's got to give.

"Because I said so," Is all Carlisle says in a dark tone before theirs a knock on the door. My mother walks in and Carlisle clears his throat. I ignore the both of them and stalk into the kitchen just as Isabella is opening the door for Laurent, Tanya, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Bree and Nick. She greets all of them and I'm leaning against the wall. I'm starting to breathe hard and I know Isabella notices she pulls me into our room.

"Emmett if you didn't want these people in your house why did you invite all of them?" She asks really confused as she goes into the drawer. She takes out my anxiety medication, goes into the closet, and takes a water bottle from the mini fridge. She brings me the large tablet and hands me the water bottle. I down the pill and nearly finish the water bottle in one gulp. I hand it to her wiping my mouth and she just shakes her head a little bit wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I can make all of them go home if you want no problem. I can even do it nicely," She whispers to me with a smile and I shake my head as I hold her to me.

"It's ok they're already here," I add rubbing her back a little. I could hear the door open and I know that as soon as Isabella sees her parents it's end game for me. She takes my hand and guides me to the living room when she sees her parents and Leah she stops dead in her tracks. You could cut the tension with a knife but Edward decided to do it with his mouth.

"Hey Bella are those your parents?" He asks pointing to them like a dumbass. Leah is just looking around at all these people with kind of an annoyed look. She probably didn't like the fact that everyone was staring at her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Isabella asks rudely towards the three of them.

"We were invited," Leah says rolling her eyes and taking off her jacket.

"Who are you guys exactly?" Nick asks making his voice known.

"Bella and Bree's parents," Charlie says.

"I thought your parents were dead Bree," Nick says to her angrily. Carlisle hands Bree a glass of wine and she gulps it all down quickly.

"I thought so too," She says so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"Emmett invited us," Rene says and that's all it takes. Isabella looks at me with the biggest glare I think I have ever witnessed in my whole life, and I knew that this night would not by any means end well. I was sleeping on the couch for sure the thought of this made me gulp down my glass of scotch quickly.

**LOL cliff hanger. I know I'm not updating like I usually would but I'm still sick and I'm honestly not really feeling 100% I'm not dying my doctors assured but I'm still kind of sick. Plus exams are coming around and my teachers think its fun to give us a million pounds of homework a night. In a about a month everything should be back to normal. Oh and to all of you who keep pestering me and bothering me about making whatever happen with James happen already stop it. The story has a certain flow and everything is added where it is for a reason. Be patient. Sheesh. Oh and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE it would make my day. **


	16. Chapter 16

"_**Imperfection is beauty, Madness in genius and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring" – Marilyn Monroe **_

Emmett P.O.V

I just don't get it. I mean _I _pay the bills, _I _keep the roof over our heads and _I _am about to start paying for her education. So why is it that I know as I sit at this dinner table. No one saying a word, the sound of eating utensils clanking against plates is all you hear as people eat Isabella's delicious mushroom Ravioli, garlic pasta and these juicy meatballs. My mouth was watering just smelling the different aromas. I knew just knew that the way this dinner was going it was not going to end well.

"Isabella the mushroom ravioli is delicious did you order this from our restaurant? I don't ever remember it tasting this good," Carlisle says not really caring about the awkward silence.

"I made everything here, from scratch," Isabella answers. Carlisle looks up amazed and Esme smiles.

"We might just keep you," he says and Isabella smiles a little bit. I'm about to say something but she glares and I shut up. I can see Edward smirk and I kick I'm from under the table but then Charlie looks up at me.

"Ow," Is all he says with an eye roll before he goes back to his food. I'm taken aback and Edward bursts out laughing. I just glare at him. Bree is trying to have a silent conversation with Nick using her eyes but he's just ignoring her.

"So Leah is it," Nick says. Isabella looks up with her eyes but then just focuses on her food, knowing that this dinner was going to go down in shambles. Leah looks up just as annoyed at everyone else at the table no one was really in a good mood and it was no secret. The only people that were probably close to happy would be Laurent and Tanya who were holding hands under the table. Those two really sickened me. Rosalie and Alice just perk up at a voice because they know this could be something big.

"Yup, that's my name," Leah answers. Nick glances at Bree who avoids his eyes and seems to be very interested in her meatballs.

"What was Bree like growing up?" He asks. "You know I might as well find out something about her," He says Bree just looks at him.

"You know a lot about me," She states through clenched teeth quietly. She didn't want to make a scene at our house. But Isabella didn't seem to mind she just muttered something as she stuffed some pasta into her mouth.

"I want to know something that's the truth," Nick fires back in the same tone. Leah gives Bree a smug look to which Bree responds.

"Shut up bitch," Is all she says.

"Watch your language Breana," Charlie scolds

"Or what Charlie you'll ground me,"

"Young lady-

"Dad," Isabella interrupts the argument. "Just stop ok. She'll never listen to you," Isabella explains to him softly. Not in a teasing way but just reminding him. Bree was never afraid of Charlie and sometimes he forgot. Charlie just rolls his eyes before settling them on me.

"So Emmett," He says looking at me. Isabella raises her eyebrow and everyone at the table was pretending to be interested in their beverage.

"Yes," I say as I drink my beer.

"You're in real-estate correct?" he questions.

"Yes," I say.

"And that's it," He says his voice not even trying to hide the unimpressed tone.

"I'm hardly just in real- estate sir I am an entrepreneur as I have started and finished many successful business ventures," I defend myself without swinging my fist at his face. He doesn't say anything after that and I look at Isabella to see her emptying the bottle of wine into her glass. I get eye contact with her and she just glares as she starts to sip. That was her 8th glass this night… she was pissed.

"Charlie," Bree says rimming her glass on her mouth her eyes stuck on Leah.

"Yes Breana"

Bree takes a long lingering glance at Leah who has her eyebrow raised their having a silent conversation but then Bree smirks.

"Never mind," She says smugly as she looks away from Leah to sip her wine. Isabella was finishing the bottle now, this was her ninth.

"Bella I love it how you can finish a three hundred dollar bottle of wine like you paid for it," Leah criticizes.

_Here we go…. _

"I know right," Isabella agrees sarcastically and gulps more wine.

"Ok seriously what is the relationship between you and this young man are you his slut?" Charlie yells angrily. I glare at Rene from across the table.

"Dad," Isabella says exasperated. "Don't make a scene," She says through gritted teeth.

"I love Isabella and you will not speak to her like that in this house… our house," I say calmly to Charlie.

"Finally some drama!" Laurent yells to which Tanya steps on his foot.

"Ow! Babe" he says quietly to her.

"Shut up don't instigate the problem," She scolds him quietly. My parents were just happy that this time it's not their family going crazy…. Well not as crazy anyway.

"Your house as in living together? Dear God Isabella this cannot be serious. What type of relationship is this? You're telling me you're just going to throw away your future to become some billionaire's slut!"

"Hey!" I yell banging my fist against the table so hard it shook. "I said not in this house," I yell to Charlie.

"You think that because you're a boss to hundreds of hot shots you can talk to me however you please!" He yells back

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle yells making everyone stop what they were doing, even if they were doing what they were supposed to do. "Everyone enjoy the meal that Isabella has made and settle your disputes like grown men behind closed doors afterwards," he says casually as he takes more food in his mouth. Just like a second ago he wasn't roaring like the lion in the jungle. Everyone settles down but the tension is still there.

"I love the paintings on the wall Emmett," Rene compliments. I smile a little at her attempt to be human unlike her pig-headed husband. I was still extremely pissed but tried to control myself.

"Thank you Isabella picked them out,"

"Yeah, you think Emmett has taste like this? Nu uh" Alice adds in. "Bella's the best thing that ever happened to you dude," Alice says and people around the table chuckle.

"I have an amazing sense of style and an eye for design thank you," I say and then my eyes drift to Isabella who meets my eye putting her glass down. "But she is the best thing that ever happened to me," I add. Everyone at the table smiles softly except for Charlie, Leah, Nick and Bree of course. Those set of people were so pissed off Jesus could come and say they got a ticket to heaven and they wouldn't smile.

"Bella are you going to Lauren's wedding?" Leah asks Isabella with an evil smirk. Isabella looks over at Tanya and they share a glance before they go back to their food.

_They were hiding something. _

"Didn't get the invitation," Isabella says putting some food in her mouth. You know because there's more alcohol in that little body then food and all.

"She sent you one. I know she did,"

"Does it matter?" Isabella shoots back quietly. Jasper mutters something under his breath about this family being "intense".

"Of course it does you guys were best friends. Right Tanya it was the three of you guys you were inseparable, especially after with what happened to Rebecca Collins," Rene says touching her heart sadly shaking her head. Isabella is looking at Tanya through the corner of her eye and Tanya is doing the same.

"We were," Tanya says gulping some alcohol and Laurent looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Rebecca Collins isn't that your best friend what happened to her?" Bree asks curiously.

"She killed herself a year after you left," Leah says casually as she sips her drink.

"What!" Bree yells settling her glass down. Tanya is following in Isabella's footsteps and is filling her glass quickly with alcohol the farther this conversation goes. Carlisle and everyone else is just watching intensely. They hate to admit it but they were interested in Isabella's life because she never talked about her past and can never discuss her present without fear of it getting out. So when they get an opportunity like this where Isabella's history is movie for them to watch they're hooked.

"Leah don't be so out about it," Rene scolds.

"What am I supposed to do lie? She did kill herself right guys," Leah says smugly looking at Tanya and Isabella. "It was a suicide right?" She asks them. Isabella says nothing as she glares at me with a look that says.

_If I get you alone for five minutes you're dead. _

"You read the papers," Is all Tanya says.

"mhm," Is all Leah says.

"Oh God Leah I can catch the bitch vibe from across here. Stop scaring them, if you guys killed anybody and she knows it's ok," Bree says annoyed as she eats her food annoyed. Nick just narrows his eyes at her but she doesn't see. Edward just chocked on his wine and tried to disguise his laugh as a cough. Carlisle was trying to hide his smile.

"We didn't kill her," Isabella says her voice is so weak I have to look her. Her eyes were so troubled as she said this It's like I can feel her pain, I didn't know why she was in pain but I knew it was beating her up inside. Leah is glaring at Bree and she's glaring back.

"Don't get involved," Leah says.

"Shut up your always trying to torment her, she's your baby sister not your play thing. Leave her alone,"

"Why are you always protecting her!"

"Because you keep trying to put her in danger," Bree yells back. A silence falls over the table and Isabella is rubbing her temples.

"I think you guys should leave," Isabella says looking at her mother and then at Esme. Esme understands and smiles softly.

"No sit," Leah says.

"This Is not your house," Isabella says to Leah.

"Esme," Is all Carlisle says and Esme comes back and sits down. We all start eating again but Leah doesn't.

"Hey Nick you want to know how Bree ended up here in Chicago?" Leah says brightly. Isabella rolls her eyes.

"She ran away," Isabella says bored still rubbing her head.

"Do any of you guys no why?" She says and if I said it was silent before. I was lying this, this is the real silence.

"Of course I know why," Isabella says sitting straighter. "Because dad was impossible," Isabella says ignoring her father's intense glare at her statement. Leah shakes her eyes with a smirk and Bree glares harder.

"Don't you dare do it," Bree threatens but it didn't work.

"So Bree was a cheerleader for our high school she was really popular and lots of guys thought she was hot," She says "So then Bree started dating this guy Damon who was captain of the football team but his mom was a crazy church lady," Leah says.

"Oh my God," Bree says to herself as she starts to take deep breaths. Isabella was listening intently. So was Tanya,

"And when he introduced Bree to his mom she went crazy she said that if they continued to date Bree would end up pregnant because she was such a slut," Leah says.

"That's it?" Isabella says. Leah laughs.

"You wish this is Bree we're talking about here not… you," She says and I take all the strength I have not to punch her in the head. "So anyways where was I yeah. So Damon and Bree continued to date and have their annual fucking sessions under the bleachers. When his mom found out she got so pissed she spoke to Leah and said that if she continued to see him she would tell the whole town about Charlie's affair," Leah says still perkily. Telling the story like it wasn't as horrible as it is. Charlie choked on his food and Isabella's eyes widened at the fact that Leah said that so calmly. She wasn't surprised and neither was Tanya as they already knew about Charlie's affair I guess. But that didn't mean that everyone else didn't feel awkward.

"Oh and to get this story you have to know dad used to cheat on mom," She adds it's silent as Rene puts her hand to her head. "Anyways! Yeah so Bree got so pissed she actually," Leah says laughing so hard. Bree was just trying not to let the tears slip. "She actually went and had sex with Damon's dad and recorded it!" She says Isabella gasps and Edward looks at Jasper.

"Nice," He mumbles and they high five under the table

"Bree blackmailed her and said that if she ever threatened her again she'd show everyone. But the problem was Damon's aunt found the camera showed It to the cops and because the cops didn't want to bring a bad name to the town."

"Leah," Bree says quietly. "shut up,"

"Yeah" Isabella says "shut up,"

"They fired Damon's dad he lost his job, Damon couldn't get his scholarship. His father and mother got divorced and now his dreams are shattered and he works in construction. It's all because Bree slept with his dad. She felt so bad she had to skip town afterwards," Leah says with a shrug. She looks over at Nick.

"That's what Bree was like in high school," Leah says answering his first question.

"Wow" Nick says not believing it shaking his head with so much disgust in his face as he looks at Bree. She looks at him and tries to explain.

"I was a kid," she chocks out.

"You know I wouldn't be so angry if you had told me this yourself," He starts.

"Ok," Carlisle says stopping the argument. "Let's just finish eating here and everyone shall go home and fight later. We were invited to eat not… destroy relationships," He reminds everyone. No one listens.

"You are such a bitch and I cannot wait till you get half of what you dish out," Bree says livid her face getting red tears in her eyes.

"Me! me! I am not as bad as you,"

"Oh come on Leah you know you can be pretty horrible sometimes," Tanya says softly.

"Oh don't even start with me, you're a murderer and you know it!" Leah yells. My ears perk up even more.

"It was an accident," Isabella defends.

"That's not what Forks is saying people talk guys. You think no one knew how you guys treated each other in that school. You really think no one knows what you guys were like I used to hear the four of you, upstairs in the room giggling and laughing as you took apart insecurities of other girls in the yearbook and bashed girls to their faces and bashed each other!" Leah yells.

"You know what half of that high school wanted that girl dead!" Tanya says standing up.

"So you guys just took it upon yourselves to do it!"

"She was our best friend Leah of course we didn't," Isabella says quietly still seated. Her eyes were troubled and her head was somewhere else.

"Leah stop accusing your sister of killing her best friend it's not funny," Rene says. Leah lets out a sound of frustration before she speaks.

"Ok do you even know the true story of why that girl did what she supposedly did!" Leah asks her parents.

_I am going to have the most sore back that Jesus and all the saints can create… _

"Supposedly! Supposedly?" Tanya screams standing up to be face to face with Leah.

"Ok so this is what really happened. Those four girls were like the devil. Everyone hated Lauren and you guys knew it. Rebecca was obsessed with this popular guy named Erin one of Ben's friends," Leah explains. Isabella got that same panicked look that Bree got when Lee was exposing her. Tanya just looked like she was revisiting the past that Leah was speaking of.

"And Lauren knew it, but the problem was Lauren's boyfriend liked Rebecca so Lauren being the brat that she is comes up with a plan. She convinced Bella that Rebecca liked Ben, which at the time was Bella's ex- boyfriend as they hit some kind of rough patch. So Lauren convinced Tanya and Bella that Rebecca was a slut and trying to sleep with all their boyfriends and whatever. So Tanya gave Erin head and then told Rebecca all about it. Then when Rebecca started getting all sad and emotional Lauren thought it would be cool to add to her sadness by getting Bella to sleep with Erin, which Rebecca coincidentally walked in on,"

"That girl was so depressed she ran out to the La push cliffs and was about to jump off but the three slut- skateers tried to stop her. No one knows what happened on that cliff but there's speculation that before she jumped there was a fight and maybe she was pushed off the ledge and died, and it only makes you look more guilty because after all this happened you went psycho yourself. You lost weight, cut yourself and did you guys know she jumped off that same cliff but Jacob Black found her and saved her life," Leah says finally finishing.

"Get out!" Is all Isabella says as tears stream down her face and she runs into our bedroom. I look over at everyone and gesture towards the door. Edward gets up with his plate and Jasper follows to but not before he makes Jasper take the Pyrex of extra meatballs. I was too pissed to even argue. Nick is still sitting their just shaking his head at Bree and then he stands up.

"Nick wait!" She says following him he stops at the door. No one has left yet.

"You know it's not even that I'm finding out about this stuff that makes me so angry. It's the fact that you kept everything from me Bree," He yells to her.

"I wasn't proud of the things I did," she defends as tears fall.

"Neither was I!" He yells back. "But I trusted you I told you everything there was to know about me, every mistake I made everything I regret you know me like the back of your hand and I've been sleeping beside a stranger," he says. Bree shakes her head.

"I'm still me," She says to him.

"That doesn't help because even the Bree that I did have I still didn't know for sure,"

"How can you say that!"

"Easy, you would find it easy to if you felt as cheated and betrayed as I did," he shakes his head reaching into his pocket he takes out a velvet box and hands it to her. "I can't marry you, I don't even know you," Is all he says. Bree looks at the box and more tears come. Nick runs out and she goes after him leaving the house. I hear a crash and it's Isabella in the kitchen falling down with a bottle of wine. I go to help her.

"Leave me alone," She says quietly before she goes back into her our room crying her eyes out. I say goodbye to everyone and Rene is the last one I bid farewell to.

"You had my help and this is how it ended. It's all up to you now because I am never getting involved again." I say she sighs and nods but then I stop her. "Tell him to never speak to her like that again," I warn and then slam the door. I drag my feet over to our bedroom door that was closed. I press my forehead against the door and I can hear Isabella sniffling. I knock quietly on the door.

"Go away," Says her soft voice.

"Can't you just talk to me Isabella please," I say softly. It's quiet and when I hear footsteps I'm hopeful but then the door opens and I see her tear streaked face I feel like an asshole. She stuffs the pillow and cover that she knows I can't sleep without and then when the dog walks into the room she slams the door in my face. I grunt as I drag my feet to the couch knowing that if I sleep in the guest bedroom she'll get more upset because she wants me to suffer.

Bella P.O.V

"So you guys are over?" I ask Bree as I take my morning walk in the park with Bolt, who was enjoying the weather on his Italian leather leash. I was in running shoes and yoga shorts that showed off my toned legs. I was in a sports bra also but because I wasn't running I had a light white sweater over it for the slight breeze. My hair was up in a tight ponytail and Bolt was in his morning collar he had one specifically for being walked in the morning and one for the rest of the day. I have no idea why that's just the way it is.

"I don't know but Bella it's not good he didn't come home last night," Bree says quietly. I rub my temples a little bit as Bolt sniffs some flowers. My head was killing me. I woke up with the biggest hangover of life and I have no idea how I was able to do this almost every other day in my rebellious faze. Hangovers hurt like a slut. This morning when Bolt informed me he wanted to go on his walk when the two of us left, Emmett was on the couch pretending to be asleep. I am so pissed at that man I don't even think words can describe it. He knows I don't like them around me, he knows that they're nothing but bad energy and he just goes and invites my parents and Leah to dinner? But what's worse about the whole thing was of how much Leah knew. She knew so much more than I thought she did. I was upset over the fact that she knew Bree's real reason for leaving although I know Bree never told her. I also then realized that Bree never really told me either. That kind of hurt but I realised that it was her life she wasn't obligated to tell me things if she didn't want to. Everyone was entitled to their secrets that's just the way it was.

"What are you going to do," I say as Bolt and I continue our walk.

"I don't know all I know is that he's most likely at his brothers' house. It's the closest to us in 20 mile radius. His wallet is gone but his cell phone and passport are here so he didn't leave the country and couldn't jump any state lines," Bree says her hunter instincts taking over.

"Bree he's your boyfriend not your next target stop treating him like one. When he comes is when he's ready to talk you have to give him time," I say rolling my neck. I honestly was in bad shape this morning.

"I know it's just what if he never comes back what if I lose I'm forever?" Says Bree in a vulnerable voice I've never heard before.

"You pick up the pieces of your life and you move on and not forgetting that he once made you happy. Life isn't all happy endings and apologies don't always work Bree," I say softly but also kind of bluntly as I put my sunglasses on because I can spot a paparazzo in a bush. He was keeping his distance as Emmett made sure they never got too close if I was alone.

"Since when did you become so... blunt and brutally honest?" Bree asks.

"I don't know since my head is killing me maybe?"

"Oh yeah how are you and Emmett? Speak to him yet?"

"No. This morning he pretended he was sleeping when I left to take Bolt on his walk. I'm so mad at him," I admit as I shake my head.

"Bella he just wanted to help your relationship with our mother and father he knew things were bad not this bad,"

"Bree it was a horrific night. Maybe he did have good intentions I'll give him that but he lied to me for one. He knew just how bad the relationship was he knew that there was a lot of things that needed to be brought out into the open and I'm sorry but in front of all our friends and family members. I am never speaking to Leah again,"

"Yeah neither am I not that I was before," She admits with a little laugh. I'm silent as I take a seat on the park bench. "Bella our family is fucked up,"

"Yeah it honestly is," Is all I say before we hang up. I get up and make the long walk all the way to my apartment with Bolt. He didn't seem to mind as he knows that wining would upset me, and he could scare all the babies he wanted to. He couldn't scare adults as he was only a puppy something I think upset him to no end. When we reached my apartment I had to wait for someone to open the door as I forgot my key. I never had use for it the past couple of months. I open my mail slot with a good amount of prodding and when I see the wedding invitation I sigh before going up to my apartment. I let Bolt off of his leash when we're inside and he just turns his nose up at the apartment, just like his father. He was wondering why the heck we were in a place with no concierge and I just gave the dog a little glare and it kind of shrugged as it walked away taking in its new surroundings.

_Like father like son…. I guess. _

I sit in my bed and open the invitation it was pretty. I trace over the letters.

_Tyler Crowley _

"Wow she's marrying him?" I say to myself smiling a little bit. In high school Lauren wouldn't give him the time a day as she had a list of popular guys that wanted to date her. Tyler didn't really make the cut. A note falls out of the envelope and I read her handwriting.

_**Messed up right? I know can't believe I'm marrying Tyler Crowley. I have come pretty damn far huh? Lol but I love him I really do. I know we haven't spoken in years, and I obviously know why. Which is why I so won't be upset if you choose not to come but. I was wondering if you would and be a bridesmaid? I really miss you Bella we were best friends. The three of us messed up in the past me messing up the biggest I understand. I'm trying to move on and be positive and I just… I wish things would change and we could go back to being friends maybe? Call me if you say yes… or no. Maybe this is going to deep but. I know that Rebecca wouldn't have wanted us to go on this way…. I just know it. I miss you and love you**_**. **

_XOXO _

Lauren

I take the picture on my nightstand of Tanya, Lauren, Rebecca and I sitting on a ledge. It was at a beach party and just by the looks on our faces you knew we were the popular ones. You knew we were the ones who demanded attention. But if you looked closely you didn't see the torment, pain and suffering that each of us was going through. People only saw the beautiful girls with perfect eyelashes and always surrounded by perfect boys. I place the picture back on the nightstand rest my head on my pillow and start to cry. Because I missed my best friend and even worse I knew that the only reason she wasn't here was because we killed her. All those years ago.

**Interesting eh? LOL please Review they make my day and school is almost done for me sorry it's just exams and ending reports are piling up since the school year is over. I should get back to updating normally like before. **


	17. Chapter 17

_**Silence speaks Volumes ~ Someone smart**_

Emmett P.O.V

I groaned as I got up from the couch and stretched my aching muscles. My back hurt like a fucking slut. I get up and look around. Where was my girlfriend and my fucking dogs? I needed to speak to Isabella I wanted to smooth over our issues this morning. I had to go handle business in Spain for a week and I didn't want to leave on bad terms. But I knew that I most likely probably would have to. I could hear the elevator ding meaning that Isabella was most likely arriving I get up and walk towards the foyer and there she was in the skimpiest outfit ever. The two dogs she had on the leash ran free coming by my legs for a second before disappearing into the house. We just bought Bolt he was a new addition to the house as I wanted two crazy ass dogs and not just one. Just like Duke, Bolt had immediately fallen to Isabella's side. He had to be kept in a cage last night he was a little too animalistic for guests. She wraps the leashes the way I taught her how and places them on the round table that was holding a huge set of flowers that she put there for decoration.

"We need to talk," I say and she doesn't respond as she passes me straight. I now just notice a piece of paper in her hands it looked like an invitation. She walks into the overly large kitchen and sits at the stool.

"Talk," she says shortly. She was too upset I couldn't explain myself to her right now and that made me angry. Did she not see that I did this so she can work things out with that fucked up family of hers? Not that mine was any better.

"I'm going on a trip to Spain I'll be gone for a while,"

"How long?"

"A week… maybe two,"

"Two weeks!"

"I said maybe two it could be longer,"

"Emmett you've got to be kidding me what kind of job would require you to be away for almost a month?"

"The ones I have," I answer shortly and you know that she's upset we're both upset right now. We can barely look at each other.

"Fine Emmett go to Spain enjoy yourself," She says.

"Why are you so pissed off because I'm not asking you to come? Sorry I don't want you following me around everywhere!"

"Oh please Emmett that's not why I'm upset and you know it"

"Then what the fuck is your problem this is my job!"

"I'm upset because you didn't even ask me if it was ok. Especially Spain for that long,"

"_Ask you! Ask you? _Are you nuts! I don't answer to you I don't need your permission are you fucked!"

"Oh you don't answer to me! Well I answer to you all the time why is that then?"

"Because Isabella I'm the man. Ok I pay for this house, your transportation I pay for your clothes I pay for your life!" I yell to her.

"I can go home if you want me to!"

"Oh not this shit again you're not going anywhere!" I say as I climb the stairs up to the second level of the penthouse to get my packed suitcases that I managed to hide from her for the past couple of days.

"You can't make me!" she yells from downstairs.

"Try to leave and I swear to God I'll shoot!" I yell in anger. I bring them down the stairs and Isabella is sitting on the couch in the living room with the two dogs curled up by her side. Those dogs loved the living shit out of her. I look at her fully and I can see that her face is tear streaked and I know I can't leave her looking like this. I go in front of her and take her hands in mine. She looks away wiping her tears.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"I don't care." She whispers through her tears her voice thick with emotion. I hang my head and just sigh as I stand up and kiss her forehead.

"We'll work things out when I get back," I whisper to her. She doesn't say anything and I just pick her up bridal style and lay her down on the bigger couch the dogs quickly follow and jump on the couch with her. I kiss her temple and then I take my suitcases and I'm gone. The ride on my way to the airport was just filled with me texting to distract my mind from the fight I had with Isabella. She better be there when I get back no matter how long I was gone for. The both of us just needed to calm down and relax before we can talk to each other again in a calm manner. I'm driven to the private runway where Carlisle was there with Edward, Jasper and Laurent waiting on the runway. I hand my bag over to the man who was loading Carlisle's private plane and I stomped up the steps into the jet. Edward started playing darts with Jasper. Laurent was texting and Carlisle was sitting with his reading glasses on. His documentation spread out all over the expensive round table as he tried to focus on whatever task he had. I was pissed at him beyond relief for not giving me the green light to go and kill James. This is why I did not even acknowledge him as I got on the plain.

"How's the back?" He asks not looking up.

"Fuck you too," I say and he just chooses to roll his eyes and not bother and try and threaten me as he already knew that would do no good. I bang my head against my seat a couple of times debating on if I should call Isabella or not. I know she's upset and I know that bothering her right now would be stupid. I just didn't want to leave the country on these terms with her but I knew I had to do what I had to do. The ride was long and irritating as Jasper and Edward were constantly trying to find something to compete about. They made the stupidest games with even stupider rules and because the rules were stupid they didn't fucking follow them. Then one would accuse the other one of cheating and the other one would say they didn't make up a rule for that then the other one would say the rules were stupid. THEN the other one would say that the other one was stupid and they'd fight with

"You're stupid"

"No you're stupid"

For ten whole minutes it got annoying quick and Carlisle even got up to leave the main room and go into the back room to work without saying a word. But he did give a growl and a bad look. Laurent was sitting in one of the back seats by himself. He hadn't said a word to anyone since he sat there and that was 3 hours ago. He's just staring out the window as he plays with one of those toys that Carlisle had. I get up because I know something's bothering him. When I stand up I slap Jasper behind the head and continue my walk ignoring his complaints. Those two honestly needed to shut the fuck up. I go and sit beside Laurent and he just smiles a little bit. But you could tell that he was a little pissed.

"I don't want to talk man," he says quietly.

"Neither do I but you know you have to," I say quietly. He just closes his eyes as he continues to spin the little toy in his hands the same way Carlisle did that day in his office.

"I heard my mothers' voice yesterday," He says

"We hear Esme's voice every day?" I joke.

"My real mother," he says angrily banging his hand against the mini table. This causes Edward and Jasper to stop their game for a second and look at us. When I glare at them they walk away.

"Esme's your real mother too you know man. We're brothers why you getting so mad,"

"Why am I mad!" "I was a black kid and grew up in a half Italian half French white Mafia family, I'm not mad I'm pissed." He yells. Just then Carlisle enters the room as he heard the whole thing and Jasper and Edward pretend to be minding their own business.

"Son," Carlisle says to Laurent who just closes his eyes and ignores him. "No matter what we love you. Not like you're our own son because you are our son, sorry your feeling conflicted," Carlisle says in his usual calm demeanour. Laurent just stands up and goes to the back room Carlisle follows him and the door closes so quietly I almost didn't hear the little.

_Click _

That came when the door closed. I just took out my phone and looked at the million pictures I had of both Isabella and I on here. Hoping that whatever she was doing she wasn't still angry with me.

Bella P.O.V

"I could kill him!" I say as the lady massages my feet. Another woman working on my manicure.

"Tell me about it Edward left me a note saying that he was leaving. A note!" Rosalie stresses. We were all at the spa being pampered since our men were in Spain without us. All of us were beyond pissed and Bree was beyond annoyed. Nick wasn't answering her phone calls. We all went shopping earlier and I can't even lie I bought a lot of stuff with all the girls. Now we were relaxing. It was a woman bashing men day if you will.

"I mean so I lied about a couple of things. So what! It was to protect him and plus Leah, mom and dad might as well been dead to me. I don't know why he needed to know they were alive we wouldn't have spoken to them anyway," Bree stresses. Alice nods in agreement and then snipes at a lady for filing too hard.

"Jasper turned down sex so he could sleep so that he wouldn't miss the flight," Alice says. "I will castrate him I swear I will," she says. I just huff and puff.

"He had the nerve to say I couldn't leave the apartment. I mean does he really think he can function without me?" I say angrily. "I don't like that colour," I snap at the lady who was about to paint my toenails some horrible sea green colour that would not look good with me at all. None of these people ever heard of a colour palette? I took out my cell phone and just started denying the interviews I already knew Emmett would never let me take. I was beyond pissed he had the nerve to jump on a private plane to Spain while I made sure the precious house was clean and orderly. I sigh although I felt annoyed I knew deep down I just wanted him to come home. I hated the fact that he had to leave and I knew that was why I was upset. I hoped he wasn't getting himself into too much trouble. I honestly just wanted him to make it back to me alive.

"Laurent is like one huge wall that won't break," Tanya says angrily. "I know something's bothering him I know it is but he won't tell me anything," Tanya says sighing.

"What the hell are you doing!" She snaps at the lady. These ladies were honestly bothering me. couldn't anybody do nails properly? I reached for my champagne and when my nails and toes were completely dried went for my facial and massage. By the end of the whole trip my body felt refreshed and renewed and Emmett's bank account was a little lighter as I finally swiped the black credit card to pay for my spa day. I also bought the expensive high class products they were selling so I can keep my skin perfect. Emmett's lovely credit card paid for that too. Half because I wanted the products and the other because he needed to suffer just a tiny bit. I leave the spa saying my goodbyes to the girls. I slide my sunglasses on as the sun was setting and got in the back of the waiting car. Chase holds the door open for me.

"You look radiating Mrs. Swan," He compliments.

"Thank you Chase," I say smiling as I get into the bag with my purchases. I look at my phone and when I see that he hasn't called me I sigh and rest my head against the window of the car. When he pulls up in front of the building he opens the door for me and grabs all my purchases from the trunk. Handing them over to me i hand them over to an employee of the building. His job was carrying the bags for you up to your suite and since I didn't have the patience to do it myself I would just have him do it. It was his job anyways. We get up to the penthouse and as he settles my bag near the round table entrance in the foyer that was adorned with huge flowers. I give him a hefty tip and he smiles before leaving. Bolt and Duke run to me and I smile at my children most likely the only children I would only ever have.

"Hey guys," I say as I kneel down and they both come wagging their tails and trying to kiss me which I would not let them do. After a while they start to whimper and I think I know why.

"Miss your daddy?" I ask them softly as I play with them. "I miss him too," I sigh. I kiss both of their heads and ten go put all of my purchases away in our closet and out of habit make sure that the house is spotless and everything is where it should be. I take a shower and get ready for bed it was four A.M and I was tossing and turning not being able to sleep. I take the phone off the night stand and dial Emmett's number but then I hang up and put it away. He was most likely not even awake anyways.

-Two weeks later-

I still hadn't spoken to Emmett and honestly I think it was making me sick not talking to him. I know it sounded stupid you couldn't get physically sick from not talking to somebody but. Ugh I just missed him so much and I wanted to know if he was ok. I know he wasn't that mad at me anymore as two days after my fateful shopping trip I got a bushel of orchids and the card said.

_I deserved that punishment. Spend more and enjoy more. I won't be gone too long. Forgive me ~ The man whose sorry. _

I smiled as I put it away in my pocket and kept it with me. I read it every time I was thinking of him which was often because it was the closest thing I had to him right now. Every time I tried to call I would chicken out not knowing what to say. I'm leaving one of my afternoon classes and I stop walking to answer my cell phone.

"Hello,"

"Hello! Hello! Is this the Isabella Swan?" Says the voice of a very chipper man.

"It is may I ask whose speaking?" I ask as Chase hands me my Starbucks Frappuccino that he went and picked up for me. I smile in thanks and get into the back of the awaiting car. I can't even lie sometimes this life was fun. But then again their were always those moments when it wasn't.

"It's me Zac I made your first original. The one you wore to the luncheon," He says and I smile.

"Zac! Oh thank you so much did you get the gift basket," I ask as the car starts to move.

"I did I did and they were wonderful. I thank you so much but I really just called to say you looked beautiful in the dress and I got an amazing idea," He says "Why don't you stop by my studio and we can discuss my brilliant idea," He says I smile to myself.

"Sure no problem," I say snapping my fingers to get Chase attention. I hang up the phone with Zac and I look at Chase.

"We need to go to Zac Posen's office," Is all I say and he nods his head not asking any questions. When we get there I learned that Zac's brilliant idea was to have my own collection off his original line called the Isabella. I would help design the dresses and I would get most of the proceeds. He wanted me to do it because he said that right now I was "A very influential woman in fashion" he gave me all the paperwork and even had the contract. I told him I would have to go things over with my people. Which really was just Emmett. I leave the building in shock _Influential? _Was he stupid? I wasn't influential. I was so confused on my way back to the house. When I reached the foyer the dogs didn't come running to me as usual. I raised my eyebrow and when I walked in the living room to see Emmett's back. He just arrived a little before me because he still had his duffel over his shoulder. The dogs were jumping at his feet and he was mumbling something under his breath.

"Hey," I say quietly. Then the dogs run and come to me. Emmett looks at me but doesn't say anything as I go down to the dogs levels and give them their hugs and rubs. I get up and go to him when I'm in front of him he looks down at me.

"I'm happy you're home safe," I whisper. I put my hands on his chest and then go on my tippy toes and give him a lingering kiss on his cheek. His eyes are closed, he still doesn't say anything and I don't give him the chance as I climb up the stairs and disappear into our bedroom. I was happy he was home safe. My heart was beating a million miles a minute just knowing he was near. But we had to work out whatever problems we had and right now was not the time to do it. I would just let him get settled in first.

The whole day we didn't say a word to each other. It wasn't tense or awkward we just didn't really speak to each other as I studied for a test and Emmett unpacked and organized his office. I was sitting on the large bed in our room studying in my silk night gown that was just a little sexy. I look over at the clock that reads 3 A.M Emmett was still in his office working. I sigh as I get up off the bed and grab the documentation I got from the meeting today. I sit outside Emmett's office he hadn't seen me. The door was slightly open and I was just outside the office not knowing if I would go in or not.

"Isabella," Says his calm voice. I turn my body and poke my head into the office. He narrows his eyes at me but then smiles softly.

"Come here," He says softly. I get up and go over to him I put the file on his desk softly but then I climb into his lap. He had his reading glasses on which just made him look incredibly sexy. I lean down and give him a real kiss. He sighs against my lips and the feeling of his arms wrapped around me makes me feel safe for the first time since he's been gone.

"I was so worried about you," I say quietly as I kiss his face. He smiles.

"I was worried about you too," He says

"I don't want you to ever leave me on terms like that again," I say trying not to let the tears spill over as I nuzzle his neck. He runs his fingers up and down my back.

"I don't deserve you," He whispers.

"I don't care," I whisper back. He groans and lifts me up placing me on the desk. Our make out session is intense and I'm moaning as I wrap my legs around his waist. I'm pulling at his shirt and unbuckling his pants. When his phone starts to ring I sigh a little to myself as he reaches for it. I know our moment is over but he does the unusual. He picks it up and turns it off throwing it across the room.

"I'm done neglecting you," He says I lay down on the desk and he shoves everything onto the floor coming on top of me. You could hear our jagged breathing and see the rising and falling of my chest as he kisses everywhere. Taking my night gown off he groans and I help him out of his shirt. Emmett and I didn't need to utter the words "I'm sorry," in a way we kind of said our apologies on his desk 8 times over.

-Later that night… or morning-

We were leaning against the floor in his office the papers scrawled all over the place feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries. We were both in robes and there were candles lit everywhere. After the second round we kind of set the mood in the office.

"This place is a mess," Emmett says lazily. I finish chewing some of my strawberry and laugh as I have my head rested against his shoulder. His arms wrapped around me tightly.

"I'll clean it up tomorrow," I promise him and he shakes his head.

"I'll do it. You do too much around here," He whispers tracing a pattern into my bare shoulder and then kisses it.

"I like it, it makes me feel…. Needed," I admit quietly.

"You are needed. Ok I need you in my life but not to take care of me… because I love you," He says kissing me.

"But I like taking care of you," I say quietly touching his cheek. He just smiles as he rests his head against mine.

"Oh I almost forgot. I bought you something while I was away," He says he reaches up and grabs a box that was on the desk that I didn't even notice. He hands it to me and I give him a stern look.

"Don't worry it's nothing too extravagant," He promises. I take the box wrapped in white fancy wrapping paper and a gold bow. I unwrap it slowly and when it's all unwrapped I open the lid of the box. I gasp a little bit. It was a book … a diary it was one of those huge ones. The cover was beautiful with gold and back detailing in all these pretty swirly designs. The pages inside were one of those medieval type papers that made this book even cooler. I wouldn't wait to write in this thing.

"I thought you would like it," he says.

"I love it," I say wiping a tear.

"Are you crying?" He asks.

"Yeah sorry lately I've just been really emotional for no reason," I admit he just laughs a little bit wiping the tear away.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," He says

-Three days later-

"I think this is a good deal," Emmett says as he goes over the paperwork for the Zac Posen deal in his reading glasses.

"Yeah?"

"Yup it says right here in black and white fifty percent of the proceeds go to you. 25 to sick kids and the other 25 to Zac this is good," he says all business as he goes over numbers and all the other stuff I didn't understand.

"So I should take it?"

"If you think you can handle it," he says still reading. I was walking up and down his office pacing. Not really knowing until he looks up and stares at me.

"Why are you doing that?" He asks and I look at him and shrug.

"I don't know I just feel nervous or something," I say. He looks at me carefully.

"You sure you ok," He says going back to reading. "I heard you puking your guts out in the bathroom this morning," He says.

"Yeah I think I ate bad chicken yesterday when I was out with Alice at that restaurant. I told her it tasted off but she insisted it was fine. Do you smell that?" I ask getting distracted by the smell of something sweet. Emmett shakes his head. Then I hear her voice.

"Bella, Emmett I brought cupcakes," Says Esme's sweet voice. Emmett looks at me weirdly and I smile.

"Told you I smelled something sweet,"

"It's like your senses are on overdrive," Emmett says still not looking up from his precious documentation. Esme walks into the office with a trey of sweets that smelled delicious. She places them on Emmett's desk.

"Are those Red Velvet?" I ask smelling the kind of cake It is from where I was standing across the room.

"Yes, how did you know?" She asks amused.

"She has hyperactive senses all of a sudden. Thinks she's cooler than everybody else," Emmett mutters I roll my eyes before I go over to the cupcakes and scarf down at least three. Not realising how fast I was doing it. Emmett and Esme were just staring at me as I chewed.

"These things are really good. I've been thinking of cupcakes for like days now," I say. Esme just nods her head slowly and bites her lip smiling. It's like she wanted to say something but just chose not to. I wouldn't bother her. Don't fix it if it's not broken.

"Anyways I'm hungry,"

"You're always hungry," Emmett says. Now calculating something on his calculator.

"Finals are around the corner," I say "I'm just nervous," I say.

"Isabella you have a 4.0 GPA nervous over what?" He asks amused I shrug. I leave the room and skip down the steps into the kitchen. Esme followed me and I almost didn't notice, I was standing in the kitchen contemplating on what to cook.

"What to cook what to cook," I ask myself Esme sits at one of the stools.

"So… Bella how have you been feeling," She asks I look at her weirdly with a smile.

"Fine why you ask?" I say as I pull out a huge mixing bowl. I wanted to make a cake too.

"Nothing just trying to stay in the know," She says and I nod.

"Well I'm ok. Just like I said a little nervous for school exams and all that… I should make pasta right?" I say. Esme looks like she can burst with excitement and I tilt my head at her.

"You really don't know do you?" She asks.

"Excuse me?" I ask and she just smiles. "Nothing," she says. She stares at me like I'm some piece of exquisite artwork. I could have swore I saw her eyes travel to my stomach but I didn't think anything of it. I go into the freezer and eat start to eat ice crème from the tin and she smiles as she wipes away a tear.

"Are you ok?" I ask her my mouth full and she just nods.

"Yup I'm great, I should get going Carlisle is waiting for me," She says coming over and giving me a kiss on my cheek before she disappears out the house. Emmett comes down the stairs while I'm eating my ice crème and wraps his arms around me.

"What's my mothers' issue?"

"No idea…. Want some,' I say offering him some ice crème on a spoon which he gratefully takes into his mouth before kissing my bare shoulder.

**HEHEHEHE I'm not going to say anything just going to let you guys run wild with your thoughts. LOL REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW oh and just a little tip. **

"**The Climax is on the horizon," **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **


	18. Chapter 18

**TEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Emmett P.O.V

I drop the acid on his body and he screams out. His skin was disintegrating in front of me. Jasper and Laurent are standing right by me and we're very calm as the man screams out in terror.

"Where is he," I say more aggressively now.

"I'll never tell you!" He yells out through his pain. I nod at Jasper who pours the rest of the liquid on the man. I take my cigar and put it against his face watching him burn right before my very eyes.

"MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!"

"Then tell me what I want to know I have a plane to catch in and if you make me late. I'll cause a lot more pain then what you're feeling now," I assure him calmly.

"He's in Sp- Sp-

"Where!" Laurent yells getting pissed off.

"Spain!" The man yells out. "James is in Spain,"

"Why?" Edward asks firmly.

"He didn't say enough all he said was that he was going under orders,"

"Orders of who," I say Laurent and I sharing a look.

"Under the orders of Carlisle Cullen," The man says. Jasper looks at the two of us for our reactions but I'm too trained on this guy's statement to make one. Did he just say Carlisle told James to go to Spain? The man is looking at me and if I he had a face I know he would have been smirking. I shoot him in the forehead and Jasper and Edward look at Laurent and I. They were wondering how they should handle this and usually turned to the both of us when they didn't know. Like true younger brothers.

"Make sure you call the guys to clean this up. Don't mention any of this to anyone until I say" Is all Laurent says leaving the warehouse. He was angry I knew he was. I didn't know how I felt but I can tell you it wasn't happy.

"Listen to Laurent," Is all I say before I leave the warehouse. I get into the back of the waiting Escalade. Laurent was already inside he's on his blackberry and I'm on mine.

"What do you think," he says not looking up.

"I say we deal with this when we get back from vacation. We don't mention this to Isabella or Tanya till we can confirm what we think,"

"And what do we think?"

"That our father is a traitor," I say calmly. Laurent doesn't flinch or look up.

"Only good leaders think like other good leaders," He says.

"Because we were born to lead," Is all I say.

Laurent goes to his condo first and when I get to the Penthouse Isabella is running around like a chicken that just got their head chopped off. She was acting weird lately always eating, then always sleeping and then puking her guts out. She knew she had food poisoning so I would just wait till it passed. I was pretty sure that was the reason behind her strange habits.

"You ready love?" I call out and she comes to me. She's wearing a long black dress and her red hair was down in waves. My eyes travel to huge ring on her finger. For some reason it seemed to shine more today.

"Where have you been?" She demands but then she shakes her head. "Never mind I don't want to hear it. Now I have rules for this trip Mr." She says wagging her finger at me. I wrap my arms around her waist.

"I'm all ears,"

"This wedding is going to be like a high school reunion. You are not allowed to kill, punch, or beat up any of my ex- boyfriends, interests, or even male friends. You are not to talk about work this is a vacation," She says looking up at me. I look into her enticing green eyes.

"Scouts honour," I say giving her a deep kiss. She sighs as she moulds against my body and I start to kiss down her neck. Then she lightly hits my chest to push me away from her.

"We have time for that later we need to get on the plane," Is all she says. She starts giving the men bringing our suitcases downstairs orders. Then she looks at the dog sitters that were holding our children in their carriers.

"I'm paying a lot of money I expect my babies to get the full V.I.P treatment do you understand," She says looking at her dogs and giving them air kisses. I just sat back Isabella had this operation under control. I was just trying to get the last four hours out my head. I needed to enjoy this trip for Isabella. We needed this vacation and also she needed this. I knew she had a lot to repair with the bride and I didn't want to make this trip worse for her. I would deal with my father and his sneaky ways when I got back. I lock up the house and grab everything I needed and on our way to the airport Isabella made us stop for doughnuts. Honestly this girl and her eating habits were really making me wonder. She was eating the doughnuts with the most grace which was a lot considering the time she basically swallowed my mothers' cupcakes. She finished the doughnuts by herself and I am too occupied by my blackberry to care. Plus Isabella was too skinny anyways.

We get on the runway for my private plane and I take Isabella's hand as we walk up the steps together. Laurent was already inside with Tanya fiercely making out.

"Stop," Both Isabella and I say. They pull apart and Tanya gets up dancing over to us. She kisses my cheek in hello and Laurent does the same to Isabella before the two go off into the back room so Isabella could show Tanya the shoe samples from the up and coming clothing line. I look at Laurent he hands me a glass of whisky.

"How we handling this?" I say.

"I thought we said we wouldn't talk about it until after the trip," Laurent half teases.

"Yeah, that won't work." I say.

"Well firstly we need to make sure he wasn't lying," Laurent says logically. I roll my eyes and he smirks. "Now that we know he's not lying," He says calmly. "Why would he lie," Laurent says.

"That's what we need to figure out but we need to remember. Carlisle taught us to hunt so obviously he knows our tricks, our techniques we have to be careful. We also need solid facts if we're getting Jasper and Edward in on this," I say. Laurent nods in agreement at everything I just said then the girls emerge from the back room laughing. Laurent and I don't say anything on the subject so we know this conversation is just about over with. From now on it was all happiness and vacationing as we went to this wedding in the Bahamas. Isabella's friend Lauren's wedding was going to be more than just a wedding. It was going to be some kind of reunion and relationship repair. That sisterhood yaya crap? Yeah I'm pretty sure it would be one of those trips. You know since they murdered their friend and all that drifted apart and now realised their sisters at heart no matter what. Blah, blah, blah. Isabella never went into detail or explained what happened that night with her and her friends after the incident.

I know she felt ashamed to do so. I would let her tell me about whatever happened that night when she was ready. Personally the thought of Isabella killing another person didn't bother me but that's different… It really couldn't bother me. I mean compared to what I have done pushing someone off a bridge is not even comparable. But I also knew that Isabella wasn't like me… she was a good person. I on the other hand was not ergo didn't see a big deal. She rests her head against my shoulder and I vowed that I would make this trip as stress free as possible.

-Next day-

I silently wake Isabella up with kisses as we are set to land. She groans and I smile,

"Wake up Mia Isabella," I whisper against her neck. She sighs before she does just that and stretches out.

"Can I go touch up my makeup before we land?" She asks still groggy.

"Nothing too long," I say quietly. She nods lazily before leaning over to give me a kiss. She gets up giving Laurent a little shoulder squeeze and Tanya a smile as she does. I sigh as I relax against the seat and fasten my seatbelt. Isabella comes back not too long after looking beautiful and refreshed as her glossed lips give me a smile. She fastens her seat belt and squeezes my hand as we land. Her friend Lauren and the fiancé would be waiting for us. Isabella gave them all the information on our flight.

They recommended the area we should stay around and I decided not to be so much of a brat. We weren't staying the same hotel as it was only a 4 star and I deemed that unacceptable. Of course to a regular person the hotel was great. It had ocean front views, great food and a good staff. Yeah but to me their staff were behind their game if they did the crap I saw them doing when I went to inspect the place I would fire all my employees. So I decided on an exceptional villa right by the hotel. We wouldn't be far off or seem snobby as the hotel was simply one of the many options they put down. We land and Isabella takes my hand. Tanya and Laurent leave the airplane and when Isabella and I leave we spot a girl standing their hand in hand with a man waving her arms off her body. Isabella and Tanya laugh as they run to her on the private runway. The three laugh as they hug and Laurent, Tyler and I just kind of stand their hands in pockets really awkward as the girls bond over the stupidest shit. Like shoes.

When their little sisterhood thing is over they finally realize that the men don't know each other. Isabella slips her hand in mine and Tanya holds Laurent's arm lovingly. Lauren loops her arms through Tyler's and speaks.

"You must be Emmett and Laurent," She says. I smile as I take both their hands and shake it.

"Tyler Crowley," He says introducing himself to others. Isabella leaves my arms and gives him a hug. Tanya does the same.

"It's good to see you," Tanya says.

"You guys too it's been too long. Let's all get settled and then we'll go for lunch before the other guests start landing later tonight," He says. I nod and give the instructions to the people moving our luggage. The six of us fall into conversation easily and I realised that as long as I stayed with Tyler and Laurent following Isabella's orders not to kill, physically harm, or endanger anybody's life would be fine because Tyler was an alright guy so far. It turns out that Tyler and Lauren were actually staying on the same resort as us on a Villa that was just a five minute walk from ours. Not at the hotel, the girls were ecstatic about this.

"Drinks?" I ask Laurent and Tyler who both nod in sync. The three of us wander off as the girls go settle in and the three of us find a bar. It was easy to locate as I had fifth sense for tracking down alcohol. The three of us sat at the bar that the Villa had close by. Laurent and I just spent the time getting to know Tyler and my earlier assumption was correct. Tyler was an alright man. After three drinks we decide to go back up and meet the girls to take them to lunch because if we got drunk. We would all be in trouble. I walk to the large villa with ocean views and exceptional staff. I don't take the time to admire anything as I quickly climb the steps and make my way to the master bedroom where I know the girls were. I could hear their voices from down the hall.

"So you and Tyler want kids right away?" Says Isabella's soft voice, I stop walking. I walk towards the door that was slightly ajar. Isabella was holding up a baby's t shirt sitting on the bed. Lauren was modeling one of the dresses from Isabella's line in the mirror and Tanya was sitting on the bed admiring a pair of shoes that still had the tag. I could have just walked in but I felt like I should eaves drop just a little bit.

"We want to wait a year before we start trying. But that doesn't stop him from buying baby clothes, he really wants this," Lauren says.

"Do you?" Tanya asks and Lauren turns around and nods softly. She sighs.

"It scares me sometimes actually. How much I want to marry and follow him when he travels and have his kids. I want it so badly and it sometimes scares me how much I've changed because of him," Lauren says. Isabella doesn't say anything as she admires the baby clothes.

"What about you guys?" Lauren asks with a smile. Tanya lays down on her side facing the two.

"Laurent wants to wait a couple of years until his job isn't as hectic as it is now. He says he wants to at least see them grow up," Tanya answers.

I roll my eyes.

_Pussy. _

Isabella stays quiet just fingering the baby shirt that was for a little girl. I wondered what was going through her head.

"Bella?" Tanya says with a smile "What about you, you and Emmett discuss kids?" She asks.

"Yup," Isabella answers shortly her voice kind of dismissive.

"Well…" Lauren says and Isabella sighs.

"Emmett doesn't want kids or marriage. He doesn't believe in that stuff," Isabella informs. When she says it I feel kind of hurt maybe a little embarrassed but I didn't know why. Maybe I didn't want them thinking I was such a monster that I was basically altering Isabella's decisions.

_You're not altering them. You're simply not giving her the ability to make her own. Selfish bastard. _

"And you're ok with that?" Tanya asks.

"I… guess,"

"So no," Lauren says with a soft smile leaning against the mirror as she looks at Isabella.

"It's not that big a deal," Isabella says quietly.

"Bella I haven't seen you in a couple of years. That doesn't mean I don't know you at all," Lauren says.

"So he said he didn't want kids and marriage and then that was it?" Tanya asks trying to get the story. I sighed really quietly as I looked at her face. I didn't realise how much I was actually destroying her until now.

"I try to tell myself all the time that it's ok. That there are millions of couples who go through their whole lives not having children because they don't want them. But then there's this voice at the back of my head that says that _I _want them," She says and I close my eyes. "But I mean what he says goes and he says he doesn't want marriage and kids. It'll be events known as Emmett Cullen's girlfriend forever and 60 plus years of birth control," Isabella says quietly folding the little pink shirt. Tracing the words that says

_**Daddy's Princess.**_

In pink sparkly letters.

"Out of all people to find a boyfriend who doesn't want kids is the most maternal of all of us," Lauren says smiling softly.

"Do you ever think of leaving him because of it?" Tanya asks softly. You could tell she didn't really want to ask but just really wanted to know. I didn't know what shocked me more the question, or the answer.

"Yeah, for some reason now more than usual and I don't know why," Isabella admits quietly wiping a tear from her eyes "Sometimes I think of just leaving every piece of jewellery, clothing and trinket he's ever gotten me packing up my things and just leaving the apartment," She says. I'm pretty sure by the way my heart stopped beating I was having a heart attack.

_A FUCKING HERT ATTACK. _

_LEAVE ME! _

_WY WASN"T I BREATHING!_

_I WAS FUCKING DYING _

_OH MY GOD I'M DYING _

_YEARS OF KILLING FINALLY CAUGHT UP TO ME. _

_I WAS GOING TO FUCKING PASS OUT_

"See it goes like this I think I finally have the courage to pack and leave" Isabella says "…. And then he smiles," She whispers so softly. I open my eyes and look at them. Tanya and Lauren smile as they go near her. The three of them fall back on the bed lying beside each other.

"Life sucks sometimes," Lauren says.

"You and Emmett can get through this, You guys can get through anything. The way you guys even came together was an obstacle this is no different" Tanya says.

"Sometimes I think if he can't change it'll kill me but I have no choice but to leave," Isabella says. "But I just pray to the high heavens it doesn't end that way. I love Emmett too much. More then I want too sometimes," she says as the three of them lay side by side on the bed. I couldn't hear anymore of this I silently take a few steps back down the hallway and make my way back toward the door. But I make my presence known. I open the door and step in the girls weren't talking but they were obviously still in the same position.

"Hey," Isabella says quietly from where she is on the bed. Tanya and Lauren just look at me with soft smiles.

"Tyler says we should all get in the car and go to eat. Before the guests start to land," I say. Tanya and Lauren jump up and leave quickly giving me passing smiles. Isabella takes the baby shirt and puts it away but it's like she doesn't want me to notice what it is.

"Is that a baby shirt?" I ask she nods her head.

"Yeah," She answers.

"Why do you have it?" I ask her. I knew it wasn't hers and why she had it but I thought maybe if I had this conversation about babies maybe I would be able to tolerate them? I didn't want Isabella to think I was such a monster.

"You would think it's stupid trust me this kind of stuff isn't you," She says dismissing it turning around. I go up to her and wrap my arms around her. She leans into my touch.

"How much did you hear?" She asks.

"Hear of what?" I ask really trying to make it seem like I didn't hear a thing. I needed to find a way to make it up to her. To prove that even though I can be demanding that I respect her wishes and… desires. Even if two of her desires I couldn't even fucking fathom.

"Nothing," She whispers. She turns around and looks at me. She gives me a kiss on my lips. "I'm happy we're here. I think we need this trip," She says holding me close to her and inhaling my scent.

"I'm happy we're here to. I have a surprise for you later in the trip I think you'll love it," I say to her she looks at me with a shy smile.

"Ok," She says giving me one more kiss and then taking my hand. We make our way to meet up with the other couples. Downstairs. We make our way to the restaurant as a group and are seated in the best section my money can buy. Most people think I ask for best places to eat or stay and pay for everyone because I'm generous or like to throw my money around. But really it's just because I don't want to eat in crappy restaurants. We take our seats and everyone falls into conversation very easily, which I was thankful for. I didn't want a repeat of that dreadful dinner.

"So yeah the dresses are yellow. They'll look perfect against the tans you'll get," Lauren says.

"That was the first thing I thought of once you said yellow," Tanya says jumping in.

"Yeah because you know that's important," Tyler says rolling his eyes. "Not how much the dresses cost me or anything," He says

"You know?" I say agreeing with him and Isabella rolls her eyes.

"It's ok about how much money you spend. A girl only gets married once and it doesn't matter about how much the groom spends," Isabella says nodding her head and biting into her sirloin.

"Yeah if theirs anyone who knows anything about weddings it's Bella, you've been planning it since you were like five," Tanya laughs at her. Isabella says nothing but smiles.

"You have?" I ask.

_I never knew this. _

_Well you never asked. _

…_SHUT UP _

"It's really not that big a deal," Isabella says shrugging as she eats up some of my own food. I narrow my eyes at her. Why was she eating so much lately?

"Not that big a deal? You planned down your dress right down to the kind of flowers you were going to have. To what the groom was going to wear. Bella you planned the guest list," Lauren says.

"Really?" I ask amused as Isabella eats rolling her eyes at the conversation.

"Yup she was going to meet her prince charming, get married, have some kids and live the life of a princess," Tanya says.

"Whatever happened to that dream?" I ask her. She looks up at me as she chews silently. She doesn't say anything just staring at me and then she gets up.

"I'm going to be sick," She says quietly and she calmly gets up and goes to the bathroom without making a scene.

"What's wrong with her?" Laurent asks as he eats.

"No idea I'm going to go check on her," I say. The table nods in understand more engrossed in their meals. I get to the washroom and some old blonde lady that smelled like old perfume and moth balls screamed.

"You're not supposed to be in here you sicko!" Says her old scratchy, screechy voice. She starts hitting me with her magazine and I take my gun from my side pocket.

"Lady if you hit me on more time I will blow your head off," I say as I hold her hands. She was paralyzed with fear. "Now go off back to your meal and enjoy the rest of your trip, are you going to tell anyone about this?" I ask quietly. She shakes her head no scared for her life.

"Thank you now what's your name?"

"M- Margret,"

"Ok Margret I'm not a bad guy I swear. I'm not going to hurt you or anyone else on this trip at all actually. I'm going to send you some muffins for being so cooperative ok Margret?" I say nicely she nods her head and I release her. "Alright bye, bye now have a nice trip" I say. She walks off in a hurry and I roll my eyes tucking my gun back in its holder. I grunt as I look through the stalls.

"Isabella," I call out. I hear a groan and I'm about to enter the stall I hear it from but she stops me.

"No," Se groans. "Don't come in here," She says and I ignore here as I try to open the stall but it's locked.

"Let me in,"

"No," She says I roll my eyes and crawl under the stall. When she saw me coming she flushed the toilet so I wouldn't see the puke in it. Even with her head rested against the toilet she looked beautiful, her appearance was just ask perfect as before and her lip gloss was still in place. She was breathing a little hard and still managed to look beautiful.

"Isabella what's been going on with you?" I ask softly as I wipe away some the tears that managed to fall from her eyes.

"Emmett I have something to tell you," She says quietly.

"What is it you know you could tell me anything," I assure her quietly.

"I… do you really love me?" She asks. That's not what she wanted to say but I wasn't going to push it. I realised right now that I could be on really thin ice with Isabella.

"Isabella of course I love you. I love you with my whole heart with every fibre of my being," I admit quietly still wiping tears.

"Then how come you don't ever want to get married to me?" She asks sniffling. "Every time I get asked by a reporter or a friend and they ask about marriage I say the same thing. "We're not thinking of marriage right now," And if we really weren't thinking of it. It would have been fine but obviously I know otherwise and that we're never going to be getting married," She says. It's quiet for a little bit but I know she's not finished.

"Every time someone asks me if I want to marry you I want to say yes. I want to scream it and say I want to marry Emmett Cullen and have his babies, but I know it can never happen Emmett," She says looking up at me her green eyes filled with so much pain and I know that I was the one causing it. This made me feel like going into the toilet and puking.

"So what you're saying is being Emmett's Cullen's girlfriend isn't enough huh?" I ask softly.

"It's enough now trust me. I'm not saying I want marriage and babies now. It's just lately I've been getting this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I'm going to have to make a lot of sacrifices to be with you and I'm ok with doing it really. But what will I have to show for those sacrifices?"

"I get what you're saying," I say softly because I did. Twenty years from now she's going to wake up beside me. Not working because she didn't have to, no bloodline because I didn't want kids and no ring because I didn't want marriage? Even I understood that the whole thing was incredibly selfish and I didn't deserve this girl right here in front of me.

"I'm just worried that years down the road I'm going to wake up and Emmett Cullen won't be enough," She admits quietly resting her head against my shoulder. "I don't know why but lately that's all I've been thinking about," She whispers quietly. I wrap my arms around her and sigh. I take her and trace over her ring finger before I kiss the side of her head.

"I promise you that on this trip you won't doubt my feelings for you ok. You'll know how much I love you I promise," I whisper into her ears. She nods a little bit sighing as she rests her head against my chest. We sit there for about ten minutes in complete silence then we get up. Smooth over our appearances and go to the back to the table. Everyone chose to ignore what just happened because both Isabella and seemed to be fine. Throughout lunch though my mind was elsewhere. I needed to prove to Isabella that I was serious about us even though I didn't want to marry her… or have babies with her… this would be very difficult.

-Dinner-

"And who is that?" I ask from the corner that Isabella and I were standing in. Not completely isolated from her high school friends but not exactly being sociable either.

"That is Nathan. He was the typical student body president, straight A all American kid. Had a crush on Tanya for a little bit he should probably stay away from Laurent for the course of this trip," she says. My arms are wrapped around her. Her back is to my chest and my arms are around her waist rested right on her stomach. The kid looked like a fag too.

"Ok what about her?" I ask pointing to a woman who looked fairly skinny.

"That's Twiggy, her names Taylor but she spends her time dieting because she's been a model for as long as she's been alive," Isabella says. She looks up at me and giggles at my reaction. I just stare at the woman with a raised eyebrow.

"Well at least the name fits," I comment. She laughs. A couple of people come to greet Isabella and she always introduced me as. "My boyfriend Emmett Cullen," With the most confidence I think I internally cringed at every hand I had to shake but I seriously needed to redeem myself on this trip. We're all seated for dinner around the table and when the food is being served in the fancy dining hall. A man busts in with two security guards trying to stop him. Tanya, Isabella and Lauren all laugh and the men around the table just shake their heads. The man was fairly tall with black hair and russet coloured skin. He was holding a motorcycle helmet and strolls in casually like he wasn't late.

_Class clown? _

"Sorry I'm late. Very enthusiastic airport hosts. You know my mantra never run away if a good opportunity presents itself to you," he says taking a cherry off the cheese cake and popping it into his mouth.

"He's invited sorry for the problems Jacob probably caused," Tyler says with the most respect to the two security guards who make their way out.

"Bye Jimmy!" Jacob waves to one and he just glares as his partner pulls him out of the dining room.

"Always starting trouble," Lauren says smiling as he gives her a hug.

"You know me act first think later,"

"Whose that,"

"….He was my rebellious phase," She admits.

"I thought I was your rebellious phase," I say with a raised eyebrow and a smile. She just laughs a little bit shaking her head.

"You're a lot of things but not a phase," she says quietly leaning in a giving me a little kiss. When she pulls apart Jacob passes by Isabella and smiles at her.

"Hey Bella," He says smirking at her and winking as he takes his seat in an empty chair. I sigh knowing I'm going to have to be dealing with this the whole trip. The thought just gives me a headache and I know that the only way to avoid a headache was to stay drunk. So I just gulped down my glass of whisky.

Dinner conversation carried on easily as the whole time all the people that went to high school with the girls mostly talked about the best high school memories.

"Remember when Tanya flashed her boobs on the morning announcements?" A man named Rick asks

"Who could forget those perfect jugs," Jacob says taking a gulp of alcohol.

"You did what?" Laurent asks her amused. She just blushes and picks up her champagne glass.

"It was the first day of senior year I was excited," She says. Laurent shakes his head smiling and the whole table laughs.

"Remember when Bella did a strip tease for the whole student body?" Pipes in twiggy. My mouth drops open and Isabella groans putting her head in her hands.

"You were ok with that back then?" Laurent asks Jake. Isabella looks up.

"He recorded it," She screeches and Jacob laughs a throaty laugh. "Ben dumped me after Jacob showed him," Isabella says. Ben who was sitting on the other side with Angela shrugs.

"I wanted someone wholesome?" he says but it came out like a question. Isabella rolls her eyes and throws a piece of bread at Ben to which Angela laughs at.

"It's ok Bella don't tell me you don't remember the fun we had after you were a free woman," He says wiggling his eyebrows.

"You disgust me," Isabella says.

"That's not what you said in the back of my truck," He says teasing she glares and throws a bread stick at him to which he picks up and eats.

"So let me get this straight in high school you performed strip teases, stole the principals' clothes and put pornography in the chaplains DVD player causing him to get fired?" I ask Isabella her face heats up into a deep scarlet.

"The chaplain thing was necessary he was a cradle rocker," Jacob defends as he stuffs food in his mouth. Isabella bites her lip and I just laugh.

"So it's all been a lie," I tease and she along with the rest of the table laugh as she rests her head on my shoulder. The rest of dinner was easy as everyone just kept talking about funny stories that happened in high school and even though Jake kept winking at Isabella when making a joke. You got the vibe that he was actually not after her and didn't really have any romantic feelings for her like that. Kind of like they were best friends. But Ben it seemed like I would have a hell of a time dealing with him on this trip. Later that night Isabella knocked out to bed early claiming she was tired.

I found this perfect I would be able to do what I needed to do without her raising her eyebrows at me. I leave the hotel room and take a car out to a Harry Winston store that wasn't far and was actually in the posh part of the city. Laurent's car pulls up in front of the store as I wait for him and the two of us walk inside. He starts picking out pieces he would give to Tanya and my eyes just wander at all the jewellery.

"Can I help you?" Asks the very professional looking woman. "We're about to close up," She says politely.

"I'll pay every employee in here five million dollars if you keep the store open till I find what I'm looking for," I say. Her eyes widen and then she nods stammering not wanting to mess this up. People in the store were now fixing their ties and smoothing over the skirts. Laurent looks at me weirdly.

"Dude what's so important?" he asks. I turn to the sales lady.

"I need the most exclusive, most beautiful, expensive engagement ring. I'm going to ask my girlfriend to marry me," I say. Laurent looks at me shaking his head with a smile, and then he burst out laughing.

**Sorry it took so long for an update but the problem with this chapter was. I knew how I wanted it to come out but for some reason was having a really hard time writing it that way. I didn't want to just give you a chapter for the sake of having a chapter up. I wanted it to be like… good. I hope it's good anyway. But yes Emmett's changing eh? What the heck is up with Carlisle. Who knows…. Run wild with your thoughts again. Anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	19. Chapter 19

_A truly rich man is one whose children run into his arms when his hands are empty~ Author unknown. _

Bella P.O.V

"Tanya I'm telling you this is going to be horrible," I whisper yell to her as I sip on my third bottle of pink lemonade, bouncing on foot to foot because I had to pee. Lauren just rolled her eyes as she went back to reading the back of the box.

"Bella chill please we're going to handle this… Now which test is more accurate," Lauren says rolling her eyes. We were currently in the 24- hour drug mart.

"Yeah just drink your lemonade and all will be fine in the world," Tanya says reading the back of another pregnancy test. Yup I said it pregnancy test we've been here for four days more and I kept puking. I knew it had to be more than just bad chicken. So I checked anything that could be wrong with me. That's when it clicked that my period had been late. With Emmett and the fighting and the commotion of getting ready for the trip I hadn't even noticed I was almost two weeks late. Right after I realised this I called Tanya and Lauren now here we were. In the pregnancy test isle picking out the stick that would determine my doom. I was sipping on my lemonade nervously.

"Where is Emmett anyway?" Lauren asks.

"Causing ruckus with Laurent and Tyler most likely," Tanya says casually as she scrunches up her face in disgust at a pregnancy test.

"Do you guys realize that if this is the case and I'm pregnant my life is over!" I whisper yell. "Emmett will kick my ass," I say and Tanya sighs.

"Emmett loves you he will do no such thing. Maybe it'll take some time for him to get used to but I don't think he'd lose you over it," Tanya says.

"This isn't the way it's supposed to be," I say as tears form in my eyes stomping my foot softly. Lauren looks at me with a sad look.

"He's supposed to want this, he's supposed to want the baby and want the marriage he's not supposed to just settle because he knows if he doesn't his needs won't be met," I say touching my forehead. "He's supposed to want me in that way and if I'm pregnant and he asks to marry me just because then… I'm going to take our baby and go," I vow as I cry and Lauren holds me stroking my back.

"I won't bring a baby into the world with a parent that only tolerates them because they feel they have no choice but really doesn't love them. I won't raise a child in a house like mine," I cry into her shoulder. Tanya is looking at us from the back with a sad smile.

"You will always have us Bella. We will be here for you," Tanya promises and the three of us are holding each other as we cry in the drug mart. Some random teenager ruins the moment.

"Excuse me is this the condom isle?" he asks with his giggly girlfriend. I roll my eyes and Lauren snatches their hands and walks them somewhere. Tanya and I follow her and she's walking the two teenagers to the exit.

"Trust me, you guys don't want to have sex. Little girl the first time hurts like hell and little boy if she gets pregnant your life is over with no other option. CHOOSE ABSTINENCE," She yells pushing them out the sliding door. Tanya starts laughing and I bite my lip as the teenage boy calls her a crazy old lady from the outside of the store. I start laughing and burry my face into her shoulder.

"Doesn't sex mean anything to people anymore," she asks annoyed. She sighs kissing the side of my head.

"Come on babes you got us no matter what ok?" She says and I nod as she wraps her arm around me as Tanya buys the tests at check out and the three of us get into the car me fidgeting the whole way to the Villa. I take the four tests and wait ten minutes chewing off Lauren's nails in the process. I couldn't bite mine I just got them the length I wanted.

"So what are you going to do if you find out you are?" Tanya asks.

"I can't tell Emmett now I won't ruin the trip for him or you guys. I'll tell him when we get home," I promise. Tanya sighs wrapping her arms around me and I can't help it I let the tears fall.

"Bella all this stress isn't good for the baby," Lauren chides really quietly

"We don't even know if there is one yet," I cry through my tears. "When did you get so responsible," I say again and she smiles tears in her own eyes anyway.

"After I committed murder and got away with it. I realised that maybe it was time to start being mature," She admits. I look down my hands at what she said and she smiles. Tanya who still has her arms wrapped around me.

"What would Rebecca say at a time like this?" She asks

"Probably tell me that if I didn't want it she'd gladly take the baby and raise it in Canada," I say. Lauren comes sits beside us and laughs at what I said. As it was nothing but the truth. We hear a beeping from the bathroom and I don't make a move to check the tests.

"Can we just sit here for a few more minutes please?" I all but beg the two of them. Lauren and Tanya don't say anything as the three of us climb into the bed get under the covers and just talk. Like we used to do in high school.

"Remember when she crashed Jacob's bike," I whisper into the now dark bedroom. You hear laughing from the two girls on either side of me.

"He almost had a panic attack," Lauren says.

"Almost," Tanya replies with rolling her eyes. "He fainted,"

"He always pinned for her… Jacob. He liked her a lot didn't he," I say finally saying it out. Everyone knew it. He knew it she knew it the whole graduating class knew it. Rebecca was the only girl that Jacob ever truly loved. He would never admit it to most people. They dated for a little while but he messed it up and cheated pulled a typical Jacob. The both of them stayed "Friends" he pretended he didn't care when she moved on and found a boyfriend. She pretended she didn't die on the inside every time he was with a new girl, we all pretended we didn't want them back together and that we were happy if they were happy even though we knew they would be happier together. It was the way of the world…. Our world.

"He loved her so much," Lauren cries as she wipes her tears. Because I know why exactly she cries when she says that statement. I start to cry too.

"I wish if we told our teenage selves that we would walk around with this burden we'd-

"We can't go back in time ok. Trust me we can't change it we can't tell our younger selves anything," Lauren interrupts her. I just put my head to my hands.

"This is supposed to be a happy trip filled with happiness,"

"We need this we can't move on from the past if we never acknowledge it,"

"But it's just so hard," I cry into my hands pushing my hair back.

"She wouldn't want us like this," Lauren says.

"How are we supposed to know that Lauren. There's no possible way for you to know that," Tanya stresses to her through her tears and thick voice.

"Yes there is you know how I know," She says Tanya and I looked at her. "Because we knew who she was," She says. "Remember when Jacob cheated on her the first time,"

"Yeah." Tanya whispers.

"And we asked her why she forgave him and she said because if I don't forgive people for even the worst thing they could ever do to me. Then I might as well be the worst person that I could ever be," I say remembering our talk that fateful sleepover.

"She forgave everyone for everything," Lauren says wiping some excessive tears.

"We killed her though," Tanya says "We didn't cheat on her, or crash her car, or-

"The point is. We're never really going to know what she wants I guess," I say. "But we have to understand that as much as we loved her and cared for her. We did a stupid thing we were stupid teenagers who thought that there was no world outside of high school and we're paying for it. But that doesn't mean we have to cut and clip off every happy aspect of our life because of it. What good is that going to do besides hurt the people around us?" I say. There's no answer and I know I got my point across. The rest of the night we talk about memories and Rebecca and how guilty we felt and we talked about wishing Jacob would fall in love again. The whole night we avoided the elephant in the room which happened to be the pregnancy tests in the bathroom waiting for me to look at them. The three of us fell asleep and didn't mention a word about the unanswered question.

-3 AM-

I wake up to the sound of somebody in the washroom. I look over to find Tanya sleeping so I know it's Lauren. I push the door slightly to see her washing her hands avoiding looking at the pregnancy tests that were on the counter to the far left of her. She stares at them though and I smile a little bit knowing she was tempted.

"Lauren don't do it," She whispers to herself as she scrubs her hands furiously but then she sighs quietly washes her hands and flips over the tests on the non pee side. I have an intake of breath as I wait for her to say something maybe hoping she'll say it out loud. She turns and looks at me.

"I could hear your gulp after I flipped them," She says quietly and I smile. My eyes go down to them and she nods her head.

"Pregnant," She says quietly and I nod my head wiping away the two tears that managed to fall.

"I'm going to tell him first thing when we get back," I say. She leans against the counter.

"Bella I know you might not believe this but. You don't need to be a genius to know how much Emmett loves you when he looks at you. You just have to have eyes. If you can't see you can feel it. You are going to make an amazing mother with or without him." She says and I smile through my tears. "Really" She says chocking up. "You have that in you that ability to love with everything you have and accept anybody for who they are. I remember being in high school and wondering how we were even friends because I was so not like you," She admits. "It's because you're a good person who just made a couple of mistakes but like I said. You're going to be an amazing mother Bella," She says. I go and give her a hug and she sighs.

"I need to go back and wait for him. I just… need to be around him right now," I say she nods. I grab my purse from the room and I smile poking Tanya's face.

"You can tell her when she wakes up," I say smiling and she nods.

"Be careful," She says I nod my head and then I'm gone. As I'm walking home I feel like bursting out into tears but then I stop myself I've cried enough for the day. I also couldn't help but smile as my hands gently run over my stomach. I was pregnant. With Emmett's baby there was a little girl in there who looked like the both us and had his temper. Or there was a little boy in there that looked exactly like him and acted like me. I smile and a tear falls as I walk. Emmett and I were having a baby. I knew how he felt about the situation but. I also knew he was changing slowly, although accepting this would be a big change. I get to our Villa that's very dark. When I get to our bedroom I flip the light on and jump when I see Emmett standing there in the middle on the room.

_That's your father. _

I say in my head as if talking to the little thing inside me. As if it could hear me. But it was worth a shot no?

"Isabella!" He yells happily and I'm taken aback. But then I smile as he stumbles towards me he flings his arms around my body. I laugh at him.

"MR. Cullen. Are you drunk?" I ask him sternly. He shakes his head vigorously no and I smile at him amused.

"I'm as sober as a snake!" He yells pulling me towards him. I laugh as I help him towards the bed. He sniffs my hair.

"How much did you have to drink?" I ask him. He holds up his index finger and his fist. I cover my mouth to keep from giggling and he burst out laughing for no reason. He pulls me down on the bed with him.

"You are so beautiful Isabella," He says drunkenly as he strokes my hair but in reality him drunk. It was like he was petting my face.

"So beautiful I could sing. You are Beaaaautifullll It's trooooooo," he says and I laugh so hard burying my face into his stomach.

"You're crazy you know that?" I ask him softly as I go and turn off the light. He pulls me back to him on the bed.

"I want to run away with you Isabella," he says more quietly. "Let's hop in a car and just drive and drive with Duke and Bolt and live in a nice huge cabin house in the woods," he says quietly and drunkenly.

"You really want that?" I ask in a vulnerable voice.

"Only with you," he whispers so quietly and then he's asleep. I wipe some tears away and tuck him into bed. I kiss the side of his face.

"I want it with you too Emmett," I say before I go and take a shower before bed. While I'm brushing out my hair I look down on my stomach.

"Your dad he doesn't always act like that," I whisper smiling as I continue to brush my hair. "He got drunk with his friends so he's acting a little crazy," I say as I start to put my hair in a braid.

"If he stays with us. I wouldn't recommend coming home drunk though. He's a mean discipliner," I advise him or her quietly as I smile. "And uh if you're a girl it's not that he doesn't want you to be happy with your boyfriend. He just doesn't want you to date a guy like him," I say. "If you're a boy don't be too pressured by what's expected of you. We will love you no matter what you decide to be," I assure it rubbing my stomach softly. "I love you," I say to him or her before I get up leave the bathroom and climb into bed beside the father of my child Emmett Cullen.

Emmett P.O.V

_Where the hell was I? I was in the middle of a meadow type thing. This place looked so familiar but I had absolutely no idea where I remember this place from. I'm walking around the beautiful meadow trying to figure out where the hell the guys are as I was with them last night. Did I even get back to the Villa last night? _

_I hear little footsteps coming toward me in a fast pace. I turn around and I'm taken aback when I see a little girl. She was in a pink sundress and white little bow shoes. She didn't have blonde hair but it wasn't red either. Her hair was like a mix between the two maybe a strawberry blond… yeah. _

"_Daddy!" She screams laughing as I go down to her level. She wraps her arms around my neck and my eyes widen. _

"_Are you looking for your daddy little girl?" I ask her nicely. Why was I being so nice? I hated kids. She giggles. _

"_Daddy you're so silly," She says laughing. I don't laugh or glare I just look at her. She had front bangs and my freaking eyes. But she had something that reminded me so much of Isabella… Her nose. The freckles around her nose were Identical to Isabella. She was a beautiful little girl. Perfect genes. _

"_Are you lost little girl?" I ask. _

"_No daddy I came here to find you," She says laughing rubbing her palm over my cheek. _

"_What's your name?" I ask her not bothering to correct her and tell her I wasn't her fucking father. _

"_My name is Melissa Rebecca Cullen and I am five years old," She says strongly holding up six fingers. I smile as I put one down and poke her in the stomach. She giggles. _

"_I missed your voice daddy" She says holding up her arms for me. I pick her up and kiss her cheek. _

"_When did you hear my voice?" _

"_Yesterday when mommy came home. She told me you were my daddy. She said you were grunk," She says. _

"_Grunk?" I say surprised. What the hell does grunk mean? She nods her head furiously. I narrow my eyes at her and then I speak. _

"_Do you mean drunk?" I ask and she smiles clapping her hands. _

"_Yeah daddy that's the word," She says laughing. I smile at her. _

"_Whose your mommy?" I ask her. Who was it some waitress I had a fling with a couple years ago filling up the kids head with fantasies telling the kid I'm her dad. How was I going to tell this kid she wasn't my daughter. Uh some of the bitches I fucked in the past were so stupid. Thank God I had Isabella now. _

"_She's pretty daddy. I like listening to her voice," She whispers as we sit down on the floor. I don't say anything as she continues to speak. _

"_She loves me daddy, She loves you too. She told me," She says quietly. I smile softly. _

"_What's your mommy's name?" I ask her. The little girl looks up at me her eyes filled with tears. _

"_I don't know how to say it daddy," She cries softly. "I try to say but it's too long. I only know how to say my name. I'm a bad stupid girl," She cries. I shake my head. She didn't know how to say her mothers' name but she knew how to say stupid. _

"_Hey it's ok," I say softly bringing the little girls small body into my arms. "You are not stupid ok Melissa. Daddy loves you. You're smart," I say as she cries into my shirt. My mouth drops at my words. What the fuck was wrong with me? But I just couldn't help it she was so small, so fragile. Like Isabella kind of. _

"_You love me daddy?" She asks. _

"_Oh yeah little girl of course I do," I say and she smiles. She kisses my cheek and starts to run away. "Wait," I stop her and she turns around. "Where are you going?" I ask her. I didn't want her outside all the time by herself. _

"_Mommy's awake daddy, I'm awake too now. I want to hear her voice," She says running away. I run after her I would bring her to her mother I didn't want her running around the fucking forest all alone. She could trip and fall and hurt herself._

"Emmett baby wake up," Says Isabella's beautiful voice.

"You have a beautiful voice," I say softly and I can hear her laugh.

"Are you still drunk?" She questions. I open my eyes to see her sitting directly on top of me. Smiling with those beautiful eyes of hers. She starts kissing down my neck and I smile my mind wandering to the engagement ring I had just waiting to be put on her finger.

"How are you feeling?" I whisper knowing she was having a hard time with the vomiting.

"Perfect I feel great I think the… bug passed," She says smiling at me. Sadness flashes in her eyes for a second but it's gone before it comes. What was going on that pretty little brain on hers. She leans down and gives me a passionate kiss wrapping her arms around my neck. I laugh.

"Is it my birthday," I say and she grinds herself against me.

"No I just… what if I don't ever see you again?" She whispers into my shoulder.

"What?" I ask seriously. She shakes her head.

"Never mind," She says quietly.

"No Isabella what's going on? Are you mad that I was drunk last night," I ask her and she smiles shaking her head. Her hands roam over my chest and biceps softly. Like she's trying to memorize what I feel like.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Bad dream. Had a dream you left," she admits sheepishly as she kisses my chest.

"I'd never leave you. Nothing could ever make me leave you," I say telling her the truth she smiles. "I guess we both had fucked up dreams last night," I say. "I had a dream their was a little girl she was so cute. She was five. Was calling me daddy," I say with an eye roll and Isabella laughs. She keeps kissing down my neck and my eyes roll to the back of my head.

"You would make a good father you know," She whispers and I narrow my eyes at her.

"Isabella," I whisper sternly and she looks down at her ands that were on my abs.

"Sorry," She says quietly. I didn't mean to be like such a jerk but. Why couldn't she just let the stupid kids go? I was going to ask her to marry me although she didn't know. I mean if I married her this would fix things. Plus I already know with or without marriage that Isabella is it for me. She is the only woman that can talk to me the way she does, sleep in my bed… well our bed. The only woman I will _ever _marry, the only woman who will _ever _have access to my money _all _my money. I just kiss her forehead and she smiles as she grinds herself onto me. I grip her waist and then I feel it. No underwear. She has a little intake of breath as I take her shirt off and kiss all down her stomach and around her nipples. It's all soft and she sighs and smiles as in one swift motion I enter her.

"God," She says quietly into my shoulder. We go slow and move together and she whispers my name as she lets go whispering my name and I have my release right after her. I'm still in her and she smiles softly as she rests her forehead against mine.

"I love you," She whispers against my lips.

"Forever and always baby,"

Bella P.O.V

"Ok so you obviously won't be showing in two days right?" Lauren asks frantically. I laugh as we stand in the bridal store. Tanya rolls her eyes and hugs me again for the eighth time today. We were both in our yellow bridesmaids dresses.

"Tanya this is 8th hug," I say laughing as she hugs me again.

"I know but God you guys couldn't wake me up when you found out," She says still holding me. I laugh as I rest my head against hers.

"It was too much to take in," I say.

"Bella I love the fact that you're pregnant but-

"Shhh!" Tanya and I snap at her. We were in a public place. She blushes.

"But bitch this is my day and you had better not ruin it. Now back to the dress," She says and Tanya and I laugh. Although high school Lauren in big doses lead to murder and underage drinking. That didn't mean it wasn't fun when she made funny appearances in 2012.

"Go put the dress on," I say and Lauren nods leaving the room taking deep breaths.

"That bitch," Tanya says and Lauren flips her off.

"She's already nervous enough cut the girl some slack," I say looking at myself in the full length mirror and smile. The yellow floor length dress looked perfect as it was light and flowy perfect for the beach. There was doing to be a wooden walkway so obviously the red heels we were wearing would look perfect too.

"So," Tanya says quietly.

"Hair better up or down," I say quietly trying to avoid her questions about the human being growing in my stomach.

"Bella," She says quietly and I sigh dropping my red waves down.

"Emmett told me he had a dream of a little girl calling him daddy and the look on his face when I told him he'd be a good father," I say letting out a sigh and touching my hair stressfully.

"Bella that stress isn't good for the baby," Tanya says seriously sitting beside me.

"I know but I can't help it that I'm stressed I mean. I am dreading, dreading," I repeat "Having to one day say your father didn't want you," I say looking at Tanya and she shrugs softly.

"Life gets hard. Life can suck but I can assure you with or without Emmett this baby will have aunts and uncles who love the crap out of it. If he doesn't want you because of this baby then you deserve better ok," Tanya says and I smile softly nodding my head. When Lauren comes out of the dressing room in her white gown that was perfect and so Lauren. It was elegant but still perfect for the beach and strapless and aah! she looked beautiful. We get up and go stand beside her smiling.

"You look beautiful L," I say wrapping my arms around her. Tanya kisses her cheek getting pink lip stick there. We laugh as Tanya wipes it away and hugs her.

"In two days you are going to be Mrs. Crowley," I say and she sighs.

"I've waited long enough," She says smiling and giggling as she twirls in the mirror. I was really happy that she was happy.

3 P.M

"The family members will be coming in soon for the rehearsal dinner," I say to Emmett and he just smiles.

"I need to show you this," He says. We were in the back of the car being driven into the deserted part of town. Everyone was back at the Villa's getting ready for the arrival of parents and family members tonight. We were having a late lunch with them. We reach a deserted construction sight and when we leave the Bentley I raise my eyebrow.

"If you think I'm climbing up slabs of stairs to get on top of that construction sight your nuts," I say calmly. He laughs as we look at some unfinished building that had a bad worthless fence around it as it was falling down.

"Come Isabella," He says smiling as he pushes the fence down and we climb the abandoned building. When we get to the rooftop he points to the sunset and I laugh.

"It is so beautiful," I whisper and he laughs kissing my neck.

"I love this place. I remember finding it one time with Jasper when we came here on vacation. This place is still the same," He says quietly wrapping his arms around me.

"Who knew you were this romantic," I say leaning against him as I look at the pretty sky. He smiles taking my hand and tracing his finger over my ring. He clears his throat and makes me face him.

"Isabella I love you," He starts and I smile and nod my head.

"I love you too Emmett," I whisper. He seems nervous. "I love you so much I want to protect you and spend the rest of our lives together and cherish you and just… be better for you," He says. I smile wiping away a tear that managed to fall. "I need to ask you something under the sunset and we're in the beautiful Bahamas," He says letting out a breath. I raise an eyebrow at him smiling. Emmett was never nervous.

"Isabella will you-

**RIING RIIING RIIIING! **

His phone whined for attention ruining the moment and I smiled. He seemed annoyed as he went into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone answering it.

"Really man really!" Emmett yells turning around. I just smile at him as I let out a breath letting the sun hit my face.

_Your daddy works a lot. _

I say in my head to the baby.

_But if you really and truly want him to be somewhere… he'll find a way to be there. I promise you. _

I smile as I rub my stomach in a subtle way just in case if Emmett was watching he couldn't catch it. Emmett comes back and looks a cross between angry and confused. The romantic moment was over that was for sure.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask him.

"Jasper just called me and said he found out some information about an intentional fire that Carlisle started some years ago," He says in a nonchalant tone.

"Well what's the matter?" I ask him he shakes his head.

"It's work," He says.

"I know you want to talk about it," I chide softly.

"I don't want to ruin your vacation,"

"it's our vacation and you won't." I promise.

"Esme was in the house," He admits out loud. He seems dizzy just saying it.

"Your saying-

"He could have tried to kill her … I think so,"

"I don't think so. I refuse to believe your father would try to kill your mother," I say sitting beside him on the floor.

"I know it's just… why was he burning that building in the first place?" "There were friends and family in there," He admits.

"Do you know anything much about the fire?" I ask.

"No just that I was really small and Carlisle went back in to pull Esme out but couldn't get to her in time. Someone else did. That's it," he says.

"That sounds suspicious," I agree and he nods.

"But anyway Isabella I'll deal with this when I get back home. My father and I have a lot to discuss," He says wrapping his arms around me. I couldn't get over it. This story just seemed like one big puzzle that needed to be put together it was too blurry. But I knew Emmett was done having this conversation but I wasn't done. Maybe I just wanted something to distract me from telling Emmett about this baby… I didn't know.

"Hey didn't you say your nana has a house here?" I say.

"A house on an Island yeah" He says kind of out of it.

"Can we spend the night their tonight?" I ask. He smiles looking at me.

"Yeah you'll love it if you thought the Villa was romantic you haven't seen the Island," he says and I smile. The two of us dust ourselves off before we kiss and get into the car to go finish the night with our friends.

-Island-

The Island was beautiful. It was honestly the most romantic thing I had ever seen. After dinner we told the girls we were going just for the night so Emmett can show me. Lauren could care less and Tanya was the same way. Everyone was happy. We had to drive for half an hour into town and take a boat to the Island. When we got there we didn't waste time making love in the guest bedroom. It's probably about four A.M and I'm hungry and curious. I go downstairs and eat some ice crème.

"When your dad finds out about you," I say eating the ice crème. "He is going to flip," I say laughing a little bit. "But no matter what… I love you ok?" I say. I nod my head and when I'm satisfied with the ice crème I walk around the house looking for something. I don't know what I expect to find considering Nana doesn't seem like the type of person to leave things behind. But I seriously wanted to know what the hell went on the night of the fire and why they think Carlisle tried to kill Esme that's ridiculous. You don't have to be a genius to see how much he loves the lady. I walk into an office and raise my eyebrow at the books it all seemed so intimidating. I sigh as I start looking at all the books. I didn't know what I was looking for.

I go behind the desk and power up the computer my adrenaline pumping. Ok what was I looking for? I type in the numbers 1984 and smile when I get results in the data base.

"Black and white ball… fire," I say smiling as I click on an article. I skimmed through it and then my eyes landed on a name.

"Elizabeth Arden passed away due to the smoke sparks," I whisper to myself. I go into the data base and now type in the name Elizabeth Arden and when a blonde woman shows up all I see is James. I read an article on her.

"There's been speculation that Carlisle Cullen and Elizabeth Arden were in a relationship while the two were married Carlisle Cullen to Esme Cullen and Elizabeth Arden to Caius Volturi. Elizabeth's death is starting to look like a lovers quarrel," I read. I squint my eyes at the article. Emmett would have known about this for sure. I look at the date it was publishes and my mouth drops. It was never published. It was never let out to the press. Someone stopped whoever wrote this article from releasing it. I turn off the computer and drum my fingers across the desk. I needed more. I look at the desk and my eyes land on a wooden box that was medium sized I pull it towards me and when I try to open it to find something I groan. I needed a key I looked everywhere if something was locked. That only meant there were valuable things inside. I touch the key that was on my necklace.

The key my dead grandmother left in my hands while she whispered the words. "The climax is on the horizon," … Yeah that's a good sign for sure… not. I take the key anyways hoping it would be of some freaking use. I put it in and when it turns my heart beats fast. The baby inside me was probably wondering what the heck is going on. I open the wooden box I take the key and kiss it.

"Thank you," I whisper to the sky knowing my grandmother can hear me. I pick up the papers and all the kinds of documents in here and when I read the words on the top of blue official looking document my eyes. widen. Emmett for sure had no idea about this.

"Oh my God," I whisper. I just found the answer to my unanswered questions.

**Ok sorry for taking so long to update but summer school is done I just had to study for my exam and it was getting in the way. Hope you enjoyed. **

**OMG I can't believe Kristen cheated on Rob. Eh oh well I mean I feel bad for the kids and all since the man was married and all that. Personally if they didn't get caught they would have continued on with this fornication. But I mean if Robert takes her back that's cool if he doesn't he'll move on. She's learned something clearly and I think that we should just butt out and let them figure this thing out themselves. **

**ON a brighter note! Despite everything going on I still love Twilight and this story a lot of people were asking if the real life drama was the reason why I wasn't updating and that is not the case. I was just studying. I will continue this story I mean if people still love it anyways LOL. **

**But OMG Bella is finding out some stuff and Emmett's trying to say something to Bella I wonder what it is. Run wild with thoughts people run wild. **


	20. Chapter 20

_Three can keep a secret if two of them are dead~ Benjamin Franklin _

Bella P.O.V

I sigh as I know what I'm about to do can get me in a lot of trouble. I save all the articles I found especially the unprinted ones and quickly save it to my USB. I take all the documents from the box and tie an elastic band around it. Bringing it into the bedroom where Emmett was currently knocked out. I stuff them into my bag and then Emmett wakes up groggily.

"Isabella?" He says into the darkness.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep," I say lying easily climbing onto the bed. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my head.

"Let's go outside on the beach?" he whispers.

"Emmett it's four o clock in the morning," I say smiling as I kiss against his lip.

"So we're not going to be bothering anybody Isabella we're like the only ones on the island. Staff is three hours away. The beach is ours, we can do whatever we want." He says it's quiet for a little bit as I think about it. "You only live once," He whispers and I laugh.

"Ok let's go," I say he smiles. We get up out of bed, I put my swim suit on and he puts on his swim trunk the two of us go strolling on the private beach, hand in hand under the stars. I wish it wasn't so perfect right now. Because all this is making me love him more. We lay close to the shore the water splashing our feet as we sit on the sand. I'm sitting in between his legs.

"I'm glad we came on this trip," He whispers holding me close.

"Me too," I say. Then I don't know how to stop it, but it just comes out of my mouth like word vomit. "Emmett how did you kill Sam?" I ask him needing to know. His body goes rigid.

"Isabella," He says strongly. Not rudely or in a commanding way just. Simple like he doesn't know how to respond to this question even though he knew the answer

"I really want to know,"

"I shot him," He says.

"In the head?" I ask "it was one clean shot right?" I ask and he narrows his eyes at me. Because you don't catch me talking like that.

"I thought it was a clean shot to the head. But the papers said it was actually his shoulder I have no idea how I got those two mistaken actually. Now that we're on the topic," He says.

"Was anyone trying to hurt him?" I ask.

"Isabella do you know something I don't?" He asks. _Yes. _

"No," I say quietly. "I'm just confused I mean. He was your friend your best friend it doesn't make sense for him to just want to betray you like that you know?" I ask as he kisses the side of my head.

"Yeah I do sometimes wonder but… it's too late now isn't it?" He says almost remorseful. I get up and turn around facing him I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a deep kiss. Knowing it would be one of the last. When we got home and I told him about this pregnancy. It would be over and I just, I needed to kiss him one more time. It was full of passion and he groans against my lips.

"I love you Emmett Cullen," I whisper.

"I love you too Isabella Swan, with all my heart every fibre of my being." He says holding me to him close. I nuzzle my head in his neck as some tears escape my eyes and he laughs a little bit.

"You know I've left everything to you," He says rubbing circles in my lower back.

"What?" I ask confused. He has tears in his own eyes now.

"If I die today or tomorrow… Everything is yours. The money, the estates, the boats my company," He whispers he takes my hand and kisses it the tears in his eyes. "It's all yours," He says. I look at him in disbelief as I cry.

"Why would you do something like that?" I sob out to him and he laughs.

"Because you are my purpose Isabella. I walked this earth for 27 years not knowing what the hell I was doing. Killing people, stealing and living off of stolen fortune not giving a damn or having a care. Isabella I was a monster," He says. I sniffle as he continues. "I'm no angel now," He says and I laugh through my tears.

"But I am human," He says. "I feel, I care, I love and it's all because of you Isabella. You've made me a person and you say I give you a lot but in reality. Compared to what you've given me… my humanity," He says. "It's nothing," He whispers. And I can't take it.

"Emmett I'm pregnant," I say and he looks at me frozen. I knew he would be upset.

"What," He says.

"I found out while we were here actually, And I I've been trying to find ways to tell you goodbye because I know that you will never accept this baby. But you just made it so much harder," I say as I get up and walk away crying. I get to the house and he's nowhere in sight. I go into the bathroom a little bit grabbing all of the things I need I don't know how I was getting off the island all I know is that I couldn't stay here with him. I didn't even want to see the anger in his face as he sits on the beach trying to calm himself down. I open the bathroom door with my duffel and I see him standing their arms crossed.

"What are you doing?" He asks quietly making me jump a little bit. He didn't seem angry just… confused.

"I know you don't want this and I refuse to raise a baby in a household where only one parent loves it, I can't. I was raised in that house Emmett," I say crying. He's crying too now.

"No, you're not going anywhere with my baby," He says forcefully.

"What?" I ask looking at him surprised and he gulps.

"I obviously don't know anything about this ok. I don't know if it's the island water or the fact that I'm in the sun 24-7 lately," He says and I laugh a little taking a small step toward him. "But I want this now. I want to be everything Carlisle wasn't. I want to take her to the park and buy her a dog and teach her to ride a bicycle… kill her first boyfriend," He says and I look at him with a raised eyebrow. I don't think I can describe the gallons of happiness that were consuming my every being right now. Emmett wanted this.

"Her?" I ask him he nods his head furiously wiping away some tears. He takes a hesitant step toward me. He puts his hand out to touch my stomach. And I look down at his hand smiling at the sight of him smiling. He looked so happy.

"Her names Melissa," He says quietly. "I saw her," He whispers.

"In the dream?" I say remembering and he nods still smiling. "Melissa, Rebecca Cullen," He says he goes down to his knees and kisses my stomach. I smile laughing through my tears.

"What's she like?" I ask him.

"She's beautiful," He says biting his lip. He stands up and picks me up twirling me around and I laugh. "She's beautiful," He repeats and I kiss him. I kiss him with everything I have.

"I love you Emmett," I repeat for the second time tonight.

"I love you," He says smiling and he kisses my stomach. "And I love you Melissa," he says taking me and spinning me around again. We fall on the bed and make sweet, sweet love.

-Next morning… or the same morning with the sun this time-

Emmett P.O.V

_I was here again. In the meadow type place. Accept this time this place made me smile knowing who I would see. _

"_Melissa?" I call out. I hear her before I see her. That little giggle, I look up to see her sitting in a tree. _

"_Hey silly girl how'd you get up their?" I ask. _

"_I climbed it daddy. But I don't know how to get down. I was waiting for you," She says swinging her legs I laugh a little bit as I extend my arms for her. _

"_Promise I won't fall?" She asks. _

"_Promise," I assure her. _

"_Ok." She says quietly and then she jumps down. I catch her easily and spin her around just like I did to her mother not more than six hours ago. She laughs the most beautiful laugh as I spin her and when I settle her on the floor going down to her level. She smiles she rubs her hand against my cheek like she did the last time. _

"_I missed you daddy. Why didn't you bring mama to see me this time?" She asks sadly. _

"_I think mommy can't see you because do you know where you are right now?" I ask and she shakes her head. "Right now you are in mommy's tummy," I say and she gasps. A little cute adorable gasp that made me smile widely. _

"_Really?" She asks excitedly and I nod. _

"_That means you're with mommy all the time. You go everywhere with her," I say quietly._

"_She's pretty right daddy?" She says sweetly and I smile. _

"_Both you and your mommy are so beautiful," I say to her giving her a kiss. I didn't know what it was. Three days ago kids made me sick. Now all I wanted to do was protect my little girl and make sure absolutely nothing happened to her. Or her mother I just I wanted to be the perfect dad and partner and mob boss. I wanted to be nothing like Carlisle. I don't care what any other mob boss had to say. When I walked home and my little girl is old enough to run to me I'm going to give her all the hugs and kisses she needs. I'm going to make sure she knows that her daddy does love her. _

"_Mommy has a nice voice too right daddy?" She asks and I nod laughing. _

"_Yeah," I agree with her. She twirls around in her little pink dress. _

"_Who watches you when you're here?" I ask. _

"_Aunty Rebecca daddy she makes sure I don't hurt myself," She says as she goes and plays by the water. _

"_Can I see her?" I ask. I needed to know who was watching my child. Melissa shakes her head. "She says she's not allowed to see you silly daddy," Melissa says and I laugh. She sighs a little sigh. "I have to go sleep now. It's my bed time by daddy," She says giving me a hug. "Keep mommy safe daddy," She whispers quietly. _

"_I promise… be good," I say to her and she smiles. _

'_I love you," She says before she runs off skipping into the trees. _

"Emmett," Isabella says softly passing her hand through my hair. I smile my eyes still closed and when I open them I'm obviously met with the most beautiful pair of green eyes.

"Well if it isn't the mother to my child," I say quietly ready to stab myself for being such a pussy. But she doesn't seem to mind it she laughs throwing her head back.

"This has seriously been the best trip of my life," She says quietly as I wrap my arms around her naked body. "We're having a baby," She says in disbelief.

"She's going to private school. None of that homeschooled nonsense we had to endure she needs to make friends," I say.

"You had friends" Isabella says.

"Normal ones… ones that want to play hop scotch and skipping rope not ones that want to learn to kill their grandfather so they can inherit their watch collection," I say and she raises her eyebrow at me.

"Your upbringing was weird," She says kissing my shoulder.

"Not weird, flawed" I correct and she rolls her eyes. I knew she did even though I didn't see it. "Don't roll your eyes at me," I say.

"How do you do that," She says aggravated looking at me now.

"It's a practiced skill. Anyways. What about the Penthouse do you want to continue staying there?" I ask her. She looks at me biting her lip.

"No," She admits quietly.

"Isabella it's ok," I say quietly.

"I know but I know you love that Penthouse," She says.

"Isabella this isn't about me this is about what's best for you me and the baby… our little family," I say and she smiles.

"I never thought I'd hear you say something like that" She admits.

"Me either," I say out loud. "Tell me what you want don't hold anything back," I say and she bites her lip letting out a breath.

"I want a big house. With a huge backyard, we can build a little playground area for her to play. I want more kids though," she admits and cringes when she does. I hated seeing that. I hated the constant fear I gave her to just simply tell me what she wanted. Just because she knew I might not be happy… but honestly. I was. The glow on her face makes me happy enough.

"How many?" I ask

"Three no four," She says giggling. _Melissa giggles like her mother. _I laugh.

"Four?" I affirm and she nods her head.

"Four babies," She says and I kiss her.

"Ok we'll have four," I say agreeing. I could do that, I could be the father to four children. _As long as they weren't all girls_. I sit up and Isabella looks at me.

"But you know Isabella that if they want to they might have to-

"Work in the business?" She asks. I nod my head. "It's always up to them right?" She asks.

"Always. The mafia can't work with people who don't want to work there," I say and she nods.

"Ok," She says quietly. "But you need to make sure you watch them and don't let them hold guns they don't know how to use and stuff," She says her voice shaky. I smile a little bit.

"Isabella no one's going to touch our kids ok," I assure her. "I'll build a house just for us I have 143 acres of untouched land. I'll clear it out build a house for us. It'll have everything you want I promise. The huge kitchen, two separate closets since you say you can't stand sharing a closet with me," I say and she laughs. "That playground in the back a pool… just everything, you and this baby will have everything," I promise kissing her forehead. "As for safety I'll make sure everything is taken cared of. We'll have a top notch security system and all the employees will have strict rules to follow," I assure.

"Employees?" She asks.

"Well yeah the nanny and the maid and the-

"No," She says firmly.

"What?" I say.

"No," She says getting up from the bed and putting a robe on. This woman was crazy.

"Isabella you can't run a house like that by yourself… an estate like that,"

"Yes I can and I will," She says.

"You're going to need help. Especially since you're going to be working," I say getting up and kissing down her neck. Her eyes roll to the back of her head. I knew I caught her.

"You can't keep using sex as a weapon," She says breathlessly. I dip my finger in between her folds and she moans.

"Take me now," Is all she says before she attacks me with her pouty lips. My idea about the nanny long forgotten.

Bella P.O.V

"He wants it?" Tanya asks surprised as the three of us sit there and get our hair and makeup done. Lauren is just looking at me with her mouth dropped.

"You guys he didn't even flinch when I said I wanted four," I admit and Lauren gasps.

"Maybe it's the water here," Tanya says as she tilts her head to the side. The makeup artist moves her head back to where it is. We were getting ready for the rehearsal dinner. I didn't want to tell them about what happened on the island because well it was Laurens day but she insisted. Personally I think she was using me as a way to distract herself from the fact that she was getting married tomorrow. The girl was nervous as hell.

"Oh my God," Tanya cries. "I'm going to be an aunty a really hot aunty," She adds and Lauren rolls her eyes but stays quiet. I take her hand in mine.

"Lauren you're going to be fine," I assure her. She looks at me tears in her eyes. "What if I'm not a good wife?" She says hyperventilating. I shake my head vigorously.

"There's no way you know why because Tyler loves you. He's always loved you he knows who you are and that's the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with Lauren." I assure her and she sighs.

"Look at us," Tanya says as the three of us try not to piss the makeup artists any more then we already have by crying and ruining the make they have already managed to do on our faces. After our makeup and hair was done we had to take pictures. The blue dress I had on was from the Victoria Beckham collection. It made my boobs look amazing. Some false eyelashes and a sexy smoky eye, a nude lip and some sky high pumps. Lauren in a red silks dress that was floor length it looked so elegant on her. She went for a more natural look but her eyes looked daring and it was the same with Tanya. Accept Tanya's dress was green and went up to her knees. Her hair in loose curls we were all ready to do this. We go out to the limo and when we get to the hotel. I can already see some of Lauren's family members. Some I remember from Forks. When I step inside Emmett is already nursing a glass of Vodka I was 100 percent sure that's what it was and when I get a wiff of it. I was proven right.

"Crystal Ms.?" Says the server.

"No, just water for her please," Emmett says the server nods before he walks away.

"Emmett," I say.

"You can't drink while you're pregnant," he whispers to me as we walk hand in hand.

"I know that thank you. But you stepping in just made you look like a controlling asshole," I say he gasps.

"My, my Isabella did you just swear?" He asks teasingly and I gasp covering my mouth when I realise I did.

"Oh my," I say quietly and he laughs. I pout at him he kisses my forehead.

"Everyone's allowed a couple of slip ups in their lives ok?" He says wrapping his arm around my waist. "And I'm sure Melissa didn't hear it and if she did she doesn't understand what it means," He says

"What if it's a boy?" I ask as we walk through the crowd of people me occasionally waving and doing the casual "Oh my God it's been so long we have to catch up," and moving on.

"Well I feel it's a girl I guess it's the dream but it doesn't feel like a dream she seems real," He says. "It's a girl and if it's a boy I think I'll be really excited that I can take him hunting," He says.

"True," I say kissing his cheek. Jacob comes up to us holding a glass of champagne already looking half tipsy.

"Emmett, Bella… get drunk with me," He says Emmett rolls his eyes.

"Jacob this is a rehearsal dinner behave yourself," Emmett says.

"Man if you don't get drunk with me I'll go find someone else. I thought you were cool," Jacob slurs and Emmett rolls his eyes.

"Baby make sure he doesn't hurt anyone… or himself," I say and he sighs annoyed. Not wanting to leave my side but he nods. He and Jacob became fast friends and I liked it.

"Fine," He says giving me a lingering kiss and then he's gone. I feel a tugging at my dress and smile when I see a little boy decked out in a black suit. I laugh as I pick him up he was about 3 maybe 2.

"What are you doing by yourself little guy," I say holding him.

"Jason!" Someone cries coming over to me. I laugh when I see Vanessa. She laughs when she sees me too. Lauren's sister.

"It's been so long," She says giving me a tight hug.

"I know right look at this guy. God he's got Lauren's eyes," I say as I hold him he giggles throwing his head back and clapping.

"I know right you could have sworn she pushed him out and not me" Vanessa says

"Ma," He says pointing to his mother.

"Yes that's your mother. But you're on aunty Bella right now," I say holding him up in the air. He kisses my cheek and leaves drool. Vanessa and I laugh.

"How have you been Vanessa you and Holton still together?" I ask as play with baby Jason.

"Oh yeah still together, he wants another baby. He's clearly lost his mind," She says and I laugh. Vanessa was beautiful with black hair and really light brown eyes.

"How's his work?" I ask bringing up all I can really remember.

"Great he just got promoted… hi," She says poking Jason in the stomach. He giggles more.

"That's great," I say

"Yeah I know it means I can finally get my ass back at the spa three times a month instead of two," she says cooing at her son. I just have to shake my head and laugh at Vanessa. Vanessa is exactly what Lauren was in high school minus the cooing. These sisters were exactly the same and Vanessa didn't change much. She loved her son and Holton but there was no way to put it lightly. She was simply just a bitch. Emmett makes his way over to me as I look for Jacob I notice he was sitting in a chair with sunglasses on and I snicker rolling my eyes.

"Hey," He says kissing me he looks down at little Jason and sticks his tongue out at him. Jason giggles reaching out for Emmett I don't think I was able to hide the shock in my face.

"Can I hold him?" Emmett asks Vanessa who swipes a glass of wine off a passing trey.

"Sure I don't care," She says shrugging.

"There's that drunk bitch," Lauren says coming up to us and pulling her sister away. I shake my head at the two of them. I guess there were some parts of people that would always stay the same. Emmett looks at Jason with a sense of eagerness in his eyes.

"How do you do it?" He asks

"Just make sure you don't squeeze to hard but don't drop him," I say handing Jason over to Emmett who takes him softly. He holds him away from his body for a little bit but then he slowly brings the boy closer to him. Jason wraps his arms around Emmett's neck kissing him on the cheek. We both laugh.

"Ma!" Jason says pointing to his mom across the room and I smile.

"Yeah you're moms across the room can you stay with aunty and uncle," I ask him. Emmett's phone starts to ring and he reaches for it expertly with one hand still holding Jason. He looked very pleased as he answers the phone.

"Emmett Cullen," He says professionally as Jason plays with Emmett's hair pulling some of the strands. I laugh and Emmett smiles.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Emmett asks angrily into the phone.

"Uck!" Jason says and a look of panic comes over my face. Emmett looks amused I glare at him as I take Jason from his arms.

"Go handle your business outside Emmett no swearing around the baby," I say taking Jason and walking away. Emmett just rolls eyes his eyes before he continues yelling into the receiver of his cell phone. I go up to Tanya and Laurent she squeals when she sees the baby knowing whose kid it is. Laurent just smiles at her reaction as he sips his champagne.

"Baby Jason come here," She says holding her arms out for him. He goes into her arms his head goes against her boobs. My mouth drops as I laugh Laurent shakes his head taking the baby from Tanya.

"Those boobs are mine little man," He says as he holds him and coos at him. Jason laughs as he tries to stick his fingers in Laurent's mouth.

"What's up little man," Laurent says to him having a conversation with him. To which Jason just replies with gurgles and giggles. Emmett appears back in the circle looking calm and happy. He snatches Jason from Laurent's arms and coos at him. I kind of have a sparkle in my eye looking at him.

"Whoa you know how to drool don't you?" Emmett asks him. "Your drool can be a weapon can't it?" he asks and Jason just laughs clapping his hands. Emmett hands him to me wiping his face and I laugh.

"Did you get drool all over uncle Emmy?" I ask him who just continues laughing and clapping his hands. Laurent takes him from my hand and Ben approaches our group. The minute he comes the laughing and joking around is kind of put at a rest.

"Hey Ben," say waving quietly. Tanya smiles at him and he waves a glass of champagne in his hands.

"Bell can we talk?" He asks. Emmett's body goes rigid.

"Uh-

"No," Emmett says.

"I'm sorry did I ask you?" Ben asks looking at Emmett. Emmett stands up and Laurent hands the baby over to Tanya.

"Guys stop. No fighting this is supposed to be a happy time. Emmett I'll be back in ten minutes I promise," I say to him. He doesn't look the tiny bit happy as he glares at Ben. I lean down and give Emmett a kiss on the lips, his eyes were still trained on Ben. Jacob stumbles over to the group holding up his bottle.

"Man this party is live!" He yells to Emmett who just glares at him. I give him a warning look making sure he better not follow me and then I walk away with Ben. We go to the outside terrace and I just stare at him.

"What's up Ben?" I ask him. He looks out at the stars.

"You need to leave him Bella," He says

"Excuse me," I ask getting angry,

"Bella, I tried to accept the fact that you loved him. I tried to move on from the fact that he's always in the tabloids for being with whores or being accused of being in the mafia,"

"Those are just stories printed out by some reporter who tries to make things out of things that aren't there," I say defending him.

"Bella you know that's a lie I know you know that's a lie. That guy kills people," he says.

"No he doesn't the papers have been writing false things about the Cullen family for more than sixty years and none of them have even gotten as much as a parking ticket," I say.

"Bella you live with him. You know how it works the Cullen's are one of the biggest crime families in the world they have police officers on their sides they have the slimy lawyers. Bella I don't want you to become a part of that family their no good. I tried to look past it but I just can't," He says.

"Ben, I'm not leaving Emmett I love him," I say firmly.

"Bella," He says in a warning tone and I shake my head.

"You're just mad Ben. You're mad because I moved on and it's something you never thought would happen. You thought I would pin for you for forever well guess what it's not happening. You left me for her after years of you rejecting me. Every time we dated you would break up with me for whatever reason and like an idiot I would always take you back because… I was the one who thought I did something wrong. Now you just don't want me to love anyone else. You are the most selfish man I've ever met and I never noticed it," I say Ben just sucks his teeth.

"Bella this isn't about that. If being selfish is what I have to do to keep you from being with him then whatever so be it but break up with him," Ben says.

"Who the hell do you think you are Charlie?" I ask him getting really angry now.

"Bella he doesn't love you. The mans with a different girl every week,"

"Not since he's been with me, and you know it,"

"Bella I don't want you with him,"

"Well if you're mad you can stay mad because I love Emmett he loves me and we're having a baby," I say and he looks at me at the last statement. He shakes his head softly.

"No, Now you're going to be tied to him Bella don't you see he doesn't love you. He's just using you to carry on his line of twisted family members, Bella get rid of that _thing,_" he says and I gasp my hands flying to my stomach.

"I think it's time you left," Says Emmett's voice. By the tone of his voice I knew that he was angry. I didn't even need to look at his face in fact I was too scared to look at his face.

"How much did you hear?" I ask him.

"Everything," Is all Emmett says and I turn around to be faced with him.

"Let's go," I say softly touching his chest trying to get him as far away from Ben as possible. Emmett gently moves me to the side to be faced to face with Ben.

"I don't appreciate you giving Isabella orders to kill our child," Emmett says.

"Oh cut the crap," Ben says. "Tell her Emmett tell her who you really are. You deserve to rot in hell," Ben says. Emmett grabs Ben from his Neck and has him leaning over the balcony.

"No Emmett stop!" I yell as he holds him there.

"You are to never go anywhere near Isabella. Don't look at her, don't stand by her don't touch her. Don't talk to her from this day on cut all ties with her," Emmett says nothing but anger in his eyes as he holds Ben over the balcony.

"Emmett stop please, Emmett," I say as tears are brought to my eyes. One little drop and Ben would die. Laurent and Tanya burst into the balcony and Laurent grabs Emmett bringing Ben up to safety.

"Ben," Says Angela's soft voice entering the balcony, she looks at the scene in front of us and no one has an answer for her. She tends to Ben who has hand marks around his neck.

"What the hell happened!" Angela demands from all of us. No one answers her and she stares at me.

"This is about you isn't it. You no good slut," She says a tear escapes my eye because it is my fault.

"Hey!" Tanya says walking up to Angela and slapping her across the face.

"Tanya," Laurent says pulling Tanya back. I just close my eyes and put my hands to my forehead. It's like we left all peace and serenity back at the island.

"What the fuck is going on out here?" Lauren asks coming. She looks at everyone and I knew she got the whole story.

"So let me get this straight. Ben asked to speak to Bella. Emmett ease dropped on the conversation. He made himself known and Ben pissed him off, Emmett tried to kill Ben and Laurent stopped him. Then Angela walked in and just assumed that it's Bella's fault because Ben makes it seem like their whole break up was her fault and that Bella was bad. So Angela thinking Bella's a slut calls her a name," Lauren says.

"No good slut," Tanya says.

"A no good slut," Lauren says continuing her story with the added information. "And Tanya slapped her across the face," She says. No one says anything still.

"Am I right or am I right?" Lauren asks.

"Right," We all whisper and she sighs.

"Well no one knows what happened on this balcony tonight but us. So is anyone going to take this drama to my guests tell me now," Lauren demands. Everyone stays quiet for a while and then Ben speaks.

"I can't be in the same room with him. I'll kill him," He says gesturing to Emmett. Emmett makes a move to lunge at Ben but Laurent holds him back.

"Chill man," Laurent says. Lauren sighs.

"If you can't be civil with Emmett Ben, you should probably leave these are my friends," Is all Lauren says.

"Do you not realize what a monster Emmett is," Ben says enraged.

"Ben look around, you're the one whose acting like a monster Emmett hasn't done anything and if he has you provoked him,"

"Yeah provoked is that how you Cullen's get away with the thousands of deaths each year huh provoked,"

"Ben, killer or not no one calls my best friend a slut. Just go," Lauren says giving you that Lauren glare and Ben knows that glare. He takes Angela's hand and looks at me.

"This is the man you want to have kids with?" he asks. "Fine Bella ruin your life see if I care," He says and then the two of them are gone.

"Whose having kids?" Laurent asks when their gone. I smile a little but it doesn't reach my eyes.

"You're pregnant?" he asks quietly and I nod. All the tension seems to go away and he laughs coming over to hug me.

"Congratulations Mia Bella," Laurent says. Showing off his fluent Italian. I noticed all the brothers seemed to do that. When they would talk some of what their saying would be in English, some in French and some in Italian. He kisses my forehead and from the corner of my eye even Emmett is smiling softly now. He lets me go and wraps his arm around Tanya giving Emmett a little shove and a "We'll talk" as they leave the balcony. It's just Lauren, Emmett and I now.

"Lauren I am so sorry," I say tears being brought to my eyes she just laughs.

"Oh please Bella no one liked Angela anyway the little undercover slut. Plus no one at the party knows what happened meaning it's still all about me," She says. Emmett laughs rolling his eyes and Lauren blows the both of us kisses. Leaving the balcony with a hair flip, Emmett goes over to the railing and just looks over.

"Emmett?" I say quietly.

"I'm not like most guys ok. I haven't wondered about my wedding day and you know that kids fucking annoy me to tears. I never could fathom the idea of them," He says and I nod my head tears in my eyes. Was he changing his mind about Melissa?

"Isabella, I don't know what it is I don't know if I've grown up. But you and Melissa right now," He says. "You guys are my world," He still hasn't looked me in the eye.

"You both are my purpose now you two mean everything to me and no one," He says. "No one is threatening my kids if you could just feel the way I felt when I heard him refer to her as a thing," He says shaking his head. I take his hand and touch his cheek.

"That doesn't matter Emmett. I love you and our baby and I. I'm not mad. Ok I'd be mad if you killed him," I say.

"I was going to," He mumbles. I laugh.

"But you didn't. Melissa and I are very proud of you," I whisper to him kissing him.

"I'll try our best for our baby to be normal but it's going to be hard," He says and I nod. "I won't be that regular dad but I will try and be a good one," He says strongly.

"That's all I ask Emmett," I say wrapping my arms around his tall and muscular frame. "That's all I ask," I repeat.

"I love you Emmett,"

"I love you too Isabella. Forever and Always," He says.

"Forever and always," I agree.

**Aww Oh My God finally! I really thought long and hard about this one like I really thought about what Emmett's reaction should be and personally for all the crazy stuff that's going to happen. I really wanted him to be happy about this baby. I also have big news there will be a sequel to this story if you guys want one I already have ideas. So yeah I really hope you guys enjoyed this I smiled at this chapter. Hope you did too. **

**REVIEW your heart out. **


	21. Chapter 21

Emmett P.O.V

"A baby? Are you serious right now?" Laurent asks his bright smile not faltering . I smile to as I lift some weights myself.

"I know man I know but… I love them… both of them so much," I admit to him. He just smiles as he stands up and looks at me.

"I never thought… never thought I'd see the day when a woman could break you," Laurent says smiling. "You've grown up Emmett I'm so proud of you. More proud of you then I've ever been," He says as he gulps some water from his water bottle. I just stare at him smiling. I would never admit this to anyone not even Isabella. But growing up there was no one I wanted more then to be proud of me then Laurent. Everyone automatically assumed it would be Carlisle but no it was Laurent. There was something about my younger brother that I admit… I idolized. I think it was because Laurent wasn't afraid of me and he wasn't afraid to love me as a brother. He was the voice of reason. Edward and Jasper I hate to admit it but they were afraid of me… they thought one mess up I'd kill them. But they didn't know me… Laurent always did.

"You are?" I ask surprised. He looks up at me from drinking his water bottle.

"Yeah man… Damn proud. You don't even know how much of a better person you are in all aspects of your life. I'm very proud I love you bro," He says giving me a hug. I hug him back and we laugh as I have my arm around his shoulder.

"So when you popping the question?" Laurent asks.

"I don't know man it's different now you know? Like now I want to do it for more real reasons not just to shut her up. I actually do want to grow old with her and have lots of kids with her so, I got to make it really special," I say.

"True very true," He says "Can't believe I'm going to be an uncle I'm going to spoil that kid like you don't even know," He says.

"No I don't know and don't want to know," I say. Tanya wanders into the gym in a red silk robe, her hair in a ponytail and wearing black juicy couture track pants.

"Oh is this a man crush moment," She teases and I stick my tongue out at her. She walks over to me and jumps on my back.

"Get off me woman," I say spinning her around. She laughs as she blocks my eyes.

"Don't break her, or you're going to have to replace her," Laurent says nonchalantly as he gulps more water.

"What am I a doll?" Tanya asks as I continue to spin her around.

"You're as light as one," I add in. I take her and cradle her into my arms and she starts to scream.

"Hey Laurent?" I say holding Tanya. He looks up at me.

"Catch," I say he laughs holding his arms out for him to catch her.

"Emmett if you throw me I will shoot you with your own gun," She threatens.

"Sorry I can't hear you," I tease. Laurent is just dying of laughter and I finally do it. I throw her into Laurent's arms and he catches her.

"Oh Emmett I'm going to kill you!" she screeches from his arms. Laurent is restraining her and I'm doubled over in laughter. That is until Lauren comes downstairs her hair in rollers, wearing a juicy couture sweat suit as well.

"Hello people! My wedding is in four hours start getting ready!" She screeches at us.

"Lauren?" I call out.

"What!" She screams at me.

"You look beautiful today," I say giving her a hug. She blushes and walks away.

"Aw thanks Emmett," She says back to her conceited self. I just laugh shaking my head as I leave the group. I go upstairs to Bella and my room to see her just getting out of the shower in a pink robe. I run up her picking her up and spinning around. She throws her head back laughing. She leans down and gives me a kiss brushing her hand through my hair.

"How was this morning?" I ask sympathetically.

"Ugh this morning sickness is terrible. You know for such a sweet human being this puking is nothing but gory," She says as she takes the garment bag that has her bridesmaid dress in it.

"Sorry?" I say sheepishly and she rolls her eyes.

"Men," She says sliding on her flip fops. She comes over to me and gives me a chaste kiss.

"Who's going to be on their best behaviour at this wedding?"

"Now that Ben and his bride are halfway to Chicago," I say smiling as I grab her ass bringing her close to me. She blushes burying her face in my shoulder. "Me," I say into her hair. She looks up at me and gives me a chaste kiss.

"I need to go before Lauren tries to kill me," She says. I give her one more deep kiss and then she's on her way. I smile at her retreating figure, I grab my tux and start to get ready for this wedding. Laurent and I weren't taking part in the wedding but Tyler did want us to be with him and his groomsmen after we got dressed. The three of us did become a tight little group not saying the guy was BFFFFFLEENOUTY or whatever the fuck acronym girls use to simply say best friend. But we was a pretty cool guy. When I'm all dressed I make my way to the other building. I pass the room in the hotel where the girls were getting dressed and I could hear squealing. I rolled my eyes as an automatic reaction. I get to the room where the groomsmen are I see that Laurent is already their nurturing a glass of hard liquor.

"Emmett's here now we got everybody," Says one of Tyler's groomsmen Eric. He was a nice guy had eyes for Isabella but he was friendly toward me. I think he had a man crush on me actually yeah I was pretty sure of that. Isabella teased me about it.

"Hey man," I say greeting him politely. I go over to Tyler and shove his shoulder. He laughs giving me the manly hug type thing.

"Oh congratulations," He says quietly. I knew automatically what he was talking about. We both look at each other before we speak.

"Lauren," We both say and then we laugh.

"Congratulations to you too man," I say patting him on the back. He takes a deep breath.

"I've been waiting to be enough for her since high school you know?" He says I know he's not done so I just listen to him. "She blew me off every single time and then it came to a point in my life where I was like I don't her. Then we became friends after she graduated and I realised that, I'd always need her." He admits shaking his head as he fixes his tie. I laugh,

"You guys are perfect for each other. The calm to her fucking crazy," I say honestly and he throws his head back laughing.

"I just met you man but really you're a good friend. Don't worry about Ben he gets weird when it comes to Bella. I'm pretty sure he's just mad he never expected her or wanted her to move off of him," He says giving himself one last look in the mirror.

"Good thing Lauren came in when she did. I would have killed him," I say taking a shot of scotch on the table close to us. Tyler chuckles at what I said.

"Trust me I believe you," He says walking away. The wedding planner comes in looking very stern.

"Get to your stations now," She says calmly. Laurent just narrows his eyes at her but no one says anything or objects as they all pick up last minute things and leave the room in a quiet formation. I wondered for a second if it was a wedding or a military base. We get to the outside on the beach where the wedding ceremony was being held. We take our seats beside two skank looking girls and try not to interact with them, but they had other plans.

"What are your names," The blonde one asks. Laurent throws his head back in annoyance, I flat out ignored her I didn't have time. She was cute, but if you knew me I went for beautiful. I already had sexy, beautiful and most of all loyal. I didn't need this blonde looking for a rich guy in her pink Kmart dress. I'm going to pass but thanks for the offer. Laurent just glares at me because he knows I won't be participating in the conversation.

"Laurent Cullen. Nice to meet you," he says politely shaking her hand. She smiles at him brushing up against him. He moves closer to me and I disguise my snicker as a cough. Tyler walks down the aisle and I smile giving him thumbs up. He gives them to me and people in the audience notice and laugh. The wedding starts and everybody in the wedding comes down. First the flower girls, then the ring bearer I smiled when I saw that it was baby Jason. He was being guided by his mother on wobbly legs. People laughed. When he gets to the end of the aisle, he points to me as I'm in the front row and I open my arms for him.

"EM! EM! EM!" He screams laughing. People "awww" and I laugh as I pick him up. He settles in my lap.

"Thank you," Vanessa whispers smiling and I give her thumbs up as she goes and stands where the bridesmaids stand. Jason looks at me I cross my eyes and stick out my tongue. He laughs and starts clapping. Laurent just chuckles as he kisses Jason's fat cheek. Who in return smiles and claps some more, the rest of the bridesmaids come down and I smile and wink as Isabella passes me. She gives me a confused look when she sees me holding Jason.

"He's my best friend," I whisper and she just laughs quietly and finishes her walk. We all stand for the wedding march and when Lauren comes down the aisle escorted by her father Tanya starts to shed some tears from where she's standing. I roll my eyes women were so emotional when it came to these things I swear. I didn't pay attention for half of the ceremony I just played with Jason and laughed at Laurent when the blonde was trying to touch him. I could just feel Tanya glaring at her from where she was standing and I knew that Blondie was going to have to run for her life once we hit reception time.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest says and when Lauren and Tyler kiss everyone breaks out in applause. This causes baby Jason to fall into a fit of loud laughter as he joins in clapping too. Throwing in a good slap in the face to me a couple of times in there too, I carry him to the cocktail hour and we find Isabella with a glass of what looks like champagne. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"It's sparkling apple juice," She says rolling her eyes but quickly smiles when she sees Jason.

"Be!" He screams laughing. Isabella smiles as she takes him from my arms.

"Did you like the wedding?" She coos at him. He just touches her cheek and kisses her. Tanya storms up to us looking rather pissed holding one heel in her hand. Isabella just raises an eyebrow at her.

"What's her name," She demands of me.

"Who?" Isabella asks quickly.

"The slut that was talking to Laurent. Did he leave with her oh when I get my hands on them,"

"I'm right here Tan," Laurent says laughing holding a glass of something strong.

"Who was she," She snaps.

"A girl named Lindsay who is not even as close to as beautiful as you," He says wrapping one arm around her waist and giving her a kiss. She sighs and gives in kissing him back and soon Isabella and I were just standing there watching them with disgusted looks on our faces. Jason was laughing and pointing. Isabella and I walk away with Jason but then Vanessa approaches us.

"Ma!" Jason says reaching his arms out for her. She smiles as she takes him from Isabella's arms.

"Thanks guys," She says not really meaning it as she walks away cooing at her son. Isabella just shakes her head laughing.

"Has she always been that bitchy?"

"Always," She says as I wrap my arms around her. "But I have to say watching you hold a baby," She says looking up at me resting her chin on my chest. "Is very sexy," She says. After that statement I'm pretty sure I growled as I leaned in and ravished her lips not even caring about her lip gloss.

"And guess what since I've been pregnant," She says as we kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Mhmm," I mumble against her lips.

"I've been really horny. I want you ten times more than I did before," She teases as she bites my lip.

"Only ten?" I growl out at her.

"100?"

"Not enough," I continue. She whimpers against my lips.

"A million?" She all but begs.

"Close," I say looking around wondering where we can find somewhere to be alone for like a second. We sneak inside the hotel and find a closet that was opened. I put a chair against the knob so we won't be disturbed. I corner her against the wall and she reaches for my belt buckle. I lift up her dress quickly yanking her thong off. This wasn't going to be slow this was going to be quick, and fast. Little Emmy has made an appearance at an event that he really shouldn't be showing his face in and the only person that can make him disappear is my beautiful girlfriend. She had the magic weapon. My pants slide down and I waste no time entering her. I knew I didn't hurt her there was no way she wouldn't be wet for me. Go ahead call me a cocky bastard… I was one.

"Oh God!" She says throwing her head back as I wrap one of her legs around my waist to go in deeper. She tangles her fingers in my hair. I can't even form words just grunts and moans as I pull myself out and ram myself back in. She whimpers as she grips my hair.

"Harder," She whimpers out and I comply. "Ugh Faster," She says and I comply again. The next couple of minutes are filled with grunting, growls and feminine moans as we go at our fast pace.

"Emmett I'm-

She can't finish her sentence because I came before she can even do it herself. She comes right after me and then I collapse against her. We're breathing hard as we try to get our composure back.

"I think I'm going to take to this pregnancy nicely," I say breathlessly and she bursts out laughing shaking her head. She lets out a big breath and then she starts to fix her appearance. I do the same and one more once over and the two of us leave the closet. No one notices we were missing and no one saw us as we left… no one was the wiser.

By the time we get back everyone is going into the reception and Laurent just raises his eyebrow at me and I smirk. He pretends to gag and I flip him the bird. Vanessa comes up to the two of us, she hands baby Jason over to me not even looking twice.

"He's been screaming Em! Em! Em! Since you guys disappeared. He's killing my eardrums. Laurens looking all over for you," She says diverting her attention to Isabella pulling her hand and walking away. She didn't even give me or her son a second glance. That woman was seriously a piece of work. I go the table that was assigned to me, I was a little pissed that Isabella and Tanya couldn't sit with us and I was stuck with Laurent all by myself. His tough as nails girlfriend wouldn't have to deal with him. I did. I take my seat next to Laurent and Jason jumps into his arms.

"Man why can't the girls sit with us? Now we have to sit with a bunch of loser strangers," He complains. I'm not even paying attention as I just continue to think about what Isabella and I did in the closet. I look over at her as she laughs with Tyler and has conversation with him. Her cheeks still a little flushed and I know that she hasn't totally recovered from our closet dance either. I smile loving the affect I have on her but not just the affect but… how it lasts.

"Can you get your head out of the clouds for ten minutes and be pissed with me?" Laurent says annoyed I roll my eyes.

"Can I be pissed _at_ you instead?" I ask. My older brother annoyed at younger brother syndrome kicking in. It really doesn't matter what age you reach your younger siblings will always annoy you. Laurent just rolls his eyes right back at me and Jason laughs trying to do the same thing but it doesn't look the same at all. I just chuckle at the little boy trying to give me attitude. Speaking of attitude I wonder how Melissa would be when she was teenager. She could date but she would have a security team with her at all times. She wouldn't know they were their anyways. Of course I had to approve of the boyfriend and if I didn't like him or didn't approve there was no way they would continue to date. That was it and I didn't care. The reception actually starts kicking off and when it's time to eat. Jason's father comes over to me realizing I've had his son all night. Apologizing relentlessly he kept talking about how Vanessa tends to give him to whomever who will hold him. I laugh and assure him it's ok. The wedding speeches sped by and I mostly just tried to stay awake. I knew it would be rude if I fell asleep as this was a "Touching time" and Isabella even started crying during her speech. Tanya did the same thing and I tried to keep from rolling my eyes as much as I could. There was only so much of this YaYa sisterhood nonsense I could take.

Some slow song was playing and Isabella comes over to me to dance and I happily take her to the dance floor with the other couples. She looks up into my eyes and I look down at her.

"I know we've said it a lot on this trip," She says quietly. "But I love you so much and I can't wait to go home and start our family," She says I put my forehead to hers as we sway softly.

"I can't wait either Isabella I love you so much," I say and she smiles I wipe a tear that managed to fall and continued to dance effortlessly.

-Next day-

"Ok I did something very bad," Isabella says coming into the room looking scared. Laurent and I were sitting in the private study going over some documents before we left for our flight back home to Chicago.

"What is it are you hurt," I say walking over to her. Laurent relaxes in his chair. Isabella looks at me like she's afraid to say it. She hands me a paper and I look to see it's a credit card bill. I read all the details while she squints her eyes closed.

"You spent fifteen thousand dollars on baby stuff in one day with a computer?" I ask surprised. Laurent falls back laughing and I roll my eyes Isabella looks like she would burst into tears any minute. I was wrong though it only took ten seconds.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to spend so much I just wanted the baby to-

"Isabella, Isabella stop," I say softly taking her into my arms and leaning against the desk. I was more surprised than angry. What's there to be angry about? She bought stuff for our baby? I spend more money on designer underwear.

"It's ok. Isabella come on fifteen thousand dollars you know I don't care about that stuff I don't care about the money," I say softly rubbing her back as she sniffles.

"But it's your money," she cries into my shoulder. Laurent just narrows his eyes at her and I show him a facial expression that shows I don't understand the tears either.

"It is not only my money ok what's mine is yours I tell you all the time. This," I say holding up the bills. "This is nothing ok spend more if need be my money is your money Isabella it's our money ok," I whisper to her assuring-ly. She sniffles nodding her head.

"So you won't be mad if I went and bought three more Louboutins I saw?" She asks quietly.

"Buy ten," I say and she smiles brightly kissing my cheek.

"Ok," She says perkily leaving the room. I look at Laurent holding my hands up in confusion with a "What the fuck" facial expression.

"Hormones are the devil man… right after MTV," Is all he says and I just shake my head throwing the bill on the desk as it did not serve any importance to me.

"Where were we?" I ask.

"Nana called. She's pissed someone's been fucking with her computer system," He says like it's nothing.

"Oh what does Nana have to hide nude pictures from her wild days?" I tease as I lean into my own chair. He laughs throwing his head back.

"I don't know but I don't trust it," He says. I narrow my eyes at him.

"What do you mean you don't trust it?" I ask interested.

"When she called she seemed more… panicked then pissed. She's hiding something,"

"So what we don't trust nana now?" I ask he looks at me shrugging. "But the question is what is she hiding. Who was smart enough to get into her computer system she has better security then of the Pentagon," I say.

"Maybe she let something slip without realizing it. Maybe she left a computer unprotected or something?" He asks.

"Yeah but where?" I ask back thinking now. He looks at me.

"The Island," He concludes. "There's a computer their right you and Bella were just there," He says.

"I didn't touch that computer," I say. He raises his eyebrow and I'm thinking what he's thinking. We look at each other for a long period of time but then we shake our heads.

"Nah can't be," I say. He agrees.

"Yeah Bella can barely work her air miles. Let alone nanas computer," He concludes.

"But if she was panicked it must have been something big. Something that can ruin a lot of people not including us," I say knowing it.

"Who's the one person she would go do anything to protect other than Grandpa," He says.

"Carlisle," We both say without hesitation.

Bella P.O.V

"I'm going to miss this place," I say sadly as Emmett loads up the private jet.

"I know. Me too before the baby is born we'll come back just the two of us I promise," he says kissing my forehead. I was looking forward to going home but I would miss this place. The whole thing was bittersweet. I went into the plane and collapse beside Tanya. Her face probably matched mine. Tanned, tired, and sad. We laugh a little bit. Lauren already said her goodbyes and was just enjoying her honeymoon. The wedding was an emotional roller coaster that I didn't want to get back on. Tanya just sighs loudly.

"You ok?" I ask her.

"Yeah of course," She says and I raise my eyes. She wasn't I knew her better than that. "Ok… well this vacation has probably been some of the best days of my life," She says and I smile.

"So what's the matter?" I ask.

"I keep getting this heart wrenching feeling that something bad is going to happen to someone I really care about. You, Laurent, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, Bree. The feeling won't go away and I feel like it'll be really bad," She says

"Have you spoken to Laurent about this?" I ask and she shakes her head. She brushes some of her hair behind her head.

"No. I don't want to worry him," she says. I hug her and kiss her temple.

"We're going to be fine. If something bad does happen we'll recover. We always recover don't we?" I ask her.

"We do," She agrees and I smile. Emmett and Laurent enter the plane and I take my seat beside Emmett. He kisses my temple and wraps his arms around me.

"Home here we come," He says as the plane takes off. When we're in the air I stare aimlessly out the window thinking of Melissa. Thinking of the people she's going to love, trust. People who are going to hurt her. Of every person that comes into her life and I realised something. I wanted to be the person that she can trust more than anything in the world. I look over at Emmett the man who I love. He smiles lazily at me and I smile back. I know he trusts me, and I needed to keep that trust. So I knew that I was going to have to find some kind of way to tell him. That the father that was supposed to be protecting him could possibly be an enemy and that Sam Uley was most likely still alive. But I couldn't do it now, so I just go deeper into his arms and turn the volume up on my I pod. Letting the sound of the song "Somebody that I used to know" take me away and think of the person that I used to be.

**Sorry for taking so long I went away and then when I came back I was in the hospital for a while. But all better again. Hope you enjoyed. Their should be a longer chapter up soon. **


	22. Chapter 22

Emmett P.O.V

"Ok can you see?" I ask her smiling.

"How can I? theirs a fluffy blind fold over my eyes," She replies. I smile as I make sure to have a strong grip on her. So she doesn't fall on all the debris.

"Good," I say when we finally get to the right spot I still her from walking. I uncover the blindfold and Isabella raises her eyebrow.

"Emmett this place is a construction disaster, what is it supposed to be?" She asks. I laugh as I wrap my arms around her from behind.

"Where we're building the house, along with the tennis court, stable, infinity pool," I say she gasps quietly as she looks up at me.

"No way," She says quietly. "Emmett this is going to be an estate," She says quietly. I chuckle as I kiss her neck.

"Do you like it?" I ask her.

"It's going to be huge," She whispers.

"Did you think I'd raise our child in a mediocre house?" I ask her turning my nose up.

"Emmett what if it gets lost?" She asks.

"Isabella we're going to have employees and security cameras there is no way this kid is going to get lost." I assure her putting her worries away. She sighs as she leans into me.

"So this is going to be home huh," She says.

"Yup,"

"I love it even though technically it's not here," She says. "I love it," She finishes with. She turns around and nuzzled her head in my neck. "You're an amazing father and this baby is lucky to have you," She says quietly. I look into her eyes and smile as I give her a kiss that was fairly soft. I hear the clicking of cameras and she grunts a little bit. We look up and I see two paparazzo's in the distance. Ever since we came back from vacation they've been worse than ever especially on Isabella. Rumours of her pregnancy was flying around because at a fashion shoot she refused to eat peanut butter. That raised eyebrows especially since everyone knows she wasn't allergic. Obviously soon people would start to notice Isabella's stomach getting bigger but we haven't made any statements and I didn't want to. I wanted the press to leave her alone because if they hurt her especially in this condition I would kill every single bastard that walked the earth with a camera and a picture of her on it. I swear I would.

"It'll pass come on lets go," She says quietly in my ear. I take her hand and carefully lead her back to the waiting car. The driver opens the door for us and we hop in. The paparazzo's are now right up in our face. One of them took their camera and shoved it in her face, I grabbed it angrily and flung it onto the floor.

"Hey man that's my camera!" he yells.

"You know about paparazzo laws you're not supposed to do this you dick!" I scream. Isabella softly touches my shoulder to get me to stop I give my main security man a head nod and he gently takes her forearm and puts her in the back of the car.

"You broke my camera you better pay for it!"

"I'm not paying for shit your violating the fucking law!" I scream. He lunges at me but he doesn't even do any damage as I easily pin him to the floor and start to beat the shit out of him. The other paparazzo's jump in too but my security grabs them so easily they should be ashamed at how weak they are compared to them.

"Emmett stop please," Isabella asks frantically from the inside of the car. I look up to see she rolled the window down and I sigh as I jump off of the man who didn't like he'd be getting up any time soon.

"Get this fucker to the hospital," Is all I say to the head of my security detail. He nods once and walks away from Isabella's car door as he was standing in front of it to make sure no one got in or she got out. I open the door and she scoots over letting me settle myself in beside her. The car zooms off leaving the paparazzo's behind. It's quiet for a little bit as I'm fuming and she rubs soothing circles in the palm of my hand.

"I love the fact that you're so protective but Emmett I can't lose you right now ok?" She says quietly to me.

"You're not going to lost me Isabella," I assure her in a steady voice. She shakes her head and I can feel her eyes on me I wasn't looking at her just ahead. She softly passes her hand through my hair.

"Emmett every time you walk through the door I'm terrified that you're not coming back now more than ever and I just… I'm scared Emmett I can't do this alone," She says reaching out to me with her words. I break my exterior and I look at my beautiful girlfriend who has tears in her eyes. I wrap my arms around her.

"This was supposed to be a happy day," I point out as I wipe her tears away.

"I know," She says timidly.

"Mi dispiace la mia Isabella," I say as I look into her eyes. She touches my cheek as she sniffles.

"It's ok," she says softly. When we pull up in front of the building she sighs. I chuckle, I had to go to the office and she was going home this was her stop.

"Must you go into work my hormones are kicking in," She says leaning in to give me a kiss. It was heavy and needy and hot as I groped and grabbed on her body. But I knew I had to leave I pull apart from her and she pouts. I kiss her nose.

"Soon Isabella," I assure her as she takes a hold of my tie. She knew damn well what she was doing to me. She purrs sadly at me and I snap my fingers. The driver automatically knows to put the divider up.

"Fuck it," I say pushing her back onto the seat and yanking her panties off from under that short little skirt.

Bella P.O.V

"You look positively glowing my dear," Says nana Cullen as she engulfs me in a hug.

"Yeah vacation can do that," I say smiling as I take a seat across from her. We were in her huge study that was aligned with books. The fireplace was burning and it made the room very welcoming. _Yeah and pregnancy._ Emmett and I decided not to come out with the pregnancy with the public and the rest of family just yet, even though it was speculated I was pregnant. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok and we would know when I went to my doctors' appointment on Friday. Tonight we had a date and I have to say after our little backseat tango I was more than excited. But before that could go on I needed to have a serious talk with Nana Cullen. Since I was new to the family I was scared like a slut at the HIV testing clinic.

"What can I do for you my sweet," She says as she passes a hand through my hair and takes her seat across from me.

"I uh just wanted to talk," I say as she pours me some tea that I was hesitant to drink. I didn't trust her and I don't know why she's been nothing but nice to me since I've met her but… thanks to my snooping. I know she knows something and is keeping it from Emmett. Something that Emmett would want to know and Emmett is my partner which means if she hurts him she hurts me. If it hurts me it hurts the baby that Emmett and I have together and that's the conclusion I have come up with. I take a little sip as not to seem like a rude bitch.

"About what dear," She says sipping her tea so I know it's safe for me. _Stop being so paranoid Bella. _

"I don't want to beat around the bush," I say quietly.

"Good because quite frankly it makes me shoot too early," She says nonchalantly as she fixes the gold broach on the lapel of her peter pan styled shirt. The diamond ring on her finger shining in the room.

"When I was on vacation I found stuff on your computer," I say. The room goes quiet. I mean quiet like scary, quiet. The quiet that makes you want to retract what you said to make it so quiet.

"You're the rat who tampered with my computer?" She demands putting her tea cup down.

"Rat? What no I'm not working for any type of enemy. No cops, no secret organization nothing," I say in a rush knowing this is going downhill really fast. She raises her eyebrow at me as she reaches for something when she brings out a gun I put my hand up.

"Do not do this I am not a rat if I was you would know by now. I'm pregnant," I say quickly thinking about my child.

"You're lying," She says pointing it to me I shake my head.

"I'm not I told Emmett in the Bahamas and we're building a house. I am pregnant if you killed me you'd kill your own flesh and blood," I say. She puts the gun down on the table and I grab it putting it on the floor.

"What the hell is going on Isabella," She demands.

"You're protecting Carlisle and keeping something from Emmett I want to know what it is," I say. She gets up and laughs.

"Are you demented? I wouldn't tell you even if I wanted to," She says as she walks around.

"I'll show Emmett what I found on your computer it may not be enough for me to connect the dots but he will," I say she doesn't say anything as her back is turned to me.

"You will do no such thing,"

"I'm just protecting my family," I say and she rolls her eyes.

"You really are a Cullen wife… fuck," She says to herself. She turns and looks at me she sighs. "What do you want to know?" She says as she sits across from me. Forgetting the tea and filling her glass with vodka.

"Everything, and I want it all in under three hours. I have to get ready for a date tonight,"

? P.O.V

"We have a major problem," Lydia says as she walks into her son Carlisle Cullen's office. Carlisle who is sitting at his desk with his feet up smoking a cigar moves his eyes to see his mother but doesn't make any other moves as he blows smoke from his mouth.

"Enough with the melodramatics," He says his voice calm.

"Carlisle your son's girlfriend is causing a major problem for you," She says as she paces.

"Listen I know that Tanya's a white girl with a Spanish background but Laurent loves her even though she doesn't have a percent of our heritage and butchers French, I can't do anything about it," He says dully taking another drag from his cigar. Lydia rolls her eyes at how Carlisle calls out Lydia's distaste for Laurent's love interest.

"We're all white Carlisle," She says as she paces calmly.

"No mother Laurent is black,"

"Yes but he's white _washed_ not the point I love him either way my first love was a black man,"

"Yes mother I know," Carlisle says boredom dripping from his voice as this conversation reaches pointless lengths.

"Just every time I think of her Spanish side I think of… the Hernandez" She says shivering. Carlisle just shrugs.

"Well he won't listen to me is that you came here for mother?"

"Wrong son," She says.

"Well then who mother before I die please,"

"Isabella knows," Lydia says and Carlisle puts his cigar out and sits up.

"Knows what?" He demands. Lydia sighs before she sits down and takes out her own cigarette before lighting it.

"Everything," She says.

"Fuck," He says

"Yes I know that's what I said. Carlisle that's not it," Lydia says.

"What could possibly be more horrid?"

"She's pregnant,"

"Oh for Fucks sakes!" He yells standing up.

"Carlisle do you know what this means,"

"Well yes he's going to take over. Once he finds out everything he'll take my throne but on top of that Isabella's pregnant? He'll automatically gain the respect. How do we get rid of this I'm not ready to retire," He says sitting back down. Lydia shrugs.

"Carlisle you know there's only one way to get rid of someone we no longer want around," She says.

"We can kill her but Emmett loves her," He says.

"So do I but I also like secrets to be secret," Lydia says as she takes a glass of scotch that Carlisle poured.

"She has an heir inside of her Lydia," Carlisle scolds.

"Carlisle this is for your best interest not mine," She says and he touches his forehead conflicted.

"An heir Lydia she an heir inside of her Emmett will find out who killed his child," Carlisle says trying to bring the woman down to earth.

"Why does that matter it's not us," She says as she leans in her chair. Carlisle smirks at the antics of his mother. They clink there glasses together.

"Salute," they both say before gulping down the vodka.

Emmett P.O.V

Isabella laughs as I spin her around. We were here on the roof I recreated our most casual date. But it was a lot more fancy as it was night time, there was candlelight. We were slow dancing on the roof to the romantic music and Isabella sighs.

"Just like last time," She says in a dreamy voice against me as we sway.

"Only better," I add and she looks up at me smiling.

"Emmett I know this is supposed to be a very romantic date but I have a confession and it's probably the worst thing I've ever done," She says. My heart stops and my body is filled with anger as I let go of her.

"Did you cheat on me Isabella?"

"What? No!" She says it's quiet and then she laughs. I narrow my eyes at her.

"How could I ever cheat on you Emmett. No one can ever compare to you," she assures me softly. I pull her into my arms and kiss her forehead. "Ever," She says quietly.

"Well then what did you do? Rack up another credit card bill?" I muse. She giggles shaking her head.

Bella P.O.V

"… Emmett I tampered with nanas computer," I say as I turn from him my back to him. "Then I confronted her earlier today." I say. I turn toward him and he just stares at me hands by his side. "Emmett a long time ago when you were a baby I think? Your father was having an affair with Caius' wife Elizabeth. It had been going on for years before, she got pregnant with James and it stopped," I say as I look at him for a reaction but I didn't get one.

"In 1984 your father wanted James in his life but that couldn't happen because Caius was still alive and so was Esme and Caius thought James was his son. Carlisle told Esme he didn't want to go to the ball," I say my voice breaking off. Emmett's eyes get glassy as he shakes his head.

"No!"

"Yes Emmett. Carlisle knew Esme was going to be there so he started the fire he wanted to kill her, but then he found out that Elizabeth was inside. When he went inside to save her he couldn't go through with letting Esme die and he couldn't reach Elizabeth in time, he saved Esme and she's known all these years," I explain.

"James is not my brother,"

"Yes he is Emmett," I say as I cry softly. "Sam Uley isn't dead." His head snaps up. "That man you killed was not him. Emmett, Sam was onto Carlisle he knew about the secret so when Carlisle found out that Sam found out. He set him up, he lead the rats to the labs in the different countries using things that would lead to Sam. Sam knew that Carlisle would brain wash you so he planned his escape. He's been hiding ever since." I say getting everything off my chest. "I just wanted to protect you," I say as I cry. Emmett just squints his eyes at me.

"Isabella you can't even work your air miles," Is all he says. I just look at him incredulously and I burst out laughing as I wipe my tears.

"Emmett," I say as I walk up to him grabbing his shirt. He looks down at me.

"I'm not mad Isabella," He says and I think the relief left my body through my pores I was so happy. "Am I stunned? Yes. Wounded that you found this all out before me? Maybe," He says and I laugh a little and he looks at me with a sad smile.

"Where's Sam?" he whispers.

"Virgin Islands. He's not mad at you I promise you he's not he understands," I explain.

"You spoke to him?" He asks. I nod my head. "How did you find him I'm assuming my grandmother and my father don't know he's alive?" He asks.

"I asked Bree for some tips on how to track a changed name and the rest is history. I got everything where he's staying what his new name is," I say as I pass my hand through his hair. Emmett's jaw clenches. "What is it?" I ask.

"I'm going to kill my father Isabella. I'm going to do it all the man does is ruin my relationships and try to kill the people I love," He says angrily as he seethes.

"Well it's not working because I'm here and your baby's here and Sam's… out there," I say softly. "Emmett you can finally be king just like you wanted," I say softly passing my hands through his hair.

"If the mafia world found out that James was my half- brother they would go after Carlisle because then the media would get involved, and then they would wonder why he'd keep it that much of a secret and then in the end it would all lead back to us being in the crime world. In this world if one clan goes down every clan goes down," He explains and I smile softly.

"Unless of course there's a new leader, who can make this disappear before it comes about. Someone whose new, smart and trained for this position his whole life," I say quietly. Emmett laughs a little.

"You really do have my best interest at heart huh?" He asks.

"I try," I admit quietly.

"Isabella tomorrow morning I'm going to do everything I need to do and I'm going to start the process of taking my father's place like I've always wanted," He says. "And the only reason I get do that is because of how much you love me and how much you're willing to do to make sure I'm safe." He says holding my hands.

"You'd do the same thing for me," I say strongly he nods.

"I would. Isabella when I was younger taking my fathers' position was all I wanted in life," He says and I smile brightly as I touch his shoulder.

"Well I'm happy you're happy baby," I say quietly. He shakes his head.

"I am happy but I never thought that there would be something that could make me happier," He says taking my hands. I tilt my head to the side at him. He gets down on one knee and I gasp. My hand flies to my mouth. I think I was frozen he opens the lid to a Cartier ring and it was huge. The ring was the hugest thing I've ever seen in my life but in all that hugeness it had a sense of modesty.

"Oh my God," I whisper.

"I bought this ring I'll admit I just wanted you to shut up and stop crying about me not wanting to marry you," He admits quietly I laugh a little bit through my tears. "But Isabella you told me about this baby and now I want this for the right reasons ok. I want to marry you because I understand the whole point of marriage, and you brought that out in me. I want to be married to you and for you to have my last name and grow old with me and raise four kids together," He says as tears fill his eyes. "I have never met anybody who has had my back like you do no one Isabella… So I was wondering if you could make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife," He says I look down at the ring and I'm full on crying now.

"Of course I will Emmett," I say and he laughs as he pulls the green ring off my finger. The ring he gave me at the beginning of this the one that stated to the world that I meant something to him. But when he puts the diamond engagement ring in it's place the ultimate ring I wanted that states to the world. That I didn't just mean something to him but the world to him made me cry so much. He stands up and wraps his arm around me and I cry into his shoulder.

"I thought you were never going to ask me like ever," I admit muffled. He kisses my forehead.

"I love you Isabella so much and all I want you to worry about from now on is our baby and our wedding. I'll take care of everything else… I mean if that's ok because I don't want you to think I think your weak," He says and I smile shaking my head.

"No… you can deal with that aspect just don't keep me in the dark ok?" I ask him. He nods his head he gives me a kiss and hands me a bouquet of Orchids. I smile at how much the flower meant to us. The two of us leave the rooftop and get into his car. We hold hands as he drives and I'm mostly just trying to take it all in.

"You did so good," I say as I admire my ring. He laughs,

"I got it especially made for you. No one can buy this ring it's one of a kind," He assures. I smile as lean over and kiss him. He focuses on the road after and you could feel the tension rising as we just want to go home and make love, the lust rolling off the both of us in waves and heaps. That's when I felt it, the car jerked forward and I looked at Emmett with panicked eyes. Emmett scrunches up his face, he looks in the review mirror.

"We have a tail," Is all he says as he speeds up. My heart was going a million miles a minute for the wrong reasons and Emmett who was now driving with two hands was trying to get us away from this driver who was trying to get us into a car crash.

Emmett P.O.V

_Get Isabella out safe. Get Isabella out safe_. I don't know who knew of our whereabouts but all I knew was that I needed to get Isabella and the baby out of this situation. I had no idea where my head of security was but if I made it out of this thing alive they sure as hell are going to be fired… if not killed. I was speeding like a mad man and the car behind me which I identified as a black SUV kept ramming into us.

"Call Laurent," Is all I say not looking at her. It was dark outside and going as fast I was I couldn't really make out where I was going. She had the orchids in one of her hands and she picks up the phone and dials Laurent with the other.

"Laurent!" She screams panicked.

"Bella what's going on!" I could hear him from the other end.

"Emmett and I are in trouble some guys is trying to get us into an accident Laurent help us," She cries into the phone.

"I'm on my way where are you guys," He asks the car hits us again from behind and Isabella screams out I try to drone her out. Not because I didn't love her or I was heartless but because if I was going to get us out I needed to focus on routes.

"Highway 23 were three blocks off heading on Glenore road," She cries into the phone.

"Alright, be safe. I love you," He says and then he hangs up. Then it happens the car bumps us from the side and our car goes spiralling out of control. It flips over three times into deep woods and then onto another road that was deserted just like the last one we were on. I can barely move but I force myself as I smell gasoline. I get out of the car and just about crawl to Isabella's side I have to pry the door open and pull her out. She still has the orchids in her hand and there's blood running from down the side of her face. I pick her up with all the strength I have and carry her away from the car in the middle of the street. I know that the car is going to blow up. As soon as I settle her down far away from it right on point the car blows up and is behind me in flames. But by this point we're far away from it. I take the orchids from her hand and settle them beside me. I look at them all covered in her blood, they looked like they were bleeding. I don't know why that made me feel so upset. The orchids were bleeding, the pure, beautiful orchids that were just supposed to be a gift to a pure, and beautiful woman was covered in blood. Making it not what I had intended to be. I look down at the bleeding woman in my arms and that's when I realize. Isabella was the orchids. She was the beautiful, pure thing and I just tainted her. I brought her into this world and now look at her, in my arms covered in her own blood.

"Isabella," I croak out. Even using my voice seemed like it was taking so much energy. She opens her eyes but I know it's a struggle.

"Em," She says quietly.

"Stay awake ok help should be here soon," I say quietly brushing some hair away from her face.

"No," She says brokenly. I follow her hand and I realize it's from her stomach, she was bleeding from her stomach. A sob leaves my lips, she's crying too now.

"The baby she's dying Emmett," Isabella says weakly barely keeping her eyes open. "Emmett I love you," She whispers. I shake my head.

"No, you don't say goodbye to me ok? Laurent's going to be here and were going to be fine everything's going to be fine. Just keep your eyes open no matter what," I whisper softly as I brush through her hair.

"I'm going to die Emmett," She croaks. I shake my head.

"No way I won't let you," I whisper.

"…. Tell me something," she says even more quietly.

"What?" I ask.

"Tell me something happy," She says as she grips my shirt. I close my eyes and just try to think.

"When I first saw you in that diner," I say "I felt weak I felt tongue tied like a teenage boy. When you smiled I just felt the walls coming in and I knew… I knew I had to have you," I whisper to her.

"I thought you were scary," She struggles to say. I could laugh as I kiss her forehead. I smile at her through the tears that are falling from my eyes.

"Damn I love you so much Bella," I whisper to her.

"….You called me Bella," She says and I smile as I put a strand of hair behind her ears.

"You are Bella. You're absolutely beautiful," I whisper.

"I love you forever and always," She says.

"Forever and always," I say. And then it happens, her eyes close and her breathing gets heavier and it's kind of like she's not breathing at all, and I just know. I know that she's dead. All I'm left with are bleeding orchids in the middle of the street.

**The End**

**Ok so what a ride huh? I know I'm evil but… it's ok. I am in fact writing a sequel that should be up soon. Because hello who the hell can leave a story like this? No there's still a lot to be done. Hope you guys enjoyed it and keep me on your alerts so you can see when the next instalment is posted. **

**Love you guys. **

**REVIEW**


End file.
